Raining with a Lavender
by RandomFTfangirl202
Summary: "Give up, Reina, your time is up." "Dream on, as long as I'm breathing I'm going to kick your ass." Reina, a weird, eccentric 16 year old girl who lived with Zero and Ichiru ever since vampires attacked her orphanage. Now she's living her life in Cross Academy. But things aren't always 'sunshine and flowers'. It's tough being perhaps the last mage in the world living up to 21.
1. The Lavender and the Rain

Chapter One- How it all began for the Lavender and the Rain

 **Hi this is Random and this is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and I do not Vampire Knight, Matsuri**

 **Hino does. I only own Reina and perhaps a few ocs.**

 **Zero: Wait, we are owned by someone else?**

 **Random: Uhh...**

 **Reina: I'M OWNED BY YOU?!**

 **Random: Uhhhhhhh...**

 **Kaname: I am Kaname Kuran, I am** **not owned by anyone**

 **Random: o-O**

 **Zero pulls out Bloody Rose, Reina takes out her sword and Kaname is powering up his vampire skills...**

 **Random- Now hang on guys, uh, let's talk about this...**

 **Random runs away while VK characters chase after her.**

* * *

I was sitting with the two boys who I dearly loved, Zero and Ichiru. We were eating tomato soup and since Ichiru and I both know Zero absolutely loves it (though he'll never admit it), we like to give him ours. Because seriously, I hate tomato soup. It's disgusting and I'll never know why Zero likes it but as his sister I don't judge, cough maybe cough. This wasn't always the case though. I wasn't Ichiru and Zero's sister by birth. I was adopted.

It all began 5 years ago, when Zero and Ichiru were only eight. I was running, running away from something that I absolutely loathed, vampires. The most disgusting, vile and cruel beings on the planet. They killed my family at the orphanage. I may not have been related to any of the kids at the orphanage but we all stuck together, like a family.

But then the vampires swooped in like ravens preying on innocent mice, and killed them. George, the boy who would make all of us laugh at his stupid jokes, Jane, who cooked amazing food, Yui, only three years old but tried to help out, Ami, the girl who was in charge of looking after all the young children and the boy who was always with me, who always reassured everyone, Hiro. All dead. All because I wasn't strong enough to save them and because of the grotesque vampires. I was suppose to save them, my job was to protect everyone as the oldest girl in the group. But I didn't.

Instead, I watched in horror as my family was shredded to pieces. Only when I had over came the initial shock did I try to fight back. It was too late though. All dead, bloody like a butcher had tried to hack all of them to pieces. Hiro still had his face intact but it was left in a look of absolute terror and fear. I ran after that. I didn't want to remember the face that looked so broken and frightened. So I ran, with injuries of scratches and claw marks. Blood dripped from my wounds, as I ran from the hungry vampires. Only then did the Kiriyus killed them. I was taken back to their home and that was where I met Zero and Ichiru for the first time.

" Reina, Reina, REINA!"

I jumped in my seat and looked at Zero.

" What?" I grumbled, annoyed that he scared me. He looked at me with concern and brushed something from my cheek.

" You're crying," he answered, showing me the tear he brushed off. I held a hand up to my face and I felt the wet marks on my cheek. I tried to wipe them away and smile. I wasn't suppose to be weak, I was suppose to help my family right now. My duty now was to protect Zero and Ichiru.

" Sorry, just remembering my memories of that night," I whispered. The dinner table was silent. They all, remembered the night I came. Zero's hand clenched as a fist.

" I hate them, I hate how they injured Reina," he said, venom in his words.

" Zero," I mumbled. I was touched, to say the least. I placed my bowl in the sink and smirked at Zero.

" Come on Zero, Ichiru, we got to go to the market don't we?" Reina said, " and geez Zero, you're so slow eating some times."

Zero stared at me and then chuckled. We were competitive. It was always like this when we were younger. Who could train the hardest, who could eat the quickest, who could run the fastest. Zero was a quiet kid, but if you got to know him, he was competitive and if I might say, had quite a bit of attitude.

"Let's go then," Zero said, standing up and placing his bowl and Ichiru's in the sink. As Zero got his and Ichiru's matching jackets, I held my hands in my hoodie pocket. I never was cold, for some reason. I always wore a white dress, black leggings and dark blue sneakers. And over the dress I would wear an over sized, blue hoodie that reached my mid thighs. Heh, I was so weird sometimes, but damn was I proud of it! Instead of a coat, I took my favourite black scarf that Zero's mum knitted.

" Let's go!" I exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Zero just smirked while Ichiru smiled gently. We walked together, my arm around Zero's shoulders who was on my left and I my hand ruffling Ichiru's hair who was on my right. That's right world, try to take my family, try to take my friends, this time, I'll stop you, and no one will get in my way.

 **Zero's POV**.

Reina was so weird sometimes. She was spinning around in circles, laughing like a weirdo. I tried my hardest to not laugh, trying to cover it up with a cough. Ichiru was chuckling at Reina's antics. She was pretty, not that I'd tell her that though. Her long hair was black, with a hint of blue. Her eyes though, they were a glistening crystal blue. They drew you in until you realise how much of a creep you were staring. At first glance, she was this some weird fashioned girl who was laughing. Then you get to know her and she's fierce, competitive, determined and enjoyable.

Some guy was trying to approach us one time and she punched him. Yeah, Reina just punched the obvious creep and started yelling a range of colourful language. It took all of my strength to stop her hurting and chasing after him. Only Ichiru's soothing words calmed her down.

" It was his fault not mine."

That was what she said to mum when mum was reprimanding her. She was banned from chocolate for a whole month.

" Come on Zero, you're such a slow coach!" Reina exclaimed.

" I'm sorry, who beat you last week at that race?" I asked. She flushed angrily and huffed off.

" That was just a fluke," she muttered. Ichiru laughed softly and I rolled my eyes at Reina. We went to the market and bought a few things that mum needed.

" Ne Zero?" asked Ichiru. I turned around and smiled softly.

" Yes?"

" Do you think all vampires are bad?"

Reina and I froze at the question. We looked at each other nervously before turning back to Ichiru.

" Yes, I do think all vampires are bad."

Ichiru flinched and nodded, staring at his feet. Reina immediately swung her arm around Ichiru grinning.

" Don't worry Ichi, Zero's just on his time of month," she reassured. I looked at Reina with a stare that if looks could kill, Reina would've been dead. It's good that she comforted Ichiru but seriously….. SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!

" Whoops," she said, covering her mouth in a mocking manner, " I forgot that was your secret Zero."

" Why you little…"

She stuck her tongue out and skipped off, humming an innocent tune. I sighed, at least she broke the tension.

 **Reina's POV.**

We were moving. AGAIN.

" Are we moving again?" Ichiru asked. Zero's mum was packing our things in boxes, wrapping them in tape.

" Yes, we don't want vampires to know where we live," she answered. Ichiru had a cold, stony look, which made Zero and I look at him in worry. He had been acting weirdly, going out for periods of time, and faking his smiles.

" Ichiru?" Zero asked in concern.

" Not all vampires are evil," Ichiru proclaimed, " you're too cautious."

Zero and I looked in shock at him. He never said that, not to my face. He knew I had a bad past with them, so he would usually never say anything about them. I felt betrayed, that he didn't think what I thought. I felt like I was stabbed, with a dagger of venom. Zero and I hastily chased Ichiru as he was walking out of the door. But he was putting his coat on as Zero and I managed to catch up to him.

" Ichiru, you've been acting strangely lately," Zero said.

" Yeah, you don't even have time to play with me," I added, trying to see behind Ichiru's eyes. He looked away, a grim expression on his face.

" I just need fresh air, don't follow me," he said, ignoring our pleas.

" Ichiru!" Zero and I exclaimed, grabbing Ichiru's hand.

" Zero, Reina, just what am I ?"

I felt something that I never thought I would feel towards Ichiru. Fear. The bitter look in his eyes scared me, it scared me so much that I stepped back. As he exited the door, I tried one last time to catch him, hoping there was a chance for me to stop him. But he slipped right out of my hands.

As Zero and I quietly and miserably walked back to Zero's mum, we sensed something. Something sinister, something evil. A vampire. Not just a vampire, a vampire baring its fangs. We looked at each other in fear and worry, both dreading what might've happened.

 **" Ichiru!"**

We rushed quickly outside, ignoring the calls from Zero's mother. Oh god, please, oh god. Ichiru can't be…. No, he's stronger than that, right?

As Zero and I opened the door, we saw the vampire we saw near the cherry blossom tree. She was crying, and her beautiful silver swaying in the night. Her kimono drifting with the snow. She was stunning, but I was not fooled.

" You're…" Zero gasped, remembering our encounter with her.

" You both have good senses, you both knew I was here, even before you're parents knew," she mused. I stiffened, scared about what might happen.

" Oh look here, it's Reina Izumo, daughter of the famous Izumo hunter clan," she said, smiling cruelly. I narrowed my eyes at the title.

" That's a lie, I was abandoned. Those **people** are not my parents," I countered, " and besides, Zero and Ichiru are my family now."

" Acting all tough now are we?" she laughed. I growled, angry that she was mocking family. She looked at Zero, her face dropping the cruel smile.

" The twin children of the hunters, it all comes down to you're sinful blood," she hissed. Zero looked at her in confusion, stepping back.

In a second her hand was around Zero's waist and on his neck.

" I shall curse your fate."

"ZERO!" I yelled, reaching out to rip the vile hand of the vampire off Zero. In a flash, she jumped out of reach and held Zero in the snow.

" Give him back!" I shouted, angrily. I felt my emotions coursing through my veins as I growled like an animal at the vampire.

" Shizuka Hio?"

Zero's parents were behind me, holding their weapons. Shizuka Hio? A pureblood? Why would someone so powerful come to our doorstep? I didn't care about those facts right now though. All I could see was Zero and possible Ichiru in danger. Oh no you don't world, I won't let you rule my life so easily. I ran to Shizuka Hio, yelling a war cry. But as I tried to punch Shizuka Hio, she bit down on Zero's neck and all I saw was black.

 **Zero's POV.**

As I saw blood and Reina, I screamed in agony when I felt something pierce my skin. Blood, blood everywhere. I watched in absolute horror as I saw Shizuka Hio murder my parents, ripping them to shreds. Is this what Reina saw when she was only seven? Blood, the absolute terror of seeing your loved ones die, seeing your childhood best friend being punched while trying to save you. As I slumped to the floor, I saw Ichiru stare at the scene infront of him.

" Ichiru, run!" I yelled, wincing at the pain in my neck. I clenched Hio's dress and glared at her.

" If you do anything to Ichiru, I will kill you," I hissed venomously.

" Don't worry, I won't," she mused. She held Reina in her arms and my glare intensified. She wouldn't dare do anything to Reina, I'd kill her, I'd **kill** her.

" Poor Reina doesn't know," she said, caressing Reina's cheek, " that she has the choice to save the world or destroy it."

I gaped at her, trying to imagine Reina destroy the world. Reina, the girl with an over hyper personality, a weird taste for things, the girl who gave light to my world.

" Let's go Ichiru," Shizuka said, walking out of the door. As I looked at the backs of the two, I lost conscious.

That was the beginning of the Lavender and the Rain


	2. Cross Academy

Chapter 2- Cross Academy

 **Reina's POV.**

I was standing with an irritated look, holding my kendo sword on my back. The girls were so annoying! They were like flies swarming around the Night Class gate. Yuki was trying to stop them by pushing them back. Damn, she's got some strength to push twenty crazy fangirls back.

" It's past curfew everyone in the Day Class so please go back to your dorms!" Yuki exclaimed. After Zero and I were attacked by Shizuka Hio, Headmaster Cross took us in and signed us in for this academy. An academy where they're separated into two classes, the Day Class, and the Night Class. Except, the whole Night Class are vampires. They were all beautiful, gorgeous, stunning if I must say. I knew their ugly nature though. As the gates opened and the fan girls were in the way, I decided to help out poor Yuki.

" Alright you crazy bitches, get back in line!" I yelled over the squealing. They all quieted down, looking at me in fear.

" Shoot, Reina's here."

" Isn't that her bokken **(a/n- a martial arts training sword)** sword?"

" She's, like, the national kendo champion is she?"

" Yeah, I even heard she won the championship easily!"

As they whispered the perhaps true rumours, they backed into line. Yuki looked at me with thankful eyes and I grinned, giving a peace sign. As the Night Class walked, cough more like strutted cough, girls were gasping and squealing loudly. I stepped in front of a large mass, yawning. They backed down a little and I nodded slightly in satisfaction.

" Well if it isn't Reina?" Aido said, smiling flirtatiously. I looked at him with an irritated look.

" Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, obviously wanting to punch the smug smile of his face. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he poked my cheek.

" Oh, only you," he said, winking at some random group of girls. I sighed and did what I did best. I kneed him in his family jewels. As he kneeled on the ground, groaning in pain, multiple girls glared at me. I simply gave the middle finger and I looked at Kain. He was a pretty sensible vampire, but it didn't mean I trusted him.

" Can you take him for me?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded, before throwing Aido over his shoulder and proceeded to walk over to where Yuki had fallen.

" Kaname!" I heard Yuki exclaim fondly. I looked at the most egotistic, annoying man on earth, Kaname Kuran. An arrogant pureblood who only wanted to cause Zero and I misery.

" You always speak so formally, it makes me feel a little lonely," he said. I almost gagged as I walked over.

" Good, then you can go die in a lonely little hole," I said, helping Yuki up. So many girls, including Yuki, were scandalised.

" Why hello Reina," Kuran greeted me. He looked at my weird assortment of clothing, "I see you haven't changed your sense of fashion."

I was wearing a blue hoodie over my Day Class uniform and instead of the socks, I wore galaxy leggings. Instead of the boots I wore knee length, blue converse. I had a black scarf around my neck and an earring of a rain drop on my right ear. I only wanted to pierce one ear for some reason. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and I smirked.

" What, got a problem with my obviously amazing fashion sense?" I asked. A lot of the day class girls sneered, obviously thinking not. Meh, I liked my fashion.

" Hm, when are you going to stop being so cold towards me?" Kaname asked. I decided to pretend to be thinking, my tongue sticking out the corner of my mouth and a finger on my chin.

" Oh I don't know, when you accept my most favourable request," I said, snickering.

" I don't think it would be appropriate for me to dress in a maid outfit and serve in a bar," Kaname said, sweat dropping. I shrugged as the whole Night Class looked at me with death glares.

" Too bad, I would've taken so many pictures," I sighed.

" Don't you have a class to attend to?" hissed Zero, as he glared from behind Kaname. I smiled happily at my saviour. Good, talking to Kaname for so long was starting to affect me. I didn't know how much longer I would've survived without punching him.

" You're so scary, Mr Disciplinary committee," Kaname taunted, before walking off. I high fived Zero's back fondly as he shouted at the Day Class girls.

" Atta boy," I laughed. Zero looked at me before sighing in exasperation. Yuki was blushing furiously, from meeting he dear Kaname.

" You do understand that he's different right?" Zero said.

" Yeah, he's a bastard and you're nice and innocent Yuki!" I added.

" I know…" she said, turning her head away. We were the guardians of the school, and they were the ones we had to protect.

" I don't get it."

" WHY ARE ACTING LIKE BODYGUARDS FOR CELEBRITIES?!" Zero shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. Yuki looked nervously at him as I shrugged. We had gotten back from our prefect duties... and you can say Zero wasn't happy.

" I actually don't mind, Kaname might actually accept my offer," I said. Yuki looked at me and I grinned like I always did.

" No worries guys, I will send all of you a copy of the pictures when they come," I snickered, giving my signature peace sign.

" I don't think the Council would like that," Headmaster Cross nervously informed. I pouted huffily and sat down in a chair. I took a chocolate bar out of more pocket and proceeded to munch on it. Chocolate was my favourite food. It was a luxury when I was in the orphanage because we were so poor. So when I finally managed to get chocolate, by god was I ecstatic.

I zoned out of the argument between the Headmaster and Zero. I had heard it too many times. I stroked my bokken sword as I took out of its case. It looked like a sword, except it was wooden and had no handle. Instead, I had wrapped bandages around the area I held it to act as a grip. But I didn't just use it for kendo. No, I used it as a hunter's weapon. Yuki had Artemis, a silver staff with engravings to hurt vampires. Zero had something more dangerous, a gun, Bloody Rose. It was beautiful, and I often held it for my own amusement.

I had first hand engraved anti-vampire spells onto my sword. I had also engraved magic enhancing markings as well. I had found out that the Izumo hunter clan, were very oriental and used katanas and Japanese weapons often. But we used something that nearly no one had. We used magic. It may be a legend and myth to humans but heck, the same thing was happening to the vampires.

Rain. Reina. Water was my element as a mage so my parents named me after the rain, Reina. I also spent ages out in the rain without getting sick when I was younger and when I was with Zero and Ichiru. So I was abandoned, but that didn't stop me from using my powers. Yuki has no memories of her past, but I unfortunately remembered my bitter past. Well, no matter. I had Zero and Yuki so I didn't need my the Izumo family. As Yuki jumped out of the window and Zero left, I looked at the Headmaster.

" How long do I have left?"

The next day, I looked tiredly at Yuki, who was sleeping. Next to me was Zero, who was also sleeping.

" Can you answer this question Cross?" the teacher asked. I looked at him as he repeatedly yelled Yuki's name. He sighed deeply and asked for Zero to answer the question.

" Um, teacher, Kiryu is asleep too," a student said. Oh, at least he said it in a nice way. I kicked my feet over the desk as I proceeded to read my manga.

" Izumo, put the manga book away please," the teacher scolded. Without looking up, I flipped the page and said, " 27."

" What?" the teacher asked. I sighed irritably and flipped the page.

" I said the answer is 27, is it wrong?" I asked.

" No, um, respect your elders!" the teacher spluttered, flustered at being owned. The whole class was snickering and I placed an ear plug in my ear. Phoenix by Fall out Boys was on and I was rocking that beat!

I was bored as hell since I had already learned this stuff. I liked learning new stuff when I was younger, another strange tendency next to my fashion and my rain addiction. So when I was only 14, I had knowledge of an average teacher. Hey, I had a lot of spare time when I was younger! Geez, and people always thought I was stupid because I looked like some delinquent.

The teacher grumbled but didn't give me detention. He knew that his reason wasn't a legitimate reason to put me in suspension or detention. HA, suck it! So as I saw Zero and Yuki get supplementary classes, I just smirked and answered the questions easily. I had kendo club so I couldn't miss it.

"Oi, Reina!" the captain, Rin, yelled, after a tiring training session at my kendo club. He threw me a drink bottle and I nodded in thanks.

It was so weird. I was the only girl on the team and at the tournament everyone thought I was boy. Only when I took of my helmet did everyone realise that the National Champion of kendo was a girl. Ugh, I still remembered it was all the news talked about for days.

" This year, we'll take the team championship right?" asked Rin, laughing at me. I grinned as my rain drop earring swayed.

" Duh, with you, Tamaki and me on this team of course we are!" I exclaimed. Tamaki was the best person at defence, his offence average but his defence was impenetrable. Not even I could break his defence. Usually, he would out last his opponent with his defence. He had brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. His figure was skinny but quite muscular. His hand eye coordination was perfect, and if not, incredible.

Rin was the opposite of Tamaki, Rin was a hard core offence fighter. His attacks were based on strength and power. One time he even broke the opponent's sword when giving an attack. Tamaki was still trying to improve his defence though. Rin and red hair with a dyed streak of black. He was quite muscular but I wouldn't say bulky.

Then there was me, the fastest player on the team. I used my speed and in a battle, even with the heavy armour, I fought like I had no armour on. At Nationals, people called Lightning storm, due to my speed and name meaning rain. And because after a tournament, I was found standing in the rain ( gotta love that rain).

" Well, that's a wrap everyone!" Rin yelled. I heard sighs of relief as everyone headed for the showers.

" Ugh, I've got to go patrol after this!" I whined. As I took off my armour and helmet. As I placed the armour in the storage room, Rin was standing there, gazing at something at something in the storage room. I looked questionably at him and looked back at the storage room to see what was so interesting.

" Rin, what's so interesting in the storage room?" I asked, standing next to him so I could see what he was seeing. Nothing that caught my eye.

" Uh, um, I was just thinking how we are going winning the team championship," stuttered Rin, rubbing the back of his head. I looked at him for a moment before laughing.

" Geez Rin, you're such a worry wart sometimes!" I exclaimed, "but maybe that makes you our best captain, since our whole kendo club would be in a wreck if I was in charge!"

" Yeah, we would be all relaxing eating chocolate in practice if we had you," he muttered. I laughed harder, patting his back.

" Well, I better go, it looks like Zero there is starting to get impatient," I said, pointing at a huffy Zero at the door. I walked away, to the girl's bathroom so I could shower and get changed.

 **Zero's POV.**

I couldn't hep but glare at the Kendo Captain. He seemed so familiar with Reina that it irked me. She wasn't so friendly to other people except for family so was this guy an exception?

" Hey Kiriyu, I have a favour," Rin Fujimoto said. I looked at him with an irritated expression. I didn't have time for favours.

" Can you help me ask out Reina?" he asked. I widened my eyes as I looked at him as he was blushing. Reina, dating? Dating this guy? I don't think so. She was just a child still! She was weird, quirky! Why would any guy like her?

" I like her because she's so funny, she doesn't fall in love with the Night Class, she has an attitude, she can lighten up the room with her smile and she's really good at kendo," he explained, blushing harder as he rambled on. He likes her for all the reasons I like her. Wait, what! No, no, no. You do not like her, she's just your childhood friend who you've thought was pretty. And smart, and funny, and fierce, and …. wait, no!

" She's unavailable," I automatically said. No, that wasn't what you were suppose to say!

"Really?" Fujimoto asked. He looked heart broken, and disappointed. Ha, take that! Wait, why am I so happy?

" She still acts like a child so I don't think she would be ready for dating," I said. Yeah, that's right. You're just looking out for her innocence.

" Well, I guess I'll just wait for her," Fujimoto said, grinning. Damn, he didn't give up. Meh, he has no chance, Reina's out of his league… AGHH WHY AM I'M SAYING THAT?! I saw Reina coming out in her usual uniform and I sighed in relief.

" Come on, Yuki's waiting," I said, with my usual expression. She grinned and looked back at Fujimoto.

" See you next week at practice Rin!" she exclaimed, waving, before skipping off to find Yuki. I looked back at Rin, glaring slightly before walking off to find Reina.

 **Reina's POV.**

We were on the balcony, observing if any desperate fangirls were out. Zero and I saw Yuki blushing and looking at Kaname through the window.

" So, how's he doing, your hero Kaname," Zero said, causing Yuki to flinch out of her daze.

" Wait, Yuki actually really likes him?" I asked. I thought it was all a joke! HOW?! Kaname is so evil, arrogant, a bastard, egotistic, and Yuki is so nice, innocent, kind, naïve. I glared at Kaname through the window. You ain't getting Yuki. He noticed me glaring and smiled at Yuki.

" BITCH GET BACK TO YOUR CLASS!" I yelled. He obviously heard me and turned back to his class, sweat dropping. I looked through the corner of my eye and I saw some random girl outside.

" I am also talking to you, down there," I said. She squeaked and ran under my irritated gaze.

" Well, it's a peaceful and quiet night!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully, " there are no problems with the school discipline."

"…, the headmaster talks about the night class like they're good vampires who support his pacifism," Zero grumbled, " I still don't trust them."

" It's true, look what they did to us," I said, staring in the distance. I imagined the faces of everyone in the orphanage, Zero's parents and worst of all, Ichiru. God, how I missed him.

" They're evil, they take away what you love most and leave you with nothing," I whispered, clenching my fist.

" If you believe that, why are you cooperating without saying anything?" Yuki asked, before clapping her hand over her mouth. Zero and I looked at each other before looking at Yuki.

" I'm here to find the most effective way to kill those beats in human form," Zero explained, with a cold, dark glare.

" I'm here because Zero's all I've got left as a family," I said, " and because I'm grateful that the headmaster took Zero and I in."

Yuki looked at us with eyes mixed with confusion and pity. I smiled sadly, and as Zero went to patrol inside, I stepped next to Yuki.

" I don't believe in the Headmaster's pacifism but I'm not crazy enough to kill all of the Night Class," I explained, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

" You two must've been through a lot," she said, sympathetically. I grinned and gave my signature peace sign.

" Off those gloomy topics, let's go patrol!" I exclaimed, jumping off the balcony to a pair of Day Class girls.

" Alright, bitches, what the hell are you doing here making my job more stressful?" I asked, flipping my notebook to record their names and class number.

" We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class," one girl protested.

" Yeah, and I want to punch Kaname's face off, doesn't mean I can," I retorted.

" You're bleeding?!" Yuki exclaimed, as she pointed to the graze on one of the girls. Shiiiiiiiiiitttttttt, we are so screwed.

" Alright girlies, move along now," I said shoving them up and pushing them to their dorms. As Yuki was trying to push them with all of her effort, I sensed two vampires and I pulled out my kendo sword.

" Come out now or I will hurt you even worse than I did yesterday Aido," I said, getting in an offensive position. I saw the girls had left, with the amazing persistence of Yuki. I didn't have to hold back.

" Ooh, scary, the Headmaster has trained you well," Kain said, with Aido smugly behind him.

" I seriously thought you were sensible, but it looks like birds of a feather flock together," I said, glaring.

" We only came here to look because we smelt blood, how mean Rei-chan," Aido explained. I twitched in annoyance. I hated being called Rei-chan. It sounded so girly. I lifted my sword up, and closed my eyes.

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I muttered, and soon a spiral of water circled my sword. Magic enchantments were based on Latin, and you needed the correct amount of power to get the enchantment right. I glared at Aido and Kain, my right eye glowing gold.

" Do you think you've got a chance against me?" I said, smirking. They looked at me with shock and staggered back.

" A mage, you're not suppose to exist anymore!" Aido exclaimed, pointing. I scoffed and in a split second, the water created a sharp blade around my sword. I could control my water and tell it to do anything it wanted. Instead of the wooden sword that probably could've been broken, the water made it even bigger than I was.

" So, why don't you head back to your class or I won't slice you like sushi?" I asked, smiling evilly. Aido snapped out of his shock and looked over to Kain.

" Can you take her on?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Kain's hands lit on fire.

" Heh, bring it on Vampire."

As we charged head on, I noticed Aido walk towards Yuki. I slashed with my sword, streams of water slashing at Kain. He kept on evaporating the water, trying to punch me with his hands a lit. I dodged expertly and swung my sword. Shoot, Yuki couldn't possible handle Aido. I summoned a rune circle with my other hand.

" Aqua Salo!"

A huge surge of water propelled towards Kain and it managed to hit him. As he tried to get up, I placed my sword at his neck. He froze, eyes widening down at the sword at his neck.

" Not even a aristocrat's powers can match a mage's," I said, smirking, " who do you think gave them to you in the first place?"

I heard a gun shot, and looked to see Zero pointing Bloody Rose at Aido's head.

" Drinking blood on Campus is strictly forbidden," Zero hissed, " or did you lose yourself in the scent of blood, vampire?"

" Zero, don't shoot him!" Yuki exclaimed. Suddenly, I sensed the most annoying person on earth again, Kaname.

" Please put that gun away, it is a great threat to us," Kaname calmly said. I growled at him and Kaname looked at me.

" Reina, please don't place your sword at Kain's neck," Kaname said. I glared at him viciously, even baring a snarl. Reluctantly, I commanded my water to return to me. I stood up and for the first time, I looked serious.

" Put a tighter leash on your dogs, next time they try to even touch Yuki, I won't hesitate to kill them at the pound," I snarled. Aido and Kain flinched back, probably never seeing me so serious about a threat. My golden eye glowed harder as I said my threat.

" I will take care of these fools and wait for the Headmaster's orders," Kaname reassured. My right eye turned back to its crystal blue and I nodded. As Kaname took both of them away, I saw Zero wrap his tie around Yuki's injured hand where she was bitten by Aido. I swung an arm around Yuki's shoulder as I grinned.

" Well, now that fiasco is over, let's go!" I exclaimed. Yuki was still looking at Kaname's back, blushing happily.

" Let's leave quickly, this place reeks of blood," Zero hissed, turning away from the scene. As we walked, I noticed Yuki keep glancing at me.

" Hey Yuki, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at her hands as I looked questionably at her.

" I've never seen you so serious before Reina," she said, looking at me. My grin dropped and I looked at the distance.

" You're my family now Yuki, and I've lost too many family members so I don't want any more people to be hurt," I explained, " and if I can prevent anything happening to my family, I will do everything in my power to protect them."

I grinned at her and she smiled back. What a day, first kendo and now this.


	3. Horrible Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter and I am please to announce that Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino and Magi- The Labyrinth of Magic is owned by Shinobu Ohtaka. Please enjoy!**

 **Kaname- Random asks a random question day.**

 **Random- That's right, I will ask my random question now!**

 **Random- Why doesn't Kaname look more manly?**

 **Kaname- ...**

 **Zero and Ichiru are silently laughing while Reina is just laughing aloud loudly.**

 **Kaname- you have three seconds to run**

 **Zero, Ichiru, Reina and Random- shhhiiiiitttttttt...**

 **KANAME LIED, HE ONLY GAVE US ONE MILISECOND!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The horrible day of Valentine's Day

 **Reina's POV**.

I really liked Valentines's day. The day is for giving people who you love chocolate and vice versa. So you could give chocolate to family, friends and possibly your crush. Yeah, I really liked Valentine's day, I could get free only these annoying fangirls would shut the hell up!

As me and Yuki were on top of the gate, more than double of the usual fangirls were here. All holding gifts. DAMMIT IT WASN'T EVEN TWILIGHT YET! I was tired, it was super early, and the squeals and screams were giving me a migraine. I rubbed my temples in a stressed way and looked as Yuki was blowing her whistle and trying to calm the swarms.

" BY GOD, MOVE BITCHES!" I screamed, irritation written on my face.

" You just want the Night Class to yourself!" a fangirl yelled back, other cries of agreement with the statement.

" That's not true, it's our duty!" protested Yuki, flustered.

" Yeah, if I wanted the Night Class to myself then why did I knee Aido in his family jewels?!" I yelled back, " and WHY DO YOU THINK I DO THIS EVERYDAY?!"

" My god, your all stupid, you're giving me a massive headache, it's way too early for me to be out here listening to your whining and squealing , and you know what, YOU WILL ALL BE TURNED INTO SUSHI IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO YOUR GODDAMN CLASSES!" I yelled, waving my sword around. The crowd backed down and I gave a massive glare. I was so sure Aido was laughing at my suffering and Kaname was ogling Yuki.

" Hey you, don't climb the walls!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing at a girl with glasses and pigtails, trying to climb the wall. I stepped in front of her, and I was so tempted to stomp on her hands but I was nice so I didn't.

" Girl, you don't move right now I will hurt you," I hissed. She still persisted but then she fell backwards and, is it mean for me to silently hope she would injure herself? Well, since Zero is like the amazing person he is, he caught her.

" Thank you Kiriyu," she said, looking at Zero as if he was a knight in shining armour.

" She should've fallen," I muttered.

" Good job Zero!" Yuki cheerfully exclaimed. As he let the girl down, he glared harshly at all the girls, making them step right back.

" Let me tell you something," he said, " The Night Class never leave their dorm during the day, so if you have chocolate for them, come back at twilight when they come to attend class."

" You're so mean Kiriyu."

" Don't glare at us."

" Then don't be whining, annoying bitches," I said loudly. They soon walked on quicker, making me smile in satisfaction. Yuki safely hung by the wall by her arms and jumped off. Me, I just jumped without preparing myself and landed on my feet.

" Poor Zero, if you don't stop saying things like that you won't even get any friendship chocolate," Yuki, said, patting his shoulder. He looked at her with an irritated expression and asked in a bitter tone, " then what do you want me to do?"

" Keep doing what you do, it helps me a lot," I said, grinning, " and besides, I always give you guys friendship chocolate, so it doesn't even matter."

" Hn," Zero grunted, before walking off.

" Make sure to be on your guard tonight!" the Headmaster said, " it's your duty as Guardians!"

" Why don't we just cancel the event?" grumbled Zero. That. Was. An. Excellent. Idea.

" Because then there would be riot, it's a chance to let off some steam," the headmaster explained. Dammit, I would've been so happy not to put up with the girls.

" It's because our Night Class's boys are so handsome and beautiful it can't be helped," the Headmaster flattered. Zero was glaring intensely at the Headmaster and he was crushing the desk that he had already broken before.

" Vampires and humans have always been at war but there are some vampires who want peace and prosperity," the Headmaster explained, " and I am proud to educate the children of those vampires."

" You may not understand Reina, Zero but I want you both to eventually."

" That's impossible, not if you removed my past," Zero said, eyes filled with hatred.

" I will understand once the world has given back my dead family," I said as well, a bitter tone in my voice. I won't forgive the vampires, or the world, for taking everyone I loved away.

" Um, Headmaster, Happy Valentine's day!" Yuki exclaimed, breaking the tension by kneeing before the Headmaster with her gift.

" And there's one for Reina as well!"

She handed me a slip of paper and it was three passes of doing whatever I wanted. Aww, she was so sweet. She threw a slip of paper to Zero and I already knew what it was.

" It's 20 tickets for Yuki's shoulder massage!" the Headmaster exclaimed happily.

" Good for one errand," Zero said, not as happily as the Headmaster.

" You've been giving the same thing to us since grade school," Zero monotonously said.

" Shut up!" Yuki exclaimed. I chuckled as Yuki dragged Zero out for our first lesson. As they walked away, I looked at the Headmaster and sat down.

" Do we have to talk about this?" I asked.

" You seem to understand what your situation is, Reina," the Headmaster said, his eyes calmly looking at me.

" And you seem to know how long I have left to live," I retorted.

" Don't you want to live longer Reina, I'm sure there's a cure somewhere out there," the headmaster protested. I scoffed, playing with my rain drop earring.

" I'm dying at the age of 21, I don't think I have the time to look," I said, sighing. Being a mage had its toll. You had amazing power that could match to a vampire aristocrat but you had s limited life time. Most mages have either given up there power or they are already dead because they only lived till the age of 30 to 40. I was probably the only mage left in the world.

" You're a bright child Reina, it's a shame that you're going to die," the Headmaster said, giving me a pitying smile.

" Yeah, maybe that's why I asked the Hunter Association if I could start hunting early," I said, laughing.

" I still don't agree with this, you should enjoy high school life," Kaien sighed. I took a chocolate bar out of my pocket and looked at him.

" Do you think my life is really worth anything?" I asked. Kaien looked at me shocked and nodded his head.

" Zero cares for you deeply, and Yuki loves you like a sister," Kaien encouraged, " and your father and mother loved you dearly."

" Please don't talk about my parents as if they loved me," I said bitterly, " all they did was abandon me so they could get rid of their powers."

" Reina, you don't know that's tru…."

" I do remember, when I was only four years old they placed all their power inside so that's why I have less time to live," I said. My parents gave me their powers, placed them inside of me, and gave me a shorter life to live while they got to live normally. I was stronger but as a mage, the more power you have equaled to less life. I was suppose to live up to 30 or more! Instead, they dumped their supposed deaths onto me and abandoned me.

" They're not my family, the kids at the orphanage and the Kiriyus are my family, including you Kaien," I said, staring at him, " I don't want my parents and it's pretty obvious they didn't want me either."

I stood up from my chair and handed him my report on the vampire I killed a few days ago.

" Good day Headmaster."

" Ahhhh, only one more class and we're finished!" Yuki said, yawning and stretching. I was sitting next to Zero and I noticed him looking at Yuki's neck.

" Zero," I said firmly, placing my hand over his, " just ask me."

" I hate it how you know my condition," he muttered.

" I was there when it happened," I said, " and if it's for you Zero, I don't mind."

" You hate vampires Reina, you must be disgusted by me," Zero said, covering his face with his hand, looking ashamed. I pinched him and he let out a small yelp. He glared at me and I looked at him sternly.

" Don't you dare say that, you're my family Zero, and I'm not going to abandon you because you were changed into something you didn't want," I said. He smiled at me for a split second but quickly frowned. I giggled and at his actions before I noticed him glaring at Yuki, who was talking to Yori about the Night Class. I liked Yori, she didn't like the Night Class which in my books, was GREAT! And she was really nice and encouraging towards Yuki.

" So, who are you giving chocolates to?" Yori asked. Yuki was about to protest before Yori said, " I can see the ribbon."

" I bought this one, it's not homemade, all of the ones I made didn't turn out right," Yuki said, rubbing the back of her head.

" So, whose the lucky guy?" Yori asked, " and someone's glaring at you from behind."

Yuki turned to see Zero glaring viciously at her while I only laughed.

" Hey Yuki, you're giving Kaname chocolate too?" I asked. Yuki nodded, flustered and Zero looked at me as if I was crazy.

" You're giving, the man you hate the utmost, chocolate?" Zero asked, " who are you and what have you done with the real Reina?"

" Silly Zero, I made sure that my chocolate was made of the hottest chilli in the world, the crappiest chocolate, and not to mention I made sure the chocolate was burnt," I said, holding up my blue wrapped present that looked oh so innocent but inside was hell incarnated. I smiled deviously as Yuki shivered at my pure evilness.

" Way to go Izumo!" a guy said, who sat next to me.

" Yeah, I think I'll actually go to the Valentine's thing just to see Kaname eat your chocolate!" another guy said. I grinned and gave my signature peace sign.

" That's not all folks, I even put a mixture of soy sauce and wasabi in just to add a little flavour to it," I snickered. All the guys were praising me, since they all really hated the Night Class. You could say only Zero and I had the actual guts to go against him. Oh by god was I looking forward to offering Kaname my beautiful masterpiece of hell.

At twilight, there were so many fangirls, that it seriously scared me. They were all luckily behind gates that had each of the Night Class student's name on it. As Yuki explained the rules, I looked at Kaname. He noticed me and I tried to smile as innocently as I could. Nearly everyone in the Night Class were giving me weird looks. They all knew I had held the strongest grudge against Kaname.

" I've got to get all of the chocolates!" Aido cheerfully exclaimed, clearly not listening to Yuki. I stepped in front of him, giving a smile which did not reach the meaning of my eyes.

" Aido, please step the hell back and wait," I said in a sweet, yet dark tone.

" That's right Aido, behave yourself, do you understand?" Kaname calmly said, smiling gently. Yuki looked thankfully to Kaname, while blushing. I, on the other hand, swallowed my pride, and smiled in thanks towards Kaname. Dammit, this chocolate better be damn worth it. Aido retreated thankfully, and all the Night Class gave me cautious looks. As they were queing up to accept their chocolate, I walked towards Kaname.

" Soooooo, Kaname," I said. He looked at me and smiled, making me want to gag.

" I'm sorry about all the times I've been so mean to you, so here is some chocolate to compensate for it," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back as I handed the chocolate to him.

" Oh, wow, Reina, I'm honoured to get chocolate from you," Kaname said, smiling as he took my chocolate.

" Ne, can you please taste one here so I can make sure I did a good job?" I asked, giving the most innocent face I could muster. He blinked before smiling and said, " sure, I would be honoured."

As he looked at my black chocolate, I tried to suppress my laughter.

" I know you dislike such sweet things so I tried to get some bitter chocolate," I explained. He nodded and popped the chocolate in his mouth. As he closed his mouth, I smiled deviously and gave a peace sign.

" PSYCH BITCH!" I yelled, laughing my ass off. I saw his face contort in disgust, and was that a grimace I saw? He obviously tried to keep a straight face but I put a shit load of wasabi into that. Oh my god, this was completely priceless!

" HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, so hard that I was on the floor holding my ribs. Not even a pureblood could handle this chocolate, I made sure of it. Kaname's bodyguard, Seirin, gave him a glass of water from who knew where. As soon as Kaname drank his water, he smiled like a gracious prince and every girl fell down with love hearts in their eyes. I ,on the other hand, was just laughing my ass off, remembering the amazingly horrible face Kaname, the gentleman who was the role model of the school and gave an aura of a prince, made to the whole world.

" Haha, stop, oh god my ribs, my ribs are killing me," I laughed, thumping one hand on the ground and the other on my ribs.

" Thank you for the wonderful chocolate Reina," Kaname said, smiling a smile that just gave me the impression that he was not happy and was disgusted. I was still laughing on the floor, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. This just made my day!

" I'm so sorry girls, but I'm afraid I can't accept anymore chocolates," Kaname said apologetically, looking down at his hands that were filled with chocolate. The girls apologised instead and I just clapped a mouth over my mouth to prevent me from laughing. His face that looked at all the chocolate was distressed. I don't think after eating my chocolate, he wanted to eat anymore. As Yuki was trying to stop the girls from barging and rampaging, Kaname said, " don't get hurt Yuki."

As Yuki blushed and was distracted, the girls broke through the gate and trampled over poor Yuki. Her chocolate for Kaname dropped out and Zero, being the impatient guy he was, picked it up and threw it to Kaname.

" Kuran, you forgot this," Zero said, while Yuki looked up from her pocket to Kaname.

" I'll take this then, thank you Yuki," he said, nodding his thanks to Yuki. Yuki blushed and muttered her thanks. As he left, Yuki started to punch Zero, huffily saying how horrible Zero was for giving her chocolate to Kaname without her permission. All well, the look on Kaname's face was absolutely fabulous.

After laughing for another good half an hour, I decided to go and check to see how Zero was going, as he had walked away. As I approached him in the hallway, I saw the girl with glasses and pigtails try to give him chocolates.

" Leave!" Zero yelled harshly.

" But, I, um, I want to give.."

" JUST LEAVE!"

" I, I.. I understand, I'm sorry," she stuttered. As she turned the corner, I stopped her.

" Give me your chocolate, I'll give it to him," I said, grinning. She looked at me in awe and I gave a peace sign.

" Are you sure?"

" No probs, he's probably on his period," I said, taking her chocolate. She thanked me and soon skipped off. I turned the corner and saw Zero pale and his breathing rough. I put his arm around my shoulder as I guided him to one of the Headmaster's bed rooms .

" You should've accepted it," I said, smiling. He held his throat with his spare hand and I looked in worry.

" You haven't been taking the tablets have you?" I asked in concern. He shook his head, wincing in pain.

" I, ugh, can't tolerate them," he grunted out. Shit. If he's body won't accept them, then what can we do? A thought crossed my mind. What if I gave him my blood?

" Come on, we're almost there," I said, pulling him along. As we reached the the bed room, I kicked the door open and place him on a chair. I looked at him and tried to reach for his blood tablets. Only he grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

" Please, my body will just reject them," he grunted. I looked at him and I held his fore head to mine.

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I muttered, water soon in my free hand. I took a tablet and dissolved it in the water, before tilting his head up. I placed the tips of my fingers to his mouth and commanded the water to slip into his mouth. He tried to resist me but I forced the water down. As he coughed, I nodded in satisfaction as he managed to accept the water.

" I forgot you were a mage," he mumbled, smirking. I grinned and looked at him in the eyes.

" Now, here's your chocolate from the girl you oh so harshly rejected," I said, placing the chocolate onto his palm. As I stood up to leave, he tugged my sleeve.

" What?"

He hesitated before letting go of my sleeve.

" Nice job with the chocolate and Kaname," he said, smirking. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

" Here you go Zero," I said, handing him a bad of chocolate cookies. He looked at me in shock, and I smiled sadly.

" I remember when you, me and Ichiru would bake cookies," I said, " and since then, I never baked cookies again and I always just gave you chocolate."

" Why now?" he asked, tightening his grip on the bag. I stood up from my crouching position and smiled.

" I think it's time for me to move on, I guess," I answered, and because I haven't got left to leave, I said silently. I waved good bye and closed the door to the boy who was so dear to me.

Next day….

Yuki's POV.

I wonder what was bothering Zero lately. It seems only Reina knows what Zero is thinking. I remember when they first were took in four years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _" Yuki, this is Zero and Reina, their family was killed by a bad vampire," Headmaster said, his hands on a bloody girl and boy._

 _"They are the only ones that survived, please take care of them."_

 _The boy had beautiful silver hair but his lavender eyes were filled with hate and loathe. He held a girl with dark blue hair and amazing crystal blue eyes. They both held hands and I already knew they were close. Blood covered them and I stood in shock. What could've happened to them?_

 _" As you can see, they are covered in blood," he said, " so please take them to the bath while I talk to the police."_

 _I nodded and lead them both to the bathroom._

 _" Here is the bath, it is already full so please use it," I said nervously. The boy didn't respond but the girl looked at me with sad eyes._

 _" Thank you, I'll take care of him," she said, smiling sadly. I wanted to help, I wanted to contribute. But I don't think I could compete with the girl who so easily took off the jacket and dipped a towel into the water. She brushed the blood off him and to my relief, he wasn't injured. She cupped some water and splashed it over his head, ruffling it to try and wash it. She kept going with this until she was satisfied. She dipped the towel again into the bath and then started to wash his face. He frowned and tried to stop her but she persisted. Once she was done, she took off her hoodie and placed it over him. Since it was quite large, it fitted him._

 _" Alright Zero, why don't you go outside and wait for me?" she asked. He nodded and I stepped to the side as he walked past me. I stood dumbly at the door, wondering what I should do. The girl looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

 _" Is it okay if I have some privacy?" she asked. I blushed in embarrassment and I quickly left the bathroom. That was the day I officially met Zero and Reina._

Reina's POV.

" Hey Yuki, time to go!" I exclaimed cheerfully, as I poked her head. She groaned and lifted her head from her arms.

" Wakey wakey, it's time to patrol!" I said. Then I looked at her books and it looked unfinished.

" You haven't finished?" I asked. She groaned and slumped in her chair.

" No, and it's soooooo boring!" she answered.

" We'll go without you, just finish up your supplementary classes," Zero said, walking out the door. I waved and I followed after Zero. As we exited the classroom, I noticed Zero was a little pale.

" Zero, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and nodded. I huffed and placed a mental sticky note to ask again. Oh yeah, I still have to poison, I mean, spice up Kaname's food. Yeah, and then I have to… why the hell is Kaname here?

" Oh my god, HE'S INVESTING THE SUN DORMITORY!" I screamed, pointing at Kaname in horror. I took out my sword and pointed it at him.

" By the godly powers in Magi- The labyrinth of Magic, PLEASE LET ME SUMMON A GODDAMN DJINN TO KICK KANAME'S ASS!" I chanted, sadly disappointed that it didn't work. Everyone just sweat dropped at me and I put my sword back.

" I didn't think I would see Kaname in the Sun Dormitory!" a girl squealed.

" I didn't think my dear imaginary djinn in my sword would betray me," I sulked.

" How strange Kiriyu, Yuki is not with you?" Kaname asked. Did he? Did he just ignore me. Bitch, that's it, I'm going to bring this fucker down.

" No, she has Supplementary classes," Zero responded coldly. As I glared at Kaname, he still ignored me.

" Can you please tell Reina that the chocolates tasted delicious?" Kaname asked. Ooooooohhhh, oh no he did not. He did not just say that.

" Speaking of which, where is she, you usually tail after her like a puppy?" he asked, smiling. BITCH YOU'RE GOING DOWN.

" I'M RIGHT HERE," I hissed loudly. He looked at me in surprise and then smiled.

" Oh I'm sorry, I thought you would be outside since it's clearly raining," Kaname said. He's trying to get me back for the chocolates. Two can play that game.

" I would, but it appears a pesticide has infected the Sun Dormitory," I said, " but I found it, it's talking to me right now. Strange thing, it looks like a cockroach and a lizard combined."

Everyone was silent. You could say Kaname was just BURNED! AND THERE IS NO WAY TO COOL IT!

I smirked and raise the middle finger to say I was so damn serious about this. He looked at me before he started to walk away. DAMN THAT'S RIGHT. YOU BETTER RUN!

" Oh Kiriyu, how are you nowadays?" Kaname asked, behind his shoulder. Both Zero and I turned around and glared at him. He knew, he knew Zero was turning.

" Take care."

We both looked at him and then looked at each other.

 **Fuck.**

After that fiasco, we both went outside to patrol. HE LIED, IT WASN'T RAINING! But we walked on. I noticed Zero was huffing and was getting paler and I realised we had to get back to his dorm quickly. I sensed an ugly presence and I took out my sword and Zero took out his Bloody Rose. We both looked to see the Night Class surrounding us.

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I muttered, and my water created the blade on my sword.

" What do you want, vampires," Zero hissed.

" Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you, I can't allow it," Ruka, the girl with long wavy hair spat.

"Why does Kaname-sama act like a complete bitch?" I retorted, in a mocking voice of Ruka's. Many glared at me but I shrugged.

" HE LIED ABOUT IT RAINING!" I yelled, " that, is a complete sin."

Cue the cicadas. Everyone looked at me, except for Zero coz he was probably used to this.

" Don't be too jealous Ruka, and the rest of you," Kain reasoned, " and if Dorm President found out you would be reprimanded."

" You put that away too Kiriyu," Kain said to Zero, touching his arm. The moment he did that, Zero flipped him over his shoulder.

" Kain, you shouldn't have done that," I said, sighing. Two of the vampires nodded their heads in agreement.

" Sooooo Kain, about our plan," I said. He looked at me and he sighed.

" I never agreed to it," he said.

" Hey, I already forgave you so at least come with me for this one favour," I said, placing my hands together.

" I don't think Aido would be happy," he muttered. Our plan was to burn all of Aido's trash that he had because seriously, one time I went in for a clean up check up, it was so hideous I didn't even dare go inside. I opened the door, saw the mess, and then closed the door. So to help me, I asked Kain if he wouldn't mind helping me burn all of Aido's stuff. The thing was Kain hadn't completely agreed.

" Please talk somewhere else, we're kind of doing something," Ruka said, glaring down at me. Bitch, I talk where ever I want.

" Reina, what the hell are you doing?" Zero asked, glaring at Kain.

" I'm talking with my kind of friend," I said, gesturing to Kain.

" He's a vampire."

" Yeah, and I told you I'm moving on."

" Why."

" It's already been four years Zero, nine years since the orphanage incident," I explained, " and I know it hurts, but I don't think my family would want me to keep dwelling in the past."

" I won't forget them of course, but isn't it time to let go of the past?" I asked, smiling. I also don't want to leave this world with so many regrets. I want to enjoy it as much I can. And you know what, Kain was nice. I'm Reina Izumo, and I was known for not giving a shit about what was happening to my reputation. I'm going to do what I want and so when I die, I can smile and say I had a good life.

" Hold it right there!" Yuki exclaimed from who knew where.

" Fighting is prohibited in the school hand book, if you want to fight you will have to go through me first!" she said. Wow, she remembered the handbook.

" Enough already," Kain said, as he stood up. Ruka gave a small pout and then sighed.

" Ugh, I don't feel like it anymore," she said, and soon, every student of the Night Class left.

" Oh, you're so cute Yuki," I said, commanding my water to return to me. She looked nervously at Zero and tried to tough his arm.

" Leave me alone," he grunted, shaking Yuki's hand off harshly. As he glared at Yuki and walked off, I patted her shoulder.

" Ne, Reina, can you tell me what's troubling Zero?" she asked. I froze and I knew I couldn't tell her what was really happening.

" He's just been thinking too much," I lied. She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me but still nodded. I waved her goodbye and I rushed to find Zero since I was most definitely sure he was was suffering. Oh Zero, you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this.

I found Zero at the stair case, breathing ragged and his face completely pale.

" Zero!" I exclaimed, holding him. He pushed me away.

" Reina, get away," he grunted out, wincing in pain.

" No, you're in pain, you need help and I'm going to bring you to the Headmaster," I said firmly. He stared at me and then hugged me from behind.

" Please don't look," he begged. I tried to look at him but he was holding my neck and my strong arm. He licked my neck and I shivered.

" Zero, this isn't funny," I stuttered out, blushing. And then I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I could feel him greedily sucking my blood and it hurt, a lot.

" Zero, stop it," I gasped out, " Zero this isn't right, stop!"

I felt dizzy from the loss of blood until I saw Yuki at the top of the stair case, looking down in horror at the scene that was playing out. No, Yuki, please don't look. You'll hate Zero and will hurt him.


	4. The truth comes out

Chapter 4- The truth comes out

 **Hello my dear readers! I just want to tell you, IMMA ALMOST FINISHED MY EXAMS! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! So happy. Truly. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Zero- I bet you failed**

 **Random- *cough* I'm sorry what did you say?**

 **Kaname- You're going to fail**

 **Random- HEY, I WILL NOT**

 **Zero- If your not, then you're going to flunk?**

 **Random- ...**

 **Random- Alright guys, let's bring it on!**

 **Kaname- You seriously think you can beat us?**

 **Random- ... dammit**

 **I just want to say but please review down below if you think Aladdin from Magi-The Labyrinth of Magic, second season, has become totally badass. And that Alibaba and Morgiana are just as awesome as well.**

 **Reina's POV.**

No, Yuki. Turn around, this is like a R-rated movie that you're most definitely not allowed to watch.

" Zero, Reina!" gasped Yuki. I managed to push Zero off me and as I held my neck, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. For the first time in over nine years, of all the times I've been with Zero, I was petrified. Flashbacks of all the kids at the orphanage flooded my mind and I held the stair case for support.

" Reina, I'm so sorry," Zero said, his eyes on me. He stepped forward and involuntarily, I flinched back. He stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. Yuki held her hands over her mouth, trying not to scream. I closed my eyes and tried to keep pressure on my wound.

" Reina, Yuki?"

Kaname was behind me on the lower stair case and I turned around, glaring.

" This isn't your problem Kuran," I hissed. As he reached to where Zero and I were, Yuki quickly rushed down and hugged him, trembling. I stared in shock at her. Was Zero really that frightening?. I looked at him, with his mouth covered in blood and his collar tinged with red. No, I've known Zero for a long time, and this was bound to happen. It just happened at the wrong time at the wrong place. Kaname hugged Yuki and then glared at Zero.

You have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast, Zero Kiriyu," Kaname hissed.

" You are a threat to Yuki and Reina."

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I muttered weakly, and I held my sword protectively in front of Zero with my arms wide out.

" If you hurt Zero, I will slice you down," I hissed, my right eye glowing gold. It only glowed when I was deadly serious. In the dark, my eye glowed stronger. Water surrounded me in a spiral as I summoned a dangerous amount of power. My magic swirled so strongly that the swirling speed lifted my hair, making me look like a demon.

" Take Yuki, I'll be fine," I said, looking at her. Kaname looked sceptical and stayed put. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt blood oozing out of my neck. Suddenly, my knees felt so weak and I fell into Zero's arms. Dammit, I'm too weak.

" You devoured her mercilessly, she can't even stand up."

Zero looked at me and I only gave a peace sign.

" Don't worry Zero, I got this," I said, grinning weakly. As I tried my best to stand up, Kaname swooped me up in his arms.

" Kaname, if.. ugh… don't put me down.. I will end you," I weakly said. He ignored me, BITCH THAT'S THE SECOND TIME. I was so angry that you know what I did, I slapped him. Yes, it was probably one of the weakest slaps in my life it but it got the message through.

" That's.. the second.. time.. you've ignored..me.. grr.. bitch," I said. I pushed myself from his arms and landed on the floor onto my butt.

" Owie," I groaned, standing up, stumbling. Kaname sighed and then picked me up easily. I felt so woozy and I took my sword, that I still had in my hand, and weakly whacked him on the head repeatedly. It would've been hilarious if this wasn't such a serious moment.

" Was her blood, that delicious?" Kaname asked, as Zero looked at his bloody hands in shock. As Kaname glared at Zero and Yuki followed after Kaname, I kept whacking Kaname's head.

" Put. Me. Down," I grunted, " Zero needs help."

That was when Kaname with his pureblood powers put me asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed in the infirmary. Did Kaname just knocked me out? OH HELL NO! As I abruptly sat up, I felt a sharp pain to my neck.

" Oh yeah, Zero needs my help," I said absent minded. So do you know what I do best? I ignore orders and do the fuck I want. I slowly went out of bed, and looked for my hoodie. It wasn't anywhere, as well as my scarf. As I looked down, I was wearing a tee shirt and some tracksuit pants. How long, did I sleep for?

" Hello Reina." I turned to the door to see Kaname standing there with Yuki.

" Not now Kaname, I'm tired, I hate you and I need to find Zero," I said, running a hand through my long, dark blue hair. It was up to my waist and was now out of its usual plait.

" I think you should rest Reina," Yuki said.

" What do you know, you just cowered behind Kaname from the boy you've lived with for four years," I snapped. Yuki flinched back and I covered my mouth. God I sounded like a complete bitch.

" Sorry Yuki, that was uncalled for," I said, " but knowing Zero, he's really hurt."

" Why do you say that?" asked Kaname. I glared ferociously at him, obviously not pleased with him at the moment. I mean, he ignored me twice, lied to me, accused Zero, threatened Zero, and made me fall unconscious. He is so in my bad books.

" Because Zero cares deeply for Yuki, he would always wait by the door whenever she was sick," I explained, " and you looked so scared of him that, it must hurt."

I stood up and started to walk, even though I had no shoes on.

" Reina, wait!" exclaimed Yuki. I turned to her and smiled sadly.

" I'm sorry Yuki, but I need to see Zero."

" Why is he so important to you?" Kaname asked. I grinned and gave my signature peace sign.

" Because he's my family."

I ran out of the room and out of the door. I needed to see Zero, he must be beating himself over all of it. That was the kind of person Zero was. Strong, determined and selfless. He's suffered for the last four years of his life. I don't want him to suffer anymore.

As I ran into his room, I looked in shock as I saw Zero was pointing his Bloody Rose gun to his head.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I tackled him onto the bed and ripped the gun right out of his hand. I was so furious, he had intentions of killing him self. I slapped him hard and glared at him.

" What are you doing?" I asked. He looked away nonchalantly and said what would earn him another hard slap.

" Nothing."

" DON'T NOTHING ME, THE SAFETY WAS UNLOCKED!" I yelled. I looked at him with pained eyes. He was my family, all I had left. He was always with me, supporting me. Him dead, I would break down. He flipped me over and was the one pinning me.

" Zero, don't you dare do anything like that to yourself again," I reprimanded. He touched the bandages around my neck and smirked bitterly.

" Didn't you here the blood being sucked out of you?"

" Yes, but you were in pain and so I don't care," I answered stubbornly. He looked at me before chuckling.

" You're still so weird," he said, chuckling deeply.

" Yeah, and I don't plan on changing," I said huffily. He smiled but then frowned.

" I can't be with you Reina, I'll hurt you again," he whispered sadly, " and if I ever hurt you again, I don't think I could live with myself."

As he lifted up from me and grabbed his bag, I abruptly sat up.

" Goodbye forever Rei, it was nice being with you for the past nine years of my life."

And he locked the door. I ran to it, thumping on the door, trying to break it. Tears were pouring down my face as I slammed against the door.

" Zero, don't you dare leave me, DON'T YOU DARE GO!" I screamed, smashing my shoulder against the door. Soon, I gave up, and flopped onto his bed. I found a picture of us when we were younger. It was me, Ichiru and Zero. We were all huddled together, wearing coats. Well, except me. I had both of my arms around each of their shoulders, and Ichiru was smiling so gently. Zero was grouchy, but there was a ghost of a smile behind his frown. No, no.

Goodbye forever Rei. He never called me Rei after the incident four years ago. I gripped the picture and I took my sword.

" Evigilabit aquam meam!"

The door smashed down as I slashed it with my sword. I held the picture to my heart and went looking for Zero. I ran to the entrance but by then, my head was swimming. Ugh, I still haven't recovered.

" ZERO SILVER FUCKING KIRIYU!" I screamed loudly, " DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY!"

" Reina," gasped Zero. I held the picture crumpled to my chest and I pointed my bokken sword at him, which was surrounded by a weak spiral of water. I huffed as I walked shakily towards him.

" If you move a single step I will knock you out with my bokken," I said, panting. He looked at me, shocked that I actually managed to catch up to him.

" Reina, go back," he ordered. I gave him a 'oh no he didn't' look as I gritted my teeth.

" And watch my best friend leave me as I'll never see him again, I DON'T THINK SO!" I yelled gripping my sword tighter. He stepped forward but I stood my ground. He gripped my sword and pointed it to his throat.

" Kill me then Reina, I might hurt another human," he said, smirking bitterly. I flinched at his comment and shivered at his cold eyes.

" You're afraid of me aren't you?" he asked. He stepped back, his arms wide open as if he was accepting his death. I stood shocked at him.

" Come on, I know you've had the training from our Master," he said, closing his eyes. No, no, I will not kill you using the methods you helped me mastered. I dropped my sword and hugged him tightly.

" You idiot, you goddamn idiot," I said, burying my face in his shirt. He stood frozen as my tears soaked his shirt.

" Don't do this to me Zero, don't make me lose another family member," I cried, " because if I lose you, I won't have the will to live."

" Reina."

" God Zero, who do you think I am?" I asked, " I've lived with you for nine years, and I've seen scarier things, I'm not afraid of you, why the hell would I be scared of you?"

I shoved the picture in to his hands as I angrily glared at him.

" Was all that just for nothing Zero, is our time together worth throwing away?"

As he looked at the picture in shock and reminiscence, I clenched his sleeve.

" It isn't Zero, and if you leave me, I swear to every single thing out there that I will drag your ass back here," I threatened. I felt my right eye glow brightly and I looked to see that my tears were becoming golden. I held a tear out and showed it to him.

" This is how serious I am Zero, I am so serious that even my tears from my right eye are turning golden," I said. He looked at me, pained but nodded, smiling softly.

" Yeah, how could I ever doubt you Reina."

The next day, I dragged Zero to see the Headmaster. As I amazingly kicked the door opened, I saw that Kaien was holding a pair of the Night Class uniform, one girl and one boy.

" Ahhhhh, Reina, Zero, you're just in time," Kaien said, " here are your new Night Class uniforms."

" WHAT THE HELL?" Zero and I screamed. We did an awesome double punch and it knocked the Headmaster out.

" I can understand Zero's situation but mine?" I asked. Kaien stood up and nodded sternly.

" Reina, I told you to keep your mage powers a secret," Kaien said.

" Oh yeah, whoops," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

" Reina, you're lucky that the whole Night Class have not spread information to the Council."

" Well, I better go say thanks," I said, turning to leave. Zero held me down and I sulkily went back to my place.

" If the Council found out, who knows what might happen to you, you'd most likely be put into custody and will be used for experimentation."

"What?!" exclaimed Zero, angrily slamming his hands onto the desk and breaking it a second time.

" Zero, you may not know it but Reina here is the last mage there is in the world," Kaien explained, " and having her could mean reproducing more mages."

" An army, an army of mages," Zero gasped. Kaien nodded and I dropped my head.

" With that the Council could probably rule the world."

" So what has this got to do with me transferring to the Night Class?" I asked, trying to get off the gloomy, dark topic.

" Kaname suggested that it would be better for you to be near him so he can both control the Night Class and if the Council do find out, he would be able to help you," explained Kaien. Ugh, I hate how Kaname was so right.

" BULLSHIT!" yelled Zero. I looked at him shocked. I really never heard Zero swear. It was always me who had the mouth of a sailor.

" It's the truth Zero, the Council can't defy Kaname and so it would be best if she were to be by his side," Kaien said, sighing.

" One week."

" What?" asked Zero. I looked up to the Headmaster.

" I'll go there for one week and only if Zero is allowed to stay in the Day Class," I firmly said, " and I won't take any negotiations."

" Hmm, I guess that would be alright, but I still think you should transfer for the rest of your…"

" Kaien, shut up, and let me stay there for a week," I said harshly, " I'll got there and wait for the commotion to die down, I will stay there for longer if it does not."

" Fine, but we still need to help Zero's case," the Headmaster said, sighing. He pulled out a bracelet out of his draw and gave it to me.

" Reina, put this on and Zero, please slit your finger if you don't mind," Kaien said, giving Zero a knife. I placed the bracelet on and chuckled as Zero glared suspiciously at Kaien. Kaien then pulled my arm and Zero's now bleeding finger and dropped a few drops of blood onto my bracelet. Ahhh, I know what he was doing. Being a mage, I wanted to learn not just water type magic but also other spells and magic. I found that there were some simple spells that humans could do if they had the right equipment.

" What the hell have you done?" asked Zero, looking at Kaien with suspicious eyes.

" Now, I just have to put this onto his neck right?" I asked. As I moved forward, Zero looked at me with questionable eyes. I placed my bracelet onto his neck and zap, zap, he was pinned to the floor by purple like electric daggers.

" This is just a spell so if you go berserk, then Reina here can just place her bracelet onto your tattoo," the Headmaster explained.

" I thought my tattoo was suppose to stop the transformation," Zero said, frowning.

" Yes, but your transformation has completely awoken so now we can't go back," I said. I poked him and smiled.

" Hey, if I did this to you more often, I could do a makeover on you," I snickered evilly. He looked at me with horrified eyes as I pulled out a marker. When we were younger, I would always get Zero's mum's makeup and try to use it on Zero. Ichiru once held Zero down for me just before Zero's mum came in, who looked at the scene that was playing out infront of her eyes. Ichiru pinning a frantic and horrified Zero who was trying to get away from me who had a tube of lipstick ready for the attack. I was banned from chocolate for a whole week.

" Please don't," muttered Zero. I only chuckled deviously and I actually was starting to consider doing it. I made a mental sticky note to go and steal some of Yuki's make up.

" Anyway, if you ever need blood, I'm happy to give some to you," Kaien said, opening his neck towards Zero. I'll be the first to say it. That was completely unnecessary. Zero managed to get up and punch the Headmaster. He took my hand and my uniform and dragged us both outside. I sighed as I looked at the uniform. This seriously needed some alterations.

" Hey Reina, are you finished yet?" Zero asked, as I finished the sewing the finishing touch.

" And bam, it looks amazing!" I exclaimed, holding up my uniform. I was told by the Headmaster that he didn't approved of me wearing a hoodie and galaxy leggings because it covered the supposed ' beautiful design and feminine touch' it had. So instead, I decided to 'change it' up a little. Instead of the white blazer which I must say was too bright for my liking, I alternate it with a blue opened hoodie, which I had to keep open so it can apparently show off my 'feminine beauty'. I couldn't wear my scarf, which was a shame and sadly, I wore black stockings with the skirt. I couldn't even wear my converse! It was so sad. I LOOKED NORMAL. THIS WAS HORRIBLE! Also, I had taken off the rose buttons (roses remind me of Kaname… shivers) and replaced them with normal, black buttons. Instead of my beautiful scarf I had to wear the boy's tie coz, I rather be dead than wear a girly ribbon in my life. I hated girly things, especially dresses, the worst thing that humans made. They were so, FRILLY! GIRLY! I couldn't stand them. So yeah, my debut to the Night Class was already starting to become a misery.

" Um hello?"

Zero and I turned around to se Yuki standing at the door. I smiled and gestured her to come in.

" Howdy Yuki, what brings ya to ma room?" I said, in a cowboy like accent. She smiled nervously at me and looked at Zero. I turned to Zero and patted his head.

" Don't worry Yuki, he's harmless," I said, as if I was stroking a little white rabbit. Actually, now that I think of it.

" Why are you staring at me with such a weird face?" Zero asked, with a questionable and nervous look. I imagined Zero had sprouted little rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. His frown combined with such cute and adorable features, I'm sorry, that was too much.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuki and Zero just looked at me weirdly while I was rolling on the floor.

" I don't think I can look at you the same way again Zero," I gasped out. As I managed to hold onto the bed for support, Zero looked at me.

" How come?" he asked.

" Because I was just imagining cute rabbit ears and a fluffy little tail sprouting from your head and ass," I said, soon covering my mouth as I tried my hardest to not laugh. He looked at me, shocked and appalled that I would even damage his manly pride. Yuki giggled as I saw her looking at Zero's head.

" You see Yuki, Zero's just an adorable bunny that everyone loves!" I exclaimed. Yuki just sighed in exasperation while Zero glared at me, covering his head as if he wanted us to stop looking.

" Well, I'm going to the Moon Dormitory to ask Kaname to keep Zero as a vampire a secret," Yuki said, " I really care about Zero and I don't want him to get into trouble."

Awww, even though she was so afraid that night, she still cares.

" You're so cute Yuki," I said, patting her head. Wait a minute, Kaname? Bitch, I did not like him anywhere near Yuki, matter a fact, I don't like him near the academy, period!

" Well, then I'm just going to have to go with you then," I said firmly. She looked at me strangely while Zero frowned.

" Zero, I think you need to talk to the Headmaster I presume?" I asked, " well, you don't have to look so worried, I'm going to be with her so it's fine."

He stayed silent, sulking huffily. He scowled and I could feel the hostility coming off him.

" Zero, I was whacking him on the damn head when I was only half conscious, I think I can handle him," I said, flicking him where his forehead creased, " and don't scowl like that, you'll look like an old man if you keep doing that."

" Hmmph," Zero huffed, and walked away grumpily. I had a feeling that even if he was talking to the Headmaster, he would somehow know if we were in trouble or not. Meh, all well. I hung my uniform in my closet and hummed a tune.

" Well, we're off to see the President, the horrible, I mean, wonderful President of Night!" I sang in the tune of The Wizard of Oz. I swung my arm with hers and I skipped off to see the oh so horrible Kaname while dragging Yuki with me.

" Hello, can we please go into the Moon Dormitory, we're the Disciplinary Committee?" asked Yuki nervously, showing her band. I flashed mine and yawned tiredly. It was still so early.

" You're not the only ones who came here so early in the day," the creepy old guy said, glaring, " well, all right, go on."

Yuki squeaked and hurried off while I waved at him. Geez, such a nice old man. As I kicked the door open, I saw Aido tiredly looking at two business men who were looking desperately at Aido.

" Please, we need your help, this is only something the ' Miracle genius' can do," begged the guy with glasses. Wait, genius?

" You did write that scientific paper, please help at the institute!" exclaimed the guy with the beard. AIDO IS A GENIUS?!

" HAHAHA, OH MY GOD, AIDO IS A GENIUS?!" I laughed, slamming my fist against the door. Everyone was looking at me weirdly as I gasped and wheezed. God I was laughing so much today. If this kept going, I won't be sick for ages! They did say laughter was the best medicine.

" Yes, yes I am Reina," Aido haughtily said. I looked at him with a 'wait, are you actually serious' look.

" I don't believe it, you act like an idiot 24/7," I said, " I mean, I thought even Yuki could beat you at studying, no offence Yuki."

" Well, we can discuss about this later but right now gentlemen, the door is this way," Aido said, tiredly gesturing to the door.

" But, please…"

As Aido managed to shove them to the door, I oh so kindly opened the door for them and then shut them out, slamming the door right in their face.

" Aido, a genius, what idiots," is scoffed. Yuki and Aido looked at me and I sighed.

" Well, I'm not the one who really wants to be here, it's Yuki."

" Um, can I see Kaname?" she asked timidly. Aido yawned and turned around.

" Sure, let me lead you," he said, his arms behind his head as he walked to the door. There's something not right here.

" Eh, you're just going to lead as, just like that?" asked Yuki, shocked that he was so compliant.

" Well, he's the Dorm President so everyone in the Night Class follows his lead," Aido said, turning his head slightly to view us.

" And Reina, whose wounds did your neck acquire from?" asked Aido, holding my scarf. I immediately slapped my hand over the bandage wrapped area. BITCH!

" There was a strong scent of blood in the middle of the night but Kaname calmed everyone," Aido explained. Yuki blushed and smiled gently. She must be thinking how much of a hero Kaname was.

" I didn't know whose blood it was but it looks like it was yours Reina," Aido said, smirking coldly. I took my bokken sword out and pointed it at him.

" Want to fight Aido, I can assure you I'll give you a challenge?" I asked, smirking.

" I don't think I want to go against you when you so easily defeated Akatsuki," Aido said, shaking his head, " so I'll just freeze you so you'll stay out of the way."

As he said that, he froze my sword and icicles surrounded my feet. My sword slipped out of my hand due to the ice and my feet stood solidly to the ground.

" YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. My sword had slipped out of reach and so I did what I thought would work. I started to punch the damn ice. It was so thick that I couldn't even see my own feet. I punched it frantically, my knuckled turning raw.

" I wouldn't underestimate you Rei-chan, I am fully aware that a mage's powers are incredibly strong," Aido said. He was stepping closer to Yuki, and he froze her foot. Shoot, I had to act fast.

" Why does Kaname-sama care so much about you?" asked Aido, glaring at Yuki.

" Kaname saved my life ten years ago!" Yuki exclaimed bravely. I was running out of time. I kept trying to smash the ice with the fist.

" Oh, I didn't know that," Aido said, acting all innocent.

" Of course you wouldn't you dumbass, you weren't there," I said, while I kept smashing the ice.

" Then Yuki, you should offer yourself to Kaname-sama, so he can drink every drop of your blood."

Oh hell no. I AIN'T GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN. I was starting to punch the damn ice harder and faster, as I was trying to save Yuki. I couldn't use my powers because then that could raise more suspicions and more commotion.

" My blood?" Yuki asked innocently. DAMMIT YUKI WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO NICE?!

" Yes, if Kaname-sama saved you, you are in debt to him aren't you?" Aido asked deviously, as he stepped dangerously close to Yuki, " but you haven't yet have you?"

" You'll be in ecstasy when Kaname-sama takes your blood, said Aido mockingly, " I'll save you the trouble and freeze you here to take you up to Kaname."

As he started to freeze Yuki, I decided, FUCK IT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!

" Ignis Aqua Fluminus!"

A hot surge of water bursted out of my hand as I chanted the spell. The surge blasted at Aido and knocked him before he could torment and freeze Yuki anymore. I did the same thing to Yuki's ice that surrounded her and she was set free. I pointed my hand to the large ice that surrounded my feet and repeated the same , I held my sword, and gripped it so hard that the ice broke. As Aido tried to stand up, I shoved him to the ground.

" Evigilabit aquam meam!"

The water surrounded my sword and I created a large blade. As I held the sword raised, I glared coldly.

" This is the second time you've threatened Yuki's well being," I hissed, " and you've pushed the line Hanabusa Aido."

As Aido shivered underneath me, I smirked coldly.

" You're scared Aido?" I asked, " good, because I'm going to show what a mage is capable of."

I raised my sword and just before my blade hit Aido's head, Kaname showed up out of no where and took hold of my wrist.

" Reina, that's enough," he said, sternly. I growled at him and tried to force my hand down. But my power was magic, not physical strength. A pureblood would hold more strength then me. As Kaname gripped tightly, I glared down at Aido, who had tears prickling his eyes out of fear. Soon I realised it was completely futile and I gave up, commanding my water to come back to me.

" Tch," I grunted, before standing up and harshly slapping Kaname's hand off me. I was so furious. Aido could've hurt Yuki, his glare and ice, was so hostile and serious. He, looked like me when I was angry and serious about something.

" You're a horrible leader Kuran, didn't I tell you to keep a tighter leash on your dogs?" I snapped. He nodded apologetically and slapped Aido. He slapped him so hard that Aido was knocked down to his feet.

" Did I ask for this?" Kaname asked, glaring down at him. Aido bowed and shook his head.

" No, I acted on my own accord," Aido said, his head stuck staring at the floor.

" Leave now," Kaname ordered. As Aido scurried away, Kaname turned to Yuki apologetically.

" I'm sorry Yuki, he said some unpleasant things to you," Kaname said, smiling softly. Yuki blushed and waved her hands in assurance.

" Uh, it's okay, um.."

" It's okay, just stay the way you are Yuki," Kaname said, " you're a warm-hearted girl, that's more than enough."

" That's great and all, but I want to take Yuki away from this place," I hissed, " all it holds is danger."

" Yes, I'm sorry Reina, you were threatened quite a bit," Kaname said, smiling sadly.

" I don't care about my self, but if Yuki is threatened ever again by anything, I don't think even you can stop me," I said coldly. Kaname nodded solemnly and I put my bokken sword away. As I noticed Zero come at the door, I dragged Yuki out of her daydream and gazing out to the door.

" Uh, thank you Kaname," Yuki said, blushing a pink hue. Kaname nodded and smiled gently at Yuki.

" You're my dear girl Yuki, please take care."

 **Aido's POV.**

" What were you thinking?" Kaname asked, glaring. I bowed my head apologetically.

" I'm sorry Kaname-sama," I said. He glared at me before gesturing to me to leave. I walked to the door and went out, completely petrified. Kaname was scary, he was a pureblood after all. But as Reina looked at me with her sword, I was probably never more scared in my life. She glared down at me and she looked terrifying. She was a completely different person when she was serious and fighting. She looked like a demon. A mage was truly terrifying, with their powers and abilities. I found an old book when I was trying to learn more about mages. A long, long, long time ago, before even the Council was made, the very first few vampires supposedly made a contract with a few mages.

" Give us the gift of your powers and we will leave your kin alone."

That was what the vampires told the mages. The mages, who were peaceful and pacifists agreed. That was why many aristocrats had powers, due to our ancestors possessing powers. To see a real life mage upfront, it was fascinating. That is, until, you realise you're going against a mage who is trying to kill you.

" I wonder, if there are anymore mages out there," I muttered, turning into my room. If there were, would they be more powerful than Reina?


	5. Everything comes to light

Chapter 5- Everything is coming into light

Reina's POV

I was horse riding in Physical Education and it looked like I was doing well. The thing was that Zero and I would always help out in the stables if we had time and we somehow had our favourite horses. Zero had the ever so angry and hot tempered Lily, who only calmed down when Zero was around. Heh, me and the stable manager always called them girlfriend and boyfriend. Funny, Lily and Zero acted pretty similar, white kind of hair, always grouchy, hot tempered and people tended to stay away from them. Including me. Lily just scared the shit out of me. I SWEAR THAT HORSE COULD KILL ANYONE! She once chomped on my head so hard that it left marks. A demon horse, a demon horse I tell you. For me, I had a horse which I called Tidal, because he was just the most majestic horse I've ever seen. He acted like a tidal wave as well. Calm at first, easy to get along with, and then bam, he's off, crashing down. He's like that when riding. He had a black coat and striking blue eyes. It made him special in my opinion, I don't know why.

" Wooh!" I said, laughing. Instead of the, no offence, tacky riding uniform, I wore brown cargo pants, riding boots and my usual blue hoodie. I trusted Tidal enough for me not to have to wear a helmet. As we galloped, I saw Zero napping under a tree.

" Sleeping Beauty!" I exclaimed. Zero grumbled and looked tiredly at me.

" What?"

" Why don't you and me have a race?" I asked, grinning. We were still so competitive. But sadly, Zero looked too tired and comfortable to move.

" No thanks," Zero said, lying back down.

" Oh no, White Lily has escaped!"

" White Lily is coming your way Kiryu!"

I looked as Lily charged her way angrily towards Zero, who was now quite annoyed.

" Don't tell me you're going to interrupt my nap like Reina," Zero grumbled. White Lily flared and charged towards Zero, her hooves looking like she was going to stomp on Zero's head.

" Watch out!"

" Kiryu!"

" He'll be fine," I reassured, sighing. Zero leaped up and took Lily's reins. He jumped onto her while firmly keeping his hand onto her neck. As she rampaged, Zero kept a strong grip onto her.

" Lily."

As Zero said her name, she quietened down and stopped. As the Day Class boys were all watching in amazement, I just trotted with Tidal to the side.

" Told you, Zero can calm Lily any day," I explained, jumping off Tidal and brushing his coat fondly.

" Wow, Kiryu calmed down White Lily, ' the wild horse from hell'."

" No wonder he has the guts to glare at Kuran."

" Oi, I'm the one back talking to Kaname!" I exclaimed huffily, as I placed my hands on my hips.

" Yeah, Reina is usually the one insulting Kuran."

" They're both the rising stars of the Day Class, damn you Night Class guys, making us look like fools."

" Erhem, about that, I have to tell all of you guys, I'm moving to the Night Class," I said. One. Two. Three.

" WHHHHAAAATTTT?!"

" The Night Class?!"

" That isn't fair, she'll get to see the Night Class everyday!"

" She isn't even that gracious like the Night Class."

" But she is really smart."

" Yeah, I'm not surprised she would be changed into the Night Class."

As the class murmured, Yuki looked at me in shock.

" You're leaving?"

" Yeah, I'm going in the stead of Zero and because the Night Class know about my powers," I said softly, grinning. Yuki's face fell and I patted her back.

" Don't worry, I'm going to trial there for a week and see how I go," I reassured, "plus, I'm probably going to be getting a lot of detentions for my pranks."

" Pranks?"

" Yeah, I'm not going to the Night Class like a good, little girl, I'm going to make their lives a misery," I snickered. I looked at the whole class and gave my signature peace sign and grin.

" It was nice being in your class, wish me luck on my debut as a prankster in the Night Class!" I exclaimed. The guys laughed and the girls just glared at me, but a few did wish me luck.

" See ya guys, I'm going to be leaving today!"

After my lessons, I had packed all of my things and was ready to go. Yuki was at my door, helping me carrying some of my stuff. As we headed to the Night Class Dormitories, Yuki sighed sadly.

" I'm going to miss you, Reina," Yuki said.

" Hey, it's only for a week!" I reassured.

" Yeah, but the Headmaster told me that you might have to stay for the rest of your school life!" Yuki exclaimed. As we reached the Moon Dormitory, I looked at Yuki.

" Well, this is it I guess," I said, smiling sadly. Yuki nodded sadly and placed my manga sets and anime folders on the ground carefully.

" I don't want you gone for the rest of the year," Yuki said, hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled sadly.

" Well, I don't think I would survive with Kaname for so long," I joked. Yuki let go of me and smiled at me.

" I guess, I'll still see you at patrol," she said, " but class will now be so different without you."

" Well, maybe I might sneak in and join you if I'm bored," I said, winking. As she waved goodbye, my smile faded into a sad expression.

" Too bad I don't have much time Yuki," I said, lifting my shirt to see a clock like enchantment in the middle of my stomach. The clock was small, only about a few centimetres, but lines that looked like cracks spread around my stomach, indicating how much I had to live. When I will be completely covered in cracks, will be when I die. I let go of my shirt and breathed in. I kicked the door opened and saw some of the Night Class lounging around in a mega awesome mansion like lounge.

" Wow, this looks like a mansion," I said, whistling. Everyone looked at me and then Kaname stood up, smiling.

" Welcome Reina, I hope you enjoy yourself in the Night Class," he said. I ignored him, (HAHA TAKE THAT), and looked around in amazement. There was even a grand stair case! There were velvet coaches and, was that tea that they were drinking?

" Here is your manga set, Master Ichijo," a maid, said, handing the blonde, green eyed guy a pile of manga books.

" HOLY CRAP, YOU HAVE MAIDS?!" I yelled.

" Well, we do come from aristocrat families," Ruka haughtily said, flipping her hair like some diva. I ignored her and looked at Kaname.

" Soooooo, where am I staying?" I asked. He smiled and ordered the maid to get my stuff. I held onto my two duffel bags. I just didn't like people doing stuff for me. As she carried all of my manga and anime, I followed Kaname up the stairs. They had freak'n statues in this place. As well as paintings. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?! As we reached a room, which I presumed was my room, I looked at the maid thankfully.

" Thanks, I'll take it from here," I said, grinning. She bowed and placed my stuff on the ground. As Kaname opened my room, I looked in astonishment as my room had a single bed, night blue curtains, a desk for me to do my work and what was this.

" OH MY GOD, A KITCHEN?!"

" Yeah, I presumed you liked to cook your own food and asked for a kitchen to be built," Kaname said, smiling as he gestured me to walk inside. Woah, this was so cool! This whole Dormitory was at least twice the size of the orphanage! Wait a minute.

" Why are being so nice?" I asked suspiciously at Kaname. His smile suddenly appeared evil to me and I narrowed my eyes.

" Well, I'm hoping you would stay in the Night Class for the rest of your schooling, the Council is starting to get a little suspicious," answered Kaname, his smile dropping into a serious one. I scoffed and blew a stray piece of hair off my face.

" I don't care, besides, I'm not going to live for a long time," I said, placing my bags into a corner of the room. Kaname looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

" What, pitying me?" I asked, " well don't, I've known this for around three years."

" To have a child know that they will be dying, that would've been hard onto your parents," Kaname said, sadly smiling. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

" What do you know about my family?" I hissed. He looked at me pitifully, as he already knew my situation, and I laughed bitterly.

" Would you think that my parents, the people who are suppose to love me, gave their deaths, their powers to me, then shortening my life span, while they ditched me at some orphanage?" I asked, smirking coldly, " because that's what they did, cowardly giving me their deaths and living normally while I have to know that I could never dream big, never achieve anything because I was going to die at 21."

Kaname was silent and I narrowed my eyes.

" Leave."

" Reina, I'm sorry…

" LEAVE."

He looked at me, pitying me, and closed the door. I laid on my bed and sighed. Why did I just blurt that out? I don't need to tell Kaname unnecessary stuff about my life. He probably doesn't give a shit either. Ugh, at least I get to go shopping with Zero and Yuki today.

I wore my blue hoodie, my black scarf and my galaxy leggings. I wore my favourite blue converse and kept my bokken in case trouble stirred. I had a satchel so I could carry some of the stuff easily. I smiled at Yuki's enjoyment and looked at Zero as he grumbled.

" It's been a while since we've been to town," Yuki stated, stretching as she walked on a small wall.

" It has been a while hasn't it," I said, sighing contently. Zero still scowled and I looked at.

" Don't scowl like that, I said you'll look like an old man," I reprimanded, flicking his forehead. He grumbled but stopped scowling. Yuki looked at the list and looked at us.

" Okay, Zero and I will go shopping for the larger stuff, Reina, you can go and get these few things," Yuki said, handing me a smaller list. I looked at it curiously and saw some flowers, cooking utensils, food for the dinner tonight, a few gardening things and some stationery needed. Well, this could take some time. The Headmaster sure liked buying in a bundle. Yuki probably needed Zero, since she was so small and naïve.

" Yosh, Zero, make sure to look after Yuki and if you are somehow approached by some creep, make sure to do what I did all those years ago," I said to Zero. He looked at me with a ' are you for real?' look.

" Punch him and then swear at him?"

" Well, since you've got your Bloody Rose, you might as well shoot him," I said. I grinned and waved as Yuki dragged Zero with her. As I saw Yuki happily clinging to Zero, I felt a tug at my heart. Jealousy? Heh, I've got no time for that. I placed a hand over my stomach, knowing the black enchantment of the clock was growing. I don't even love Zero that way. It's just some stupid sisterly protection. As I walked, holding the list to see what I had to buy, I noticed men in shady clothing were following me. I narrowed my eyes as I counted my possible opponents. 8, 9, 10...15 of them. I couldn't use my powers outside that was for sure. I couldn't take on all of them though even with my martial arts skills either. Calm down Reina, if you stay in the shopping area, they won't go after you. I calmly kept on walking, going to a flower shop.

" Hi, how can I help you?" the attendant asked me. I grinned and pointed to some water lilies.

" Can I please have a bouquet of these?" I asked, " and possibly some roses, white and red?"

" Sure."

As she went to get the flowers, I looked cautiously outside. Two of them were right next to the door, and the rest were scattered throughout the shopping area.

" That will be $30.56, please," the attendant said, placing the flowers onto the counter. I handed her the money Kaien gave me and Yuki before taking the flowers. As I walked to the door with the flowers in my arms, the two men were ready to pounce. Three, two, one. I kicked the door before rushing out, ducking as they tried to catch me. As I rushed out, I looked for a place to find so I wouldn't cause any commotion. I rushed to an alleyway and looked as the shady men were trying to catch me. Heh, I thought, idiots, I wasn't called the Lightning Storm in kendo for nothing. As I saw a wall, I jumped on a big dumpster and jumped over the wall.

" Woah!"

" She's getting away!"

" Tell the other guys to turn to this alley."

There were more? I clicked my tongue in frustration and landed on my feet, running again. The petals from the roses were falling and I took out my bokken with one hand. As I saw some guys at the other end of the alley way, I ran into another part of the alley. Oh shit. A dead end. I growled as I saw the men corner me. I dropped the roses and my brown leather satchel as I went into a fighting position.

" Who are you, who sent you after me?" I asked, glaring. They didn't hold any weapons or guns but I couldn't be too sure.

" Reina Izumo, we are here to escort you back to the Izumo clan," a man who took off his hood and showed shoulder length blue hair and brown eyes.

I looked at them and I barked with laughter. I couldn't help it, I just found it so hilarious.

" Me, back to that place?" I said, laughing, " don't make me laugh, they ditched me ages ago and besides, I don't even know you!"

" Well, allow me to introduce myself then, I am Ryu Ninagawa, I am apart of the Izumo clan, princess," the man with the blue hair said, " and these are my men."

" I ain't no princess, and I am most certainly not apart of the Izumo Clan," I said, coldly glaring at him.

" We are terribly sorry about what your parents did to you, but if you do not come, we will have to use force," Ryu said. I laughed and smirked.

" So you know about my powers eh?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed.

" Then that just makes things easier."

" What…."

"Evigilabit aquam meam!"

I summoned my water and I created a large spiral of water around my sword. As I went into a fighting position, Ryu and his men backed up.

" I don't think you can take me by force, unless you want to be beaten up," I said, emphasising my point by creating a more aggressive spiral.

" She isn't the Lord's daughter for nothing."

" Should we really go against her?"

" She wasn't suppose to know how to fight!"

" I thought the job would be easy, but she knows how to use her powers."

" That's not all, I was taken in by the Kiryus a long time ago and since then, I was trained very well," I said, grinning evilly, " so I suggest you back off, get your asses back to dear mummy and daddy, and tell them to get the fuck out of my life."

My eye glowed golden and they stepped back. My grin faded into a serious expression, indicating I wasn't joking. I wasn't going to go back to those traitors. I wasn't. Not if I'm dead and Hell froze ten times over. Ryu looked at me, and then sighed in defeat.

" I do not wish to go against you , princess, I would lose," he said, " but we will try again."

Ha, sucks to be them. I went to Cross Academy, a private boarding school. I don't think they could assault me there.

" I would say have a nice trip back home, but I really hate that place," I said, glaring, " as well as my mother and father."

As I saw them part a way for me, I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the exit. Ryu looked at me with sad eyes.

" It is a shame you don't remember me," he said. I turned my head as I kept walking with my back towards him.

" I don't wish to either."

I commanded my water to return to me and placed my bokken back into its case. As I turned into the main street, I let out a breathe I didn't know I held in. That, was scary. I looked through my satchel to find my blue phone was vibrating. I looked to see who it was and it was Yuki's cell phone.

" Hello?"

" Where are you, I'm so worried!" Yuki exclaimed through the phone, " Zero and I have finished already and we were suppose to meet at the café Yori and I usually go!"

" Um, about that…." I said, looking at the flowers which somehow managed to survive, " I was attacked by a group of men."

" WHAT?!"

" Don't worry, I got rid of them," I reassured. In the background, I heard Zero and Yuki arguing over the phone.

" What happened?" I heard a manly voice and I realised he was Zero.

" I was attacked by around 15 to 20 guys."

" WHAT?!"

" Hey, I don't want to be deaf, so don't scream like Yuki," I said, rubbing my sore ear. I heard a sigh of exasperation and I chuckled.

" Just come to the café, we can get the other stuff later," Zero said, before hanging up. I sighed at his actions and went off to find the café that Yuki kept telling me about.

" So you're telling me, that 15 or so guys began following you and then attacked you?" asked Zero. I took a bite of my fabulous chocolate ripple, fudge sundae.

" Yep, but I took care of them," I said.

" And you don't know you they were?" asked Zero, sipping his black coffee. I paused mid bite and placed my spoon down.

" They were sent to take me back to the Izumo Clan," I answered. Zero froze and looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

" I drove them off, but I don't think this will be the last time I see them," I said. Yuki looked at me in concern and I only grinned.

" Don't worry Yuki, I can handle it by myself!" I exclaimed, grinning. Zero looked at his coffee before he complained, " I wanted some ramen."

Yuki froze mid bite and nervously looked away from Zero. She didn't ask him where he wanted to go.

" Well, I really like the parfait here and I went here with Yori last time," she said.

" You still can't go outside of school grounds by yourself," Zero stated. I gave look a glare and elbowed him in his ribs.

" I can!"

" I know you're afraid."

" If you do, you'll remember that not all vampires are goody two shoes like Kuran."

" Shut up!" Yuki said huffily, " I'm not afraid of what happened years ago."

As Yuki angrily started eating her parfait, I flicked Zero's face.

" You shouldn't say that."

" Hn."

No fair!" Yuki said, finally finishing her parfait, " you and Reina know so much about me but I don't know anything about you two, like about if you had any siblings, or what school you went to."

" I had a younger brother, he died that day," Zero answered. I lowered my head at the sad memory. I missed Ichiru so much.

" I don't know if I have any siblings, my parents abandoned me," I honestly said. Yuki looked at both of us in shock and pity.

" Reina, Zero."

" Excuse me, but are you from the Night Class, Cross Academy?" asked a maid, holding a jug of iced water as she looked at Zero. A girl was behind her blushing. I looked at the maid while Zero stared at her in shock.

" Oh you are, you look a little different to other people," she said. The Night Class? I'm the one transferring there! Zero has nothing to do with being in the Night Class.

" Actually, I'm the one in the Night Class," I said, raising my hand and giving her a ' I'm irritated at you so can you go?' look. She looked at me in surprise and covered her hand over her mouth.

" Oh, I'm sorry, but you look so.."

" Weird, unsophisticated, tomboyish, someone who has no friends?" I asked. She stepped back, obviously guilty and I smirked.

" Of course, I understand if you think such thoughts," I reassured. I finished my sundae and got my bouquet of flowers as well as my satchel.

" I'm going to buy the rest of the things, see you at the academy," I said, looking at Zero and Yuki. Zero also got up and Yuki was getting flustered.

" I'm leaving with Reina," Zero declared. Yuki stared at us as we walked outside. Zero looked at me with a questionable look.

" You seem a bit off."

" It's just, I'm so angry," I confessed, " they were the ones to leave me and now they want me, that's full of bullshit!"

" Reina."

" They left me Zero, I'm not going to go back to them!" I exclaimed, " I always knew that they never cared about me, so what can they possibly want from me?"

Suddenly, I sensed a presence of a vampire and I dropped my stuff. It looks like Zero senses it too.

" Let's go," I said, taking out my bokken. We ran, turning into an alley way. I looked cautiously, holding my sword.

" Check over there, I'll look here," I ordered, pointing to another alleyway. Zero nodded and ran off. I crouched down and narrowed my eyes. Come out. Come out, vampire. As I saw something leap onto me, I took out my bokken and blocked the attacker. The Level E leaped onto my sword and I started to shake as I tried to up hold up the weight of the vampire. He looked at me with blood lust eyes and I narrowed my eyes.

" Heh, your blood smells delicious," he sneered, smiling maniacally. I looked surprised at him before looking at my thumb. Shit, I must've pricked my thumb on a thorn of the roses somehow.

" I don't think I will let you drink any," I hissed, before swinging my sword. He jumped off and hissed in pain. The anti-vampire enchantments I engraved on my sword glowed and I smirked.

" A vampire hunter," hissed the vampire. I bent down and clicked my tongue in annoyance. I don't know if I can kill this Level E, he might not be on the Hunter's list. And he might be someone else's kill. Just then, a sword sliced through him and I looked to see the Vice President and one of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki. I glared at Takuma as he placed his katana in his case.

" I had that," I said, scowling as I placed my bokken back into its case. Zero and Yuki had rushed to the scene. Zero frowned at the Night Class students and Yuki looked at the dust.

" You didn't need me in the end," Senri said monotonously said.

" I didn't need you," I grumbled.

" Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

" Not now, go back to the Academy, you'll need to report this," Takuma said. I rolled my eyes and went past Zero and Yuki.

" Let's go, I'm already in a bad mood."

As the Headmaster kept rambling about the food he prepared, I looked out of the window. We had all managed to come back to the Academy okay, but I still haven't reported the incident. Nor have I told him about my encounter with the Izumo Clan. I was invited to Takuma's birthday because I was now, 'officially' apart of the Night Class. I really didn't care. I felt out of place with all those vampires. I was still holding a grudge against vampires. I guess Kain was the only one who can really come into my good books. Ugh, I had to wear my Night Class uniform.

" Reina, are you okay?" asked the Headmaster. I haven't eaten anything. I just, couldn't eat. The thought of my parents wanting me back was sickening.

" Yeah, I'm good," I said, " I'm going to skip dinner tonight."

I stood up but Zero grabbed my wrist.

" You don't look so good, eat," ordered Zero. I looked at him before snatching my hand back.

" I'm okay, really," I said, trying to grin. I left the room and went to one of the Headmaster's bedroom, where I slid down the door. I clutched my stomach, remembering the time I had left, and looked at the ceiling.

" How long, can I keep this up for?"

I changed into my Night Class uniform, because I brought it with me from the Night Class dormitory,

placing my hoodie instead of the blazer over my black shirt and placing the red tie loosely around my neck. I held my bokken to where I could see it clearly and sighed sadly.

" We've been so much haven't we?" I asked it, as if I was trying to have a conversation with it, " but I guess we will be staying together for only a short time."

I stepped to my window and jumped out of it. I walked quietly around to the Night Class entrance, where Yuki said she wanted to go to ask about the Level E this afternoon. Zero and I were not going to let her go there by herself. I felt the wind brush my loose locks that escaped my messy plait. I gave a content sigh and closed my eyes as I reached my destination. Zero and Yuki weren't here yet so I decided to enjoy the breeze. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the gate. Sad, lonely, calm. That was me. I guess, I should do all the things I want. But almost half of them include going outside the Academy. Hmm, I'll think of it later.

I saw that Zero had arrived with Yuki and I grinned at them.

" Reina, you're here too?!"

" We're not going to let you go in there by yourself," Zero said, glaring at the entrance. I noticed Zero was reloading his gun and I chuckled.

" Wait, don't go shooting everyone in the Night Class?!" Yuki protested. I gave Zero a thumbs up and grinned.

" Make sure to shoot at the head."

" Don't tell him that?!" Yuki exclaimed, " I appreciate both of your concerns but I'm okay to go on my own, so go back."

" No," me and Zero said simultaneously. As we walked through the Moon Dormitory, I felt, not scared, but chilled. It had a certain atmosphere at night, the Moon Dormitory. Suddenly, all three of us sensed vampires coming and we readied our weapons.

" Have you come to welcome us, vampires?" Zero asked, pointing his gun at Kain's head and me putting my bokken to Aido's neck.

" Yeah, only because Ichijo asked us to, though," Aido answered coldly. I looked at Kain and grinned. He gave a small smile and answered to Zero, " Yeah, we're here to guard you so that our guys won't mess with you."

Ever since the night where I asked Kain to burn all of Aido's stuff, we've been surprisingly good friends. I was always sneaking into Aido's room to do stuff like drawing stuff on Aido's head in permanent marker, or putting a crab in his pants but Kain, being the decent guy he is, always stops me. Meh, I will get him onto my side.

" Unfortunately, almost all of the Night Class is here," Kain said, as we walked to the main section of the party. All the vampires looked at us with dirty looks and I gave my middle finger to all of them. One vampire got his knives and I placed a hand onto my sword in case he actually has the guts to attack us.

" Don't, you'll be the one to go down first," another vampire with long wavy hair and sunglasses said, " Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain are with them, Kaname-sama's right hand men."

" And that's Reina Izumo, she's the mage everyone has been talking about," another vampire added, " I heard she took down both Kain and Aido."

As we reached the party, I saw a humongous cake as well as the bright Takuma Ichijo. I swear his human.

" Welcome, Yuki, Zero and Reina," Takuma said cheerfully, " please enjoy yourselves."

" Is that cake chocolate?" I asked, pointing to the cake. If I was, I didn't care if so many people were here, I will dive into that piece of delicious heaven.

" Um, actually it's vanilla," Takuma answered. My world crashed and all of my previous thoughts of eating chocolate cake vanished. I dragged my feet glumly to Zero and tugged his sleeve.

" Zero, I need chocolate," I whined. He sighed and handed me a block of chocolate which he kept for me in case I wanted chocolate and didn't have any. I brightened and started to nibble happily as Yuki talked to Takuma about the vampire that attacked me. The topic was starting to turn a dark corner as they started to talk about Level Es. I ignored the conversation and looked at the sky. Wow, so many nice stars out there.

" Reina is a vampire hunter, as well as Zero."

Huh, I didn't know they shone this brightly.

" Reina is a mage as well, in case you wondered why she had her powers."

Stars are so pretty. I'm going to name you Bob, coz you look like you would be named 'Bob' to me.

" Reina, are you paying attention?"

Ooh, that constellation looks like a cat. I thinks that's called Lynx?

" Reina, this is important information. You should listen to this information."

And there's a boot! Or is that a hammer? Wait, let me see….

" Reina."

Hey, there are so many stars at night. And the moon is so bright. Maybe that's why it's called the Moon Dormitory?

" REINA."

This is so unfair. At the Sun Dormitory there didn't seem to have such nice stars.

Zero was now shaking me and I shot him a questioning look.

" What, I was looking at the stars?" I asked, a bit miffed that I was interrupted. Everyone face palmed and I just shrugged.

" I ordered for the vampire to be killed."

Oh crap. It was Kaname. Everyone was whispering and gasping Kaname's name and I twitched in annoyance. God, I hate Kaname.

" You ordered for that vampire to…" Yuki said, not completing her sentence.

" Reina, why didn't you report this incident of you being attacked to the Headmaster?" Kaname asked, pointing his gaze at me. I bit my chocolate and rolled my eyes.

" Coz, A, I don't care, and B, I really don't want think it was that important to report about."

" What about you being attacked by 20 men?"

I flinched in surprise because I didn't know Kaname knew about that, and the whole Night Class looked at me.

" 20 men?"

" Who did it I wonder?"

" I don't blame them, Reina is quite the person, she would probably would have done something."

" But 20 men, I don't think anyone would go to such numbers just to get back at Izumo."

" First of all everyone, they didn't 'attack' me, they just wanted to take me somewhere," I clarified. And besides, I would've been fine!

" Perhaps, to their master in a certain clan?" Kaname asked, his eyes mocking me. I growled and glared at him.

" You're stepping on a dangerous line between me just standing here and hating you, to me punching your face," I hissed. Zero looked at me in concern and Yuki looked at Kaname. Kaname sighed and looked at Yuki kindly.

" Yuki, Reina and Kiryu, please come up," Kaname said. I don't want to go anywhere near that creep, but it looks like I have to. As I grumpily climbed the stairs with Yuki and Zero, I looked at Kaname with suspicious eyes. Kaname sat on his love seat or what ever it is and patted the seat next to him.

" Yuki, Reina, please sit down with me."

I swear I felt all the glares of all of the Night Class girls gave. Yuki blushed and politely declined.

" Yuki."

And Yuki sat down. Heh, sucks to be you. Kaname looked at me, I just kept a straight face and inched to Zero for safety with my chocolate. I'm not leaving my choco with Kaname, I also ain't sitting with Kaname even if my life depended on it. Kaname hugged Yuki and I almost, I repeat, almost, went in to shove Kaname away.

" That was a dangerous place to be, I wish you weren't there," Kaname said, smiling protectively at Yuki. And I was the one being attacked. Bitch, probably wanted me dead. I nibbled my chocolate and I went to lean against the wall. I wonder, why do the Izumo clan want me back? I've calm down about the fact but now I'm curious. Why did they send so many people to me?

" I am most certainly worried about your well being too, Reina," Kaname added. Is it just me, or can he read minds? I ignored him and kept on eating my chocolate. Yummy, milk chocolate.

" I was sent a letter from your clan and they request you back," Kaname said, holding up a letter. I didn't know what took over me but I ripped the letter out of his hand and started to furiously shred the abomination. As the small pieces floated out of my hands I finished my chocolate with an angry crunch. I glared at Kaname and I gave a feral growl.

" Get me some transportation, I'm going to settle this, once and for all."


	6. Meeting the ones who left me

Chapter 6- Meeting the ones who left me

 **HELLO DEAR READERS! HOW ARE YOU ALL? I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and review down below!**

 **Zero- You're just too lazy to update anyways.**

 **Random- I AM NOT!**

 **Reina- You spend your days eating ice cream and reading Shojo manga.**

 **Random- THAT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR A HUMAN BEING TO DO!**

 **Kaname- And you neglect your homework for watching anime**

 **Random-...(-_-)**

 **Zero- You're not denying it.**

 **Random- Let's get on with the fanfiction.**

As I sat in the back of the limousine Kaname got me, I clenched and unclenched my hand into a fist multiple times. Anger. Frustration. Annoyance. What was that emotion? Ah, yes, Betrayal. It was a long drive and I soon started to doze off. I wonder if I'll see Ryu there?

Flashback

" Ryu, Ryu!" I exclaimed, jumping bubbly. I was wearing a white lace dress and sandals with a wide brim hat. I was so little. Just, three or four? My current self, AKA, me, was floating in the sky, like some ghost looking at her life for the last time. So I'm actually in a flashback? Huh, weird. I floated down and walked to my little self. I tried to touch her but my hand just slipped through her body.

" Look, I found a water lily!"

" Oh, that's nice," Ryu answered, smiling sweetly. He looked around 11, or 12? His hair was in a tiny pony tail and he bent down to my mini me. So he was someone important to me? Huh, so that's what he meant about remembering him.

" You're the best big brother in the whole world!" I exclaimed, stretching my little arms out in a big circle. My brother? But he had a different surname didn't he?

" I'm only your cousin," Ryu said, chuckling. Ahhh, he was my cousin. All of my relatives came from my mother's side because everyone on my father's side were mages, and all died. My mother was the only mage that was born into her family. So I had no choice but to be born a mage since it ran in my blood. The mini me smiled and hugged Ryu.

" I love you Ryu!"

" I love you too."

As I watched the heart felt scene, I tried my best to not gag. Love? Trust? What good did that come for me in the end? Nothing. I followed my mini self around the big Japanese dojo. I reached a room that had the smell of tea and sweets. My mini self hopped into the room and I saw the most despicable people. My mother and father. My mother had long, wavy blue hair that was decorated with flowers. She wore a kimono that was blue with white flower patterns. She was beautiful at that time, with her warm brown eyes looking at me sweetly. Heh, what a lie. My father was quite similar to mother. He had black hair with striking blue eyes. He wore a grey kimono with dark blue wave patterns and he held a long spear. His weapon of choice as a mage. My mother never had one, she didn't use her powers for fighting. It didn't matter though, it never changed the fact that I was completely disgusted at them.

" Mama, look!" my mini me said, " I found a water lily!"

" Wow, it looks very pretty," my mother said, smiling at me. I glared at her at her thought out lies. My mini me went to my mother's side and placed it into her hair.

" It's like Mama!"

I clutched my heart at the warm scene. Stop it! Don't love them! All they'll do is abandon you. They don't love you! They don't deserve your kindness. Tears rolled down my eyes as I marched to my mother and father.

" Don't lie to her!" I screamed, " she doesn't deserve this!"

I tried to smack the flower out of her hair but it didn't work. It was the past, it had already played out. I went to strangle my mother, to kill her for lying to my face so easily.

" I hate you!" I yelled, " I hate you for everything you've done to me!"

But I just passed through and hit the floor.

I woke up in cold sweat and breathed rapidly. I remember that. I didn't need to but I remembered. It fuelled my disgust as I brushed the angry tears from my face.

" Dammit, damn you all to hell," I hissed quietly, clutching my face in anger. The car stopped and I looked at the driver.

" You have reached your destination Miss Izumo, I will wait for you out here," the driver politely said. I nodded my head in thanks as I got out myself. It was a massive dojo. Big and grand. The guard looked at me and scoffed.

" Go away girlie, Izumo Clan lives here," he sneered. I glared at him and took my bokken out.

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I said, and the water went around my sword. I smiled fakely as I pointed it to him.

" I'm Reina Izumo, and I'm here to say hello to mummy and daddy dear," I said, in a fake sweet tone. The thing was though, my eyes weren't smiling and I was pointing a blade with water furiously spiralling around it at the guard's neck. He nodded frantically and I released my water. I kept my bokken with me in case I needed it. It was soon enough that a maid came and smiled at me.

" I welcome you home, princess," she said, " now, we have to hurry to put you in a kimono since your mother wants to see you."

" I've been wearing this style for the nine to ten years since mother and father abandoned me," I said coldly, " I'm not changing."

" Well, it would be strange to wear…."

" And it was completely natural to leave your child all alone dying," I interrupted sarcastically. I walked on and the maid clumsily followed me. I ignored her protests and shoved the door to the tea room open. And I saw my mother drinking tea with my father as if nothing had happened over the past years.

" Reina!" she gasped, standing up, " oh how I missed you!"

" Well, I don't feel the same way," I said, avoiding the open arms she held for me. She stepped back in shock as I stepped in front of father. He looked at me, smiling happily, but I did not show the same reaction.

" It's nice to see you again Reina," he said. I narrowed my eyes and I bitterly glared.

" It's not the same to you though," I said, sitting down in front of him, crossing my legs in an unladylike way.

" I'm here to talk about you wanting to see me again," I said. My mother joined next to my father and looked nervously at me.

" You've changed Reina," she said, over looking my strange outfit. I laughed bitterly and covered my eyes in exasperation.

" I've gotten into the habit of not giving a shit."

" Reina, your language!" she exclaimed, scandalised at my sailor like mouth.

" Mother, abandoning your child!" I said, in a mock tone of her. I found it so funny that she found my language more horrible than leaving her child.

" I see you have learned about your powers," father said, looking at my bokken. I held it up in pride as I smirked.

" And I've pretty much mastered them," I said, " it helps a lot if you're taken in by the Kiryus."

" The Kiryus!" mother gasped. Was she always this annoying? I looked at her to shut up as father chuckled.

" That's good to hear," he said, drinking his tea. In anger, I smashed the tea cup out of his hand with a slash of my bokken. As it shattered on the floor next to him, he looked at me calmly.

" Let's cut the horrible reunion," I hissed, " and let's talk about you wanting your dying, abandoned daughter instead."

" But it's nice to see how much my lovely daughter has grown," he said, teasingly, " I bet you have a boyfriend."

" I don't need one, I'm dying at 21 after all," I spat in anger, " and I don't want to know your fake sweet father act, I've long dropped the idea of us being family."

" 21, oh darling," mother said, covering her mouth. I turned to her and glared harshly.

" Yeah, and I already know that it was you two who dropped your magic onto me."

" Yes, the more power, the less life span," father explained, " it was a very regrettable mistake."

" So it's whoops, your daughter is going to die, I'm sorry and we're all going to live like a happy family?" I asked bitterly, " I DON'T THINK SO?!"

I fumed angrily as I stood up. I glared at the both of them as my mother gaped at me and my father calmly staring at me.

" You have no idea how much pain and misery you've caused me, how much death I've seen in my life as a child!" I exclaimed, " and you want me back now, after all you've done to me?!"

" Yes, we would very much like you to be apart of the family again," father replied. Family? What utter and complete bullshit! I hate them so much!

" Family, there was no family to begin with if you were the ones running it!" I spat in disgust, pointing at them, " I do not want to be apart of a family who don't even love me!"

" Dear, we do though!" mother protested. I scoffed at her and her lies.

" Loving doesn't mean hugs and fake kisses, and then practically killing your daughter for the sake of your own," I said, " love is about caring for your own freak'n child and not abandoning them!"

" We truly do apologise for putting you through all that," my father said, " but we really do need you."

" And I needed you for the last ten years of my life, but where were you?" I snapped back. He and mother was silent and I sneered.

" Exactly, no where."

I had enough of their bullshit and I stood up.

" All I wanted to say was, get the hell out of my life," I said finally, " you did years ago and I'm actually glad you did."

" Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have met one of the most important person in my life," I said, thinking of Zero. Yeah, all I need is Zero. Zero is my saviour, my best friend. Who needed them when I had him?

" I shouldn't say goodbye, this wasn't a pleasant meeting, but I hope I'll never see you again in my life."

As I marched out of the room, I felt a strange object coming my way and I turned around, blocking a strong arrow with my bokken by swinging it. I looked to see Ryu, pointing his bow to me, an arrow pointing at me. I activated my water and I created a big blade with the water around my sword. I took a defensive position. I looked nervously at him as Ryu lowered his bow. I glared at my father as he had a smug smile on.

" I may have given up my powers but I did make your cousin, Ryu, my top bodyguard," he said, " and it also seems you've been training."

" No one has blocked an arrow of Ryu's."

My father patted Ryu's shoulder proudly.

" He is amazing with using the long bow, I did, after all, teach him," my father boasted. Wow, modest much. I growled and I looked at Ryu with a glare.

" So, you again?" I asked, crouching down. Ryu nodded and I sighed.

" You don't want to fight me," I threatened. Ryu shook his head and placed his bow onto his back. I raised an eyebrow before realising someone was behind me. I swung my sword and slashed at a guard's stomach. I suddenly was surrounded and I growled.

" Dammit," I said. He planned this?! I glared at Ryu and my parents.

" Like I said, we need you Reina, and we will use force for you to be taken," my father explained. Ryu looked apologetically at me but I only surveyed my opponents.

" If you're going to be in my way, I'll just cut you down," I hissed, raising my sword to my face. I summoned a blue, magic rune and started to mumble an enchantment.

"Quaeso aquas audirem omne mandatum . Surgere meum paciuntur lustrant meum oceans arcerentur, mea tenui fluctus et succidit omne illud quod repugnat me!" I chanted, my right eye glowing golden. A huge power surged into me and a huge whirl pool surrounded me and knocked out all of the guards that were all close and around me. With the rest, I twirled and a huge wave came out of my sword and slashed down every guard. I raised something out of the rune circle and there, stood a man in a dark blue coat with wave designs at the bottom, which reached his calves. He held a a large sword and bowed before me. He had ear length ocean blue hair with silver streaks and strange, bright, golden eyes.

" I am Kano Hamasaki, and I am the guardian that you have summoned," he said. I smiled tiredly at him, since I had used a lot of power and motioned to the remaining guards and soldiers.

" Please take care of them," I said. He nodded and lashed out. I watched in amazement as he glided through the soldiers with ease and defeating them. He soon finished them but by then, I was kneeling in exhaustion. Kano picked me up and smiled at me. As my eyes started to droop, the only thing I remembered was the look of utter shock and surprise from my parents.

I woke up to see the worried face of Zero and Yuki. I sat up and sighed in exhaustion. I tried to get out but I then wobbled to my knees. Zero lifted me up and placed me back into the bed.

" Where am I?" I asked.

" Cross Academy," Zero said, frowning. I grinned triumphantly and weakly laughed.

" That means I got out of the dojo!" I said, happily. Zero then did something I never thought he would do. He slapped me.

" You idiot!" he yelled, " what the hell happened to you?!"

" My parents."

" That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed, " some weird guy in a coat just showed up and you were covered in black cracks all over your neck and face!"

I instantly clutched my stomach for the clock and then remembered Kano. Heh, it actually worked. The spell to summon your guardian. I heard it only worked if you had one but I guess it worked out alright. I had a guardian who could kick ass, and I know I can summon such a difficult spell!

" Don't worry, I'm fine," I reassured, waving my hand dismissively, " now off you go little children, I'm going back to sleep."

" No."

" Excuse me?"

" I said no, you looked like you were going to die and I'm not going to let that happen again," Zero stubbornly said. I frowned and sighed, flopping into my pillow.

" Fine."

" Okay."

" Good."

" Great."

" Amazing."

" Excellent."

And then came the Headmaster, who I hoped was my saviour.

" Sorry Zero, but I need to talk to Reina privately," Kaien said. Zero scowled and stood his ground.

" No, if this involves Reina getting injured, I want to know," Zero said, " unlike Yuki, I will use force if necessary to know what is going on."

" Zero," Kaien said, nervously. If Zero knew, who knows what he would do to me. He would rage, hate me, probably never see me again….. yeah, let's keep my impending doom a secret. I looked at Zero seriously and took my bokken from my bedside.

" Zero, if you don't go I will purposely summon Kano and have him pick you up, and take you outside," I threatened. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. He knew I was on a low amount of energy and using my magic now was not a good thing.

" Reina, I swear, if you…"

" Zero, I swear, if you don't leave I will summon my badass guardian," I interrupted, glaring. We stayed like this for a while before Zero grumpily went to the door.

" Fine, only because I don't want Reina using her magic just yet," he said, before slamming the door in a huff. I looked at the Headmaster in irritation because, I really wanted to go back to sleep.

" You're lucky that man saved your life," Kaien said, " he placed this temporary spell onto you when you had all those big, black cracks."

" Really?" I asked. Wow, I'm starting to like Kano more and more now.

" The cracks were a sign of you dying, so I guess I'm thankful to your guardian for helping you," Kaien said, sighing deeply. I grinned happily and looked at the ceiling.

" So you can't use your magic so recklessly Reina, I don't want you dying any time soon," he said sternly, " but now I'll leave you, you need rest."

As he stepped out of the room, I started to drift off to a pleasant sleep.

I opened my eyes to see myself floating on water. I wasn't wet or drowning though, which was strange. I touched the water, trying to feel any wet substance Nothing, dry. The sky was a beautiful starry night and I smiled peacefully.

" I hope this is where I'm going when I die," I said, absentmindedly, " because then I can stop myself from kicking God's ass for making my life a misery."

" You will, don't worry."

I turned around to see my favourite guardian, Kano. I grinned at him and stepped to him in my bare feet to him. I didn't have my scarf as well, which was interesting.

" Heyo Kano!" I said, giggling at my horrible rhyming skills. He smiled at me but kept silent. Not much of a talker was he. Oh well, he was nice enough.

" Thanks for saving me back there," I said. He nodded and sat formally on the water, I just laid on the water, looking at the stars happily.

" Sooo…. Where have you been?" I randomly asked. He looked at me and smiled.

" By your side of course."

" Wow, it's not like you can be by my side all the time, unless you're my bokken…."

I came to the conclusion and looked at him in shock.

" Holy crap, you are my bokken."

" Yes, I am."

I jumped up happily and just hugged him. He has saved my ass so many times! With hitting Kaname, all my fights and just in everyday life! I hugged him tightly and he patted my back.

" You're my best friend second to Zero," I said, rubbing my face into his coat. He chuckled quietly and I let go smiling happily. I remember when I first got him. It was when I just got adopted by the Headmaster and I wanted to protect Zero and I somehow. I managed to convince (or force) the Headmaster to let me take kendo lessons. Ah, the days where I would use Kano to smack so many bullies on the head and get lunch time detention. I grinned at Kano and patted the seat, well, water, next to me.

" Sit, we have so much to talk about!" I exclaimed. He complied and sat formally next to me. " The time you summoned me, that was extremely dangerous," Kano said sternly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Mages are not suppose to summon their Guardians without a contract being formed," Kano explained, " if so, you are breaking a dangerous rule that was made by the Ancient Guardians."

" The punishment is very severe, that is why you almost died."

" Wow, harsh much?"

" We have to make a formal contract."

" A what?"

" We have an emotional bond due to our experiences together but if you would like to use me without risking yourself of dying, we need a formal contract," Kano explained. Yeah, that sounded nice. I put out my hand in front of him and grinned widely.

" Hello, my name is Reina Izumo, and I would love it if you would have a formal contract with me!"

He looked at me and chuckled. He shook my hand and smiled at me.

" My name is Kano Hamasaki, I am your Guardian and you may use me any way you wish," Kano said. I frowned at him and he looked at me questionably at me.

" Was that not to your satisfaction?" he asked. I shook my head and pointed my hand at him.

" You're one of my best friends Kano, you don't need to be so formal and uptight, be yourself!" I exclaimed, " and we've been together for so long, you should know me!"

" Yes, you are a very kind person Reina-sama," Kano said. I tutted and wagged my finger at him.

" I will not accept that, call me Reina, or even better Rei!" I said, puffing my cheeks out. He hesitated for a moment before saying, " Reina-sama."

" Reina."

" Reina-sama."

" Reina."

" Reina….. –sama."

" Reina."

" Reina…."

I clapped my hands happily and gave him a thumbs up. He still looked nervous about it but I still refused him to call me Reina-sama. He was one of my best friends! Calling me that would be unacceptable.

" Now, onto our contract!" I exclaimed. He took out a katana and I looked at it in amazement. It was in a blue case with dark blue wave designs on it. It had golden touches and the hilt was silver with the handle wrapped in black string. The end had a small blue charm.. Kano placed it into my hands and I looked back at him in shock.

" Wait, it's for me?!" I asked, completely feeling out of touch with the magnificent katana. Kano nodded and I took the blade out of its case. It was so interesting. The blade was silver but on it had engravings that looked similar to my bokken in black.

" This will be the proof of our contract," Kano explained, " it is the official sword that I sleep in when you do not need me. It is the 'gate' between me and you."

I looked at the katana happily and took out my current bokken out of my case. It suddenly vanished and I looked at Kano in surprise.

" Now that we have an official contract, you will not need your wooden bokken," Kano said, " and if you excuse me, I have to leave for the Guardian world."

" Guardian World?" I asked.

" A world where all the guardians go when they are not needed," Kano explained, " there are some guardians for vampire hunters, vampires, even normal humans, mages are not the only ones with Guardians."

" Wow."

" Yes, but only mages have the power to summon them," Kano replied, smiling, " now, please rest."

" Thanks Kano," I said, placing the katana onto my back, " I'm sad that this is a dream, though."

He just smiled at me and started to walk away, becoming fader, and fader. I laid on the water and smiled at the stars. Yeah, a dream. How could I ever get a katana and have my bokken disappear for no reason.

I woke up and yawned loudly. There, right next to me on my bedside, was the katana given to me by Kano. Wait….. HOLY CRAP?! It wasn't a dream?! It actually happened? I happily hugged my katana and I felt it glow in heat. Aww, Kano is so sweet.

" Reina!" Kaien exclaimed, " where were you?!"

" Uh, sleeping in here?" I answered, although it sounded more like a question. He looked at me crazily and gave me a serious look.

" Don't lie Reina, last time I checked on you, you weren't in the bed."

What. So I went somewhere? I looked at my katana and smirked at it. Kano you sneaky brat. Did he teleport me? Or did he somehow take me to his world or something?

" Well, I got bored and I took a walk around," I lied, grinning while rubbing the back of my head. The Headmaster sighed in exasperation.

" Where did you get that?" asked Kaien. Well, I don't think I can just say, well, I went to the world of my Guardians and this is a sign of our awesome contract and friendship.

" Something that represents the contract I made with my Guardian," I said, " now I can summon him with out worrying about almost dying. I went to visit my guardian!"

" Okay…. ?Anyway, I have an important guest for you."

There stood the man who taught me everything I knew about fighting, how to wield a sword, who taught me how to not kill people with a sword (ahem, it was the creep's fault not mine!). Toga Yagari, my sensei. I looked amazed at the sight of my teacher who I haven't seen in four years.

" Hello, Reina," he said, in a gruff voice. I looked at him, still amazed that he actually is here.

" Um, Hey Toga-sensei?" I said, although it sounded more like a question. He twitched in annoyance and whacked me on the head.

" OW!"

" CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME!" shouted Toga, " sheesh, you're still the same, no respect at all!"

" No."

" You brat…!"

I pouted at Toga and stuck my tongue out childishly. He twitched even more and ran a hand through his ultimately messy hair. He then looked seriously at me and glared.

" Did you know that Zero is a vampire?"

Shiiiiiiiiittttttttt….. how the hell did he find that out?! I looked away and whistled an innocent tune.

" Have you taken your meds Toga-sensei?" I lied, " because last time I checked, Zero ain't no vampire."

" Don't play innocent brat," hissed Toga, " when did you know?"

Dammit. Maybe if I kept playing innocent, I can do this.

" Whhhhaaaaatttt, Toga-sensei, you must have not taken your meds in a while," I lied, " why don't you go take them?"

For a moment, everyone was silent and I smirked inwardly. Haha, NAILED IT! I fist pumped silently and looked at Toga with a smug look.

" Do you take me for an idiot?" asked Toga, glaring at me.

" You seriously want me to answer that question," I said, " coz I can list off all the things that can prove you're an idiot."

Silence. I jumped out of bed, quickly got my katana and ran like the freakin wind out of the window.

" Shoot, REINA!" yelled Toga, a foot on the window sill to try and catch me. I stuck my tongue out as I kept running. BWAHAHAHAHA, HE SHALL NEVER CATCH ME! I AM A GENIUS! And then I face palmed into a tree. Ow. That hurt. I saw Toga racing after me and I gulped before running off.

" REINA, YOU HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO EXPLAIN!"

" HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WERE COMING HERE?!"

" YOU WEREN'T!"

" I SHOULD'VE PREPARED SOMETHING FOR YOU THEN!"

" LIKE GIVING ME A STINK BOMB LIKE LAST TIME?!"

" HEY, THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO!"

" GET BACK HERE!"

" WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?!"

" I'LL DRAG YOUR ASS BACK THEN!"

" YOU'RE TOO SLOW AND FAT YOU GEEZER!"

" WHY YOU LITTLE…."

" Um, why is Yagari-sensei chasing after Reina while screaming at her?" asked a nearby Day Class student. Zero ,who was conveniently there, looked at Toga and I.

" ZERO, BE THE AMAZING BESTIE YOU ARE AND COME HELP ME!"

" You got yourself into this mess."

" ZERO, HE IS A PSYCHO KILLER TRYING TO MURDER ME, HELP ME!"

" No."

" BITCH, WHEN I'M FINISHED RUNNING, I'M GOING AFTER YOUR ASS!"

And then somehow, I got caught.


	7. My sensei, Toga Yagari

Chapter 7- My sensei, Toga Yagari

 **HI! I'm so sorry for not updating but I was just lazing around watching Phi Brain ;D. And now I'm really hooked into doing puzzles! I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Zero- You know you'll never be as good as Kaito right?**

 **Random- I KNOW THAT! But Unblock me is actually really fun!**

 **Reina- IT'S SO HARD!**

 **Random- Heh, you're just not as good as me!**

 **Kaito- I already solved 200 in a minute.**

 **Reina and Random-...**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does and I do not won Phi Brain which is owned by Mayori Sekijima!**

" How the hell was I captured?"

I was sitting miserably with an exhausted and irritated Toga. He was glaring down my back and I don't think I can escape again.

" Because you were trying to go and kick my ass," Zero explained, standing next to me. I glared at him before holding my katana.

" Kano, you're the only one who understands me," I cried, stroking the katana which let me summon Kano without possibly dying. Everyone looked at me weirdly and I stuck my tongue out at them.

" You wouldn't understand anything!" I exclaimed, holding the katana protectively. The Headmaster coughed to break the weird tension in the air and I wore a grin.

" I hate you, brat," huffed Toga, still kneeling in exhaustion. I smirked and tossed my hair like that stupid diva, Ruka, did.

" You're just too old and slow, geezer," I said, laughing, " I can outrun you any day."

He glared at me and I just smirked victoriously.

" You were just captured Reina, I don't see how you can be so smug about it," Zero said. I puffed my cheeks out and huffed, turning my head away from Zero.

" Maybe if you'd HELP me, I would've escaped," I retorted. Yuki looked at the weird display in front of her. A Reina who was protectively holding a katana and stroking it, an annoyed Zero and an exhausted Toga.

" Um, Reina, do you know Yagari-sensei?" asked Yuki. Wait. Why is everyone calling him sensei today? Is he taking on multiple students? For what? Wait a minute…..

" YOU BECAME A TEACHER AT MY SCHOOL?!" I asked, laughing my ass off. OH GOD! He was such a bad teacher back when Zero, Ichiru and I were under his care. So impatient, always calling us brats.

" Yeah, I got a teaching certificate," Toga grumbled. I laughed even harder.

" YOU COULDN'T TEACH FOR YOUR LIFE!" I laughed out, holding my ribs. And then he whacked me hard on the head. OOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE.

" Sorry," I mumbled, holding my head which had a massive bump, " but seriously, what kind of teacher are you?"

" An Ethics lecturer."

" I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOTHING ON PHILOSOPHY?!"

" WELL NOW I DO!"

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT, YOU BARELY KNOW WHAT 1+1=?!"

" HOW DOES MATH HAVE TO DO WITH PHILOSOPHY, AND IT'S 2!"

" WRONG, IT'S A WINDOW!"

" Um, Zero, have they always been like this?" Yuki asked, looking nervously at Zero.

" Yep, Reina and Master would always argue over small things," sighed Zero, " and in time, I got used to it."

" Yeah, when we were kids, he was our master," I explained, mid argument with Toga, " he was a pain in the ass."

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE TROUBLE ALL THE TIME!"

" NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO GULLIBLE!"

" I AM NOT GULLIBLE YOU BRAT!"

" YEAH, AND GULLIBLE IS WRITTEN ON WALL BEHIND YOU!"

" Wait, what?" asked Toga, turning around. I busted out laughing, pointing at Toga.

" YOU REALLY ARE GULLIBLE!"

"SHUT UP!"

" Reina, don't you have a class to attend to in the Night Class?" asked Kaien, nervously. I looked at him in shock.

" BUT IT'S BEEN A WEEK!"

" Reina, you've only been there for a few days."

" WELL, LIVING WITH KANAME FEELS LIKE IT'S A WEEK!"

" Reina, please go to class."

" No."

" Reina."

" No."

" Just go, please."

" No."

Headmaster ran a hand through his hair and I fist pumped in victory.

" You promised a week."

" No, I said when the commotion died down, and the commotion has died down," I said, grinning... Okay, maybe I did say a week and I will continue to stay at the Night Class until everything has calmed down but you know, why not just speed the process along?

" You just went into a big fight with your family, I don't see how that's called calming down," Zero pointed out. ZERO! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!

" Pfft, they won't bother me for a while," I said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. The Headmaster looked at me straight in the eye and I backed down.

" Fine, you're all assholes for forcing me though!" I exclaimed, " I HOPE THAT HAUNTS YOU!"

They all just gave looks of ' I don't care' and I went back to sulking with Kano in my arms.

At night, I sat on a desk in the classroom and ate some chocolate. Hmmm, they must be coming soon in three, two, one. A whole bunch of vampires came through the doors like they were some super models. All of them looked pretty, ravishingly even. With their long stylish hair, their pale skin and elegant ways. I looked at my calloused hands from kendo practice, the tan I was starting to form, my weird sense of clothing and my rain drop earring that really stood out from my outfit. Fuck being a super model, I look fabulous anyway!

" Ugh, why are you in our class?" Aido asked, glaring at me. I gave him the middle finger and tapped my katana.

" Careful Aido, I just got a new katana and I am dying to try it out on someone who gets on my nerves," I warned, grinning evilly. He backed down and sat far away from me. Oh hey it's Akatsuki!

" Heyo Aka!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Akatsuki was too much to say for me. He nodded in acknowledgement. I grinned and swung an arm around his shoulders.

" Ditch Aido and come with me!"

" What?!" exclaimed Aido, " since when were you best buddies?!"

" Since the day I became friends with him," I said, " duh."

" Reina."

Oh shit. The lord of ' I am super awesome and I like Yuki' has arrived. I turned to him with irritation and gave him a ' I hate you' look.

" Please return to your seat," Kaname said, smiling while holding a book. He was standing as well, he sure wasn't being a role model.

" You hypocrite, you're standing," I said, " so 'please return to you seat'."

I felt heated glares from everyone except for the awesome Aka! Amazing, awesome sauce. Now that I think of it….

" You remind me of Kano!" I exclaimed, pointing to Aka. He gave me a questionable look and sweatdropped.

" Whose this ' Kano', you speak of?" asked Ruka. I looked at her impassively and held my katana.

" Someone obviously too awesome for you."

Ruka gasped and swatted her hair behind her back and huffed off to Kaname's side.

Akatsuki was looking at Ruka in a sad, but loving way. No way, he liked that bitch?!

" Aka, she's too bitchy for you!" I whispered to him, " you're too nice to be with someone like her!"

" Reina, she's actually quite nice if you got to know her," Aka protested. I scoffed and sat next to him, combing my hair.

" Yeah, and I'm a natural blonde."

" I just, know I'll never have a chance with her," sighed Aka, " she's way out of my league and she adores Kaname."

" Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a ' oh no you did not' look.

" I will have no friend degrading themselves in front of me!"

" But…"

" Akatsuki Kain, you are an amazing person for the past few days I've met you," I sternly said, " if anything, you're out of Ruka's league and she's the one missing out on such an amazing person!"

He looked at me while I glared at Ruka's back. I hate her. What does Aka deserve to be ignored like that?

" Right, you and me are going to town and I'm going to make you forget about your weird infatuation with Ruka," I said, " and I will use any means necessary to get us out of here."

" Um, I don't think that's possible with you," Aka said, " you would get us into a lot of trouble."

" Pfft, it's fine, we'll just sneak out of here!" I said, " and besides, the Headmaster loves me!"

" Alright class, settle down."

Oh wait, what? That voice, that gruff tone, the eye patch and messy dark brown hair. Shit.

" I am Toga Yagari, your new ethics lecturer," Toga said, his book on his shoulder in a casual way.

" Toga Yagari, that's the name of the current top vampire hunter in the world," a vampire whispered, glaring. Heh heh, well I'll just sneak out of the window if you don't mind.

" Reina, what the hell are you doing?"

" I, uh, am going to water the gardens!" I said, laughing nervously. He gave a sceptical look before sighing.

" Sit down, I don't want to go and run after you," he said, growling, " you have caused me enough stress already."

" You know you love me!" I exclaimed, giving him a wink while I sat down next to Aka.

" You know him?!" whispered Aka. I nodded and grinned.

" He's an annoying old fart who can't even run after his own student!"

" I heard that Reina."

" You were suppose to."

" Reina, we will not have an argument in the middle of a class."

" You're the one starting it."

" Reina."

" Toga."

"….."

I grinned and folded my arms triumphantly. He sighed in frustration before standing at his desk, placing the book down casually.

" Why hello, Toga Yagari," Kaname taunted, " is there any vampires here that are on the execution list?"

" Unfortunately, my list is empty," Toga said, just as calmly, " but if you fall asleep because my lecture is too boring, you might be on it."

" Well, then, there's going to be a lot of killing tonight," I mumbled, " but if you had to kill someone, kill Aido or Kaname!"

" Shut up you brat," growled Toga. I gave an innocent face and looked in fake surprise.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, " I will be very interested in your lecture sir."

Toga sighed while I only grinned deviously. Well this is going to be an interesting lesson. I started to swing on my chair as well as eating my chocolate. Then, after Toga was talking about boring stuff, I was getting restless.

" Do, a deer, a female deer," I sang, " re, a drop of golden sun!"

" Me, a name, I call myself," I sang happily, " fa, a long away to run!"

" Reina, please be quiet," Toga hissed, an irritated look on his face.

" Wait, do, re, me, fa, so!" I counted on my fingers. I couldn't really remember music theory. Sucked at it completely. Loved this song though! I also sucked at drawing. Really anything to do with creative produces like drawing, art, music, sculpting and drama! My singing could be considered okay but…..

" PAY ATTENTION REINA!"

" SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

" YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE LISTENING TO ME!"

" WELL YOU'RE BORING!"

" Reina, please calm down and listen to the teacher," said Aka, trying to soothe me. I huffed in defiance while I sat in a huff in a my seat. Toga looked at me in annoyance before starting again with his lecture.

After the classes were finished, I started to realise something. Wait, I FORGOT ABOUT KENDO! Argh, I am so screwed. Training was today! Uh oh, Rin's going to murder me. I dashed out of the door, to find Rin so I could apologise.

" Reina."

" What, I'm kind of in a rush?" I asked, glaring. I really didn't want to be killed by Rin.

" You might want to check on Zero."

… As Toga gathered his books I stood at the door. I stepped towards him and grabbed his collar.

" What. The. Fuck. Did you do to Zero?" I hissed.

" You may not have realised but I was doing my job as a vampire hunter," said Toga, " and you should know this to, Reina Izumo."

" DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" I yelled, " HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN STUDENT?!"

" No student of mine is a vampire," Toga calmly replied, " and no student of mine will mope in a room waiting for his pitiful death."

I punched Toga in the face but he managed to catch my fist.

" WHERE IS HE?!"

" What, you're taking pity on a Level E?" asked Toga, looking at me with cold eyes.

" You of all people should know what happens to people who try to hurt my family," I hissed. No one was in the classroom but as I stood in front of Toga with an angry glare, I felt like the whole world was watching me. Was it because Toga was like family to me? Was it because really, he was the one who taught me everything and was like a father to me? I would hate to hurt Toga, but Zero was my main priority at the moment.

" Oh, I know, but you of all people should know that vampires bring nothing but despair," Toga retorted. Memories of the kids at the orphanage, Hiro being killed, The Kiryus being murdered, Ichiru. He hit a soft spot. Ichiru was my top priority with Zero when we were kids. I clenched my hand around his collar and glared.

" Tell me where he is or I won't hesitate to fight you."

" You're going to fight me, your own Master who taught you everything?"

" I'll take on the world if it means keeping those dear to me safe."

He was silent for a moment before swatting my hand from his collar.

" He's in a guest room of the Headmaster's private area," Toga finally answered. I quickly ran to the area, hurrying to see of Zero is okay. I ran like the wind and found Zero gloomily standing in the room.

" Hey Zero," I said. He grunted in acknowledgement and I frowned. I stepped towards him but he pushed me outside.

" Not now Reina."

Ooooohhhh, he did not just say that. One thing I hated was people telling me to mind my own business when it's obviously my business.

" No, Mr Kiryu, I am coming in, right now," I retorted, but he pushed me back again.

" I'm disgusting," he whispered painfully, " I almost bit Yuki when you ran off to find your family."

That's weird, he seem fine a while a go. Am I failing as his protector, is there something I am not seeing?

" You are not disgusting Zero," I said firmly, " in fact, you're one of the most amazing people I've met."

" Don't say that Reina," said Zero, " don't think so highly of me when I'm only some vile creature."

" And who made that judgement?" I snapped back. How dare he think I would even think like that?!

" Reina, please leave."

" Why are you even listening to that old fart anyways?" I asked. Toga must've placed those horrible thoughts into Zero's head.

" You know why, he saved my life," answered Zero, sighing. Ah, the time when Toga lost his eye. Ichiru was sick so we took him to the Nurse's office, who was really nice. But she was a Level E and attacked us. Toga saved us but in the process, he lost his eye.

" Sure, you should be grateful, but that doesn't mean you have to follow every single thing he says," I snapped. Zero was starting to close the door on me but I held the door in place.

" You know what I think, Zero, you're giving up."

" So what if I am?"

" DAMMIT ZERO!" I yelled, " you deserve a long life and I'm here to make sure you do!"

" I can't stand it when you're in pain!" I exclaimed, " and I can't stand it when you're trying to hide your burdens with me!"

" Please don't give up on life Zero," I begged, slumping against the door, " don't run away from me."

He stood at the door, turning his head away in a guilty expression. I marched my way in and he let me.

" Then don't hide anything from me," Zero softly replied, " I can tell, because the Headmaster and you are always talking privately."

I stood dumb founded at the door. Well, I could risk it. Tell him I'm going to die very soon, I've already accepted my fate, he, probably throwing a tantrum, then going all grouchy on me and hating me for the rest of the time I have on earth. Or I could lie to him and everything will be alright.

" Well, about that…"

" Reina, tell me."

" I…"

Shit. What's a good enough, realistic excuse? Oooohh, I know!

" I have to kill Kaname."

That's pretty realistic. I hate Kaname enough and Kaname could be portrayed as evil.

" Reina," Zero said, glaring, " Headmaster and Kaname are friends, why the hell would the Headmaster want you to kill Kaname?"

Well, that didn't work.

" I am secretly an undercover agent from the government."

" Reina, the truth."

" I FOUND A RAIN GOD!"

" Reina!"

Um…, dammit, I'll just used that as an excuse!

" I am working for the Hunter Association already and have been for the last year."

Zero gave me a horrified look and I looked at my feet. Dammit, I really didn't want to use this but if I have to I will!

" Reina, that's way too early to start working for the Hunter Association!?"

" I know, I just wanted to do something."

" YOU COULD BE KILLED!" yelled Zero.

" Well, let's make sure that won't happen," I replied. Well, is he's going to react to me being a vampire hunter already like this, I would hate to know what he'd do if he finds out I'm dying a pretty early death.

" Jeez Reina, I want you out of the association right now!" hissed Zero. I whipped around and gaped at him.

" You can't tell me what to do!"

" If it's for your safety I will!"

" We're both going to be in the Hunter Association soon enough anyways!"

" You're risking your life out there!"

" Yeah, for the greater good!"

We both stood there, glaring at each other. I huffed and crossed my arms.

" You're lucky I told you this," I grumbled, " but now I seriously regret it."

" I was going to find out anyway," retorted Zero. Lightning zapped between our eyes as we had a stare off. Finally, Zero sighed and turned away.

" Well at least you've told me now," he said. I nodded in satisfaction and gave a small smile.

" Exactly, and I haven't been doing any jobs for a while."

Zero looked at me suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

" How many jobs do you do during a week?"

" Well, uh, that's confidential information," I stuttered. Dammit, if I tell him I usually do a job every two days he's going to kill me. Zero glared at long and hard and I started to nervously sweat profusely.

" I won't push you to answer me but if you come back from a mission with even just a scratch, I am talking to the Hunter's Association to put you out," Zero said. I had a feeling that if I argued with Zero on this, I would be in serious trouble. So I just nodded quickly and looked out the window to avoid an awkward atmosphere. Is it just me, or do I sense something dangerous? I widened my eyes as I saw a glint.

" DUCK!"

I brought his head down as an arrow flew through the window. The arrow scraped my arm and I hissed in pain. The arrow, was made completely of metal. I narrowed my eyes as I held the arrow. Only one person has ever fired such a strong arrow at me before.

" Zero, hide in the bathroom," I ordered, standing up. He looked at me in disbelief before shaking his head.

" No, I'm not leaving you," he stubbornly said. I glared at him as I took my katana out.

" I am deadly serious Zero," I said. He stood up and took his Bloody Rose out.

" And so am I," he replied, clicking his gun as he loaded it with a cartridge.

" You don't even know who you're going against!" I exclaimed, water swirling around my katana. He smirked as the chain on his Bloody Rose shone in the moon light.

" If he's an enemy of yours, he's an enemy of mine."

I shook my head in disbelief as I opened the window that had already been shattered.

" Then you better keep up with me then," I retorted, jumping out and onto the ground expertly. Multiple cloaked figures were standing around with weapons. Heh, the Izumo Clan.

" You really want to go against me, in my own home?" I asked, twirling my sword in the air. A cloaked figure nodded, holding his bow.

" Your father desperately wants you and he told me to use any method."

" Well then, **Ryu** , I'll just show you how wrong you are for going against me," I said. Zero jumped next to me and glared at the figures.

" Why do you have to make so much trouble?" he asked. I shrugged and grinned deviously.

" I may have been at disadvantage at the house," I casually said, " but here, you're in our territory now."

I lunged forward, swinging my sword. Ryu blocked it with his bow, but he stumbled from the force of the blow. I used this as an opportunity to kick him in the stomach. As he laid on the ground, the other attackers hesitated.

" What, you scared because I could knock your leader down so easily?" I asked mockingly, " well you should've come prepared since the last time you faced me."

Zero pointed his gun at the general direction of the figures, who stepped back. Well, you wouldn't expect an average student to carry around a gun would you? But luckily, Zero wasn't any ordinary student.

" Why does father want me back?" I asked, tilting my sword as I pointed it to his neck.

" That's confidential information," he replied, calmly. I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth.

" So it's confidential to the person you're asking for help?" I asked. I laughed bitterly and placed a hand over my eyes.

" That's completely stupid," I said, " and so I'm asking you again before I lose my patience, why does he want me back?"

I edged my sword closer to his neck, drawing blood. Ryu nervously looked away from my face and then sighed in defeat.

" He hasn't told me everything but what I do know is that he wants to sell you to another family," Ryu replied.

Silence. I gave him a questionable look with a disbelieving smile.

" Sell?" I asked, " he's got enough money for the rest of his life!"

" Not money, but something else entirely," Ryu said, " something that both your parents have been aspiring for a long time."

" What?" I hissed. To sell your own daughter whom you've abandoned. That's only what the lowest of the low would do.

" I don't know," Ryu answered. I looked at him long and hard before withdrawing my sword.

" So now that you've told me, what are you going to do?" I asked. He stood up and all of the figures readied with their weapons once more.

" I don't want to hurt you Reina," he said, " but you've lost your chance."

" You saw how easily I put you down, you don't stand a chance against me."

Suddenly, he lunged at me with his bow and to my shock, the point of it stabbed my in the arm. It was a blade that was molded into the bow. I felt dizzy and looked at my arm.

" What was on that blade?" I hissed, looking at my bleeding arm.

" Poison," replied Ryu. I gritted my teeth and took a fighting position. My vision was getting hazy. I charged and we were in a furious battle. He expertly dodged my attacks, which were now sloppy and amateur like.

" I am not your father's top bodyguard for nothing," Ryu simply said. I growled and kept on attacking him. Metal against metal. Me against my cousin. I swung my sword to his head and he ducked, before tripping me. I stumbled and he caught me in his arms.

" I'm surprised you've lasted this long," he said, " most would've fallen unconscious by now."

In a feeble attempt, I swung my sword but he simply knocked it out of my hands with his metal bow. I tried to push him away but he kept a firm grip on me.

" WAIT!"

I looked to see Yuki running with the Headmaster. I smiled weakly as the attackers looked at Kaien in shock.

" Kaien Cross, one of the greatest vampire hunters of time."

" I didn't know he ran this school?!"

" I knew this was a stupid idea, I can consider taking a mage with all of us here but I'm out if we're going against Kaien Cross."

" Yeah."

As they whispered, Ryu widened his eyes in shock as Kaien looked at him seriously.

" Reina is like a daughter to me, I will not tolerate it if she gets hurt," he said. I had seen him serious before, but Yuki looked surprised at the usual hyper and go lucky man. Ryu shook his head and held me close in his arms.

" Reina is needed by my Master," Ryu said, " and I plan to follow my orders."

" I'll tell you once more," Kaien sternly said, " leave this Academy now, I do not want to see this precious place of mine tainted by people such as yourselves."

Ryu looked at me in his arms and then looked at his scared men. They were shaking in fear of angering the legendary vampire hunter, and some had even run away.

" Give back Reina," Zero hissed, pointing his gun at Ryu's head. He glared at Ryu long and hard, clenching his hand around his gun tightly. Ryu looked at me and I glared at him, though it was a pretty feeble attempt since I was half poisoned.

" I have the antidote to the poison, I will have to take her so I can treat her," Ryu replied, smirking slightly. I scoffed and kept on futilely trying to get out of his arms. Idiot, I'm going to die soon so what does it matter? Zero clicked his tongue in frustration and lowered his gun. Ryu smirked more triumphantly and turned his back.

" Good bye, Zero Kiryu."

I looked at the worried look on Yuki's face and Zero's pained expression before falling unconscious.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Back to the place I hate

Chapter 8- Back to the place I hate

 **It's me Random! I'd like to thank you all for reading this and please, if you do have the time, PLEASE REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it. If you have even more time, please check out my deviantart account, RandomFTfangirl202. My artwork may not be the best but please do check it out if you have the time!**

 **Random- Now it's the event we've all been waiting for!**

 **Reina- What?**

 **Random- Random's random bishounen page!**

 **Reina- What the hell is bishounen?**

 **Random puts on glasses over glasses- It's says in the dictionary that it is when boys or guys are very good looking compared to the average guy.**

 **Reina- So really... for all the readers... it's a young guy who is seriously hot.**

 **Random- Yeah, pretty much.**

 **Random- So if you are interested, I am putting up a poll in the review section where you readers can put down your top 3 hottest male anime/manga characters and I will soon announce the results of the top 10 hottest guys in anime/ manga.**

 **Reina- and please say which anime/manga so Random knows what animes to watch next so she can fangirl over the characters.**

 **Random- uh... PLEASE ENJOY! and remember to put down your top 3 hottest anime guys down in the review section!**

 **Reina's POV.**

I groggily got up and saw that I was in some sort of bedroom. I narrowed my eyes at the oriental design and the familiar room. The Dojo.

" I'm back here aren't I?" I asked myself. I went to get up only to hear the rattle of chains. I looked at my wrists and noticed I was chained to the bed. Not only that, but magic restraining chains. I sat up, growling when I saw Ryu. His blue shoulder length hair was in a small pony tail and his brown eyes looked at me in a calm way.

" I see you're awake, Princess," he said, bowing before me.

" Well nah, it doesn't take much to see I'm awake," I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled and I glared at him ferociously.

" Your father wishes to see you," Ryu said, bowing before stepping to the side to show my father, all high and mighty. I hissed at the man and jerked at my chains to be released.

" Hello Reina," father said calmly. I didn't waver and only growled at him in response. To my surprise, he took out my katana which was now glowing with an angry blue.

" I was wondering where you got such a fine katana," he said, " since I had all of the finest sword smiths look at it and say that there is no human who could've made it."

" Yeah, I just happened to find an awesome sword smith," I lied. If Kano is found out, I don't know what might happen to the him. The katana could be sold and I might never get my hands on it ever again. My father simply smiled sinisterly and placed it on a table beside me.

" I heard you know what is going to happen to you," he said. I flinched in anger and growled.

" Yeah, about selling me to another family," I spat in disgust. He looked at me in mock shock.

" Sell, I would call it, a one way arranged meeting," he said, tugging on his sleeve.

" With the benefits of getting money in return," I hissed, " that's called selling dumb ass."

" My my, what foul language towards your father," he said, stepping towards me. I leaned backwards to get away from him, glaring at him. He took my chin and I gritted my teeth.

" What a worthless daughter, if only you were a boy to carry on the family's legacy," he sneered. I growled and spat in his face. He let go of my chin and wiped the spit off his face.

" Family legacy?" I asked, smirking, " don't delude yourself, there was no family legacy to begin with."

" Lucky I have Ryu for my heir," he said casually, " and I have you to sell you off with my useless mage powers."

He walked to the door and Ryu looked me nervously.

" You might find your buyer very interesting," father said, before closing the door. Ryu stepped towards me with a concerned look.

" Are you okay?" he asked, stretching a hand towards me. I glared at him angrily.

" Shut up," I hissed, " don't act as if you care."

" I do, Princess," he replied, " but I am only serving my orders."

" No, if you'd care, you'd have come for me sooner," I snapped, " if you'd care, you'd have let me die instead of bringing me back to this hell!"

" Don't you think it'd be better live longer, Princess?" he asked, " at least, until you die."

" I'd rather die earlier, than come back here with my dignity in shreds," I said. Ryu sighed and bowed lowly.

" I am sincerely sorry for never being there for you," he said, " and for betraying you like this, please accept my apology."

I only looked at him in shock before bitterly laughing.

" Wow, a bit late for that isn't it?" I sneered, " and I don't care, the moment I was abandoned I stripped myself of thinking you as my family."

" Then why do you keep your family's name?" he asked. I flinched and lowered my head. That's right, I kept Izumo as my family name.

" Maybe, it's because you are holding onto a hope that you will be accepted as family," he explained, " maybe you wish that your family cares for you."

" Shut up," I hissed, clenching my fist.

" Maybe you want this all to be a long nightmare," he continued, " and for shattering your hopes like this is why I am so sorry."

" SHUT UP!" I screamed, " WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?!"

" I am your cousin, I know a lot about you," he said, smiling sadly.

" Yeah, but did it ever occur to you circumstances change people?" I asked, " because I sure as hell changed from the sweet innocent girl you knew."

He stood silent and I turned my head away with a pained expression.

" Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to achieve my dreams?" I croaked out in a pained voice, " and did it ever occur to you that a child can only take so much?"

I looked at him with a pained expression and a venomous glare.

" Leave, I don't want to see your face ever again," I said, in a firm voice. He nodded and walked out of the door. As the door closed, I felt a tear curve my face and I bit my bottom lip. I waited for a while and I soon drifted into a shallow sleep. I heard a few footsteps but I was too tired to open my mouth or open my eyes.

" What would you like to do with her, Mistress?"

" Hmmmm, she isn't quite ready yet, she isn't corrupted yet."

" Would you like to return her?"

" Yes, take her so we can see the interesting outcome of this."

" Of course, Mistress."

A pair of strong arms lifted me and I instinctively snuggled into the coat for warmth. The person holding me chuckled deeply. These arms felt so familiar for some reason. I some how felt safe in these arms even though I probably never met this person.

" Hello, Rei."

The next moment, I opened my eyes to see myself in a sort of bed. I frowned and realised that this was the place I was going to stay for a while. Well, before I escape of course.

" You're awake."

I snapped my head to the voice only to see a figure in the shadows. He was wearing a white shirt with a long blue jacket. I couldn't make out his face since his face was covered by the shadows.

" Who are you?" I snapped, growling in anger. He chuckled and held his sword.

" Someone."

I narrowed my eyes in irritation and folded my arms stubbornly. I looked at myself only to see myself in tank top with tracksuits. The problem was that the clock tattoo was visible. Instinctively, I held my stomach and glared at the strange man.

" I wonder what kind of tattoo that is," the man mused, " a tattoo that has a clock ticking, as if it's counting down the time you have until you die."

" How much do you know?" I asked. He only shrugged, obviously not going to give any piece of information. I scowled which only reminded me of Zero. I dropped my scowl and gritted my teeth to stop the tears welling up. God, the only thing I remember of Zero was the pained expression he gave me when I was being taken away by Ryu.

" Why do you stand in the shadows?" I asked, trying to divert my attention from Zero.

" I do not want you to see my face," he simply answered. I frowned and tried to get a better look at his face from the bed I was sitting on. He turned his head away and placed a hand over his face. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

" Meh, I'm weirder than that."

He just nodded and folded his arms as he leant against the wall.

" So, you're my guard or what?" I joked, seeing as he wasn't going to budge.

" We wouldn't want you to escape."

I froze at the voice as I heard footsteps. This presence. No, it couldn't be. Not her. Not that woman. As the door opened, a foot stepped out and a flicker of silver hair was seen.

" If only you knew what you could do, Reina Izumo."

 **Ichiru's POV.**

As Reina was trying to see my face, I blushed involuntarily and placed a hand over to cover it. She looked so beautiful, since the last time I saw her. Her long dark blue hair flowed on her back and her crystal blue eyes mesmerised me. She was showing too much skin with her tank top and her midriff was showing. I almost stepped out of the shadows before I realised she would notice my face. Even if I was wearing a mask, she could recognise me by my silver hair. I looked at her tattoo that extended in cracks and I dropped my hand. I will save Reina. She will live more than the age of 21. I swear it. Shizuka-sama did say she will save her afterall.

Flasback

"Shizuka-sama," I said, as she kneeled and looked at Reina's sleeping face. She looked at me and smiled mysteriously.

" Don't worry Ichiru, I will save her from her fate," she said. I looked at her in shock as she stood up.

" All I have to do is give her my blood," she explained, " since the mage's curse is just like a poison."

I was still confused about what was happening. I gave Shizuka-sama a questionable look and she chuckled lightly.

" The problem with mages is with their blood, the blood holds the lineage of the mages before them," she said, " and if another type of blood mixes in, especially blood that comes from a powerful being like a pureblood…"

" The pureblood's blood destroys the mage's blood," I finished. Shizuka-sama nodded and smiled with a finger on her lips.

" Now, wouldn't you want to save her?"

I'll do everything in my power to save Reina. If Shizuka-sama is the hand that helped me up, then Reina is the light that saved me from the darkness of all those who had no faith in me.

 **Zero's POV.**

I couldn't concentrate, I was in mental turmoil. Reina had been captured only to be sold off to who knows? What if it's some creep? What if they want to use her for something? This thoughts swam in my head countless times and I was starting to get anxious.

" Kiryu!" the teacher yelled, " pay attention!"

I glared at him and slammed my fist against the desk. The whole class flinched but I didn't care. All I was thinking was Reina. She was in danger and gone. I couldn't do anything that night! Oh god, what if she's dead? I closed my eyes as I couldn't think about the possible thought. No, Reina is stronger than that. Heck, she could go through Hell twice and make it alive. I realised how much I missed the cheerful smile of hers, the cheeky peace sign she gave and grin. She was in the Night Class and that day without her for the first time was almost painful.

" Hey, I heard Reina left Cross Academy."

" No way, isn't this her home?"

" I heard she ran away because she was tired of this place."

" Nah, I heard she had eloped with someone."

" Really? I thought she met her real parents and they wanted her back."

" Can you shut up?!" I hissed loudly, glaring at them all. They all looked at me fearfully and went back to their work. I placed a hand over my forehead in worry and closed my eyes once again. I seriously was worried about her.

After class, I was stopped by the kendo captain, Rin Fujimoto. He glared at me and slammed his fist against the wall.

" Where's Reina?" he asked. I kept a calm expression and packed my books.

" She left the academy," I replied, swinging my bag over my shoulder. Rin gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

" Reina would never leave this academy willingly," he said, as if he knew every single detail about her. I passed him and walked down the stairs. I needed to find a way of getting Reina back and talking to idiots won't help me.

" WAIT!"

I kept on walking, my thoughts preoccupied with Reina. I heard a series of angry steps and stepped to the side, just in time to see Rin lunging forward. He crashed to the ground but I simply walked to the door.

" I don't need to answer to self deluded idiots," I coldly said, before walking off to see the Headmaster. Yuki was right behind me and tried to keep up with my long strides.

" Where's Reina?" she asked worriedly.

" Somewhere," I replied, before turning a corner. She sped up and looked at me with nervous eyes.

" Are you going to see the Headmaster again?" she asked. I ignored her and kicked the door to the idiot's office. I noticed Master was there and I glared at the two of them.

" Headmaster," Yuki mumbled. He looked serious with his hands intertwined together on the desk.

" As you both know, Reina is off to be sold off," Headmaster said, causing me to flinch in anger.

" And we have to get her back," finished Master. I nodded in agreement and Yuki looked nervously at the three of us.

" How though?" Yuki asked. The silence between us gave the answer that we didn't know what to do.

" We have no idea who the buyer is and we don't even know if the buyer is in Japan," the Headmaster said, sighing deeply. Toga clicked his tongue in annoyance and squashed his cigarette into the ash tray.

" The Hunter Association is extremely jumpy as well," Toga said, " they've lost one of their aces."

" Aces?" I asked, slamming my hands onto the desk, " Reina was an ace?!"

Aces were a title that were given to exceptionally talented and skilled hunters. Headmaster was one before he retired, Toga has one and now Reina?

" What's an ace?" Yuki asked, " what's the Hunter Association?"

Toga and Headmaster looked at each other. Yuki looked between the two of them then to me.

" You're all hiding something from me!" she exclaimed, " can't you tell me?"

" Yuki.." Headmaster said, before Toga stepped forward.

" Listen here brat, even if we told you what will you do with the information?" Toga asked, causing Yuki to step back, with a frustrated look on her face.

" You couldn't do anything," I added. Yuki looked like she was on the verge of tears but she swallowed it.

" I know," she said, " but I hate being left out of things!"

" Don't be childish," I snapped, " you're attitude isn't helping things right now!"

She huffed and stormed out of the room. The Headmaster sighed while looking out the window.

" I also heard something interesting from the President," Toga said, " that might have something to do with Reina."

I looked at him with a shocked expression. The President?! He never really cared about Reina.

" He said that she's got the power to destroy the world or save it."

I froze at the statement. That, was exactly what 'that woman' said. What does this mean? Reina doesn't have the power to destroy the world, if she does, she wouldn't do it anyway. She's always going on about how she loves her family and such.

" He also said that it is very possible for her to destroy the world," Toga grimly said, " since she hates the world so much."

" What?"

" Zero, she's been abandoned, her friends have been killed at the orphanage by vampires, your parents, who were like real family to her, were killed and she's getting sold off," the Headmaster explained, " she is also hot tempered and uses her mage powers recklessly."

" Even so.." I protested. Suddenly, a Day Class student came in, panting.

" Headmaster, there's a package that's for you," he puffed. The Headmaster frowned and looked at Toga.

" I'm pretty sure I didn't order anything," he said. I widened my eyes and I shoved the Day class student aside. There was a series of hyped students around something.

" Hey, look at that!"

" Doesn't it look like a coffin?"

" Oh my god, what if there is something inside it."

" MOVE ASIDE," I boomed, my voice resonating across the entire crowd, " this is a job for the disciplinary committee."

The students in front of me were pushed aside as I stormed my way through the crowd. The students all ran away, since my wrath and bad mood had spread throughout the school. The box was shaped like a coffin, pitch black. The decorations were of small lilies made out of gold. I looked at the lock and cracked it open with my fist. I lifted the lid and to my shock, was Reina sleeping soundly with a note.

 _Tick tock, Zero, tick tock. The clock is ticking and Reina Izumo doesn't have much time._

What does that mean? I looked in shock to see Reina's stomach covered in black cracks. The middle of her stomach had a clock, that slowly ticked.

 _Tsk Tsk, Zero, tsk tsk. Why didn't you protect her like you should've?_

I flinched at the question. How did this person know about this? More over, why is Reina here? Wasn't she being sold off? I held her in my arms and I smiled at her sleeping face. I was so worried but it looks like she's alright.

 _Oh dear, Zero, oh dear. Despair is always the best kind of friend._

I crumpled the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. I growled and I started to walk towards the Headmaster's office. Reina was mumbling something in her sleep. I frowned and placed my ear next to her lips to hear.

" Help, help me."

It pained me, to hear her sound so vulnerable and weak. She looked like a little child curled up into my arms, with a scared look on her face. I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes.

" Oh god, Reina, what happened to you that made you like this?"

 **Reina's POV.**

I was running, running away from something I didn't know. All I knew was I had to run. I ran in some sort of dark, empty, never ending alley way. Suddenly, I saw myself at the orphanage, when the vampires attacked. Ami was being stabbed by the claws of the Level E while Yui was screaming in terror. I reached out to stop the vampire from killing Yui but then the vampire lunged at the three year old. The vampire started to drink Yui'd blood greedily and before I knew it, he dropped her pale white body onto the floor. No, please, stop it. I heard a yell and saw George being ripped apart. I looked in horror as the same thing happened to Jane, who tried to save George. Help, help me. As I looked in fearful eyes, Hiro was trying to fend off the vampire who held him by the throat. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I witnessed him being shredded by those, monsters. Soon, I was in a white room, with all of the kids from the orphanage surrounding me.

" Why didn't you stop them?" Yui asked. I looked at her in shock.

" Yeah, you're our Big Sister aren't you?" George asked, glaring at me. I took a step back, before bumping into Jane.

" You're a disgusting coward," she hissed. My knees gave way and I dropped to my knees, holding my ears to stop the horrible insults and questions that stabbed me like knives.

" I hope you die," Hiro spat, " you don't deserve to live."

" Help, someone please," I begged, holding my head tightly as I shook my head to rid of the insults. They clawed at me and I curled up to avoid the hits. Suddenly, they stopped and I was at the Kiryu's house. I stood up and looked at the horrifying scene of Zero's mum and dad dead on the floor. I covered my mouth in horror and tried to look away. I looked around and saw a dead body of Ichiru on the floor. I went over and shakily tried to lift him. I then heard a series of evil laughter and saw 'that woman'. I glared at her but she only smiled with blood staining her face.

" Reina, Reina, Reina," she sang, " you're such pitiful child."

My head was swimming and I stepped back.

" Why didn't you save me?" Zero asked. I looked away from Shizuka and looked at him.

" You said you were going to protect me," Zero said, his neck all bloody. All of a sudden, everyone from the orphanage and the Kiryus surrounded me, drowning me in their hate.

" You're such a disappointment."

" Coward."

" Weakling, you can't do anything!"

" I hate you."

" Go and die you coward!"

" Who do you think you are, living your life as if nothing has happened."

" You don't deserve to smile."

" You don't deserve to live."

" Don't think you can run away."

" Moving on? Don't make me laugh."

I felt suffocated, and I called out to the only name I thought could help me.

" Zero!" I cried, stretching my hand out towards him. He smacked it away and kicked me.

" Why?" I cried, looking in shock.

As the others kicked me and hit me, Shizuka Hio looked at me with a smile.

" Poor child," she said, " come to me, I can help you."

" Never," I gasped out, as Zero had kicked me in the stomach.

" Sleep," she crooned, " sleep, it's okay Reina."

Her voice was so soothing. She sounded, like a mother trying to soothe her scared child. As the others stopped hurting me, I laid on the ground, bruised and battered. I closed my eyes and felt the coolness from the ground.

" That's right Reina, sleep. I'll come for you to wake you up."

 **Zero's POV.**

As I placed her in a bed, in one of the Headmaster's spare bedrooms, she curled up and started to shake.

" Help, someone please," she said, her voice breaking. She looked so frightened, that I wanted to know who put her into this position. I clenched my hand into a fist while I my other hand stroked her head, trying to soothe her. The person, knew me. He or she had definitely met me, or else they wouldn't have known my relation with Reina. I better look into it.

" Zero!" she cried, thrashing around. I immediately hugged her as she clung to me, in some sort of nightmare. I was now scared. How much pain was she experiencing. Did she put on a strong front, when in reality, she was scared? Now that I realised this, she seemed so, distant. She always hid something from me. I see her strong and fierce, but on the inside, she was scared and sad. _Despair is always the best kind of friend_. I gritted my teeth in anger, anger towards the creator of this.

" Why?" she whispered, before she stopped clinging to me. Suddenly, she began to feel cold and as I put my head to her chest, she stopped breathing.


	9. The past never fades

Chapter 9- The past never fades

 **I deeply apologize for not updating but I have made a poll! And I changed it from top 3 to just your top so I apologize for that as well. I'm really sorry -. I didn't mean for that to happen. So anyways, if you want to check out my poll please do! I will make a girls one for any of you out there who want that. I just have to get my guy friend to help me. I hope you guys are doing well and I would seriously appreciate it if you review.**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Zero- Why are you so desperate?**

 **Random- Why are you being so cold to me?**

 **Kaname- I found out that people like me more than you do Zero**

 **Zero- WHAT?!**

 **Reina- Oh damn, you got owned!**

 **Random- It's stupid, everyone loves Kaname!**

 **Zero - NO WAY!**

 **Reina- Haha, sucker.**

 **Ichiru- What about me?**

 **Random- Oh Ichiru, it's so sad that nearly no one likes you ; - ;**

 **Ichiru- * sulks in emo corner with Zero***

 **Random- Poor Kiryu twins.**

 **Zero's POV.**

" REINA!" I yelled, shaking her so I could wake her up. She felt so cold, as if she was…dead. The Headmaster and Master ran in, before they froze in their tracks.

" She's not waking up!" I exclaimed, " and she isn't breathing!"

Toga-sensei ran over and checked her breathing. He hitched his breathe and looked at me.

" We have to call help," he said, looking over to the Headmaster.

" We can't call the ambulance or else they'll question how she went into a coma," the Headmaster said, " and they'll take various tests on her which might not come up as a expected."

I looked in panic at Reina, who was becoming extremely pale. I held her tight and prayed to the high heavens she'd be okay.

" She's under a pureblood's power."

We all looked at the door, to see Kuran and Yuki there. He looked at Reina with a stern expression, while Yuki rushed over to see how she was.

" Reina!" she gasped. I glared at Kuran and growled.

" What do you mean, a pureblood's power?" I hissed. I was going to kill the person who did this.

" Only a pureblood can put someone into this kind of state," he explained, moving forwards. I held her tightly, protecting her with my body to block Kuran from coming any closer.

" Zero, he's just trying to help," Yuki said, trying to reassure that vermin wasn't dangerous.

" It was his species that put Reina into this position," I spat, " why should I trust him?"

" You will, if you want Reina to wake up," Kaname calmly stated, causing me to flinch. I growled before laying her back down onto the bed. He kneeled down and inspected Reina's condition. His eyes narrowed for a second before he stood up, sighing.

" She's under some control, that's affected her emotional state," he explained, " and it seems that the control is deeply trapping her from waking up."

" What do you mean by this?" I asked, glaring.

" This.. power. It takes a lot of power to do this and so only a pureblood can do this," he said, " but this, it needs a certain amount of doubt and despair to do this."

Despair. I took out the crumpled note out of my pocket and looked at it. _Despair is always the best kind of friend._ Why would Reina be in despair? Why would she be in so much doubt? I held her hand tightly, looking at her with worried eyes.

" I can understand why this person would do this," Kaname stated. I whipped my head to him and gave a questionable look.

" There are many benefits to having a mage under your control," he explained, " and if you do, then it is very easy for you to overthrow and destroy things."

" SO SHE'S USED AS A TOOL?!" I screamed, standing up with an angered temper. She's been through so much and yet, people want to put her into more despair.

" Calm down Zero," the Headmaster said, trying to calm me. But my fury was already lit and I was ready to use it against the person who made Reina go through this.

" How can I?!" I yelled, " she's in trouble!"

" I'll try to look into it," Kuran calmly said, " the only way for her to wake is for her to fight the temptations she's given."

He began walking out of the door. I glared at his back and I looked at Reina.

" I promise, I swear, I will save you from this."

 **Reina's POV.**

I opened my eyes, only to see myself in darkness. I looked around and tried to find someone to help me. Suddenly, 'that woman' appeared, smiling in her white kimono. The bell on her jingled as she took her steps towards me.

" Hello Reina."

I glared at her and looked around to try and find some sort of weapon. She chuckled at my desperate attempts and stepped forward.

" Oh dear, I'm not here to hurt you," she mused, " I'm only here to help you."

" Yeah right," I snapped. I growled at her and went into a fighting position. I ran at her, trying to kick her. She suddenly disappeared into the darkness, making me fall. I got up and my eyes darted around. I heard a laughter and I whipped around.

" Reina, Reina, you're in my territory," she laughed, " and I promise not to hurt you."

I felt myself freeze and I tried to move. She then appeared behind me, holding my chin from the behind. She stroked my cheek and smiled next to my other cheek.

" Now, isn't this a lovely place," she said, " with nothing to hurt you."

" Everything is dark," I said, " it's not the most inviting place."

She clicked her fingers, and suddenly, the place was a grand mansion. She smiled before walking to see my face fully with a hand on my chin.

" You're so pretty," she mused, " that I can see why he has fallen with you."

I gave a questionable look and she chuckled.

" Zero Kiryu of course," she said, " he truly does adore you."

I gave a face of disbelief and I barked with laughter.

" He only loves me as a sister," I said, " and we're only friends."

" Ah yes, doesn't he love that Cross girl?" she asked. I flinched which made her laugh.

" I am correct," she said, " but the next question is, don't you love Zero?"

I froze and thought about it. Love Zero? I don't think so. I've just wanted to protect him.

I grew up with him so it was only natural to care for him.

" You love him, I can see it in your eyes," she said, " and you would do anything to help him."

" I don't love him!" I denied, shaking my head. She chuckled and tsked.

" You are, don't you get jealous when girls are around him?"

Now that I though of it. I always got that squeezed feeling in my chest whenever a girl happens to like him. It was rare, but it did happen.

" But sadly, he is with that Yuki girl," she said, sighing, " I mean, he's just so smitten over her."

" That's right," I said, " and I won't be selfish enough to take him fro myself."

" Ah, but that still doesn't stop the horrible pain you feel," she taunted, " and Zero just loves Yuki to bits."

She smiled cruelly as I lowered my head to avoid looking at her face. It was true. He does everything for Yuki. My chest squeezed painfully, making me clutch my shirt.

" But in this world, you can avoid that pain of seeing your loved one with another," she explained, " and you can avoid those horrible things that keep happening to you."

It was so tempting. But I shook my head and glared at her.

" I can't be selfish and just avoid all of my problems," I said, " I have to face them and defeat them."

" Such a strong girl," Shizuka Hio said, " but would you go back to that world if you will witness this?"

A orb appeared in her hand and I looked at it carefully. There, was Zero and Yuki, holding hands and smiling. My heart squeezed more and I winced at how much it hurt. Yuki was laughing while Zero just blushed. No, this is an illusion, this can't be true.

" This will all happen, Reina," Shizuka said, " you don't have to believe me but I assure you, this will happen."

I shook my head in denial while Shizuka just smiled. No, it's okay. He should be with Yuki shouldn't he? I have no right to get in the way. Look at me, he would never love a dying girl like me.

" It's okay Reina," she crooned, " you don't have to be so strong anymore, it's okay to be afraid."

I dropped to my knees as she faded away. The walls echoed her voice.

" In this world, you don't have to worry about your despair or heart break," they whispered in my ears, " everyone can be selfish once in a while."

I clutched my ears to stop the voices whispering.

" This world will keep you safe Reina," they whispered, " don't go back to that world of hate."

A voice in my head interrupted the walls. It was my trustworthy guardian, Kano.

" Reina-sama, are you okay?" he asked, his worry evident in his words. In all honesty, I didn't know if I was okay or not.

" Maybe, I should just stay here," I said, absentmindedly. I heard a gasp in my head.

" But what about your friends?" he protested, " what about Zero Kiryu?"

Ah. Zero. I missed him. I don't have much time anyways, though. It doesn't matter if I die here. I closed my eyes as I stood up, smiling softly. Maybe I should stay here, in this house of quiet and serenity. Then I can give Yuki and Zero a chance to get together.

" Are you giving up?"

" It sounds like you are giving up," he said, " and the Master I knew would never give up."

I froze at that question. That was exactly what I had said to Zero. I am, aren't I? I am giving up on the life I built for myself in the real world. I am leaving Zero by himself while I said I would always be there for him. I opened my eyes and grinned.

" Thanks Kano, I'm going to try and get out of here!" I exclaimed. Kano chuckled and I felt a warmth surround me.

" I'm glad I can be of use, Reina-sama," he said. I pouted and crossed my arms.

" I told you to call me Reina," I whined childishly. Unfortunately, he had already disappeared, waiting for me to bust out of this prison. Everything was an illusion, my family from the orphanage would never say that to me. The Zero I knew would never kick me and hurt me without a good reason.

" You tried to break me Shizuka Hio," I said loudly, grinning triumphantly, " but this girl isn't going to submit to someone who tried to hurt Zero."

I ran into the never ending hallway, with the walls protesting to me.

" Come back, come back!" the protested, " you will be safe here, don't go into that world."

" Sorry, but there's someone there who needs me," I said, giving my signature peace sign, " and I don't plan to leave the world I love so much."

As I kept on running, I saw a light at the end, and I started to sprint.

" Thanks for the offer though!" I exclaimed, before jumping into the light.

 **Ichiru's POV.**

Maria Kurenai, no, Shizuka-sama woke, a frown evident on her face. She clicked her tongue in frustation, as she stood up from her bed.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled bitterly.

" Reina is quite strong," she mused, " she managed to break my control over her."

For some reason, I was happy. Reina grew up to be so strong and fierce.

" I was so close to get her over to our side," she said, " but her guardian interrupted with my plans."

Her guardian? I heard of them but I never knew they were real. Reina was a mage, so I was not surprised that she had one.

" All well, we know it is possible to take control of her," she said, " so we can always try again."

I nodded in respect to her plans and smiled softly. Reina has grown up so much. She's become strong, even more beautiful and she's still her self. She doesn't judge, she likes to protect people she loves and she just, isn't like other girls.

" You love Reina don't you?" Shizuka-sama asked, smiling. I blushed and covered it with my hand. She always knew what to say to make me flustered.

" Too bad she loves your brother."

Zero? I red fury coursed through my veins, at the mention of the man who took everything from me. Who always had the attention and now, Reina?

" You can have her once she comes to our side," Shizuka reassured, " and then you can have my blessing for when you get together."

I blushed a scarlet red and covered it once more with my hand. Yes, my mission is the retrieve Reina. She would never be in pain and I will care for her like she did for me.

She licked her lips and she held her black crow, smiling cruelly at it.

" Now, I can't wait to see Zero and Reina," she mused, " and there is a tasty girl there too."

" It's been decided, I will go to attend Cross Academy."

 **Reina's POV.**

I opened my eyes, looking down at my hand in which it was tightly clutched by a half asleep Zero. His head was nodding off but he tried his best to keep it up.

" Zero, please let go of my hand," I said, chuckling, " you might stop all circulation of blood if you keep squeezing it."

He bolted up and looked at me with such astonished eyes. I sat up and grinned.

" Hello all, Reina Izumo isn't dead and she won't be for a long time," I announced. Zero shook my shoulders vigorously while I started to get quite dizzy.

" Reina, you're okay, do you need anything, is there something I can get you, do you have any injuries?" Zero rambled, while shaking me without mercy.

" I will be okay once you stop shaking me," I replied, my words shaking due to Zero. He stopped and sat down. He looked at me like I had just come back from the dead.

" Hey hey, I'm not going to leave you for the Underworld anytime Zero," I said, faking a shocked look. He blinked before chuckling. It was weird because it soon became a laugh.

" Um, Zero, please stop," I said, leaning back cautiously, " you're scaring the shit out of me when you laugh really loudly."

He wiped the tears off the corner of his eyes and smiled softly at me.

" I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to die," he said. I mocked a offended look.

" You make it seem like you wanted me dead," I said, smirking, " but I ain't dying yet."

" Well, you have enough time to go get ready for your classes," he said, a sad tone in his voice. Damn I miss being in the Day Class. Reading manga, smart assing the teachers, listening to Fall Out Boys ( a/n LOVE THIS BAND) and just pranking teachers once in a while. Well, I don't think the Headmaster would mind if I stop going to the Night Class. I mean, pfft, my parents think I've been sold off to… I suddenly remembered who and I grimaced. Should I tell Zero? No, he would throw a massive tantrum and then go on a hunt for her. I hate her too, for all the pain she's inflicted on us. I glared at my hand, clenching it in anger. Zero looked at me in worry so I grinned like I always do.

" I'm transferring back!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed in excitement, causing Zero to jump back in shock. I looked at the clock and it almost time for the Night Class students to go to class. I grinned and Zero looked at me in exasperation.

" Let's go, it's almost time isn't it?" I asked, holding my hand out to help him up. He shook his head in exasperation and stood up. He took my blue hoodie from my day Class uniform from behind him and handed it to me.

" I thought that when you wake up, you wouldn't want to be running around in a tank top," he said, smirking. I placed the hoodie over my head and Zero looked at my bare feet.

" Don't worry, I like going bare foot," I said, waving my hand in a dismissive manner. I opened the window and ignored Zero's protests.

" See ya!" I exclaimed, winking, before jumping out and landing expertly onto the ground. As I ran to the numerous squeals and shouts, I grinned in reminisce. Here we go again.

" ALRIGHT BITCHES GET BACK IN LINE, SHUT UP AND IF YOU CAN, LEAVE!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone flinched and looked at me in shock.

" Reina's back?!"

" What?!"

" Oh far out."

" Dammit."

" I thought she died."

" DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT DEAD," I yelled, " NOW INTO LINE!"

The students all lined up, scared of my wrath. Zero appeared at the scene, although shocked to see that all the students were behaving actually like normal human beings and not hungry wolves. Yuki stared at me in shock before jumping towards me to hug me tightly.

" Oh my god, Reina, you made me so worried," she cried, hugging me tightly. I grinned and patted her head.

" Bam, I'm not dying anytime soon," I said, giving my signature peace sign. As we had our check points, I tucked my hands in my pockets of my hoodie while whistling a tune. The opening song of Attack on Titan! I noticed a girl, holding a camera, trying to inch forward from the invisible line I had made. Damn, my katana was taken away from me and I don't have a weapon. Ah well, that never stopped me from threatening people.

 **" Move another** ( damn) **step and I'll make you cry** (bitch). **"**

Apart from some swear words, Zero and I had just said the exact same words to two stupid fangirls. We looked at each other and Zero smirked.

" Hey go for it!"

" Yeah, Zero isn't as scary anymore!"

" Shame on you Kiryu for threatening a girl."

Zero gave a murderous glare and stared down the annoying girls. Yeah, damn right did they shut up. The girls on my side looked at me defiantly but I gave them a cocky grin with a dark glare.

" What, I have no problem beating up some fangirls who keep making my job troublesome," I said, making them all step a metre back. As the gates opened, the vampires all gave me shocked looks as if I just grew another head. I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

" What, got a problem with tracksuit pants?" I asked, looking at my black tracksuits. These were so comfortable, I don't see the problem.

" You're actually alive," Aido gasped, making me grin.

" Well, yeah, it's not like me to be defeated so easily," I replied. Everyone sweat dropped, and I swear I heard them all say mentally, _you're not suppose to defeat death._ Kaname looked at me calmly before smiling.

" It's nice to see you again, Reina," he said. I scoffed and walked off.

" If only a certain someone was dead," I muttered under my breath. I looked to see the girls glaring at me and I glared back.

" If you want to go against me ,fine, I just want you to know that the consequences of picking a fight with me isn't exactly nice," I snapped, smirking in self confidence. There was a tense feeling through the whispering girls before a girl, with seriously curled blonde hair and fucked up make up walked towards me.

" I, Kiera, President of the Kaname Fan Club, want to duel you in fencing," she announce, smiling. Oohh, scary, she thinks because she's on the fencing team that she can beat me in fencing. Tough shit girl coz I happened to be actually good at fencing. If I hadn't liked kendo so much I would've chosen fencing. Except all that white suiting is really weird and I always asked for actual swords since I wanted to impale Kaname.

" Wait, since when was there a Kaname Fan Club?" I asked, giving a confused look to Zero. He shrugged and gave me a ' how the hell was I suppose to know?' look. Geez, fangirls can be seriously scary.

" Actually, Kiera-san, Reina was second in the Fencing World Championship in Middle School," Yuki quietly said. Damn Yuki, don't take pity on the enemy! I wanted to beat her in fencing.

" What?!" Kiera exclaimed, looking at me weirdly. I gave a peace sign and grinned.

" Hey, I might've failed all of music, drama and art but when it comes to anything violence, I mean, fighting sport related, I ace it!" I said, coughing at the violence part. I totally didn't like all the fighting sport stuff just so I can beat up anyone I dislike, AKA Aido and Kaname.

" So, do you want to duel me or have you decided it wouldn't be nice for your ass to get kicked by me?" I asked, smirking triumphantly. The fangirls all stepped back, nervous to even go near me.

" Yes, I am sure you've gotten rusty since you've only been concentrating on kendo," Kiera said, boldly. I whistled lowly and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

" Alrighty then, we should up it up a little and bet something," I said, grinning deviously. Kiera stiffened but put a strong front on.

" Fine, if I win, I want you to bow down to Kaname-sama's feet and beg for forgiveness."

Oh hell no. I will never do that even if the entire world depended on it. I stared at her in horror and disgust.

" Shit, that would suck," I said, " so I'll make something just as horrible, if I win, which I'm pretty sure I will, you and your little Kaname shit club can never come here at twilight for a whole three months."

I placed three of my fingers in front of me as all of Kaname's fangirls gasped horribly.

" You monster!"

" How can you do this?!"

" I'll never see Kaname-sama!"

Kiera gasped at me with a pale face. I smirked and folded my arms.

" You can surrender now if you want, there's nothing holding you back," I said. She gritted her teeth and stood in front of me boldly. She placed her hand out for the deal.

" As my pride as a Kaname-sama follower, I can not allow someone to just speak so horribly to Kaname-sama," Kiera said. I shook her hand and gave a catty smile.

" Yeah, and I'm here so I won't have to deal with your stupid fangirling," I said.

" Tomorrow right after class," she proposed. I nodded and looked at Zero.

" You owe me one," I said. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

" Well, since it's about me, I might come," Kaname said, smiling at Kiera. She blushed scarlet and started to stutter. Oh shit. That meant a bunch of people coming. I glared at him and just stormed off.

" Where are you going?" Yuki asked, as I placed my hands in my hoodie pocket.

" I smell rain," I said, " so if you don't mind if I do, I'm going to go and enjoy it."

I had reached the place where I smelt ran and smiled. I've always loved rain, it was the things that I always enjoyed. People would always stay inside when it was raining and insulted it, called it names. Horrible, dreary, ugly, a spoiler of everything. The rain did everything for us though. It grew our crops, it gave us water, it created life. Since no one ever was out in the rain, I would always sneak out of the house of the Kiryus and just walk around in the rain. I would then be found and reprimanded by Zero's mother and would be dragged back into the house. As I felt drops of water on my face, I grinned and sat down on the pavement. I was at the middle of a courtyard, where new students always came through. I stretched out my legs and supported myself with my arms. As I looked at the clouds, the rain came pouring down. It was refreshing and I closed my eyes. My hair was getting wet and I ran a hand through it which was usually in a plait but was now flowing down my back.

" If only I could stay here forever," I whispered to myself. It felt refreshing and I rolled the sleeves of my hoodie up to let my arms enjoy the coolness of the rain. I took one of my knees up to my chest and I rested my arm on it. The trees looked green and vibrant and I opened my mouth to capture some of the rain.

" You're going to catch a cold."

I whipped my head around to see not Zero, but Rin there. I smiled and I shrugged.

" I've never gotten a cold, you should know this," I teased. He shook his head in exasperation and just sat down next to me. His streak of black stood out of his red hair and many girls quite fancied him. He didn't look that special to me though so I just went back to enjoying the rain. This reminded of me when we won the Nationals.

" This reminds me of when you were outside after the competition, they were announcing the winning teams," Rin said, voicing my thoughts, " and when they were going to give you are prize, you were not up on stage, you were standing in the rain."

I laughed at the memory. Everyone was trying to find me but they couldn't until Rin came and saw me just standing, in the rain. It was hilarious because I wouldn't budge from my position in the rain so the judges couldn't give me the prize directly.

" Yeah, what nice memories," I said, smiling. My hair was now sticking to my skin and the rain was coming down really hard.

" Come on Reina, we have to go inside," Rin said, trying to coax me into leaving my spot.

" You should know I'm going to stay here hours," I replied, pouting. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair from his forehead to keep it from sticking to his skin.

" I do, I was just trying to get you out of the rain," He said.

" Hey, the rain is my best, best friend!" I huffed, crossing my arms. A wet strand stuck to my forehead and Rin tucked it behind my ear.

" Reina, I have something to tell you," he said, firmly. I looked at him and gave a questionable look. He blushed scarlet and I leaned forward. I placed a hand on his forehead.

" Do you have a fever?" I asked, frowning. Maybe Rin being out in the rain like me was bad.

" No, I'm fine," he stuttered, before looking behind me with wide eyes.

" What are you doing?"

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR YOUR TOP HOTTEST ANIME GUY!**


	10. Fencing duel and the new student

Chapter 10- A fencing duel and a new student

 **Hey dear readers! How are you all today? Personally I don't feel that well due to the fact I've lost a library book and will have to a fine of $10 if I don't find it T^T. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Random-* blows party horns and streamers**

 **Random- IT'S THE 10th CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **Reina- Wow, you must have a lot of time or you skip homework**

 **Random- Actually I've finished most of my homework early so it sucks to be you!**

 **Zero- But you've lost your book**

 **Random- SHUT UP! You should know this is a touchy subject for me**

 **Kaname- How irresponsible**

 **Reina, Random and Zero look at Kaname with a glare**

 **Everyone- Fuck off Kaname**

 **Kaname- …. -_-**

 **Reina's POV**

" What are you doing?"

I turned around to see a rather pissed off Zero who was drenched by the rain. I looked at him and waved.

" Hey, we're talking while enjoying the rain," I explained cheerfully, while turning back to Rin. For some strange reason, he was pale as chalk and had his mouth agape. He looked from Zero to me and smiled weakly.

" I think I might leave you two," he said, standing up. I gave a questionable look and frowned.

" Why, you can always stay with me?" I asked. He shook his head frantically before walking off quickly. I raised an eyebrow and looked Zero, shrugging.

" Don't know what's going on with him," I said, lying down onto my back.

" You need to get out of this rain," Zero said sternly, I stuck my tongue out childishly.

" I'm going to stay here for as long as I want," I replied. He shook his head in exasperation before lifting me up. I gaped and started to thrash around.

" Hey, hey!" I exclaimed, " let me down!"

" You're going to catch a cold," Zero said, stubbornly. I glared and crossed my arms while he held me like a potato sack.

" I've never been sick," I mumbled, pushing out my cheeks. He chuckled and kept on walking, ignoring the stares of the students who just saw Reina being carried on the shoulder of Zero like a sack of potatoes. Fortunately, they had all gotten used to seeing strange things since I arrived. After all, it was **me** we were talking about.

" Don't make me worry like that ever again," he scolded, making me turn my head to look at him.

" I was fine in the end so who cares?" I asked, falling loosely on his back while sighing in fatigue. He flinched and held me tighter, making me glare at his back.

" You make me so stressed," he said, " and you always tell me to tell you what's troubling me, so why can't that work both ways?"

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. I would, Zero, I would tell you everything. I'm a selfish human being though, I don't want you to hate me.

" I wonder, if I was normal," I said, changing the topic. Zero looked at me and with a questionable look.

" If I actually fangirled, cared about my appearance, and told you all my social life problems," I explained, " I wonder, would that make you happy?"

Would you be happy to not have such a pitiful, troublesome, dying girl as your friend?

 **Zero's POV.**

I looked in shock as she said those words. Would I be happy? What kind of question was that?!

" If you were normal, I wouldn't have been your friend," I answered. She looked at me before smirking with a pained expression.

" I guess you're right," she said, but in my mind, I felt as if she was still hiding something from me.

" Tell me," I blurted out, " tell me why you hide yourself in such a strong façade."

" I'm strong," she said, " I don't need to fake it."

" You hide yourself when you feel pain, with a grin and a peace sign," I said, ignoring her denial, " and you always want to know about my worries, I want the same on both sides."

" You wouldn't understand Zero," she bitterly said, " and in all honesty, I hope you never understand."

I dropped on the ground, making her give a grunt in pain. I loomed over her as she winced.

" I don't understand?!" I exclaimed, " I've been with you for the last five years of your life, if anything, I understand you the most!"

" I know Zero, but the one thing I hide from you is a selfish request of mine," she replied, " so I beg you, just leave the subject."

I glared at her long and hard, her gaze matching mine. They were filled with pain and sorrow, it hurt me. The sadness she felt, she wanted to suffer it all by herself. She had begged me not to venture any further though, which had never happened. Reina was one of the most selfless people I knew so this was surprising.

" Hn," I grunted, walking away in spite. I knew I hated fighting with Reina, but rage boiled in my blood due to the fact she never told me what was on her mind.

 **Reina's POV.**

I looked at Zero's back and sighed, running a hand through my wet hair. It had stopped raining already which disappointed me. I stood up and closed my eyes.

" God, you have no idea how much this kills me," I whispered quietly, just to myself. I slapped myself and walked to the Headmaster's office. He's stashed all of my chocolate there, which really pissed me off because I needed my chocolate when I'm depressed like this. I walked there, letting my hair dry naturally, which unfortunately made a huge trail of water when I walked. I ignored the obvious looks of some students passing the hallway but really, who do you think I am? I'm Reina freakin Izumo, the girl who gave no shit about anything. If I began fangirling over Kaname, I will literally shoot myself in the head. I shivered involuntarily before kicking the door opening.

" YOU OLD BASTARD, GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE!"

Only I came to the awkward situation where Yuki was greeting a girl with silver hair which some was in a little side bun. The thing was that she was a Night Class student. Well shit. Amazing first impression. Something ticked me off though, something that made me stay cautious of the girl.

" Why hello."

I widened my eyes and immediately pushed Yuki behind me before taking a sharp fontain pen from the Headmaster's office. I didn't have my katana since it was taken from me so I made do with the pen.

" You," I snarled, glaring viciously at the girl. She was 'that woman'. I can tell, with that sickly pureblood aura surrounding her and the predatory look in her eye.

" You don't have to be so hostile," she said, giving me a mocking look. I growled as she took a step forward.

" Come any closer and I swear I will stab you with this pen," I hissed, twirling the pen in my hand before pointing it at her to prove my point. This woman, how did she get here? What is she after for? Is she after me again? I widened my eyes at a realisation, what if she was here for Zero? I looked at her in anger and shock, making her giggle.

" Reina, calm down!" Yuki protested, " she isn't a threat."

" She doesn't hold anything against you," the Headmaster added. I lowered the pen but never my guard. The girl bowed respectfully but looked at me with a smug look.

" I am Maria Kurenai," she introduced. I glared, clenching the pen I held. I looked around the office, before finding a small compartment hidden under a book case, opening it and taking a chocolate bar out. I ripped the wrapper off and bit it angrily.

" Reina Izumo," I replied, " but I guess you knew that already didn't you?"

She simply smiled cat like before walking towards Yuki.

" Thank you for protecting me."

Before I could react, she enveloped Yuki with a hug which made me stiffen. She whispered something in her ear, making me step forward. I threw the pen at Maria which sliced her cheek slightly. The pen stuck in the wall and vibrate due to the impact.

" If you ever hurt Yuki, ever deceive her, it won't even take me any reasoning to kill you," I threatened, before storming out of the room.

The next day, after the Day Class's classes, I was at the fencing stadium, warming up.

" Man, I haven't been here for ages!" I said, whistling at the large size of it. I tied my hair up in a loose pony tail, before grabbing my blade. Ah, the wonderful memories of me asking for real swords to impale Kaname with. I jabbed the air expertly and smirked at the familiarity I felt. I wore the fencing uniform, which I borrowed from a club member. I had no helmet and was just practising freely. I saw Kiera with her lackeys, holding her helmet with a smirk of confidence. Did I forget to mention there was, oh I don't know, THE WHOLE FRICKEN SCHOOL HERE! EVEN THE NIGHT CLASS WERE HERE! I rubbed my head irritated at the fangirls on the sideline, filling up the stadium, although there were a lot of guys.

" Well, looks like you didn't chicken out," she taunted, making me roll my eyes.

" Looks like you didn't look in the mirror," I retorted, getting some, 'oh she got burned!' and ' oh shhhnnaaaap!' from the guys. That's right, I HADN'T LOST MY AWESOME COME BACK SKILLS! She gasped and glared at me.

" Heh, what a pathetic way of covering up your fear," she said, flipping her seriously over curled hair, " but I will win for Kaname-sama."

I looked at Ruka and Ruka glared at the girl. I don't know if Ruka was pissed because Kiera had googly eyes over Kaname or had just stolen Ruka's diva move. In my opinion, I would be seriously offended if someone stole my famous move. I mean, who does a grin with a peace sign all the time? … oh shit I just realised nearly everyone does it.

" Yeah, I can cover up my so called 'fear'," I said, making apostrophe whatchama call it in the air, " but what you gonna do about covering your face!"

She gasped and held a hand to her face. Ah, the lovely ways of comebacks. I smirked and looked at Yuki to toss my helmet.

" So, we going to stand here all day watching you get burned?" I asked, " or are we going to duel?"

As I said it, I caught the helmet with one hand while smirking. Kiera gulped and placed her helmet over her head. I placed it loosely over my head and got into position.

" Ready, set, GO!"

I watched as Kiera ran to me sloppily, making me snicker. I simply stepped to the side which made her fall. I looked at her and chuckled.

" I don't even think an amateur does that."

She growled and lunged towards me. As she furiously attacked me with a series of lunged and slashes, I simply blocked them tirelessly with lazy parries. I mean, come on! You could at least attempt something better.

" Why are you holding back?!" she growled. I faked a yawn with my extra hand and shrugged.

" I just want to watch how much of an utter failure you are at fencing."

That really struck a nerve, as she yelled a battle cry towards me. I jumped placed my blade to her neck, making a point for me. She froze and I smirked behind my helmet.

" I may not be number one in fencing, but I did come second," I explained, " and even though I stopped, that doesn't mean I've lost my touch."

She stood up and we began the second round of the match. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaname looking at me with a smirk while Maria looked at me as well although she did not have a rather pleased look on her face.

" Pay attention!" Kiera growled and I turned to her, sighing. I simply parried and defended myself easily to her sloppy and amateur like moves. I looked to see Maria walking over to Zero, having a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and he knew, who she was. I saw her whisper in his ear while looking at me. Zero stared at me in shock making me growl lowly.

" I'm getting bored, and so let's end this quickly," I said, before doing a series of furious attacks to her, which she couldn't dodge or defend against. I did it with lightning speed and in that moment, everyone knew I wasn't someone who won the Kendo Championship or become second in the Fencing World Championship for nothing. I didn't pay my way up there, I didn't use any dirty tricks, the callouses on my hands and my skill are just enough proof that I've worked through to the Finals. As Kiera dropped to her knees in defeat, I took off my helmet. Shaking my hair, I looked at her with a cold smirk.

" Well, it looks like I won't see you or your fangirls for three months," I said. Kiera looked in dismay at me while I stared at Zero and Maria. They seem to have disappeared which pissed me off even though I just won.

" Well done Reina," Kaname said, clapping his hands while walking towards me, " you've inspired me to do some fencing."

" Thanks," I said sarcastically, " but why don't you practice without me."

I began to walk away, ignoring the pleas of the fencing club to quit the kendo club, and to join their club.

" Hey, we got her first!" Rin growled, glaring at the fencing club. I chuckled before going to change into more comfortable clothing and to find where Zero was.

The next day, I managed to convince the Headmaster for me to return to the Day Class. I GET MY HOODIE, GALAXY LEGGINGS AND CONVERSE BACK! Although it looks like I forgot about a teeny weeny thing. **The exams and the ball!** Frick, I am so sure that I will have to wear a dress.

" Oh yeah, the ball is coming up," Yori mentioned, " and always, the class with the lowest average has to make preparations for the ball."

" EH?!" Yuki exclaimed, shocked.

" That's right, I am worry about you Yuki Cross."

We turned to see the Class President, a rather large Ruka fan, holding his glasses sternly. He had a pissed off dark aura which made me slightly shuffle back. I had a feeling that Yuki is so screwed.

" The ball is a chance for the Night Class and the Day Class to dance together, so if I miss my chance to dance with Ruka-san from the Night Class, I will hate you forever," he said, glowering at Yuki.

" You do realise she's way out of your league," I said, making his heart shatter into little pieces. Hey, the always said honesty was the best policy. It's just a poilicy I had a tendency to break. As he walked away, Yuki looked at Yori and me with a scared look.

" I better study like hell."

" Why don't you ask you father to find an excellent tutor for you?" Yori suggested. Rely on Yori to make awesome decisions. Suddenly I heard a ruckus and looked to see in shock as Maria Kurenai hopping around while Takuma was trying to catch her. I stared in shock at her while she giggled.

" Please, you can't go here!" Takuma protested.

" I just want to look at the cafeteria," she replied, before looking at me with a smug look. I gritted my teeth and glared at her.

" We have to stop her," Yuki said, making me and Zero stop her with our arms.

" Don't get close to her," Zero said, making me nod.

" She's not to be trusted," I said, glaring at her back. Yuki backed down, confused as to why we were stopping her. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me while I heard a rather annoying voice.

" Reina-chan," Aido said, snuggling into my hair.

" Oh fuck," I swore, looking at the rather large number of fangirls glaring at me.

" I need to talk to you sometime," he whispered into my ear, seriously, " it's about 'that woman'."

I froze and glared at him. Why was he meddling into my business. He hugged tighter, making me growled.

" You smell like rain and chocolate," he mused, snuggling. I immediately elbowed him in the stomach, an irritated expression on my face, making him smirk although in pain.

" Every single girl will utterly hate you now," he mouthed. I raised an eyebrow and mouthed back, " didn't they already hate me?"

He stood up and looked at Zero before he walked past me.

" At the ball, I want to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes before seeing the multiple fangirls. Well, damn, I'm just going to move carefully in the exact opposite direction of them glares and hisses.

" In my defence, I freakin hate Aido!" I exclaimed, before rushing off.

" You have some explaining Reina Izumo!"

" What was that just now!?"

I found a nice tall terrace and jumped up to hold it. As I saw the rampaging fangirls run past, I sighed in relief. I'm so going to kill Aido the next time I'm seeing him.

I got changed into a pair of black tracksuits, a hoodie and as per usual, no shoes. I borrowed a bokken sword from Rin and I gripped it tightly with a pissed off mood. As I passed the ball room, I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

" Such a smart boy, you figured out who I was."

I froze and gripped my bokken. I saw from the corner of my eye Maria and Zero in the ballroom, Zero glaring and Maria smirking. No, it wasn't Maria, it was Shizuka Hio.

" How could I forget such a disgusting aura," Zero hissed. She laughed and held a hand to her mouth.

" Well, Reina also seem to figure out who I was as well."

At the mention of me, Zero took his Bloody Rose and held Maria tightly while placing the gun to her chest.

" Why do you want Reina?" he asked, venom pouring out of his words. Shizuka chuckled and held amused eyes.

" Don't you remember, she has the power to save the world or destroy it."

" She would never destroy it," Zero hissed, pushing his gun closer to her. I touched my chest, happy that he didn't think that I would destroy the world. But this was the first time I heard about this. Destroy or save the world?! I couldn't possibly do that when I'm going to die. I'm going to be out of this world before people even realise I'm gone.

" Well, she would never on her own free will," she said, smirking, " but I'll be there with a little push."

I immediately jumped in, pointing my bokken at her.

" If anything," I hissed, " I'll be the one giving out the push, the pushing of you off a cliff."

" Ah, but what about that little time in my dimension?" she mused. I froze and gritted my teeth. I can't believe I was so pathetic back then. When I was so ready to just give up. To give up on Zero. I was so selfish back then, it wasn't even funny.

" In case you were blind, I'm right here pointing perhaps a threatening weapon at you," I threatened. I summoned my water and even though it wasn't as strong with my katana, it created a large water blade around the bokken. Zero stepped back in shock, looking at me for answers.

" Well, I was also wondering if Zero knew what was going to happen when you turn 21," Shizuka said, giggling evilly. I froze and glared at her viciously. I lunged forward, lifting my sword.

" YOU BITCH!" I screamed, slashing my sword. She did an acrobatic leap back and someone dropped if I might add, MY KATANA, down for her to use. She unsheathed it and it glowed in an angry blue. Kano wasn't too happy for someone to be using him.

" My my, your sword is hostile," she mused, lifting it up. I struck my sword into the floor and started to chant a spell. If Kano was here, even though he wasn't with me, I might be able to summon him without almost killing myself.

"Quaeso aquas audirem omne mandatum . Surgere meum paciuntur lustrant meum oceans arcerentur, mea tenui fluctus et succidit omne illud quod repugnat me!"

A flash of blue appeared out of the katana before I knew it, I saw Kano coldly glaring at Shizuka in front of me. I hadn't spent too much of my energy but I felt a little dizzy.

" It's nice to see you Kano," I said, smirking. He nodded in appreciation, on guard towards Shizuka. She stared at me before laughing.

" Oh how wonderful, the amazing guardian that ruined my plans," she said, cackling. Kano lifted his large machete and coldly looked at Shizuka once more.

" How dare you try to trick Reina-sama into your evil schemes," he said, making me flinch at his unusual harsh tone, " but worst of all, how dare you you point myself, a loyal servant of my master, towards her."

Shizuka smiled and I held my sword out in front of me.

" Run Zero, this isn't your fight," I snapped. He looked at me before glaring.

" Don't you dare tell me what to do," he said, " and if it involves this woman, I will get involved."

" Well, it looks like I'm outnumbered," Shizuka sighed, although she didn't sound too unhappy to me, " but Reina, shouldn't you tell Zero about what kind of flowers you should at your funeral?"

She disappeared in the shadows, before I could react. She had left my katana and I grabbed it quickly. Kano smiled at me and glowed before returning to the katana. I held it tightly to my chest before realising a pair of daggers on my back. I looked to see Zero glaring at me.

" What's this about!?"

I stared at him before lowering my head.

" I was just threatened to be killed," I lied, " that's all."

He walked towards me before slapping me square in the face.

" DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS ALL BY YOURSELF!" he yelled, clutching my collar. I looked away from him and closed my eyes in pain. How could I bring myself to tell him? How could I possibly say I'm going to die and I've already accepted the truth? Please don't ask me. That's all I ask life, just stop giving me a hard time and just leave me alone.

" It's fine Zero, just leave me," I said, slapping his hand from my collar and holding Kano tightly. I started to walk past him, my bangs covering my eyes. He grabbed my shoulder but I simply shook it off.

" Please don't get involved with my life anymore," I said, looking at him soullessly.

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL BE SO HAPPY IF YOU DO! And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but you know, have to keep you all in suspense. I have my poll up on my profile so please, DO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR YOUR HOTTEST ANIME GUY!**


	11. Death will catch you

Chapter 11- Someday, death will always catch up

 **Heyo Readers, it's Random again! I want to mention that CherryBerryultimatemixsmoothie, thank you SOOO SOO SOO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL OF THE WAY! Not to mention all my other readers who have stuck by me but please, please Review! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

 **Random- It seems Zero is coming a close first but what's this, Kaname and Aido have been voted as well!?**

 **Aido- WHY IS KIRYU COMING FIRST?!**

 **Kaname- Yes, I would like to know about that**

 **Random- Don't ask me, maybe being a badass vampire/vampire hunter is what chicks dig?**

 **Kaname and Aido- ... that can't be true.**

 **Random- Anyways, PLEASE GUYS, THERE ARE OTHER GUYS IN THAT POLL SO DON'T LIMIT YOURSELF TO JUST VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

 **Reina's POV.**

He stared at me in shock, while I only turned away to walk on.

" Why?" he asked, sounding so pained and sad, " why keep hurting yourself like this Reina?"

" You're being hypocritical when you say not to give up, not to keep your burdens to yourself," he kept on going, stepping towards me, " please, just god please, why can't you just tell me."

" You'll hate me Zero," I confessed, giving a sad smile towards him, " you'll probably be ashamed of even being my friend."

" I won't!" he protested, " how can you know that I'll react like that anyway?!"

He hugged me suddenly, clutching me tight while I stared into his eyes.

" I'm worried Reina, I'm worried that if you don't tell me anything, you'll end up alone and pained."

I closed my eyes and smelled his hair. The faint lavender smell from his hair soothed me. I hugged him back before pushing him softly off me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and smiled sadly.

" It makes me happy that you're worried," I said, " but sadly, the world never likes to think about sadness or pain."

He clutched my hands, looking at me with such worried eyes. I stared into his beautiful lavender eyes, mesmerised by their emotion which was rarely shown.

" Don't worry so much, okay?" I asked, " you should know me, I'm Reina, the girl who always got into trouble in school, the girl who you competed with all the time, the girl who wore a weird rain drop earring on her right ear, the girl who always flipped off the Night Class and Kaname especially."

And the girl who is going to die soon, I added. Zero stared at me and smirked.

" Don't forget the girl who used her kendo skills to fight random people," he said. I chuckled and let go of his face.

" I'm strong Zero, me and pain are old acquaintances ," I replied, holding my katana, " so I know how to deal with it."

" But people can only take a certain amount of pain Reina," Zero said, " so, please, if anything's wrong, tell me."

I nodded but the words choked in my throat. I'm sorry Zero, I won't tell. I'm planning on spending time here before stealthily going out.

The next day, were the final exams. I looked to see Yuki struggling, fretting over the exam. Zero didn't look like he came, probably from the incident of last night. I blitzed through the exam and used the spare time to think about last night. Zero, was always there for me. How selfish can I be if I want him not to hate me.

" I'm such a coward," I whispered to myself, covering my eyes.

Unfortunately, Yuki kind of dragged down the class average and since Zero wasn't there, the average was the lowest in the grade, which means….. WE HAVE TO PREPARE THE BALL. I was holding a hammer,extra nails in a small belt I had on, smashing violently banners onto the wall. I had this kind of pissed off aura that everyone knew to stay wary of. I didn't have a ladder to support myself and simply relied on my strength to hold me up. As I efficiently hammered the banners down securely, everyone looked at me like I was a freak.

" How can one person do all of that?" everyone muttered.

I jumped down and sighed in stress as everyone marvelled the work I had done.

" Well, that takes care of the banners then," the girl in charge muttered. I rolled the sleeves of my blue hoodie and wiped my brow.

" Anything else I have to do?" I asked, really wanting to get this over and done with. The less time I have to do this, the more time I can confront Maria Kurenai. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the mention of her name. .

" Um, that's a huge help to us with the banners," the girl said, " but can you decorate the corners with some roses."

I looked to see a bunch of roses handed to me. I sighed and nodded, before grabbing the roses placing them in between my belt and climbing up the wall.

" Hey, be careful!" the girl in charge exclaimed. Pfft, does she not know how many times I've done this out of pure boredom? When I had made it to some sort of terrace, I hopped onto it and started to hammer some of the roses.

" Is this okay?" I asked, motioning to the small group of roses I had placed into the corner. The girl in charge nodded and I proceeded to do the next group. I climbed like a monkey towards the next corner when a girl holding a hammer dropped it onto my hand which was holding the terrace.

" Shit," I muttered, before I began to fall down. Instead of splattering onto the floor, someone managed to catch me.

" What the hell were you doing?"

I tilted my head up to see who it was and to my surprise, it was Zero, glaring at me.

" What were you thinking?!" he asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Um, preparing the decorations?" I answered, motioning to the roses and banners. He glared at the girl in charge, who squeaked in fear.

" Aren't you in charge?" he snapped, " so then why can't you do some things instead of giving them to Reina."

I gave a confused look before looking around to see multiple students from my class sitting down and chatting. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I stood in front of a group of fangirls who were chatting about the Night Class.

" Wow thanks everyone," I said loudly, rather sarcastically as well. They all flinched in shock and lowered their heads in guilt.

" Well, all you guys have to do are the roses since I did all of the banners already," I said, before walking out of the room, in a more pissed off mood. Jeez, couldn't they have at least made it discreet? No? It's okay to just relax in front of a hard worker just like that? Bitch, you couldn't at least not talk about the Night Class right in front of me.

 **Yuki's POV.**

I saw Zero gallantly catch Reina and I looked away sadly. Maria Kurenai had came up to me proposing something for me. To save Zero, all I have to do is give her Reina, or Kaname-sama's corpse. It was such a hard decision, I loved both of them so much. Reina, a sister of me. Kaname, the man who saved me and is loved by me. So why, why did I feel so happy and relieved to choose Reina instead of Kaname?

When Reina fell into Zero's arms, I felt a strange sense of anger and jealousy. I hated it, to feel such feelings towards the girl who was just like a sister to me. I saw Reina grin at Zero while Zero just shook his head in exasperation. Why do I want her to leave us alone? Why do I feel like she should just go somewhere else.

" Yuki, you're hammering it in the wrong place," Yori said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to see the oddly shaped section of nails.

" Ahhhh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, bowing towards the girl in charge. She sighed and just looked towards someone else.

" Hey, can you fix that up?" she asked, pointing to the catastrophe I had made.

" Oh man, if only Reina was here," the guy whined, making me freeze.

" Yeah, at least Reina did all of the banners really quickly," a girl agreed.

" She's really hot tempered, but at least she gets stuff done."

" Seriously, she talks back to the Night Class, that's so cool," the guy added.

" I know right, she even put wasabi into Kuran's chocolate," another guy said, snickering.

" Haha, that was hilarious."

" Hey, she shouldn't have done that!"

" Yeah, but she's got guts."

It really hurt, to hear so many things being said of Reina, all compliments. If only she didn't exist, then maybe, others could like me. If she wasn't there, maybe Zero could open up to me.

 **Reina's POV.**

I shook my head repeatedly, having my hands up as Kaien was pushing a dress onto me.

" Oooohh, I am so not wearing that," I said, my face paling at it. It was the night of the ball and I was going to ditch it, until the Headmaster came to my room where I was reading manga and listening to music, holding a strapless dress up. It was long, with no lace or frills thank the love of god. It was white at the top, and then it gradually went to a nice cerulean blue at the bottom. The belt was blue with dark blue ribbon. It had golden outlines and all in all, it was simple. Yeah, I am not wearing a dress.

" Come one Reina, do it for me ~!" the Headmaster said, pushing it towards me. I shook my head frantically and tried to find a way out. THERE WERE NO FREAKIN WINDOWS?! I looked at the Headmaster in fear and noticed the door was locked. AHHHHH THERE WAS NO ESCAPE.

" You don't have much to live Reina," he said, " so, why don't you enjoy it to the most?"

I froze at those words, and lowered my head. I snatched the dress from his hands and clutched it.

" Fine, so can you please leave?"

He skipped off in triumph which made my eyebrow twitch. I looked at the dress and sighed in stress. Why do I have a feeling, I'm going to regret this.

I looked around, trying to find Zero. I wore the dress which reached my calf and wore my favourite black scarf along with it. I had my hair out of its plait and my rain drop earring swayed as I walked, getting weird looks from people. Probably because I was walking around bare foot instead of actual shoes. I was most definitely not wearing heels or any girly shoes at all. Kano was on my back as a katana, making me feel reassured. I kept on walking, until I found who I was looking for. Zero was standing at the entrance in a grumpy mood. I sneaked up towards him, behind him and blew on his neck.

" Boo."

He jumped back in shock before looking at me. He didn't say anything which was weird so I waved a hand over his face. He still looked at me in shock and I gave a small frown.

" Zero, Zero, it's me, Reina, the girl you know, who has lived with you for the past few years?"

" Um, sorry," he said, faintly blushing. He tried to look away from me but kept peeking at me.

" Do I have something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my face. He shook his head and looked away with a hand on his face to cover his blush.

" It's just, you look different," he said, making me laugh. I blinked before covering my mouth and shaking with laughter.I laughed so hard that I fell to my knees laughing, clutching my stomach.

" I know, I must look really weird," I replied, " I mean, has anyone seen me in dress?"

" No, I meant it in a good way!" he protested, " you look really nice."

I smiled at the compliment but I shook my head. He must be trying to be nice. He could've been honest and just say I look awkward. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and grinned.

" Well, let's go!" I exclaimed, " and make sure to sabotage all of the Night Class, I mean, let's have fun!"

He shook his head exasperatedly, before following me. I looked at the final finish of the room and nodded in satisfaction at the work I had did. Many guys were staring at me and I chuckled. God, I must look really weird in a dress. Zero glared at the other guys and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Come on Zero, it isn't their fault I look weird," I reassured, grinning. He gave a final glare to all of them before looking away grumpily. Yuki approached us in a beautiful cherry blossom pink dress with ruffles. It suited her quite well. I waved at her while she gasped at me.

" Reina, you look amazing!" she exclaimed, holding my hands.

" Nah, you're just flattering me, I don't look that amazing," I said, waving a hand dismissively. Yuki looked at Zero, before looking back at me.

" Can I dance with Zero?" she asked, causing me to freeze. A clutch to my heart but I grinned and pushed Zero towards her.

" Go for it!" I exclaimed. Zero looked back at me, shocked at my sudden act, before being dragged by Yuki to the dance floor. My heart ached and I looked away, only to find Aido looking at me with a smug smirk.

" What do you want?" I asked, glaring myself. He chuckled and held a hand out for me.

" Would you like to dance?"

He wanted to talk about Shizuka. I'm sure. As I took his hand tiredly, he whisked me away to dance. We danced slowly, my bare feet feeling the coolness of the marble floor.

" You look, actually nice tonight," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting.

" Not you too, you don't have to lie, I look weird in a dress."

He raised an eyebrow and I gave a questionable look. He sighed, shaking his head in fake dismay.

" Reina, Reina, Reina," he tsked, " everyone is looking at you because you look beautiful."

I scoffed and snook a look to see many people staring at me.

" They're all staring at me because I look strange," I said. He shrugged and twirled me.

" Whatever you say," he simply replied, smiling at some random girl who in turn, fainted while her friends squealed.

" But I want to ask, about 'that woman'."

I froze at those words and I narrowed my eyes at him.

" You seem to know a bit about her," Aido explained, " and it also seems, you were in a run in with her."

I looked at him suspiciously, ready to attack with my katana on my back. How did he know about this? How did he figure it out?

" You were kidnapped by your clan, and you were going to be sold off somewhere," he further explained, " and so, I found it interesting that you came back so, cautious of that Maria Kurenai girl."

I stepped back, slapping his hand away from me. He raised his hands in defence, smriking smugly at me.

" I don't like you prying into my business," I snapped, " so, if you know what's good for you, stay out of it."

As I walked away, I found Rin, blushing, walking up to me.

" You look pretty," he said, stuttering. Geez, why is everyone being so nice to me? I smiled and chuckled.

" What, are you going to ask me to dance?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips while smirking with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't suppose to be answered, but he did, by offering a hand out. I stood in shock, completely unaware that he would do that.

" Come on, don't tell me Reina Izumo is shy," he teased. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, before dancing the second time this night. As I danced with Rin, I saw Yuki fixing Zero's collar and attire, making him look more handsome. She placed her rose clip onto his pocket, smiling.

" You'll look good if you smile," she said, giggling. He only sighed and they went about dancing again. My heart strained and I looked away with a pained expression.

" He isn't worth it Reina."

I snapped my head up towards Rin's as he glared at Zero. I shook my head and smiled sadly.

" Who'd want such a pathetic girl," I said, absentmindedly. I didn't mean to say my thoughts out loud, but I did. Rin froze before taking a hold of my shoulders

" You're not pathetic, Kiryu's the one whose pathetic for not realising what an amazing person you are," he said, making me freeze. I laughed weakly and took his hands off my shoulders.

" If only you knew Rin," I said, looking out of a window at the moon. I'm going to die, I'm going to die so soon that I've already accepted that it's going to happen. I'm such a hypocrite, wanting others to live out their lives while I'm just slowing dying. I'm jealous of other's ability to live longer, so I want them to use it to its extent.

" I want to know," he replied, making me smile at him.

" You're such a good person Rin, I'm sure you'll find a good girlfriend with that personality," I said, laughing. He grabbed my face with his hands and looked at my crystal blue eyes with such determination.

" Please don't say that," he said, before crashing his lips on mine. I widened my eyes in shock, my hands clutching Rin's wrists. It was simply lip on lip, but this was my first experience of a kiss. I heard others gasp and some rejoice, but all I felt was confusion, shock. Suddenly, Rin's lips were off me and there stood a furious Zero separating us apart. Rin and I stepped back while Zero glared at Rin.

" What are you doing?" he hissed, clutching Rin's collar. Surprisingly, Rin kept his cool and pushed Zero back. Rin was a strong kendo player and was the captain, of course he would have the guts to go against Zero.

" What I'm doing?" he asked, " I'm taking care of the girl you so amazingly left behind!"

I stood in shock while Zero staggered back.

" I never left her anywhere!" he said, glaring. Rin glared right back and clenched his fists.

" You don't seem to realise how much she does for you, you don't seem to realise how much of a great of a person she is!" Rin snapped, " and you sure don't seem to realise how much you're hurting her!"

I stepped forward and pushed them apart, hitting them both on the head.

" You idiots!" I exclaimed, " you are causing a commotion and have you ever thought to ask about me before screaming ideas out to the whole entire world?!"

" Reina…," Rin said, and I stepped towards him smiling sadly.

" I'm thankful you're worried about me," I said, " and I am flattered you think so highly of me, but I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

Rin lowered his head while clenching his fists.

" I know I never stood a chance," he said bitterly, " but I couldn't stand you watching him with such sad eyes."

He stormed off, Tamaki running after him. Zero looked at me in shock and I turned my head away.

" Heh, it's not your fault Zero," I said, closing my eyes, " I just simply lost my way on the path of life while you carried on."

Your hatred kept you on a straight path, not the best path, but a straight one. My kind of hatred was confusing, suffocating me and entangling me in its darkness. I walked off quickly, avoiding the shocked look of Zero. I ran outside and found a nice tree to rest under. I slid on the trunk, covering my mouth.

" Why can't I stop pain?" I whispered, thinking back to the hurt look on Rin. I felt my heart tug at the memory of Yuki and Zero dancing. It hurt so much, why can't pain just go away?

" It seems it's not about the pain going away, but simply dealing with the pain," I said sadly. I held Kano to me and hugged the katana, feeling the comfort I felt from it.

" You're so out of reach," I whispered to myself. All I remembered was a sharp pain to my head and falling unconscious.

 **Ichiru's POV.**

I looked at Reina and scooped her into my arms. Tears prickled her eyes and I felt even more hatred to my twin. The girl looked at Reina with a sorrowful but was it, happiness?

" Thank you for taking care of it," the girl in the pink dress said. Her name was, Yuki? I only glared at her under my mask before looking back to Reina.

" I am only doing what my Mistress wants me to," I replied, before walking towards the mansion where Shizuka-sama was in. The girl followed me, always looking at Reina.

" You seem pretty happy to give someone who looked after you to someone else," I harshly said, making her flinch. She lowered her head guiltily, clenching her fists.

" I just, feel like she's taking everything from me," she replied softly, " for example Zero, the Headmaster, sometimes even Kaname and all our classmates like her better than me."

I couldn't help but bitterly laugh and she gave me a questionable look.

" Wow, aren't you selfish?" I said, looking at her with disgusted smile, " maybe you should see that perhaps that she is a better person than you are."

She looked at me angrily while I looked at Reina's face.

" I mean, she always had that ability to be an amazing person," I said fondly, " and about Zero, she's had him for as long as I remember, you think you have a chance with your attitude, then think again."

I walked with a small smirk as the girl in the pink dress fumed angrily. How could you possibly think, you can beat such a person such as Reina? As I entered the room, Shizuka-sama was waiting next to Maria's body. She stood up elegantly and walked towards the girl.

" My my Yuki, it looks like you were happy enough to choose Reina," Shizuka-sama mused, chuckling lightly. She then turned to Reina and smiled. She caressed Reina's cheek and looked at me.

" Why isn't Reina looking gorgeous tonight?"

I blushed behind my mask and even though it wasn't visible, she knew that I was flustered. Reina did look beautiful, in her long dress that made her like an angel. Her long dark blue black hair swayed and in my arms, she looked amazing.

" What's this?" Shizuka-sama asked, wiping a tear from Reina's eyes and tasting it. She narrowed her eyes slightly before looking at me.

" My twin seems to like causing hurt to Reina," I harshly said, holding Reina closer to me. I would never cause her such harm , if only she was to stay by my side.

" You wouldn't do that, would you, Ichiru?" she asked, making me shake my head. I placed Reina on the bed, looking at her face calmly. Shizuka-sama then turned towards the girl, chuckling as the girl stepped back.

" All Zero has to do, is drink my blood to become one with the Night Clan," she explained, " and all Reina has to do, is drink my blood to eradicate the filthy mage blood she has."

Yuki looked confused but looked at Reina when Shizuka said the last part.

" Eradicate?" she whispered.

" Yes, a mage's life is rather short, and after I'm using Reina, I will give her my blood which can destroy the blood of a mage."

The girl looked at Reina in shock, covering her mouth. Shizuka smirked and chuckled at her reaction.

" You didn't know?" she asked, " that Reina could only live up to 21?"

The girl fell to her knees and started to whisper in regret.

" How could I, how could I feel so happy when Reina could live so short?" she gasped, closing her eyes. I heard a rustle before I saw Reina jumping up with her katana towards Shizuka.

" You!" she hissed. I held her back and as Reina struggled angrily, she looked at me.

" Let me go!" she said, before hitting my face with her fist. She knocked my mask off and I staggered back from the blow. She gasped and looked at me as I stood up.

" No, it can't be," she whispered. I smiled at her and placed my right hand to my chest.

" Hello Rei, I'm sorry you had to find out like this."


	12. Hiding the truth is never easy

Chapter 12- Hiding the truth never was easy

 **Hello hello hello my dear Readers! I am hoping you are doing okay! I am sorry about not updating at my fullest potential but you know, school, homework, anime, manga, I have some things to do *cough*. But anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Zero- anime and manga? Seriously.**

 **Random- WE ALL HAVE PRIORITIES DAMMIT**

 **Reina- I understand you as well.**

 **Random and Reina hugging each other while sulking.**

 **Random and Reina- Why do our favourite characters always die?**

 **Zero- ... what the hell.**

 **Reina's POV.**

There stood the boy I thought was out of my life. The boy I thought was dead. Why? Here he was, so strong and grand,right in front of me.

" What..how..?" I stuttered, stepping back. He smiled at me and stepped forward. He looked so much like Zero, yet so different. His hair was longer than Zero's and he held a more calm and gentle aura. I imagined the young sick boy, who could always calm me. The boy who always smiled so tenderly at Zero and I. The boy who I thought he was dead. The boy who I thought that I'd never see him again.

" Ichiru?" I gasped, tears prickling my eyes, " is it really you?"

" Hi Rei."

I widened my eyes at the familiar nickname, and hugged Ichiru suddenly.

" Ichi, Ichiru oh god, it's you," I cried, craddling his head close to mine. He towered over me surprisingly and I grinned.

" Damn, you're taller than me," I said tears pouring out onto my cheeks. He chuckled and hugged me back.

" I thought you were dead, what's happened?" I asked, touching his face to confirm that he was himself. I looked around his face, searching for answers. All he did was smile calmly and hug me.

" It's going to be okay Reina, you don't have to protect me anymore," he replied, causing me to stiffen. Did he realise all the defensive actions I did when I was younger for him? Whenever there was a vampire in town, I would always direct Ichiru away. Zero may not have done it discreetly, but I tried my best to.

" If you come with Shizuka-sama, you won't have to deal with all of the pain you feel," he said, smiling tenderly at me. I stepped back, lost with words.

" With her?" I asked, incredulous, " she murdered your parents!"

" You realised it thogh, didn't you?" he said, " that my parents always loved Zero more than me."

I did realise, I realised it so early on. The way his parents would always look at Zero with more hope and pride. Sometimes, I would say to his parents all the accomplishments Ichiru did that day just to prove them that Ichiru was just as good, but his parents would never notice.

" You understand," he said, " the feeling when your parents never wanted you."

I froze and staggered back at the harsh truth. It was true, that suffocating, despairing feeling whenever I thought about my parents.

" Even so, it's not right," I said firmly. Ichiru just chuckled and stepped forward. Unconsciously, I stepped back.

" Reina, it's okay to be selfish," he insisted, " don't you think, the world has taken enough from you?"

" I'm sorry Ichiru, but I need to help this world," I replied, " how could I leave it when I have so much to do?"

He knew what I really meant, I wanted to do things to help the world, when I still had the time. He hugged me tenderly and I choked on my words. Why, why do I feel so happy, yet so confused? Was it because I found someone who I could relate to? But why was Ichiru with a woman like Shizuka?

" You've been giving the world everything you have yet what has it given you in return?" he asked. Nothing. It has given me nothing. Nothing but pain and sorrow. Any person would realise how horrible the world was, how you should just stuff all of the pain it's given you right to it's face and to just say to it 'fuck off'.

" I know Ichiru, I know," I replied, " but there is a difference between what you want, and what is right."

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

" Your kindness hurts you Reina," he said, " your selfless actions bring you only pain."

I nodded and smiled sadly at him.

" I'm know Ichiru, but if there's a one thing I can't do is be more selfish then I am already are."

I looked towards Shizuka, glaring at her while Yuki was on her knees crying.

" You just had to tell her didn't you?" I snapped, clutching my katana angrily. Shizuka only chuckled, slithering towards me. She placed a hand onto my cheek but I slapped it away.

" But she did give you to me," she said, making me look at Yuki in shock. I shook my head and pointed me sword at Shizuka, gritting my teeth.

" What do you want?" I asked. Shizuka chuckled and lifted a hand to her mouth as she looked at me with such evil eyes.

" I'm here to save you from your fate."

I stiffened and coldly smirked.

" Don't make me laugh," I hissed, " how could you save me?"

" All I have to do is give you my blood," she explained, " and with my pureblood in your body, it will destroy your mage blood and you will be free from your horrible fate."

I narrowed my eyes and gave a bitter bark of laughter.

" You wouldn't do something without wanting something else," I snapped, " so I'll ask again, what do you want?"

" I am in need of your powers Reina," she replied, " and I plan on using you to destroy the one thing I utterly despise."

" Rido Kuran."

I froze at those words and staggered back. That name, it sent chills through my spine. It reminded me of cold eyes with a dangerous smirk. I don't think I've ever met him formally, but I've seen him. In my own household. That man always was there, looking at me with greedy and dangerous eyes.

" And isn't this a win win situation," she said, " you help me, I can save Zero while you get to leave all of the pain this world has given you."

I froze at the proposal and she smiled cruelly.

" If you come with me, I can save Zero," she explained, looking at me as if she knew my answer. Of course she knew! She knows every single thing I thought! She knows, I would do anything for Zero, she knows I would do anything to save the boy who helped me live through this world.

" I hate you," I hissed, glaring at her viciously.

" I know," she replied, " but I want to hear your answer."

I lowered my head and threw down my katana down. I clenched my fist angrily and stared at her with malice.

" I want you to know, I am not doing this for myself, I am doing this just so Zero can live longer," I said, standing tall. She walked towards me and I flinched back. I stiffened under her disgusting touch, wanting to slap it away. But if this was the only way to save Zero, I will endure this anger and agony. She held my face gently and I closed my eyes painfully.

" You're such a good girl Reina," she mused, " and I assure you, I will fulfil your wish."

" GET AWAY FROM REINA, SHIZUKA!"

I looked towards the door to see Zero angrily holding his Bloody Rose gun, pointing it towards Shizuka. Ichiru got in front of us and put out his sword to protect us. I turned towards Yuki.

" Go Yuki."

She nodded and ran off, probably going to find help. Smirking, Ichiru coldly glared at Zero.

" Why hello Zero, missed me?" he asked, sarcasm dripping off his words. I looked at Zero as he stood in shock. I stepped forward to him and lowered Ichiru's arm.

" Zero, put the gun down," I ordered, causing him to look at me in dismay. He looked from me to Ichiru to Shizuka.

" Reina?" he whispered, " what the hell are you doing?"

I sadly smiled at Zero as I closed my eyes. I'm so sorry Zero. I'm so sorry. Hate me, hate me. Hate me so you can be safe.

" She's coming with me," Shizuka replied, a hand on my shoulder. He stiffened and looked at me in dismay.

" She can save you Zero," I said, " and if I have to be with someone I despise just so you live longer, I would gladly do it."

" Save me?!" he exclaimed, pointing his gun towards Shizuka, " she destroyed everything, all she knows is how to ruin our lives!"

" If you drink her blood, you can live longer," I explained, " and you have no idea how much I want that to happen."

I held a strong grin and gave my signature peace sign. I knew I looked as if I was going to cry, but I would do anything for Zero. I'm strong, who cares if I'm suffering? I'll be the one pushing you off to the light, while I fall behind into the darkness.

" Don't worry about me Zero," I said, " I'm not worth saving."

Ichiru stared at me, while Zero stepped towards me, a pained expression on his expression.

" Don't say that, please don't tell me that," he begged. Shizuka curled her lips into a cruel smile and ordered, " stand there."

Zero stiffened and went paralysed. He looked at Shizuka angrily, unable to move.

" I am your master," Shizuka said, " and you will be obey, since we have a blood bond."

She looked at me and held me cheek. I flinched under her touch and clenched my fist to resist myself from killing her.

" You understand Reina, to live with lies and deceit," she mused, " perhaps making you a vampire would be interesting."

She bared her fangs and inched towards my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for my horrible fate. Instead, I heard a slight shift of movement and saw Zero clutching Shizuka's neck. She simply smirked, looking at Zero with mocking eyes.

" You can't kill me," she cackled, " you can't even squeeze your fingers around my neck."

" Don't."

I watched in horror as he pointed his gun to his leg.

" Take away."

He glared viciously at Shizuka, squeezing his fingers around her neck. He suddenly shot his own leg and gritted his teeth.

" ANYTHING MORE AWAY FROM ME!"

As he shouted this, he shot Shizuka in the stomach. She leapt back and laughed.

" Good, it's nice to see such hatred," she said, smirking, " but if this is not enough to kill me."

Ichiru went forward with his sword to protect her. He glared at Zero and went into a defensive stance. Zero gritted his teeth and I restrained him by hugging his stomach. Stop it Zero, you are destroying your chance for survival!

" I'll end it all!" he hissed, pointing his gun angrily towards her.

" Please, Shizuka-sama," Ichiru said, " for once listen to me, run from this room."

Shizuka scoffed but only smiled. As she walked to the door, she looked at me straight in the eye. She smiled cruelly and her bell on her belt jingled.

" Make sure to bring Reina along."

Ichiru nodded, only looking at Zero. The air was silent, tension suffocating the room. This, this was what I never wanted to see. Two brothers, who loved each other in the past, fighting.

" Hello Zero," he said, cocking his sword towards him. He had on a smile, yet there was such hate and malice in it.

" Ichiru," Zero said, making Ichiru smirked coldly and looked towards me before turning back to Zero.

" We all got along when we were younger, didn't we?" he casually said, as if we had seen each other just yesterday. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Zero coldly.

" That night, when Shizuka-sama attacked," he said, " you worried about me."

" Our parents always favoured you, always the first twin, the successful one, the stronger one."

" Maybe you've always known it, maybe you've also seen it Reina," he mused, looking at me, " that nothing except darkness grew in my heart."

I flinched at the bold declare and looked at him warily. I stepped forward and looked at him firmly.

" Maybe I've always known, that never stopped me from loving you Ichiru," I replied. He looked at me and smiled kindly.

" You've always had a good nature Reina," he said, " but I can't forgive my twin for causing you such pain."

" He hasn't done anything like that," I denied, " all he's been doing is walking down his path."

Ichiru chuckled and looked at Zero with malice filled eyes.

" It's funny how he never picked you up when you stumbled and fell."

I smiled and shook my head.

" It was simply my fault for not being able to catch up to him."

" What's going on?" Zero snapped, " what are you guys talking about?"

Ichiru turned to Zero with a mock of pity.

" Poor Zero, being too selfish to even realise what he's doing to Reina," Ichiru said, making Zero snap his head towards me. He gave me a confused, betrayed look. I only looked at Ichiru, ignoring Zero's expression. If I stared into his eyes, I would most certainly break down.

" I don't want Zero to be burdened with my problems," I explained, keeping a firm stance.

" And yet, you burden all of his," Ichiru retorted, smirking at Zero. I flinched and narrowed my eyes. Ichiru continued to stare at Zero, twirling his sword in his hand.

" Did you know, Shizuka saved me as well Reina?"

I froze and stared at him in shock.

" She gave me her blood and got rid of my illness," he explained, " she can do that for you too."

I shook my head and he looked at Zero, who was confused about the situation at hand.

" Do you know, how much time Rein has to live?"

That really did it. I lunged forward to Ichiru, pinning him down. He stared at me in surprise while I glared at him.

" Don't say anything," I ordered. He looked into my eyes and smiled tenderly.

" You're always doing things for him," he said, " come with me, where you don't have to be burdened with such things."

I shook my head and only closed my eyes. Before opening them to show a strong determination.

" Maybe doing something for someone I love is what keeps me living," I whispered. He lifted his arm and stroked my cheek.

" Then come with me for me."

I froze and went backwards, making him stand up. He offered a hand towards me, causing me to stagger back.

" I want to show you a pain free world," he explained, " I want you to never suffer, so please, come with me, **for me**."

I looked between Ichiru and Zero, both who had conflicting emotions. Two boys whom I loved dearly. Two boys whom I would do anything for. And now I had to make a choice.

Zero suddenly flinched, looking to the door.

" I smell, an overwhelming scent of blood," he gasped. Ichiru widened his eyes and we all knew, it was Shizuka. Ichiru rushed out to the door, running to his master. I began to run after Ichiru, but Zero held me back.

" Reina, what's happening with you?"

I shook off his arm and smiled sadly. Yes, he was out of reach. Zero should be comforting Yuki, whose probably traumatised after this.

" Go find Yuki, she's probably scared to death," I replied, before running after Ichiru. There, I saw Shizuka laying in a pool of her own blood and Ichiru staring at her in dismay.

" No, you can't die, no," he gasped, tears pouring out. I went to his side and knelt down.

" It's too late Ichiru," I said, looking at him. He shook his head in denial and kept on holding Shizuka.

" Please, I'll give you my blood, just don't leave me," he whispered. Shizuka shook her head and only smiled calmly. She looked at Ichiru, to me.

" Maybe I should give you my blessings now," she teased to Ichiru, although I didn't know what it meant. Ichiru shook his head and weakly laughed.

" You'll be alive to do that so, please, please don't go," he begged. Shizuka stroked his cheek fondly and smiled as if he was her son, and she was his mother. I knew, at that very moment, how much Shizuka had cared for Ichiru

" You are the first human I've become emotionally attached to," she said, " and surprisingly, I grew fond of you."

I looked at her and sadly smiled.

" I don't forgive you for killing Zero's parents," I said, causing Ichiru to look at me in dismay. However, I gently smiled and bowed my head slightly.

" But I have to thank you, thank you for making Ichiru healthy," I said, " and for being a loving parent whom he needed."

Shizuka looked at me in surprise before smiling calmly. She looked at Ichiru tenderly.

" I think, if the man I made a Level E loved me truly and lived, I would hope our son would be like Ichiru."

Her lover died, being killed by the Kiryus. So when she took in Ichiru, she treated him as if he was her own son. A loving mother, and a loyal son.

" I hope you rest in peace Shizuka Hio," I said, causing Shizuka to chuckle, blood trickling down her chin

" I never thought you would be the one to say that to me," she said.

" I am simply grateful," I replied, smiling at her. I think, she was lonely, and in distraught. It may not have been the right thing and I may never forgive her, but I have to at least, acknowledge the kindness she has given to Ichiru. I stood up to leave Ichiru alone with her, only standing at the door while he weeped. As I heard the last crack, I looked away as she burst into beautiful pearl like shards. Zero rushed in with Yuki, looking at Ichiru as Ichiru glared at Zero filled with hate and malice.

" You killed her Zero," he hissed, " you and this academy."

I looked at Ichiru as he stared at me. He offered his hand again and walked towards me.

" Even if you don't come with me, I will come back for you," he said. I stared at his hand before hugging him.

" I'm sorry Ichiru, she was the only one who treated you so fairly" I apologised, holding him close to me.

" You did too, you know," Ichiru said, hugging me back. I smiled sadly and I placed a hand on his heart.

" I plan on staying here Ichiru," I finally said, " but I hope you live a good life."

He only stared at me before smirking. He turned and opened the window. He quietly jumped out and left. Kain ran here and looked at Zero in shock. Zero was holding his gun over the shards of Shizuka's body, so it looked like he had killed her.

" Kiryu, did you…..?"

" Of course he didn't," I interjected, walking past Akatsuki. I walked past Zero, only for him to violently grab my shoulder.

" What happened Reina?" he asked, looking at me with concern. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

" It's all confusing isn't it?" I asked, weakly laughing, " everything was going so fast."

I looked at Yuki who in turn looked away guiltily. With great pain, I pushed Zero slightly towards Yuki. He looked at me in confusion, while I smiled painfully.

" It was probably terrifying Yuki," I said, " so Zero, you better help her, okay?"

Yuki stepped towards me with confused and guilty eyes.

" You know, you know how I traded you in for Zero," she whispered. I nodded and smiled at her.

" I would've done the same."

She widened her eyes while I briefly looked at Zero. I turned back to her and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

" You don't have to try so hard, he was always yours," I said, before walking off to give Zero and Yuki some peace. When I reached outside of the building, I thought, a nice walk would be nice. Maybe if I walked long enough, I would forget all that happened. Maybe if I walked long enough, everything would turn to normal.

" God, who am I kidding?" I scoffed, bitterly laughing. It hurt, it hurt so freakin much. Why do I have to be so jealous towards Yuki? Why do I have to be such a monster?

" Why, why am I so disgusting?" I whispered to myself, clutching my heart. Who knew loving someone so far out of reach could hurt so much?

The next day, I didn't attend class. No, I was cooped up in my room thinking about last night. So much happened, Rin kissing me, Ichiru, Shizuka and…. I held my breath as I remembered about Zero. He's going to find out, he's going to find out and hate me. No, hoe pathetic I am for just hiding away from the world. I'm so weak, so selfish to just stay here. I got up and changed into my Day Class uniform, with my blue hoodie, black scarf, galaxy leggings and converse. I opened my door and to my surprise, I saw Zero standing there. He hadn't knocked or anything, so I didn't know how long he had stood there.

" Zero..," I whispered. He looked at me in concern and worry.

" What's happening to you Reina?" he asked, once again.

" I'm just, in a phase of confusion," I half lied, " it's just, Ichiru is alive!"

He nodded in understanding, but I guess that wasn't enough to answer his questions. He looked at me, with hurt eyes.

" How long do you have to live?"" he whispered, causing me to stiffen. I looked away and sadly smiled.

" I knew you'd find out some day," I said, " I just never thought it would be so soon."

I breathed in and looked at Zero who was anxiously looking at me. Please, please don't hate me. Don't leave me. I may be a dying girl, but please, don't leave me Zero.

" The problems with being a mage is that we live shorter lives, depending on our amount of power," I explained, " and so, most mages live up to around 30 or 40."

" So the stronger the mage, the less time they have to live?" Zero whispered, already dreading what was going to happen. I nodded and looked away from him with a bitter, pained smile.

" But guess what fate for me," I said, bitterly laughing, " my parents, who were also mages, decided to place all of their power into me so they could live a longer life, and I a shorter one."

I looked towards him, tears prickling my eyes.

" I'm sorry Zero, but I'm only living until I'm 21."


	13. Protecting something that hurts so much

Chapter 13- Protecting something that hurts so much

 **Hi everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I have to say though, I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE SO COMPLETE! _! Thank you guys so much! So enjoy the new chapter and REVIEW!**

 **Random- AHHHHHHHH IT IS FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **Reina- You were watching Mahouk Koukou no Rettosei, you could've updated then**

 **Random- I'M SORRY!**

 **Zero- Can the reader just get on with the fanfiction?**

 **Random and Reina huddle together**

 **Random and Reina- what a jerk**

 **Zero- I heard that**

 **Random- YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO!**

Zero looked at me in complete shock, staring at me with widened eyes.

" 21?" he gasped, making me look away from his penetrating gaze. I closed my eyes, waiting for the outburst, the anger, the hurt.

" How long have you known this for?" was all he asked. I snapped my head towards his and saw the weight of the answer it could be for Zero.

" Perhaps, when we were first adopted by the Headmaster," I replied. Yes, that's right. Four years ago, I realised my fate when I read a book at the Hunter's Association. True, I shouldn't have snuck in, curious to see what kind of workplace my family worked for but I was simply curious. Well, now that my family retired, and sold me to a pureblood, my curiosity burned out.

" How, how could you?"

I felt a staggering pain when I heard Zero say that. It sounded as if I betrayed him. It sounded as if I had done something wrong. He hugged me tight and held a pained expression.

" How could you stand the pain of knowing that?" he whispered, making my heart rise. He cared about me. He was worried about me. I smiled and hugged Zero back.

" It's fine Zero, I've already accepted the fact," I replied, standing back with a small smile. He stood paralysed with shock as I walked off, my heart lifted just a little bit.

" Thank you Zero, for not hating me," I said, making him snap out of his state of shock.

" But hey, I can't just leave Yuki to just go on patrol all by herself," I teased slightly, before running off to patrol and, to avoid the piercing gaze I felt from Zero. I looked around, checking the perimeter of the school. I whipped my head to the gate of the school, feeling a presence. A vampire. I jumped over the fence, finding a vampire with glasses in a suit. He looked at me, apologetically smiling.

" I apologise for coming so late," he said, " but I lost time at the office."

You serious? He's trying to act like a business man but I knew what he truly was. I didn't have my katana with me, since I was in a rush to get away from Zero but I took a fighting stance, smirking.

" Don't make a fool of yourself, I know you're a vampire," I said, crouching down, ready to fight. The vampire smirked and his nails grew longer and dagger like. He smugly laughed and looked at me with over confidence.

" True, and you are a guardian who has foolishly left your weapon somewhere," he said, smirking. I blinked before chuckling darkly to myself. I covered my face while laughing, making the vampire give me a crazy look. I looked up and coldly smirked.

" I don't think you know who I am," I said, grinning darkly.

" I don't need to, but I want to ask," he replied, looking at me, " where is the other male prefect?"

He leaped forward and I grinned with the adrenaline. I ducked to avoid the blow, and swung around to kick the vampire's back. He staggered before angrily lunging forward to me. He managed to scrape my arm causing me to hiss in pain. I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. He leapt back, growling at me.

" I may not have my weapon here" I said, " but I am familiar with hand to hand combat."

" Why are you fighting me, I am working under the Senate of Vampires?" he asked, his eyes glowing red. I looked at him with a grin.

" I never was one to care about higher ups or big smancy fancy people," I said, grinning, " the only way to actually get my respect, is to earn it."

" Why you….!" He seethed. I looked at him coldly, my grin wiped off my face completely. My hair swayed in the wind, and my right eye went golden.

" Leave this Academy, this place doesn't need the likes of you interfering with its affairs," I growled, making him look at me in shock. He staggered back, shocked to see my right eye golden. I couldn't help it, it only happened when I was absolutely serious about something. I was so tempted to use my powers, I even had a hand behind my back with a swirl of water in my hand.

" I'm sorry but I can't do that," he snapped, " you see, I am under orders to execute Zero Kiryu for killing the pureblood, Shizuka Hio."

I widened my eyes, which turned back to its crystal blue, before glaring at the ground. SOME FREAKING BITCH SNITCHED ON ZERO! A few vampires surrounded me, causing me to stand on guard.

" Reina Izumo, how interesting to see you in real life," one said, shifting his glasses upwards. The vampire who attacked me looked at me in shock.

" The Reina Izumo?!" he exclaimed, " the one that was thought to be a mage?!"

I looked at them each, staying rather wary. So there really was no need for me to be in the Night Class. The Senate already knew. Wait a second…

" Why do all of you have glasses?" I deadpanned, being incredibly creeped out. I looked at each individual vampire, widening my eyes at the new found fact. Okaaaaaaayyyyyyy, the Senate sure has issues. All of the vampires sweat dropped, before one coughed trying to break the rather awkward tension.

" Anyway, the point is that there is an advantage to coming here," the vampire with his hair in a ponytail, " and that advantage, is taking you back to the Senate."

" That's not going to happen," I said, narrowing my eyes dangerously. I am seriously sick of being dragged around as if I'm some sort of doll! The vampire with the pony tail simply smirked and the other vampires held out their dagger like nails.

" We'll simply have to use force," he said, grinning to show his fangs. I felt an overpowering presence and saw Kaname and the Night Class surrounding the the entire area, including Zero and Yuki. Well, yeah, four lowly vampires, up against, I don't know, 20 students, almost all are aristocrats, a vampire hunter and one pureblood. Haha, they're so screwed. .

" Kaname-sama!" they all gasped, bowing down onto their knees. Zero glared at all of them, walking towards me. I held my arm which was injured, causing Zero to look at the vampires with a hateful glare.

" Tell me, why must you execute Kiryu for the so called ' sanctity of purebloods'?" he asked, " and why must you attempt to capture Izumo for the Senate?"

" Zero Kiryu has killed a pureblood, which is taboo," one explained, looking down. He looked away from the second part of the question, causing Kaname to narrow his eyes.

" Reina Izumo has done nothing to the Senate," he said, " and yet the Senate's henchmen injure her, and plan on capturing her for the Senate."

I looked down at them, an impassive look on my face. Blood dripped form my arm, making me realise how deep the wound actually was.

" Kaname-sama, we cannot accomplish our mission if you, a pureblood stand in our way," the vampire with the ponytail explained, " and the Council assures they will use Reina Izumo to her fullest capacity."

" This academy is very dear to me," Kaname said, coldly, " I don't not want it spoiled by the selfish acts of vengeance by the Senate's henchmen."

" And even if you will use Reina Izumo, I would hate it for her to be used against her will."

" But…" the vampire protested, before being blasted in the shoulder by Kaname's super pureblood powers.

" Leave now," Kaname hissed, his eyes glowing red. In my terms, leave now before you're fucked. They disappeared, leaving an echo of a message.

" We shall report back to the Senate that you defended Zero Kiryu, and the confirmation of Reina Izumo, Kaname-sama."

Yuki ran up to me in worry, but I simply looked at Kaname who in turned smiled at me.

" Are you okay?" he asked, looking at my wound. I clenched my hand on my wound and sighed.

" I'm fine, I should be used to being kidnapped, captured, hated, used, the likes," I replied, looking away. In truth, I hated it. I hated how much suffering I have to take just so someone else can be pleased, like my parents and now the Senate.

" Why did you defend me?" Zero asked, glaring at Kaname. Kaname simply smiled and looked at Zero.

" I couldn't tolerate the execution of a fellow student," he answered, " and I most certainly couldn't tolerate the capturing of Reina."

I got patched up with some bandages, sighing in exhaustion. Geez, what a series of events. Zero looked at me and I turned towards him.

" Don't look so worried," I reassured, " it'll probably pass over."

He slammed his hands onto the table, making the first aid kit scatter. I looked at him shocked, not expecting him to be so angry.

" When will you stop dismissing all the dangers happening to you?!" he exclaimed, " when will you for once, let someone help you!"

" Because I don't want it," I snapped, " and I'm pretty sure I don't need it."

" Why are you trying to keep all of your problems to yourself?!" he yelled, making me flinch at his angry tone.

" How could I be so selfish?!" I retorted, standing up from my chair and glaring into his lavender eyes.

" You don't understand Reina," he said, " it's fine to be selfish for once, stop being so selfless!"

" It will only get you hurt!"

I remembered Ichiru's words that night and swallowed the angry remark that was bubbling in my throat.

" Do you know why I keep all of it to myself?" I asked, my bangs covering my eyes.

" I keep it to myself because I don't want anyone to be affected by the darkness and the hate I feel," I replied, " and I don't want others to see how weak I am."

Zero looked at me and I looked at him under my bangs. A certain storm burned in my eyes as I clenched my fist.

" When vampires killed everyone in my orphanage, everyone I loved being butchered, all I felt was the frustration of not being able to do anything."

That's right, everything that happened to me, all I felt was the utter frustration of not being able to prevent it from happening. I was weak, I was pathetic and I couldn't do anything about it.

" So I keep it to myself, so others don't have to pity me, so I don't have to rely on anyone," I said finally.

" And it makes it completely fine to leave your best friends worrying and hurt?"

I looked at him in shock, my eyes widening at the accusation. I glared at him and gritted my teeth as he looked at me just as angrily. I pointed to the door and Zero looked at me incredulously.

" I don't want to have this kind of conversation with you when I have to worry about the Senate!" I yelled, making Zero glare at me.

" No, I am not walking out of this room when my friend is in trouble!" he refused, making me grit my teeth even harder.

" I don't want you to worry about me!" I exclaimed, " can't you see Zero, I don't want you to worry about me!"

" Then tell me everything, every single problem!" he insisted. I really had enough. I slapped Zero as hard as I could, making him stagger backwards. I looked at him as angry tears poured down my face.

" MY LIFE ISN'T THAT SIMPLE!" I shouted, " HOW LONG DO YOU THINK I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS, ALL THIS HATE AND ANGUISH?!"

" MY WHOLE LIFE ZERO, I TELL YOU THIS RIGHT NOW, MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!""

" Then if it hurts so much, why do you keep it to yourself so much?" he whispered, holding his cheek. I calmed down and closed my eyes.

" Because I'm not selfish enough to place my burdens onto someone else," I snapped, " I'm a dying, pathetic, disgusting girl who just wants the world to leave her alone."

" And I'm a boy who wants to help her."

I hugged him and bit my lips to stop my sobbing.

" I don't want you to try so hard for me Zero," I whispered, " because I'm afraid you'll get dragged down with me."

" Go."

His mouth went agape and I looked at him seriously.

" Yuki needs your help, she must be traumatised and hurt," I explained, swallowing my saliva, " and I bet, she really likes you."

This was it. What I always wanted to know. Who Zero would choose. I wanted to know if he would care about Yuki more, or me. Would he run after Yuki who waits in the light or stay here with me in the entangling darkness? He let go of me.

" What about you?!" he asked, " how can I leave you here?!"

" I'm perfectly fine,"I lied, " and besides, this isn't the first time it happened."

I know I want Zero so selfishly, but I don't want Zero to be dragged into my troubles. He's better off with Yuki.

" Okay."

My heart shattered but I kept my composure. He looked at me and smiled softly.

" I know she likes Kaname but if you think she likes me, it makes me happy," he said.

" Yeah, she just respects Kaname," I said, a fake smile on my lips, " and she really liked dancing with you, plus she sacrificed for you so that you could survive more."

He nodded and headed to the door. He turned around, making my shattered hope rise a little.

" Reina."

I looked at him expectantly and I clutched my hand.

" Please, tell me everything," he said, " I get really worried about you a lot."

" You're the best friend ever so, I want to be the same since you're always there for me."

As the door shut, I fell to my knees, a bitter smile on my face.

" Of course, a best freakin friend," I bitterly laughed, " how could I compare to a girl who doesn't have a suckish fate like mine, who doesn't have a self hate complex, who doesn't push everyone away from herself because she doesn't want anyone dirtying their hands in her disgusting fate, who isn't dying so soon."

I couldn't allow tears to fall out, I'd look like a mess. I had the pride and dignity to not cry. I bit my lip and closed my eyes painfully.

" Dammit, I always knew Zero loved Yuki, but I didn't know it would hurt this much," I cried, " and I always knew Zero would be so better off with Yuki, but damn, it really hurts!"

I clutched my shirt, choking on my words and dropping to the floor. How pathetic am I? How disgusting am I? I should be happy, I should congratulate and encourage them, instead I'm here wallowing in self pity.

" But why, why can't I stop the overflowing pain I'm feeling?" I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut.

I stayed that way for a long time, I didn't attend dinner, I didn't go to classes the next day. I just sat here thinking about how much it hurt.

" God, I should really get out of here," I said to myself, lifting myself up. It was already night time, so I changed into some black tracksuit pants and a blue hoodie. I grabbed Kano and smiled fondly at him.

" At least I have you always," I murmured to him, holding the katana.

I jumped out of the window, noticing Aido standing there, while the Dorm President was reprimanding Yuki for standing in front of the Boy's Dorm. I sighed in fatigue, looking from afar as Dorm President was looking at Aido dreamily before walking off while waving happily.

" Aido, I'll get straight to the point," I said, " what the fuck are doing here?"

I ignored Yuki, staring at Aido tiredly and rather irritated. Ado sighed and dropped his charming façade.

" I wanted to see the Headmaster but he looks like he isn't here," Aido replied.

" Why the heck would the Headmaster be at the Dorms?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching.

" Anyways, you're not suppose to be here!" Yuki exclaimed. I saw someone jump off from the third level of the Boy's Dorm and there, was a pissed Zero. I turned my head away painfully and ignored Zero.

" Aido, the Night Class aren't allowed to be in the Sun Dormitories," Zero growled, emitting a dark aura. I sighed and glared at Aido.

" Just go back to your dorms," I said. Aido kept a serious face, looking away.

" I don't want to be there," he said, before putting a chibi, huffy face, " so I'm not going back."

An irritated mark came to my forehead and I stepped forward.

" Zero, Yuki, get me some rope, we'll just freaking drag him back," I muttered, before running after him. He was seriously fast, but it seemed like I could match his pace.

" Holy crap, you're fast," he said, looking at me as if I was a freak. I chuckled darkly and clenched my fists.

" I could say the same thing for you," I said, running a little faster.

" I'm a vampire!" he exclaimed, trying to run faster as well. I grinned and saw a tree where I jumped onto it's trunk before catching him by leaping towards him.

" Got you!" I puffed, tying him with some rope I magically had. I had a triumphant look on my face. I dragged the protesting Aido back to the Sun Dormitories and realised, the chase made me forget about all of my problems. It was nice, to run about. Reminded me of my old days. I saw Zero and Yuki, waiting for me. I plopped the rather annoying Aido in front of them and puffed.

" Geez, by god you're fast!" I gasped out. I didn't know why, but I simply laughed. Laughing at the normality. How much my personality changed from my sobbing and pitiful state to my normal self. That little run, made me feel normal. And that was what made me laugh.

" Haha, thanks Aido," I said, chuckling. Aido gave me a confused look, but shrugged it off. In the end, we couldn't really drag Aido back since then, Day Class students would probably start a riot. So we brought him in, to my disappointment.

" I thought you didn't want to eat any of Zero's food?" I asked, as Aido was dabbing his mouth after eating three plates of Zero's cooking. I was acting as a waitress and to my irritation, it seems like Aido is my master.

" Yeah, it was so so," he said, " and I'm hungry."

" Uh huh," I said, taking his plates into the kitchen. I avoided Zero's gaze as I placed the dishes in the sink.

" Take a break," I blurted out, not looking at Zero, " I'll cook the rest."

As I took Zero's hands from the pan and replaced it with mine, Zero looked at me.

" You're not going to talk to me are you?" he asked, making me sigh.

" I'm talking to you now aren't I?" I retorted, although I wasn't looking at him directly. I was stirring the vegetables and the beef together, I was simply trying to ignore the fact that he chose Yuki over me.

" Have I done something wrong?" he asked, trying to capture my monotone gaze.

" You haven't," I replied. " although I wished you would leave me alone for once."

Those harsh words made him flinch back. I didn't want to get too close to Zero, or else I would probably get hurt more.

" Reina, I'm just worried," he said, narrowing his eyes angrily. Yeah, and you broke my heart so many times I can't count, I bit back my snarky remark.

" And I'm fine,"I said firmly, staring at him finally, " you don't have to be such a mother hen over me, I'm not that weak."

I placed the food onto the plate and walked past him. Cold yes, but I'm sick of all of this crap I'm going through. I made up my mind, a straight forward path, with no romantic feelings or stuff like that. I'll keep on walking until I die out.

The next day, I was called to the Headmaster's office. I yawned tiredly, as I had just finished classes and had been half sleeping in class.

" Here is your next mission from the Hunter's Association," Kaien said, pushing forward an envelope. I opened it and narrowed my eyes at the job.

" A soiree?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, " and I have to stand bodyguard for the whole entire thing?"

" Reina, this is very important," he said, " if you showcase any of your mage powers, you will probably have to leave the Academy."

" The Council already know though," I said, frowning, " so it isn't really such a big surprise if every noble knows of me."

Kaien rubbed his temples in a stressed manner, probably trying to cope with everything.

" Please don't do anything stupid," he replied, making me whistle a rather innocent tune.

" Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt," I said, looking away to see my favourite wall. I totally wasn't planning on flipping off every single noble and possibly sabotaging the whole soiree. Haha, water mage powers can be so fun to use.

" Reina," the Headmaster warned, giving me a knowing and stern look.

" Hey, I swear that prank with that guy 'pissing' himself was hilarious!" I protested, remembering back to my middle school days. So, there was this seriously fat kid in school in who tried to bully me. I was fine, because I really didn't care, but when he ripped my favourite manga book in half, I was getting serious and declaring war.

So I went all mission impossible and formed a plan. In the end, I made him look like he pissed himself in front of the girl who he liked, AKA Yuki with my badass water powers.

" Just don't get into trouble please," Kaien said, before shooing me off to get ready.

When the time came, I wore a black hoodie and black cargo pants with combat boots. I held Kano on my back, ready to swing it around when needed. Except, I was getting many stares.

" Isn't that Reina Izumo?"

" The girl whose a mage?!"

" Yes, I heard she's the last mage in the world!"

" Apparently she was sold off by her parents."

" What a horrible thing!"

" But apparently they made a great fortune out of it."

" Oh really?"

" Yes, and I heard that she took on the Council who were only trying to help her!"

" Maybe she felt threatened?"

" Or maybe she simply was on a rampage?"

I gritted my teeth in irritation and stepped forward.

" Sorry to disturb your conversation," I drawled, sarcastically, " but I would like it if you didn't discuss my personal life as if you know every single aspect of it."

If this was at school, I would have simply said, can you please shut the hell up. But I was told twice, from the Headmaster and Toga, to not do anything stupid. The nobles shut up and I stepped back to lean on the wall once again, satisfied.

" Yes, I don't think it is very polite to discuss about private matters of others."

What. WHAT. What was Kaname, the prince of gayness and charm doing here? HE NEVER WENT TO SOIRÉES, DAMMIT!

" We apologise Kaname-sama," the nobles said, bowing down to him. Everyone else bowed as well, leaving Toga, a few other hunters and me, in a rather awkward situation. Some of the new hunters were going to bow just for the sake of it, but me? I stood up like a BOSS!

" I apologise for the harsh conditions you've been put through due to the Night Clan's ignorance," Kaname said, smiling at me. I scoffed and just looked away before seeing a whole arrange of chocolates on the table. They looked really delicious and I wanted them. They were just calling out for me to eat them.

" Wait, hold on a minute," I said, before skipping off to stuff a whole bunch of chocolate in my mouth. OH MY GOD, THIS WAS THE PREMIUM STUFF!

" Reina…" Kaname said, sweat dropping. I could practically hear the massive face palm from Toga. Many nobles looked at me as if I was a freak while I licked my fingers of the delicious remains of the chocolate I ate.

" Sorry, just couldn't pass the opportunity for free chocolate," I simply explained. Cue the distant face palm from Toga yet again. Kaname simply chuckled before looking at everyone else charmingly.

" Please, I'm sorry to disturb your enjoyment," he said, before all of the nobles stood up. I noticed a rather irritated Toga coming my way so I simply ducked cheekily into the crowd.

" Ooph!" I grunted, accidentally bumping into someone. I looked up to mutter a quick apology only to see the face of Ryu.

 **Review please!**


	14. Old family affairs

Chapter 14- Old family affairs

I looked up in shock to see Ryu, his blue hair neatly in a ponytail and in a black tuxedo. He looked at me equally shocked, before bowing lightly.

" Princess," he said, making me narrow my eyes.

" I am not apart of that family anymore," I snapped, " so for the last time, don't call me princess."

" Ryu, Ryu where are you?"

I cringed in disgust as my mother came, in a rather revealing dress. It was a shade of blue, with swirls of gold sewn onto it. It had a slit on the side and a rather low cut top.

" Ugh, I don't need to be here," I grumbled, turning away to avoid my family yet again. I felt a clutch on my wrist, and I looked in anger to see who held it.

" Please wait Reina," mother pleaded, holding my wrist. I blinked at her before chuckling lowly, soon after giving a full blown burst of bitter laughter.

" Wait?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, " what right do you have to order me to wait when you had no trouble leaving me so many times before?"

I slapped her hand off my wrist and smirked coldly at both her and Ryu.

" I've waited for you a long time, at the orphanage," I snapped, " and yet, you never came back for me until you wanted to sell me off."

I turned around, showing my katana and the golden engravings glinted in the chandelier light. I narrowed my eyes at them as I turned my head around slightly.

" I can't believe you'd have the audacity to even face me," I coldly said, before walking off.

" Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Without turning around, I already knew whose voice that was.

" I don't respect parents who abandon their kids, father," I replied. I whipped around to see the most arrogant and hated person of my life. He looked at me with a calm look that seriously annoyed me. He looked so calm, that it angered me.

" You look well," he said, smiling at me. I growled angrily before smirking at the audience that was surrounding us.

" Well, considering that I've been sold off to Shizuka Hio by a famous clan of hunters," I boldly said, a glint of bitter revenge in my eye. Everyone gasped, looking at my father and mother in shock.

" The Izumo Clan has sided with the Night Clan," my father cooly replied, " and I didn't know that the buyer was Shizuka Hio."

Hmm. He knows I have no evidence on him, so I can't really accuse him. I lifted my blade slightly out of my casing, making the blade glint.

" No matter," I said, " but I'll just say you are on a rather thin line for me to snap very soon, so I suggest you do not do anything rash."

Ryu instinctively stepped in front of my mother and father, but I simply placed my blade back into its case and walked on. I was going to let this meeting slip before I heard a word that made me snap completely.

" Pathetic."

I turned around with dangerous eyes, glaring into the face of a smug and cocky man. I gritted my teeth in anger and I subconsciously had water surrounding me dangerously.

" What did you say?" I asked, my right eye glowing. I didn't give a shit about all of the nobles and vampires here, I didn't care. But to be called such a thing by the man who only used me until he no longer needed me, was the worst insult anyone could give me.

" You're so pathetic to even be alive," my father continued, " no one wants the mage race left, so why don't you just die out?"

" You talk as if you were a human or vampire," I sneered, " but weren't you once proud of your powers, always holding that spear of yours?"

Unfortunately, that didn't phase him. He only smirked as the dangerous water surrounding me increased.

" But I soon later disregarded my power, realising how pointless they were," he retorted, " but you're still here, the evidence of the hopeless and weak power mages had."

In a flash, I held Kano to his neck, water swirling around it angrily. My eye glowed gold even more, and I gritted my teeth.

" Weak? Pointless?" I asked, " I'll show you what a mage can do!"

I swung my sword, only to be blocked by Ryu's metal bow. But instead of the intended effect of me bouncing off, Ryu staggered from the harsh blow I gave. My father looked at me as if he suddenly realised that I wasn't the obedient, shy child I was, I was a dangerous girl who was thirsty for vengeance.

" Do you realise father?" I said, making him snap his head to look at mine in fear, " that because of you, because of all the pain and anguish you bestowed on me, that I've become this."

Now he knew. Now he knew how much I changed. Now he knew how much I despised him. Now he knew that he should've just left me alone.

" Perhaps you don't seem to get it?" I mocked, the blade of my katana prickling his neck and making a trickle of blood form, " perhaps you just haven't realised how much you hurt me to the point of depression."

" I.. I.. I understand completely!" my father stuttered, scared eyes darting everywhere to see if anyone would help him. Sadly, no one even took a step to help. Everyone backed away, too afraid to go near the heart broken, hurt mage who was on a rampage. I was treated as if I was a dangerous beast, as if I could snap and attack everyone.

" REINA!"

I flinched at the tone and saw Toga running towards me. He pushed me away from my father and restrained me by my shoulders.

" Toga, LET ME GO!" I exclaimed, trying to struggle my way out of his arms.

" This isn't the place and time for revenge Reina," Toga grunted, as I had just elbowed into his stomach, " leave it!"

" Enough."

Everyone turned to see Kaname firmly standing between me and my father. God he really pissed me off. How he thinks that my business is his just because he had known me for the last four years!

" You're a disgrace to every single clan there is," Kaname harshly said, " and if it weren't for Toga Yagari here, I'd say you'd already be dead."

" Kuran-sama…." Mother weakly protested. Kaname pointed to the entrance and glared down at my father.

" I'd hate for this evening to be ruined," he said, " and as a upstanding pureblood whose parents were killed, I am disgusted at you and your wife."

Wow. Never thought Kaname could be so awesome. Erhem, not that I'd mention it of course. Both my parents skulked away through the entrance, my father looking back at me as if I was a monster.

" I apologise for my Master and Mistress," Ryu said, bowing deeply. He looked at me and not only bowed, but went onto his knee and bowed.

" Oi, you don't have to do that!" I exclaimed, motioning for him to stand up. In all reality, Ryu wasn't to blame. He followed his orders and even apologised to me. We probably will never be the same, but I didn't blame him.

" I'm sorry," he said, with a pained crack in his voice, " but I'm afraid that if you look at me, you'd be disgusted to see such a horrible monster who let your parents hurt you in many ways possible."

I stood in shock, only to discover small droplets on the ground where he bowed. He, was crying. In shame.

" I'm a failure as your cousin, I am a failure in keeping my promise to your grandmother," he cried, " I'm sorry, I know my words can't heal the scars and wounds that my actions have caused, but please, I'm sorry."

I knelt down and lifted his head. His eyes were slightly red from crying, and tears were streaming down his face. He closed his eyes shut and lowered his head, only for me to firmly grasp his head.

" You listen here Ryu Ninagawa," I sternly said, " when I was younger, you were the best big brother I ever had."

" True you did help my parents in capturing me, but you apologised for it, here and before when I was going to be sold off."

I smiled gently and wiped the tears from his face. I made him stand up and I grinned.

" You're my family, and family don't make each other cry," I said, before giving him a well earned hug. I feel, as if he did more for me than I expected. I feel, as if the decisions he had made that hurt me, were hesitated and hated. He cared for me, always, he just wasn't allowed to show it.

" Such magnificent show of family love."

I turned to see a pureblood, Sara Shirabuki, standing there with a mysterious smile on her face. I looked at her, and I recognised that kind of smile. It was similar to Shizuka's. That mocking, mysterious and dangerous smile that I knew too well. Except, I bet this woman didn't a have a reasonable excuse like Shizuka.

" We should all take a lesson from this," Sara said, to all for the nobles, " a notable and honourable quote to remember, family don't make each other cry."

I let go of Ryu, but kept a hand on his arm in case that woman did anything. Sara looked at me and smiled.

" I think Reina Izumo is worthy of an applause."

As the nobles clapped, I sensed malice coming off Sara in waves. Not towards me, but I felt as if she was trying to gain my trust for a malicious reason. Kaname approached Ryu, and Ryu flinched. Well, who wouldn't? He just sent the people you were working for straight to the door.

" I admire your sincerity," Kaname surprisingly said. Ryu and I both blinked, before I started to point my finger at him with a shocked and unbelieving expression.

" Holy guacamole, Kaname complimented someone other then Yuki," I gasped, shaking my finger at him. Ryu simply smiled and bowed before Kaname.

" I'm honoured to hear that from you, Kuran-sama," he said, making Kaname smile as well. He motioned for Ryu to stand and looked at Hanubusa Aido's dad.

" I'm sorry to inconvenience you Aido," Kaname said, " but I've seen this man's devotion to his master firsthand, so I think he would be perfect to serve for you."

Older Aido looked at Ryu, before smiling.

" He defended his master so swiftly, as if he wouldn't care if he got injured as long as his master doesn't," Older Aido stated, " I think I want him as a bodyguard."

I looked at Kaname irritated, gritting my teeth angrily.

" What, it's fine to give Ryu away as if he was an object?!" I yelled, " this is why I hate you type of people, always going on about making yourselves all happy and comfortable at the expense of others!"

" Reina," Ryu whispered, trying to calm me down. I stepped forward, ignoring his pleas and glared at Kaname and all of the nobles.

" You people, aristocrats and nobles, you always disregard other people just for yourselves," I snapped, " and you might think you're giving Ryu an opportunity, but have you even considered the effort and pain we might have to endure?!"

" It seems like I have offended you Reina," Kaname said, " but I don't see the wrong in my actions."

" Yes, Kaname-sama is giving the poor boy a chance!"

" Yes, how noble of him."

" I don't see what's wrong?"

" Is the mage trying to challenge a pureblood?"

" Maybe she's still high on the adrenaline of her father?"

I felt sick at hearing all of the nobles supporting Kaname. It disgusted me since they couldn't get past their high mighty thrones. Yes, they may be in a palace full of riches and wealth, where purebloods sat on high thrones. Did they forget of the thousands of peasants at the bottom, who helped them obtain that throne and wealth?

" You don't consider the consequences for us do you?" I asked, " you only care about what you're getting."

I looked around, standing my ground. I wasn't going to waver on my opinion. I always thought this, no matter who tried to prove me wrong I have always thought of this.

" I've been kidnapped so many times, from my parents, to Shizuka Hio, to even your 'amazing' Senate," I boldly stated, " and do you know for what reason?"

No one answered, because it was obvious what the answer was.

" Because they all wanted to use me for their own purposes," I replied, " because they thought they could use me for themselves, I have to begin you bet that all of you, thought that was okay."

A guilty and anxious murmur spread through the room. I scoffed in disgust before I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

" That's enough Reina," Ryu said, walking over to Older Aido. He smiled and bowed onto his knee, his right hand on his heart. His bow was on his back and he placed it on the ground.

" I pledge my body and soul, this weapon's body and soul, to serve you," Ryu said. He stood and simply bowed lightly from his waist.

" I await your orders, Master."

I stood in complete shock. I thought Ryu would at least show some reluctance! I looked at Ryu in dismay, before marching over towards him.

" Ryu?" I whispered, touching his shoulder tentatively. He looked at me with a sad smile, making me stagger back.

" I agree completely with your opinions Reina," he said, " but sometimes in life, you just don't have a choice."

I clenched my hand angrily as he stood by the Older Aido obediently. I know Ryu, I know sometimes we just don't have a choice. That's why I vowed to myself to flip life with my middle finger and cut my own choice and fate myself.

The next day, I was reading a nice light manga novel, before I was ordered to head to the Headmaster's office. Zero stood up, waking from his deep sleep and somehow knowing that I was in trouble before walked beside me.

" Zero, you don't have to come with me," I said, looking at him with a stern gaze. He gave a questionable look but shrugged in a sort of stubborn solid way. I paused before I knocked. Crap, I already know I'm in a shit load of trouble because of last night's work. Zero looked at me seriously, obviously knowing that I stuffed up something real bad.

" Reina, if you don't have the guts to knock on the door, that means you've done something seriously wrong," Zero growled, before kicking the door open like usual.

" ZERO YOU DON'T GO RANDOMLY KICKING DOORS FOR THE PERSON WHOSE IN MASSIVE TROUBLE!" I screamed loudly, before realising that there was a rather serious and dark aura coming from the Headmaster, Kaname and Toga. Ooooooooohhhh I am so seriously stuffed.

" Um.. you know I think I need to do something right now," I said, nervously laughing, " so, I'm leaving!"

I tried to run off before Zero held me by the collar. He glared down at me, making me gulp nervously.

" Reina."

I flinched in fear and solemnly stood in front of the the three murderers, I mean musketeers.

" In my defence I was going to walk away calmly before he insulted me!" I protested. That didn't waver the deathly glares that they all gave me. Kaname was the first to give me a different action to a glare.

" I know Reina, I saw you walking away and restraining yourself from chopping that man into pieces," Kaname replied, making me sigh in relief. God, even if it was Kaname, at least I had some support!

" But you still went on to not only showing your mage powers," Kaname said, " but to going into extremes to kill that man."

" You also talked back to two purebloods and many nobles," the Headmaster sternly said, " and so every single noble, aristocrat and even Level C's know of your existence."

Well, I didn't think it would escalate that quickly. Over one night. Where I flipped out.

" So, what do you want me to do?" I asked, finally acting like my usual self. Not this nervous wreck that's possibly going to be attacked by three men who are seriously pissed. I'm proud of what I did. Getting my point across to many nobles. I was proud of that. As well as making my father realise how much I've changed.

" I think it would be best for you to hide," Toga said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

" Hide?" I asked, " but wouldn't the Senate try and find me?"

" I have prepared transportation already," Kaname said, " and I think you're smart enough to hide yourself where no one will ever find you."

I stood in silence. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'm going to leave the place I've lived for four years. Where it holds so many precious memories.

" I'm sorry Reina," the Headmaster said, with a small sad smile, " but vampires alike will be coming after you from every direction and that might put the students in danger."

I nodded, finally understanding completely what I must do.

" Alright, I'll go."

" WHAT?!" Zero screamed, slamming his hands onto the table. Kaname looked at Zero coldly, obviously not happy that Zero was here.

" Why does Reina have to sacrifice herself?!" Zero exclaimed. I held Zero's shoulder and pushed him away from the desk that he had such a violent relationship with.

" First off, it was my serious fault for snapping at the soiree and secondly, I'm not going to let my selfishness make others get hurt and suffer," I firmly said, " I don't want anyone getting hurt here, not when everyone I care about is here."

I walked to the door before bowing lightly, making everyone stare at me in surprise.

" This may be the last day I'll see you, this could be not the last day, but if it is I want to do a few things," I said, walking up to Toga. I hugged him suddenly, making him drop his cigarette.

" You were the best teacher ever, don't die on me okay?" I whispered, before letting go. When I got to the Headmaster, I grinned.

" I remember standing here all the time while I got into trouble," I laughed, before giving a small smile, " I am forever in your debt, thank you, Father."

Headmaster looked like he was on the brink of tears while I walked in front of Kaname. He looked at me as if I was going to hug him or thank him. Instead, I slapped him right in the face. Really hard. And with the back of my hand.

" I'm going to rant here and now about how much I fucking hate you," I bluntly said, " I think you are the stupidest, most irritating person on this planet and I can not describe about how much I've wanted to kill you so many times for making Zero's and my life the most horrible experience ever."

I patted his shoulder and whispered quietly, " but I thank you for keeping this Academy safe."

I opened not the door, no I was going out with a bang. I opened the window and stepped on the ledge before turning back to face the four.

" Don't give me any transport," I said, " I won't need it, and Zero?"

Zero looked at me in shock when I clicked off my rain drop earring that usually swung around on a two inch silver chain. I threw it at him, making him look at me in shock.

" I will always come back if you're in trouble," I said, smiling sadly, " so just break the rain drop when you do, okay?"

As I jumped out, I felt a tear escape my eyes, but I covered it with a hand. I didn't need any clothing, previsions, nothing. I only needed Kano on my back, my favourite blue hoodie, my galaxy leggings and knee length converse. The skirt and shirt of the uniform, will be a nice memory to remember.

" Maybe while I'm out there, I'll die peacefully," I whispered to myself, hopping along and jumping from tree to tree. As I reached the entrance. I clutched Kano tightly.

" Come on Kano," I whispered, " I think it's time to vanish."

I walked, on and on. Since the skirt of Cross Academy was simply black, and I only wore the white collared shirt, my hoodie and other things made me disguise the fact I wasn't a student. I walked in the shadows, thinking where I should go. I couldn't stay in the city, that would be stupid beyond belief.

" Hello young lady!" a chirpy shop keeper exclaimed, " you look like a traveller!"

I tried to ignore the man. I didn't want to buy something from someone who looked so suspicious. My wallet in my skirt had quite a bit of money from my hunting jobs but I planned on saving it for later.

" I see you are packed with not much, why not buy some lovely brown boots and a dark blue knee length jacket?" he asked. He flashed his right arm and there it was. The legendary trademark tattoo of the legendary Hunting Eagle. I stiffened, before stepping closer to one of the most famous hunters in history, along side Kaien Cross.

" Well well well, if it isn't the sparky Reina Izumo?" he asked, making me narrow my eyes. He had dark brown hair, combed back to look neat and stormy grey eyes. I wasn't sure if he was on my side or not, now that I've stuffed up so badly.

" Relax, I heard about your fights and I sure wouldn't want to go against a mage," he reassured, " but tell me, I'm curious to see why you're out here all alone."

" Sorry Hunting Eagle," I said calmly, " but I have a feeling it would be wise for me to tell you in such a busy street."

He laughed before placing the items he was trying to sell me onto the small table of his little cart like shop.

" Kaien was a good friend of mine back in the days," he said, " we still are, so I'm happy to oblige to any of his rare favours."

I hesitated, not sure how much these were. Even coming from me, I could still tell that these were high quality, and I barely knew what high and low quality was! He noticed my hesitation and smiled.

" Take them for free."

" I can't do that!" I protested, " I'd feel like I'd be stealing from you!"

" You remind me of myself you see," he said, ignoring my protests, " with your amazingly weird sense of fashion and aura, so take it before I scream out your name like bloody murder."

God, did that made me take them. I hastily placed the knee length jacket on and and slipped off my converse on before placing the boots on. They, actually fit quite nicely. I looked at my converse in reminisce, I really didn't want to ditch these.

" I can see you love those shoes quite well," he said, pointing to my precious converse, " so how about this? Give them to me and I'll keep them for you, so you can take them back when you want them?"

I clutched my converse protectively, before slowly putting them onto the counter. He smiled mysteriously before bowing slightly.

" Thank you for your business," he said, before looking around to say hello to another poor passing person. I flipped my hoodie over my head and replaced my katana case over my jacket. As I walked just outside of the city, I looked at the grand academy at the top of a hill. I didn't smile, no, I'll come back somehow. As I turned around, I felt tears pouring down my cheeks, but the hood covered my crying eyes. I don't want to leave, no, not a chance. But this academy was very dear to me, I had no plans on giving it any danger.

Maybe, the Rain loved the Lavender and its home. But the Rain could never bear to drown the wonderful field the Lavender sat in.


	15. Leaving the place I love

Chapter 15- Leaving the place I've loved

 **I'm so happy that a lot of you readers have replied! I am really really hyped! I'm backstage for a school performance and I am also apart of this... competition thingy. So I'm really hyped. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Reina- Wooooooooaaaaaahhhhh, you have a lot of stuff happening**

 **Random- I know**

 **Zero- How's the poll going?**

 **Random- Oooh, so Zero's into this kind of thing? ;D**

 **Zero-...**

 **Random- To answer your question, the poll is Zero still winning**

 **Zero whispers quietly- You owe me twenty bucks Kaname!**

 **Kaname fishes over twenty Monopoly dollars with a frown.**

 **Random and Reina- Waaaaaatttttttt -o-**

I trudged through a dark forest, one that most avoided. The rose bushes that had no roses had numerous thorns and I had multiple scratches from the evil roots that I have a feeling, were grown there purposely just so the poor traveller would fall over and hopefully die.

" CRAP!" I hissed, as a thorn yet again, caught onto my leg. I hated these bushes so much. They reminded me of Kaname. Annoying, and no matter how much you cursed at them, they would still be annoying. And they just wouldn't die.

" God, when will this stupid forest end?" I muttered grumpily, stepping carefully over another dangerously coincidental root. I heard a small scream, one that sounded like a child. It reminded, me of Yui's, the small little girl from my orphanage. I didn't give shit anymore, I just ran to where I heard the scream. I heard more voices, a few boys and girls. What the heck are they doing here in such a dangerous forest?

" Shut up Lily, the vampires might hear us!" a boy's voice hissed.

" Come on, we shouldn't have ventured off from the village in the first place!" a frightened girl's voice whispered. I stepped closer, wondering just what came over these stupid kids for coming out here. I stepped into the small clearing, where two boys, and two girls sat, one crying.

" Who are you?!" a boy, with crimson hair and brown eyes snapped at me, standing protectively over the two girls and boy. It made me smile. As he reminded me of myself when I was younger. I stepped forward, making the boy with crimson hair pick a large stick and point it at me.

" Step back you vampire!" he exclaimed, although I could see him shivering. I took off my hood and raised an eyebrow.

" Hey, I know a seriously annoying and horrible vampire so I'm deeply insulted that you'd call me one!" I scoffed, my hands on my hips. The boy looked at me, but kept the stick up.

" How do I know you're not lying?" he asked cautiously. Good, good. This kid knew what he was talking about. God, the generation these days.

" Well…" I said, opening my mouth with my hands. I grinned to show I had perfectly normal teeth.

" I'm pretty sure I'm not a vampire, and I'm vampire hunter so it would be kind of ironic," I said. That convinced the boy a little, but the little girl who was crying, looked at me with a bog smile.

" She's a good person," the girl said. Okay, you shouldn't be trusting me so quickly but god, she was so adorable! She had long black hair with a small fringe. Her large brown eyes looked at me so innocently and I silently awwed.

" Okay then."

The boy let down his stick and I blinked in disbelief. Wait a second, I don't think it's wise to just follow what the little girl says to easily.

" Lily has the ability to tell whose a vampire or not," the other girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes explained, making me widen my eyes. It takes years for people to learn how to sense vampires, and Zero and I learned early because hell, we were taught by the top vampire hunter in the world!

" Oh, wow," I said, " it usually take hunters a long time to develop that ability."

The boy looked at me with a grumpy face, probably still not trusting me completely. I sighed and reached down to his level.

" You look like you're in charge so I'm going to ask," I said, " why are you kids out here in this dangerous forest?"

The boy flushed slightly in anger but the girl with blonde hair stepped forward.

" We were suppose to go collect some medical herbs," she explained, " but Daniel here wanted to explore the Dark Thorn Forest."

As she said this, she gave a small glare to the red haired boy, making me smirk in amusement. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

" Do you at least know where your village is?" I asked. All of them nodded, making me sigh n relief.

" But it's too dangerous to go back," the girl with blonde hair said, " there are vampires out there, and they usually come in swarms."

Holy shit. I don't think these kids could fend off a swarm of vampires.

" I'll walk you back then," I said, " before it gets dark."

The small girl, Lily, beamed and hugged me, snuggling into my coat. I patted her little head, before heaving her up onto my shoulders. I looked at the three kids now, the red haired boy Daniel, the blonde haired girl, and a black haired with brown eyes boy who looked solemnly at me. Wait a minute. I looked from Lily to the boy, before making the connection. I kneeled down and placed her down, giving her to the boy who was probably her brother. I patted Lily's head and smiled at the two.

" You take of your little sister okay?" I said, before standing up from my kneeling position. I looked around, checking I wasn't losing anyone. The four kids looked at me, each looking at me with different types of looks. Daniel was looking at me with a wary look, as well as the blonde haired girl, while Lily looked at me trustfully and the brother simply said nothing.

" I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself," I said, " my name's Rei."

I shouldn't give my full name out, so I'll stick to my nickname. The blonde and Daniel visibly relaxed, before looking at me.

" I'm Clare," the blonde haired girl said.

" Daniel," the red haired boy introduced.

" Lily!" the little girl exclaimed.

" Leo," the brother monotonously said. I nodded in satisfaction, before pointing to the small path that had been made, presumably by the kids.

" Is that way your village?" I asked, making each of them say or murmur a yes. I nodded and I trudged through the path, having the kids follow me. I took my katana out, and chopped down the thorn bushes so it wouldn't hurt the kids.

" So," Clare said, trying to make conversation, " why is a hunter like yourself out here?"

I feel as if she was the smart one in the group.

" I'm out here because I've been kicked out of my home," I half lied. Clare nodded, not venturing any further into my business. Daniel looked at me in awe, as I chopped through the bushes.

" Wow, being a vampire hunter is my dream job!" he exclaimed, making me chuckle bitterly.

" Trust me, you don't want to do the job," I said, " you have to watch people die, and they could even be you loved ones."

I remembered back to Zero, as he would soon fall to a Level E. It hurt me to say this, but I bet one day, if I'm still alive, I'd have to kill him.

" I hate vampires ultimately," Daniel continued, " they keep attacking our village and they kill everyone."

I stiffened. This child, must not be the only one to think this. A childhood full of fear, that sounded, so like mine. Fear plagued this child's mine, and it fuelled its hatred as well.

" I see," I murmured, cutting down more bushes. I had no say in this child's future. It wasn't my right to barge in. I heard a few rustles, and I paused the kids. We were in another secluded clearing, except, we were surrounded by dark trees and bushes. I narrowed my eyes, and placed the kids behind me. In a small group.

" Crouch down," I whispered, making them oblige. I held out my sword as I saw so many vampires surrounding us, eyeing all of us with hungry eyes. Level Es.

" They came yesterday already though," Clare whispered, her eyes disbelieving and fearful.

" Hahahahahaha."

" Poor, poor children."

" Hahahahahaha."

" Don't know what's happening."

As they cackled and laughed sickly, I swiftly and coldly killed one, making it turn to dust. I looked at each of the vampires, getting into a fighting position. They all stared at me in shock, not believing that I'd have the guts to kill one of them.

" I'm not someone you should mess with," I said, a cold look in my eye that froze them, " and I hate it when vampires like you hunt innocent people."

They all lunged at me angrily, and I started to have a one sided fight with them. They tore at my clothes, making blood spurt everywhere. They were so keen on killing me, that gave the kids a chance to run to a safer, darker area.

" Ouch," I hissed, wincing. I kept on killing them, yet they kept on attacking me at the same time. One slashed my face and I barely got out with my face intact. The kept on coming, they wouldn't stop relentlessly attacking me. I dodged an attack and I knew, that I couldn't get out of this alive without using my powers. But then the kids would see.

" You will die!"

" We'll make you regret facing us!"

" Except there'll be nothing of you to regret!"

I gritted my teeth, slashing at yet a few more vampires. I'd die if I keep this up. Blood was dripping from various wounds, and I thought, maybe these kids won't remember my powers.

" Evigilabit aquam meam," I muttered, before slashing in a circle to kill the surrounding vampires with a huge water slash. I didn't give the other vampires to attack me and I furiously attacked numerous vampires. I went through a frenzy attack, just going blank and randomly attacking these vampires who took so many parents from children, children and babies from parents, brother from sister, family from family. I'd kill them. I didn't care.

" Die," I said coldly, my right eye glowing gold, before slashing at the last pathetic vampire. I was so sure I was covered in serious wounds, but I bet some of the blood on me wasn't mine.

" Ugh," I groaned, my water vanishing due to my weak power. I used my katana to hold me up, plunging it into the dirt. I saw blood drip onto the ground and I I felt dizzy. Damn, there was probably around fifty or so vampires there.

" God, are you okay?" Daniel asked, rushing up to me. Clare looked at me as if I was a freak.

" You killed so many vampires, all by yourself," she gasped, looking at me disbelieving. I grinned weakly before groaning in pain. I was going to die here. I knew the kids couldn't drag me all the way from the village. And the thorns will give me more wounds.

" Over here!" I heard Lily say from distance. Did she, get help while I was fighting? I weakly saw Leo and Lily with five men, all armed with spears. They stared at the scene around them when they reached me.

" She killed, all of these vampires?" a man with reddish brown hair and a stubble gasped. Clare and Daniel nodded their head vigorously, running up to the the man.

" Yeah, she killed, like, a hundred all by herself!" Clare exaggrated, pointing around her, " she was protecting us."

" Yeah, dad, she was fending them all off with only that sword of hers!" Daniel exclaimed. I grinned weakly and looked at Kano.

" Good job Kano," I said, making the katana glow happily. The five men looked at me shocked, before coming over to help me.

" I can't believe you fought off so many vampires," the man, who I presumed was Daniel's father, said. He and another took my arms tentatively before placing them carefully around their shoulders. As we trudged along the path, I started to lose conscious. My eyes dropped tiredly, and I found it more difficult to walk.

" Sorry," I murmured, before blacking out.

I woke tiredly, looking around myself. I was in bandages, but there was one thing that was uncovered. My clock tattoo. I jolted awake, only to be welcomed with a massive headache and sore limbs.

" Owie," I muttered, slowly sitting up. I looked around for Kano, and sighed in relief when I saw him sitting next to me. There was another thing sitting next to him as well. An old lady, small but there was a ferocity behind her ageing eyes. She wore a blue shawl over a grey cotton dress. Her grey hair was twirled in a small bun onto her head, and she had multiple bead around her neck.

" Who, are you?" I asked. She inspected me up and down, making me stiffen. She then looked at me directly, making me notice her eyes. Her right eye was a crystal blue, while the other was a stormy grey blue.

" Judging from your markings," she replied, " you're a mage near death."

I flinched and held Kano ready. Did she have numerous soldiers here to try and attack me? Was the Council already here? God, I am so screwed and I haven't even began.

" It is only me here," she reassured, although I didn't move from my stance, " but I was wondering why a mage such as yourself was out here?"

I felt as if, if I lied she'd already know. So I sighed and laid down Kano into my lap.

" I've been running away from vampires," I replied, surprised she didn't kick me out there and now. I could bring more threat to her village and yet she was helping me.

" Then this works both ways," the old woman said, " how about you stay in our village and defend it, while we accommodate you."

" I'm not going to stay here very long," I said, " I'll probably go back to my home and try to stay there again."

" But, perhaps for five years, these vampires will keep on trying to chase you?" she said, her crystal blue eye twinkling. I stiffened and looked down with a pained expression. I know, I know that I could never see Zero ever again. But that didn't stop me from hoping.

" You can leave when you need to," the lady said, sighing, " but that will be the day we will stop accommodating you."

I nodded in satisfaction before trying to stand up. I wobbled a little and used Kano to support me. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my torso and there stood Daniel's father, helping me stand.

" You shouldn't stand," he said, " you did just kill a hundred or so vampires all by yourself."

I chuckled in amusement as he laid me down back onto the bed. Funny if I told him I've gone against a pureblood.

" It's strange though," I said, " I've never seen so many Level E's so blood thirsty at the same time."

The old lady looked at Daniel's father, before closing her eyes and looking back to me.

" It's the thorns in the forest," she explained, " they keep recklessly getting injured by the thorns and they lose a lot of blood."

I see. The thorns are a great defence against humans and sensible vampires, but with crazy insane Level Es? They make them even more angrier.

" I'm impressed that you could fend of so many vampires,"" the old woman said, making me smile.

" I'm impressed myself!" I exclaimed, sighing. Daniel's father shifted uncomfortably before bowing before me.

" I deeply apologise for my son's recklessness," he suddenly said, " due to his hot temper and actions, you were seriously injured."

Haha, Daniel reminded me of myself so much. I simply waved a dismissive hand and smiled.

" No, your son was quite helpful," I said, making the father sigh in relief. It was nice, to see a father so caring towards his son. It made me, wish that my father loved me like that. It saddened me that he didn't.

The two left, making me lie down so I wouldn't try to reopen my wounds. Well, I guess it wouldn't kill anyone just to take a walk. I mean, I hate being copped up in some unknown room. Makes me remember when I punched that really annoying doctor for telling me to lie down since I broke three ribs.

" All well," I said, before standing up slowly and taking Kano to explore the kind of village I was in. I placed my fixed hoodie, made me quite thankful, over my head and opened the flap.

I was shocked to see such happiness and joy in the village. There were little huts, and teepees, where you could see small children running around. The village was small, but it felt homely. Comfortable, yet rough. Calm, yet edgy. I like it.

" Rei!"

I didn't turn around for a few seconds before I realised that was me and I saw Daniel and Clare.

" Hey," I said, grinning. Daniel looked at my katana in awe, inspecting every single detail. I lifted Kano up to show Daniel.

" You like Kano, eh?" I asked, making Clare look at me weirdly.

" You name you're sword?" she asked, incredulous. Daniel and I nodded our head so vigorously, it kind of scared me.

" You just have to name your sword," we both answered seriously, glaring into Clare. Daniel looked at me, and I blinked at him. We must be long lost twins or something. I would kill to have a little brother like Daniel.

" Do you have a sword?" I asked, towards Daniel, pretty shocked that a kid his age had an actual sword. I just got a real sword, so I'm curious to see what kind of sword Daniel has. Daniel puffed his cheeks out and kicked a nearby rock.

" It's not real, it's wooden," he explained, " but dad took it away from me so I can't show you."

I smiled and remembered all the times I had my wooden bokken sword taken away from me since I kept hitting people with it. A lot. Then the Headmaster couldn't be stuffed taking it away from me since I kept kicking up a fuss.

" What's it called?" I asked, genuinely curious. He looked at me in enthusiasm and leaned forward, while Clare looked at the two of us with a wary gaze.

" It's called Loki, from the Norse God of Mischief," Daniel proudly proclaimed, " since I'm always up to tricks and pranks with it."

Awwww. That is positively adorable. That's right, I'm taking him back with me to the Academy. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed.

" It's not even professionally made," she said, " he just roughly carved the sword himself."

It was meant to be some sort of insult, but I was now seriously impressed. Geez, this kid was making me happy by the second! He made his own sword! That was just awesome sauce.

" Wow, that's cool," I said, making Daniel beam in happiness.

" DANIEL!"

Daniel flinched at the angry tone as his father came along with a few other men.

" Why are you bothering our guest?" he asked, " you've caused enough trouble for her and now she's injured."

Daniel lowered his head down in guilt, and Clare tried to comfort him.

" Actually I was walking around because I hate being cooped up," I said, defending for Daniel. As the wonderful smartass I was, a got a few glares from the men. Daniel's father sighed in relief but still kept a cautious eye on Daniel. I leaned on Kano, taking a casual stance.

" Is this really the girl who killed all those vampires?" a man whispered to Daniel's father. I narrowed my eyes at him. The man had a brown blonde hair, and he had a small beard. Overall, he looked like the type to show off his minuscule achievements and trying to find the flaws in other people's actually good achievements.

" I saw the site, she killed a lot more vampires than I could ever achieve in a lifetime," Daniel's father answered with confidence. The man looked at me and I smirked at him back.

" I'm a vampire hunter so I've had actual experience," I said, making the pessimistic guy grit his teeth.

" I didn't know they accepted children," he replied, making me smirk wider. He wants to go at it with me, huh? Well, I accept the challenge.

" Well, all we care is skill," I said, " and so, we don't mind if they're sixteen or not, as long as they can expertly kill vampires."

" But I bet you're just one of those brats who haven't even seen the horrors of vampires and you probably got lucky with today's incident," he replied, making me freeze. Is he suggesting I was this cocky little brat who hadn't seen what vampires were capable of.

" Oh, I bet you had a comforting, rich family who always catered to your needs," he said, taking my silence as a silent victory. Now, with my anger issues, I wasn't going to let this go. I swiftly pointed my katana at the man's neck, a burning anger in my eyes.

" I warn you, you shouldn't step on those kinds of subjects," I hissed, " and for your information, my family abandoned me leaving me to be killed by vampires."

I removed my sword from his neck, but I gripped my fist so tightly, my knuckles were white.

" If you want me to protect your village," I said, coldly, " I want to tell you it would be wise for you to not accuse me of such painful memories."

The man nodded rapidly, his face white as chalk. This man, reminded me of my father so much that it sickened me. He was just not as skilled as he was. After swiftly apologising, Daniel's father took the men away, leaving Daniel and Clare looking at me in awe.

" Gus is always such bully," Clare said, " and you just made him look like a blubbering mess in seconds."

I simply smiled and closed my eyes peacefully. This village, will be a haven for me, so in that time, I hope Zero waits for me.

Zero's POV.

I looked at the rain drop, as Yuki and I walked to the Hunter's Association. I had been monotone ever since Reina simply disappeared from my sights just a few days ago. I felt, dead. Dead that she wasn't here, and dead that she never complained about leaving.

" Are you sure you want to go?" the Headmaster asked, sputtering around to try and make us go home. I gave an irritated expression while Yuki kept on walking.

" I want to know about my past," she said firmly, making me smile slightly. Yuki, she was the girl who was always out of reach. She loved Kaname, and yet, I still longed for her. The encouragement Reina gave me helped though. She, was always there for me.

" I know you always went to the Association here," Kaien said nervously, " but after your transformation, they've been keeping a distance from you."

" But they're the ones using him!" Yuki protested. It made me happy, btu I swiftly clapped a hand over her mouth.

" Don't insult the Society so openly," I whispered, " everyone in this town is either a vampire hunter or works for the Society."

She nodded meekly and as we stepped into the Association, she timidly stepped behind me. The hunters all looked at me, having their weapons at ready. Yuki looked around nervously and hid in my jacket.

" They're not looking at you," I reassured. I noticed a hunter with shoulder length, rope like hair with also a scar. He crossed his muscular arms and smirked at me.

" Well, it looks like the vampire could cross into the association," he mocked, " but I guess it's because you're tamed."

I kept a straight face, not really caring about what he said. I knew this would happen, so it was fine. Yuki, however, didn't like it.

" Hey, why don't you bully someone your own size!" she exclaimed, making me chuckle. The hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at her weirdly.

" Is she your brat?" he asked me, making Yuki to look aghast. I couldn't help it, I let out a small chuckle making Yuki look at me in shock.

" Why are you laughing?" she asked, huffing. The hunter looked around, checking for something before smirking in realisation.

" Ah, I heard that troublesome brat Reina had to run away somewhere," he said, making me freeze. There was an icy tension in the hall, but it was broken when the President came in.

" Enough," he said, " there is no need to talk about such a subject."

I breathed in relief as the hunter grumbled off, as he was whacked on the head with the metal fan the President walked around with. The President looked at me with an eery smile.

" You've grown Zero," he mused, before bending down slightly to look at Yuki. He glared at me in the corner of his eye.

" Zero, I thought you'd choose Reina!" he scoffed, eyeing Yuki. I blushed slightly, before coughing to break the tension.

" We're simply best friends," I replied, making the President scoff once more. He looked at me straight in the eye with a small glare.

" And Reina does a lot of things for you," the President said, " she once gave up a wealthy, good job just so she could go to check on you since you were so, 'depressed'."

I looked in shock at him, making the President nod. He turned around and glared at me slightly before walking off, motioning us to follow him.

" Such a sad thing really for Reina to go off hiding," he said, " Reina was one of our best, an ace."

" Do you know that she when she started hunting, she asked to not tell you so you wouldn't feel bad?" he asked me, " and she even has a separate bank account just so she can donate some of her work money for when you start."

I froze at the new found fact. Reina, doing all of that for me? She gave money, just for when I start working?

" And in her will, she said to give every single thing she owns, even her sword, to you."

I stopped walking completely. This, was never told to me. And yet, Reina gave me all of this. I know how much her sword means to her. She would literally carry it around with her all the time, she even punched a teacher for trying to take it off her. We reached the ancient library and the President looked at me with beady eyes.

" It might actually be best if Reina didn't end up with someone who doesn't realise the achievements she's done for them."


	16. Things that pass and go

Chapter 16- Things that come and go

 **Now, I may have seen some kendo animes, I don't know any specific moves so I'm sorry if I stuff up any moves! ;_;. But let's just say I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Reina's POV.**

I had stayed in the village now, for a few days. Most of my wounds were almost healed, and I was now teaching some of the kids how to hold a sword. We all sat down one afternoon, getting tree branches and carving swords. It was nice, teaching kids not the harsh way Toga did, but in a nice firm way.

" Hold your sword firmly, with your hands not clasped together," I instructed, ten or so children copying me. There were many boys, but it made me happy to see a few girls here and there. Clare was standing next to a rather energetic Daniel, and it really was a sight to behold. Clare, reminded me of Zero and Daniel of myself.

" Now, swiftly strike your sword in front downwards," I explained, " but while you do that movement, you step forward like this."

I stepped forward while striking downwards, doing it multiple times. Soon, the kids copied me, even grunting out a 'yah!'. I couldn't help but form a small smile on my lips, since it was the first time teaching someone, let alone a class.

" I still find it highly useless for children to practice fighting," Gus said, crossing his chubby arms. I felt many glares from the children behind me, but I simply stepped forward.

" Oh, are you jealous of children being able to perform better than you?" I mocked, raising my wooden sword to his face. Let's just say, I wasn't going to hold back if the time came when Gus really stepped over the boundaries. As I smiled, I held a dangerous, malicious aura around me, plus all of my students were holding there swords out to back me up.

" Ww…w..hhat!?" stuttered Gus, before running backwards with a angry fist in the air. I grinned at my students and gave a thumbs up.

" I'm so proud of you guys!" I said, making the kids cheer. We practiced with the swords a couple of times, before I decided to switch it up.

" Now, I want you to pair up and try sparring with them like so," I instructed, getting Daniel and we both tried to hit each other's shoulder lightly. I would have said hit any place as hard as you can, but I don't think that would be good. I saw some boys scrambling to get their friends and I frowned when I saw girls with girls and boys with boys. Well, except one girl who was paired with a boy.

" Man," the boy whined, " why do I have to go with a weak girl!"

The girl kept an even face, but I saw her lower her head in shame. I growled and went over to smack his head with the case of my katana. He held his head in pain and I knelt down.

" I've been told that so many times," I said, " and it is the greatest insult you can give to a serious swordsman, especially if they're a she."

The boy still held a defiant look and looked to one side.

" But boys are always are stronger than girls," he muttered, I shook my head and pointed to myself.

" You saw me take on Gus correct?" I asked, " and he's a boy."

I grinned and stood up, looking around at all of the kids. I threw my arms out, slowly spinning around to show myself to them.

" Just because I'm a girl, and others are boys, doesn't mean I can't do what they can do," I said, " there's a reason why I asked for both girls and boys."

I knelt down to the boy and girl who were partnered up.

" When you're a child, you don't have the boundaries of gender when you grow older," I explained, " when you're a child, you are both equal in strength and skill."

I patted both their heads and grinned.

" So when you've mastered the skills when you're young, your body already knows how to fight even if you're a girl or boy," I said. When I stood, every girl and boy stared at me in awe. Clare smiled at me and held Daniel's hand.

" Well, let's see if I can beat you," Clare teased, making Daniel puff his chest.

" Nah, you insulted Loki, so you'll have to face our wrath," he said, a wide smile on his face. It made me happy, that now, some boys were partnered with some girls. As we practiced, I noticed Daniel's father watch all of the children in amazement. I walked over and stood beside him.

" I'm amazed you are willing to teach all of them," Daniel's father said, his eyes wide in awe. I smiled and looked to see Clare beating down Daniel.

" These children, I want them to fight back," I said, causing Daniel's father to snap his head to mine while I looked out in the distance in happiness.

" You've been living in fear, hatred and pity," I bluntly said, " so to avoid that, I'm teaching the next generation how to fight."

I closed my eyes as I remembered the true reason as to why I was doing this. I didn't want them, to feel so pathetic and full of anguish. Like I did, when everyone in my orphanage was killed. I can imagine, their faces full of despair when vampires come to raid their village.

" Thank you," Daniel's father said, smiling. I shook my head, a grim expression on my face.

" No, I feel as if those vampires aren't just wild," I said, " I feel as if someone is controlling them."

I gripped my sword and narrowed my eyes. I sense, an ugly presence, plagued with darkness and blood. I hate it. It feels so familiar. I don't like it one bit. Kano shone lightly in his case, making me look at him in shock. I sense two eyes, two sinister eyes with a cruel smile. One eye was a cold blue, while the other eye was a crimson blood. His smile laughed evilly, and I staggered back.

" Rido," I growled, clenching my fist. I looked around, as if I felt he was here. I noticed a small rustle, and I swiftly plunged my sword into the bush. A cry of anger and anguish was heard, before there was dust. I widened my eyes and whipped my head around to Daniel's father.

" TAKE THE KIDS AND GATHER SOME MEN!" I screamed, before swivelling around to stab a Level E. I saw Daniel trying to help me but his father dragged him off. I took a fighting stance as not only Level Es, but Level Ds and Cs were here.

" Reina Izumo," they cackled, " Rido Kuran has, some use for you."

GODDAMMIT WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE TRYING TO USE MY POWERS?! Water swirled around my body and I smirked with my right eye glowing gold.

" Were you sent my the Senate or does Rido truly want me?" I asked, pointing my sword towards them. A lady smiled and held a clawed arm to her lips.

" You could say, Rido-sama has connections with the Senate," she said, " but we are here to ask, would you like to join Rido-sama in his quest to be the True Heir of the Kuran family?"

I leapt forward and slashed at her, killing her in one shot. I smirked at all of the other vampires, who stepped back in shock.

" So you're the vampires who have kept on killing these villagers," I said, tilting my head. The water swirling around me amplified, showing what I truly felt.

" These worthless fools had the audacity to defy Rido-sama," one hissed, smiling maliciously at a scared child. I swiftly killed that one vampire, making sure, to stab plenty deep. I danced with my sword, killing the vampires. Blood was dripping off my sword by the time I killed quite a few of them.

" You've incurred my wrath," I growled, " you've killed so many innocent people, taken wives from husbands, children from families, parents from daughters and sons, no matter what you offer me, no matter what you say to me, I will kill you in the name of these people."

A vampire smiled fearfully and nervously, as he approached me. His hands were clasped together and he tried to look as business like as possible.

" Now, think about what you're doing, you're going against a pureblood and the True Heir to the Kuran Clan."

I scoffed and held my sword up to his face. My golden eye glowed angrily and I hissed through gritted teeth, " does it look like I give a crap?"

He stared fearfully at me, as the water around me was reflecting exactly what I was feeling. Complete, and utter hatred and anger. The water was turning dark, no longer was it a vibrant blue, no, it was a murky grey. My right eye was no longer glowing gold, but it had turned black.

" You people, this world, is always causing havoc, causing pain and hurt," I hissed, " the world should just die for the things its done to all the people I've loved."

A dark, shadow like water created a blade on my katana. I didn't care anymore, I was sick of the world just taking everything from me. I'll get even at it, I'll destroy this horrible world.

" REINA!"

I jolted out of my shadow like transformation, looking down to my katana. It was glowing blue, but it dulled from the dark water.

" Stop it Reina," Kano said from the katana, " you don't want to destroy the world, no, what about all of the people in this village, what will they do if you destroy the world?"

I looked at my katana in horror, at the darkness that had been unleashed from the dark depths of my heart. The water calmed down, and my hand was shaking slightly. What, was I doing?

" What..?" I whispered, looking at the dark cracks crawling up my arms. The place where my clock tattoo was, was burning, as if someone poured gasoline on my stomach and set it alight. I clutched my stomach in pain, and lifted my hoodie to see the tattoo glowing red. I knelt down in pain, and squinted my eyes shut. I opened one eye open and to my horror, a massive tall wall of flames surrounded me.

" Aqua Salo!" I exclaimed, a surge of water coming from my hand. As it hit the fire, the fire simply intensified, as if I splashed some oil onto it. I narrowed my eyes and looked around weakly. This wasn't Akatsuki's type of fire. It was darker, more malicious, more evil. The fire had shadows at the bottom, and it crept up through the fire. My katana had somehow dropped outside of the fire, and whenever I tried to grab it, the fire seem to burn me, even the slightest of touches.

I saw through the flames Kano, coming out of his own. I couldn't see him that well through the flames but he glowed a bright electric blue. A noticed another figure, slightly taller than Kano. He wore a black coat, with red at the bottom. I couldn't see that well, but was that the same golden eyes and silver streaks in hair as Kano? He had maroon hair but he indeed have silver streaks and golden eyes.

" Why if it isn't the goody two shoed guardian who always ruined Rido's plans?" the figure sneered. I was feeling weaker and weaker, from the pain and from the intense heat.

" Hello, brother," Kano said, only his voice did not sound happy, " I'm surprised that you've escaped exile from the Guardian Realm."

" Tsk, you always followed the rules little bro," the figure said, " but you see, rules were meant to be broken, like the souls I've captured before, or the hearts I've gathered."

" That is exactly why you were exiled," Kano said, holding his sword. The figure, Kano's brother, also held his machete up.

" You should know this little bro, I'm always up to little tricks and traps," the figure chuckled. I felt the fire inch closer towards me and I felt as if I could collapse any time soon. Kano stepped forward only for his brother to wag his finger.

" Ah uh," tsked Kano's older brother, " watch it, or your little Mistress will be saying bye bye from those flames!"

I felt my eye lids droop, and I held my head and stomach. I was getting tired and the heat was making me dizzy.

" Why do you need Reina-sama?" growled Kano, " is it because she's a mage?"

" Silly silly Kano," jeered the figure, " didn't you know there's my master as well whose a mage?"

Well that most certainly made me jolt awake a little. Another mage? I never heard of this?!

" So, you see, Rido wants to make both our masters and mistresses mate, making a a lot more mages, who are more powerful," Kano's brother explained. The flames died down, and I finally got a good look at Kano's supposedly older brother.

His maroon hair was in a messy arrangement, different to Kano's neat ear length hair. It had silver streaks in it, the same as Kano's. His eyes were golden like Kano's as well, expect, they were more evil, more sneering. His coat was exactly the same as Kano's, except instead of it being dark blue, it was black, and instead of beautiful wave designs, it had dangerous looking fire designs.

" You're really his brother," I whispered, causing him to laugh bitterly.

" Brother?" he asked, " I think I stopped caring for him…. when I was born."

" I don't see how your Master even stands you," I snapped, " Kano is the best Guardian I could ever had and, I'd rather die a thousand deaths from Kaname let alone have you."

He stared at me before laughing loudly, even bending down to hold his ribs.

" Such a snarky little girl she is!" he laughed, " I can see why Master has taken quite a liking to you."

Wait, this mage knows me?! I thought back to all the people I knew, and all of them wouldn't be able to even handle this guy's obnoxious ego. Not Kaname, and most definitely not Zero. I simply glared at the guy and hoped he would be killed by my glare.

" Ooh, so scary," he mocked, waving his hands mockingly. Yeah…. I threw my katana at him. He unfortunately dodged it but it slightly cut him cheek and stuck to a tree.

" Yeah, I'm a scary bitch whose your worst nightmare," I growled, weakly standing on half a knee. Kano's brother blinked at me in disbelief, before he healed it quickly.

" Well well, you're not one of those pathetic, weak girls who need saving all the time," he mused, " I think I finally accept you being paired up with Master."

The burning sensation left my stomach, and I weakly got up, looking carefully at Kano's brother.

" I'm honoured to be thought so highly," I said sarcastically standing completely up with my eyes watching his every move. I didn't trust him, well, not that he just almost burnt me to a crisp, but the way he looked at me was predatory. As if he'd pounce at me if I didn't watch carefully enough.

" Who, are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He smirked and bowed down in a mocking bow, still looking at me with his golden eyes.

" Kaito, Guardian of someone quite amazing," he introduced, " and my Master asked me to take you to him."

I grimaced, and looked at him in disgust.

" Ew, that's gross," I said bluntly, " and besides, I'll get his awful cooties, who ever he is."

" Aw, he'd be hurt to be thought that way," Kaito said, " but you really don't get a choice in the matter, fate's already been given to you."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked coldly.

" Well, then I'll just have to make my own choice," I snapped, making Kaito laugh cruelly.

" Darling, the world doesn't work like that," he said. I smirked and I swear I could see sparks coming from our eyes to try and zap each other. Kaito simply shrugged and looked at Kato and I.

" Well, I have to wrap this up or Master will be mad," he said, " so you see Reina Izumo, I'll give the classic choice that's always tricked you, come with me or I'll burn every single soul here in this village."

I widened my eyes and growled angrily. I clenched my hand angrily, as Kaito simply took my katana out from the tree with a simply pull.

" And if you're thinking I won't be heartless enough to do it, I've done it plenty of times," he said, faking a sweet smile. I gaped as I saw there was multiple children and women in one group, and all of the men, including Daniel'd father in another group. Lily looked at me with scared eyes, tears pouring out.

" Big Sister, help!"

I bit my lip and Kaito simply held a hand out with a flame inside his palm.

" Brother!" Kano exclaimed, stepping forward. Kaito made a spark near Lily's head, just barely burning her little head.

" I don't think it would be wise for you to interfere," Kaito said, smirking. He looked at me and casually slung an arm around my tense shoulder.

" Now, which group should I start with?" he asked me, although I didn't answer. This, was too similar to that incident. Children dying, and me watching helplessly.

" Oh, before I begin," Kaito taunted, " I'd like to mention, you know those vampires who attacked your orphanage?"

I whipped my head shocked and angered towards him. How did he know of that? Kaito went close to my face and grinned evilly.

" That was all my doing."

I widened my eyes further and watched as he laughed.

" It was hilarious to watch those kids die," he taunted, " and since I was ordered not to kill you, it was even better to watch you try and save those pathetic kids."

" YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, taking his collar. I heard a scream, and looked to see the group of children and women have a circle of fire circle around them.

" Whoops, slipped I guess," mocked Kaito, showing his hands innocently. I glared at him, angry at all he's done. He, destroyed everything. He took away, the first actual family I've had. He, took it all away.

" Now now, Reina," he said, " let's not get mad, you have to choose remember?"

He held out my katana, and pointed it to his neck.

" Kill me in your rage, or let these innocent children and women die."

I opened, and closed my mouth in shock and complete fury. I could kill him, I could kill him so many times, and I wouldn't even feel the least bit satisfied. Even if he died a slow, painful, torturous death, I would still want him to suffer even more. But these feelings, did they even compare to the multiple lives that laid before me? I had a short life, and yet I have so many futures in the palm of my hand.

" I'll go with you," I hissed, " but I want to see first hand you let go of these people."

Kaito snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared. I saw mothers holding their children, sisters and brothers holding each other in fear, how many futures were there, and did they compare to my weak, pathetic short life?

" What a wise choice," Kaito taunted, only for me to snatch my katana out of his hand harshly and to glare at him murderously.

" Let them go," I hissed. I felt my right eye turn black, and I felt an overwhelming rage take over me. Kaito stared at me before dismissing the vampires to let them go. As I saw the villagers return to their homes fearfully, the old woman that took care of my injuries stared at me.

" What a truly sad life you have," she said to me sympathetically, before walking off to see if her villagers were safe.

" Reina."

Kano placed a hand onto my shoulder gently and my eye turned back to normal. Kaito was looking at me in amusement, as if he was please with himself.

" Those eyes, are what Rido wants," he said, grinning, " because with those dark powers, you can destroy anything."

I simply glared at the ground, not sure if I could restrain myself from clawing his face off. He held my shoulders as if nothing had happened between us and grinned.

" Now that stuff is over, let's get you home to say hello to Master," he said. I shrugged off his hands and looked at him coldly.

" Lead the way."

Kaito smiled and went through the thorn forest I came through to the village. Only, there was a path made of only black charcoal and ash. He had burned a path, with his dangerous power.

" My master knows you," Kaito explained, as we walked through his burnt path, " and you could say he admires and loves you."

" Was he involved with the orphanage incident?" I asked, ignoring the praise his so called 'Master', said.

" No, that incident was simply the doing of Rido and I," he replied, making me glare angrier at him. These bastards, taking away everything I loved, not even thinking about the blood that was on their hands. I think, they'd just lick the blood of their hands in sick satisfaction.

" And what was even the purpose of that?" I asked, clenching my hand angrily. Kaito looked from his shoulder, to see me glaring holes into his back .

" To push you into the dark depths of your mind," he answered, with a gleeful grin, " and with that, you would go on a rampage and hopefully put the world into chaos, and I love chaos."

" Too bad," I snapped back, " looks like your plan didn't go so well."

" True, it was all because of my little wittle brother," Kaito replied, coldly smirking at Kano.

Kano glared at Kaito silently, his hand on his sword at the ready.

" It's my duty to protect my Master, especially from forces such as yours," he growled, making me smile softly. Kano, was always protecting me, without me even realising it.

" Ugh, don't get me sick of the cavities," Kaito said, pointing to mouth in disgust. We reached to a black limousine, and I noticed a figure inside already.

" Now, you're not needed now Kano, so hop away darling," Kaito said, smiling a fake smile. Kano looked unhappy to comply but I placed a hand onto his shoulder.

" Just go Kano, you've done enough," I whispered. Kano nodded and bowed before disappearing into the katana. Kaito smiled, happy that his brother was now out of the way. He opened the car door, only for me to see Takuma and Senri in the car, with a chained coffin.

" Hello, Reina."

That, was most definitely not Senri's voice. His eyes were red and blue, making me widen my eyes in realisation to whom they belong to.

" Good afternoon, Rido," I replied, sitting in a seat. As we drove off, I held my katana quite protectively and in ready. This man, was evil, no exceptions.

" Don't look so malicious," he said, making me glare even more. I held my katana tightly, not planning on even letting go of it by any chance. My whole body was tense, I was angry and frustrated. But I knew better than to just blindly attack. This man, I met him when I was very young. He was talking to my parents, a sick smile on his face. He gave them sweet lies, making them nod obediently.

" What a nice present you have, whose it for?" I sarcastically said, looking down onto the casket. It rolled off waves of danger, and it was even fearful to touch it.

" How funny," he replied, " but I think you know what it is."

" Of course, how could I mistake that sickly aura for anything else," I said, coldly glaring into the casket. In that coffin, was the man's true identity. Takuma stared at me from behind the front seat, only for me to coldly glare at him as well.

" Wow, how nice to see Kaname's trusted buddy teaming up with the enemy," I said, causing Takuma to flinch in guilt. Senri, or should I say Rido, chuckled in amusement at me.

" Why the knife like words?" he asked, a mad smile on his face. I looked at him and tightened my grip on my sword even more.

" Maybe you shouldn't have tried to ruin my life so much," I snapped, " we probably would come off a rather nice foot if you hadn't."

" Ahh, but it was for the greater good Reina," he explained, " you see, with restrictions and rules of the Guardians, your power isn't fully awakened."

He grinned and laid his head on his hand while he stared at me with his eery eyes.

" But when you awaken your dark side, your power is beautifully chaotic."

" And, is this just me or is this for all mages?" I asked, my eyes staring at him, " so why can't you just get someone else, if there's another mage, I'm sure there would be others."

" It only happens when a mage has immense power," he replied, " so it was easy to convince your parents to place their powers inside you."

He ruined everything. I don't know why I'm not stabbing him right now. I closed my eyes and looked out of the window. I can't jeopardise anyone else's life. I'm selfish, to even consider putting more lives on the line.

" You have such an honest life," Rido mused, " but your chivalry is taken for granted, no one acknowledges the things you do, no one notices the effort and pain you go through to help them."

" Being brave, doesn't mean you have to be noticed," I replied, " being brave, doesn't mean I should get fame. As long as the people I care for are safe, then I don't need the acknowledgement."

His tricks won't help him. I already know he's just trying to win me over. Ha, not a chance. The only way he can redeem himself is dying a thousand painful deaths simultaneously.

" But, you still have human emotions," he said, " and you do feel pain sometimes, especially when the one you love is with another."

I whipped my head away from the window and stared at Rido, who was grinning with a mad smile. How, did he know my feelings? I'm so sure, that no one knows. No one, except Ichiru.

" What did you do to Ichiru?" I hissed, gripping my katana so hard my knuckles were turning white. Rido shrugged and smiled.

" He wants to get revenge on Zero Kiryu, I'm not surprised he told me about why he hated him."

I felt like impaling this guy so many times. I don't think I could stop myself if I did. And I don't think I'd feel guilty about killing him. I've killed plenty of vampires, all who probably had loved ones but could never go back. I felt guilty killing them. But I had no choice. This guy, however, I wouldn't care if he had ten thousand children, or a loving wife, or a lover. I'd kill him without hesitation.

" Hmm, I'd love to see the face of my nephew Kaname, when I stole his precious little bishop from his knight."


	17. Why did this happen?

Chapter 17- Why did this happen?

 **OMG GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated forever because I had to do a lot of holiday homework before I go on my holiday. So yeah, I am going to update really slow since I am using an iPad instead of a computer to type up my fanfiction so it will be quite long for me to update. I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MEAN THE WORL TO ME**

 **Reina's POV.**

I was looking out of my window, paling at the very building in right in front of me where I didn't want to be. Cross Academy. Where everyone I cared about was. I whipped my head to Rido and glared at him with a cold fury, a glare so fierce that I hoped that looks could kill, just so I could kill this man.

" Why are we here?" I asked, gripping my katana tightly. Rido smirked and caressed the disgusting coffin that held his body.

" We are here to grasp the last bit of power I need to help me be the True Heir of the Kuran Clan," he replied. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth in anger.

" And yet, you have the audacity to come here and drag innocent lives into you and Kaname's sick little war," I said, causing Rido to give a bark of laughter.

" Reina dear, you should know I have no problem giving up lives for the greater good," he said, causing my heart ignite with a flame of anger.

" Greater good, don't make me laugh, you only want to get what you want, and that's far from the greater good," I hissed, " if anything, your intentions are the most vile thing on this planet."

Rido placed a hand over his heart and gave me a mock look of hurt.

" That's harsh Reina, but I'll need the Kuran Princess to become stronger."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, giving Rido a look of suspicion.

" The Kurans never had a daughter," I said, causing Rido to smirk.

" Oh you have no idea," he said. The door of the limousine opened and a vampire helped Rido out while Kaito followed out with a smug look. Rido looked from outside to me with an out reached hand.

" Come on, I don't have all day," he said, causing me to glare harshly. I got out of the car without his hand and a blink of an eye, my katana was at Rido's throat.

" I won't have you destroy the peaceful days of Cross Academy," I growled, " this school has too much that doesn't need to be tainted by your disgusting hand."

Various vampires that followed Rido had their claws ready, although they wouldn't dare come any closer. They know I would have no trouble killing the man, no, monster in front of me. He had caused too much pain, grief and hurt for me to ever forgive him. Rido smirked in amusement and casually shrugged.

" Tsk, tsk, Reina, I never thought you'd be so violent," he said, " but I have no intention of having you kill me now when I am so closed."

A chain engulfed in flames wrapped around my wrist and flung me aside, making me crash into a tree. I groaned in pain and looked to see Kaito smirking, protecting Rido.

" Bastard," I hissed under my breath, before standing up to fight. I tried to activate my Mage powers but nothing happened. I looked at my katana and hand in shock. How, how could this happen?! I noticed a fire chain around my wrist and I glared at Kaito.

" Do you think I'd be foolish enough to let you use your powers?" Kaito asked, raising a mocking eyebrow. I growled and lunged forward with my katana, only to be stopped by a hand around my face.

" I will not lose to your well know pride that has become a nuisance," Rido said, digging his nails into the side of my face. I hissed in pain and gripped my katana before trying to stab Rido even without my sight. It was stopped my something and I tried to move my sword forward.

" Enough Rei."

I widened my eyes at the voice and my lower lip trembled. It couldn't be, no, times impossible.

" Ichiru," I whispered. Rido let go of my face and I looked at the boy who I grew up with. The boy who went and left in a flash. He was surprisingly in a Cross Academy uniform and his hair was in a small ponytail kept up with some sort of string a bell. Ah, it was Shizuka's.

" Hello, Ichiru," Rido said, " how is your revenge going along?"

I snapped my head to Ichiru who was holding my wrist which had my katana. I shook in anger and betrayal, hating the very situation I was in.

" Let go Ichiru," I said in a low voice. Ichiru shook his head and gripped my wrist tighter.

" I am simply following Lord Rido's orders," he replied, causing me to widen my eyes in anger.

" Don't you know?!" I yelled, " this man will destroy everything, and he will spare no one that is in his way, don't you see he will destroy everything this place has?!

" Don't forget Ichiru, I am helping in your revenge," Rido said, causing Ichiru to nod his head obediently. I gaped and I looked to see a sort of lie in Ichiru's expression. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Nothing but a cold stoic face. I felt as if I was stabbed in the gut and the knife was twisting in it.

" Why?" I asked, " am I that expendable to you, you're like everyone else, always using me for their greater gain, so I'm just here so I can let you kill Zero? I'm only alive just to trade your revenge for my freedom? THAT'S BULLSHIT ICHIRU AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Bitter betrayal filled my heart as I glared angrily at Ichiru. He had a look of hurt on his face but he covered it up quickly. Rido placed his hand over my eyes and chuckled.

" I would say sweet dreams Reina Izumo, but in this case I will have to say have a wonderful nightmare."

The only thing I heard as I fell into the dark depths of my mind was a sick cackle.

When I woke, all I saw was a black abyss and a glass wall. I touched the glass wall and it burned the minute I touched it. I hissed in pain and held my hand. Only one person would do that. I closed my eyes before saying, " Kaito, I know you are there."

I heard a laugh and I turned to see Kaito bowing mockingly.

" No surprise from my Master's future mate," he said, causing me to scoff in disgust. Trapped, and forced to do things I never wanted. What an amazing fate I had. Gee, thanks a lot fate, thank you for being the biggest bitch in history.

" Let me out," I ordered, causing Kaito to laugh.

" I don't think that's going to happen," he replied, floating around the dark abyss. I growled and he held his hands up in a surrendering way.

" Now now, I don't want any kind of conflict," he said, " my master wouldn't be too happy."

I coldly smirked and clenched my fist.

" Well too bad, you don't always get what you want do you?" I asked, causing Kaito to nod his head in agreement.

" Of course, not everyone can get everything they've always wanted," he answered, " but, you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes at him. How, did he know about my past so easily?

" I mean, watching your family at the orphanage die, having the Kiryus die as well, being labelled as a freak for being a mage, having numerous people try and take you for their own purposes, and finally watching the person you love go to another," he stated, " that's all pretty tough and yet, you suck it up and deal with it."

" I don't want to become a selfish burden to everyone," I hissed, " not like you'd understand."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and laughed. He laughed so hard in mockery, that he even held his ribs.

" Not understand?" he asked, " oh I know and understand it completely."

I gave a look of confusion and curiosity, making Kaito sit down. We looked at each other for a while, a tense atmosphere in the air. Understand? How could a guardian, someone who didn't even live in the human world, understand?

" I'm guessing you want to know," he said, making me slowly nod. He smirked and leaned back onto his hands.

" Then why don't you and me make a deal?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but I slowly sat down in front of him.

" I tell you a story, and you have to try and figure out how that applies to my past," he said, pointing a finger at me.

" And what is the prize or consequence if we win or lose?" I asked, knowing that there was some sort of hidden trap. Kaito smirked and tilted his head.

" If I win, then I have the privilege to break your katana that is the precious gateway between Kano and you, and if I lose, then I have to let you out of here," he explained, " the same applies to you."

I saw him holding my katana. It had a series of chains around it, which I assumed kept Kano from interfering with Kaito's plans. And that's seriously pissed me off.

" Okay," I said. I was sure there was some trick still hidden, and I had my eyes peeled for it. Kaito was like a cat, conniving, cunning and dangerous. And it looks like I was a mouse playing in his sick little game.

" Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He had everything, everything he could wanted such as attention, a loving family, a home. There was another older boy, but he had nothing. Only hate, turmoil and disgust for other people. The little boy didn't know why the older boy hated him, but was told to keep away from him."

"The older boy always had rocks thrown at him, had people whispering insults whenever he passed. All because of one thing. Only because he was different. Only because he wasn't the same. It made no sense to the older boy, and as the years of pain kept on going, he grew hateful and disgusted with his very own family."

" One day, he went into the forest, and met a big giant monster. The monster saw the older boy, but did not eat him. Instead, he told him a story. The monster told the boy that he was just like him, and that he was exiled from the village and turned into a monster. The monster told the boy that he too, was going to turn into a monster and then be exiled from the village. The monster then gave the boy a offer. To become a monster like him, and get revenge on everyone else. The older boy agreed, and the monster turned the older boy into a monster."

" The older boy went to the village, and killed everyone. Killed his mother, his father, his siblings. All but the little boy who had everything. After, he went to the monster, covered in the blood of his fellow villagers. He was never seen again."

As Kaito smirked, and looked at me with cat like eyes, he said, " the end."

I gaped at him, too shocked to speak. That story, whether it was real or not, was dark and terrifying. It displayed just how much pain and hate can change a person. But this story, was too simple. There were multiple characters that could have been anyone. I was confused, and not sure who could be Kaito.

" I'll give you some time to think about the answer," Kaito said, grinning. He stood up, and with a final glance and smirk, he vanished. I held my head in confusion, not sure who was whom and how it really applied to Kaito's past.

 **Zero's POV.**

Yuki had become Kuran's lover, causing me to feel a horrible pain. She also had these nightmares, whenever she tried to remember her past. Kuran was hiding something, and I didn't like it one bit. Everything was happening so quickly, and I didn't know what to do. If Reina was here, she'd cheer me up.

" Reina," I whispered. I missed her. I missed her badly. Now that she wasn't here, I finally realised just how much of a role she played in my life. I finally realised just how much she had done for me. I finally realised that she could never be replaced.

" I need you Reina," I whispered covering my eyes with a hand. She always held my hand and guided me out of the darkness, but now that she wasn't there, I felt lost and blind. I heard a series of footsteps and I looked to see Kaname Kuran, a cold, calculative look on his face.

" The tables have turned now that one of my precious pieces have been captured," Kuran said, " and it irritates me that you aren't doing anything."

I glared viciously at him and even bared my fangs at him.

" I said I'd join your sick game for Yuki, Kuran," I growled, " but I never allowed Reina to be dragged into this."

" She had no choice but to be in this game sadly," he replied, " I almost pity her because of the fact she can't fight back."

I stepped forward threateningly and clenched my fist tightly in anger.

" She wouldn't want your half hearted pity Kuran," I spat. Kuran smirked coldly and tilted his head slightly mockingly.

" I don't think she'd want your half hearted care either," he replied back, " because as I see it, I've never seen you thank her or even show gratitude to her."

I stiffened and gritted my teeth angrily.

" But I know, she would never betray Yuki, and her being a mage is perfect for being the bishop that protected the queen."

Kuran's black coat flapped in some mysterious wind, an eerie atmosphere surrounding him.

" Even if Reina has to suffer and be sacrificed," Kuran said, " all that matters is Yuki's safety."

As he disappeared, an echo of his voice resonated throughout the hallway.

" I may be heartless enough to sacrifice Reina for the greater good, but at least I have the heart to be grateful for her actions."

I let out a cry of frustration and anger towards not the vampire who stoled the girl I loved, but myself who couldn't do anything for the girl who always smiled so brightly for me.

To hide the frustration, I decided to go to Yuki's room to make sure she was alright. She was getting paler by the day, and was eating less and less that it was very unhealthy for her well being. I knocked on the door, before opening it. Suddenly I was welcomed by hands around my neck and was pushed down by none other but Yuki.

" Hah, hu, hah, hu," panted Yuki, clutching my neck tightly. I stared at her in shock but closed my eyes in defeat. I would never hurt this girl. She did so much for me, and I was disgusting enough as a Level E to be killed. I said I'd give my life for her, and I wouldn't mind.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked, as she shook slightly. I opened my eye and looked into her wine red eyes.

" I said you could do anything with my life," I softly replied. She smiled bitterly and clenched tighter.

" I could never compete with Reina," she said, " even if you say and feel as if you care for me, I always saw the special bond you and Reina had that I could never compete with."

" You don't understand Zero, I am the one who cornered both you and Reina into a corner you can never get out of."

" Helping you, being a sister to Reina, becoming comrades with Reina and you, it was all for my own purposes," she said, acting hysterical, " I thought that if I could become a necessary figure in both of your lives, then I would be able to replace the girl who had no past."

She snapped out of her rant and closed her eyes tiredly.

" I'm sorry, I am saying weird things," Yuki said, letting go of my throat and getting off me.

" I think you are trying to desperately cry for help," I said softly, " but the one you need truly is Kaname Kuran."

I got up, and looked at her in sadness and hurt.

" It has always been that way."

I stood up and looked at her eyes.

" Are you okay?" I asked, but she only gave me a fake smile and a rub of her head.

" I'm sorry, I'm acting really weird because of some horrible hallucinations I see," she lied, before pushing me to the door.

" I sweat a lot so I have to get changed," she lied yet again. As she closed the door, I gave her one last look. She smiled fakely, but, I could still the unknown fear behind her eyes.

" I'm okay Zero, I'm sorry for doing that to you."

She closed the door and I looked slightly hurt and pained. Why, can't anyone tell me what's wrong?

" I've already lost her, so please don't let me lose you too," I whispered, remembering when Reina never told me anything until I found that she was going to die very soon.

 **Reina's POV.**

I was still trapped in the black abyss except I could still see what was happening outside of the glass wall. Rido, who was in Senri's body, was with Takuma, Kaito and a standing body of myself, stood before Kaname. Rido and Kaito was smirking, Kaname had a cold and stoic expression, Takuma looking nervously around, but I was not anything near my normal self. My consciousness had been placed into a dark cage of my mind and now I was a lifeless doll that Rido could control.

" I see you're using Reina to fulfil your needs, Uncle," Kaname coldly said.

" I would need a powerful mage to defeat someone like you Nephew," Rido replied. Rido motioned for me to step forward, and Kaname could see the cold, dead eyes that didn't belong to the feisty, hot tempered girl he knew.

" Whatever the case, has the Kuran Princess woken from her wonderful dream and now transitioning into a nightmare?" Rido asked, wolfishly smiling. I gave a confused look in my mind, but it didn't appear on the outside of my face.

" Don't think a piece of scum like you could ever touch her with your disgusting hands," Kaname said, before vanishing off to some place.

" I hope you break the spell Reina," was the last thing I heard before he vanished.

 **Zero's POV.**

I ran outside frantically, just after I saw Kuran take Yuki's body outside if the window. I bumped past Ichiru, who looked at me in shock. But I couldn't be worried about him for now, I had to find Yuki and Kuran. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I smelled an overpowering burst of blood and I knew who it was. I was on a roof and looked down as Yuki and Kaname embraced each other.

" I know it is Yuki's blood," I said, " but why…?"

" Zero," Yuki whispered, looking up to me. I growled and pointed my gun angrily at Kuran.

" BUT I SENSE TWO VAMPIRES, KURAN YOU'VE TURNED YUKI!" I screamed angrily, rage taking over me. Yuki rushed in front of Kuran and spread her arms out in an attempt to shield Kuran.

" This man, this man is my older brother," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fainted and fell into Kuran's arms. He looked at me and I gaped at him with wide eyes.

" You're siblings?" I asked, choking on my own words. Kuran caressed Yuki's head.

" If I was truly her older brother, I would be even more happy," he said, causing me to be more confused. He carried her in bridal style, leaving me confused an betrayed. I clenched my hand so tightly, blood dripped from it. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Why, why? Why did this have to happen.

There will be a war in the peaceful home of the Lavender. The beautiful Rose had found her thorny lover, and the Rain was beginning to get lost. But all of them knew, that the war in the lovely field, was going to be drenched in much blood and pain.


	18. War never brings joy

Chapter 18- War never brings joy

 **Reina's POV.**

I snapped my head up to see Kaito once again, with that annoyingly smug smirk on his face yet again. I coldly looked at him, for I knew what was going to happen. War. War was going to ignite and this time, I couldn't cool it down.

" Have you decided on your answer?" Kaito asked, sneering at me. I nodded slowly and Kaito sat down in front of me. He looked at me as if he doubted that I could even begin to get the right answer.

" There are three characters that could be you," I explained, " the little boy, the older boy and the monster."

Kaito whistled lowly and smirked, as if he was impressed.

" Any simple minded person would think you are the older boy, as it is possibly the answer as to why you kill people so easily, and why you have a strong dislike to humans," I said, " and it also explains why you are not human."

I looked at him and smirked bitterly.

" But I have a feeling you are not that older boy."

" There is also the possibility that you are the little boy, but you clearly told me that you understood the pain I've been through, and that pain was never having a proper family," I said bitterly, " and family pain was a great thing I suffered."

I pointed my finger at him and smirked triumphantly.

" You are the monster that corrupted the older boy," I boldly said. Kaito looked at me in disbelief before he started to laugh. He laughed and I gave a questionable look towards him.

" But I'm guessing you didn't just use trial and error to figure out who I was," he laughed, " so tell me, what made you choose the right answer."

" You said this explained your past, but it never told if it was your childhood or if it was somewhere else in your past time line," I explained, " but you said in your story that you were exiled, that you were just like the older boy, so I'm guessing your family didn't love you so much either."

I smiled sadly and softly at him, causing Kaito to drop his smirk.

" I have a feeling you simply were lonely," I said, " that all you wanted to have was a family, and maybe that you were jealous of the fact that I was so much like you, yet I had people actually care for me."

Kaito surprisingly stood up with such anger and glared at me.

" Oh what would you know?!' he exclaimed, " don't you dare take pity on me, and don't you dare act as if you know everything about what I've been through?!"

" Don't act so sweet and nice, I don't want your fake sympathy because I know for a fact you've been through exactly what I've been through and you're still acting as if nothing happened, which makes me seriously pisses off!"

" Feel my pain, don't you dare act as if you are nothing like me!" he yelled, " don't act as if you've had a sweet life, I've done everything to make your life a misery and yet you still try to act as if you are perfectly fine!"

I stood up and softly smiled sadly at him again. I did something I never thought I'd ever do to this man who had destroyed my first actual family, I hugged him. He killed everyone in my orphanage, and that is something I'd never let go or forgive, even so, I feel as if his story was so much like Shizuka's. Horrifying, yet so sad.

" I feel as if no one cared, not the slightest person ever considered to give you any form of care," I said, " and even if I went through a lot, I still had people who cared for me, and yet you never did."

Kaito tried to push me away but I held on tightly. He was so much like me, yet so much worst.

" That older boy, he never truly wanted to kill his village," Kaito said, his voice breaking, " I just, I just wanted a person to be just like me."

" I made him a monster, I used his anger and manipulated him because I thought that if he was just like me, I'd actually have someone to relate to, someone I could genuinely care about."

I stroked his head softly and hugged him. He was just like me, in a sense we just wanted someone to have close to us, we just wanted to hide our emotions in a façade yet we still wanted our selfish desires. He and I. So similar, so similar that it saddened me.

" I was always neglected for being the only fire mage in my family, and because of it just shaped me into something I never wanted to be," Kaito explained.

" The problem of being hated, is that you always want someone to actually care," I whispered, " and when you do, they always fall out of reach."

" At least I have my Master," Kaito chuckled, " he was the one to accept me, he was the first to actually say, you're not useless."

He broke away from the hug and he stared at me in shock and disbelief. He looked like he wanted to ask, why, why are you trying to help me?

" I will never, ever forgive you, not for all the pain you've done to me," I said in reply to his unspoken question, " but the pain you've been through shouldn't be ignored."

I ruffled his head and grinned as if he was a little child.

" Move on, that's how I became happier," I said. I felt as if I was talking to the Kaito when he was a child. He may have grown up physically, but deep down inside, he never truly grew up. He was still that blood covered child who was frightened and angered. He was still that child I was back then.

" You know, you can't escape your fate," Kaito said, as I held my katana in front of the glass wall. I smirked and turned to look at him. He looked at me with serious eyes, as if he was trying to convince me to stop struggling.

" You should know me, I'm a girl who doesn't give a shit about fate," I replied, before twirling my katana in my hand expertly and smashing the glass wall with my katana.

He had been awoken, and his plans were coming together. Rido smirked and looked at the girl who was beginning to break through the spell he placed over her. He was actually not surprised that she had broken it, she was just that annoyingly persistent.

" No matter," Rido said, " you can not escape your fate as a weapon."

Rido looked towards a servant of his who looked at him with greedy eyes.

" Take her away," Rido ordered, " she will hinder my plans if she injures me."

The servant nodded and took Reina Izumo out of the door. Rido smirked with his fangs baring.

" Let the game begin."

 **Reina's POV.**

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was back in the real world. I stiffened as felt two more presences of pure bloods. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

" This time Rido," I hissed, my right eye glowing and water swirling around me, " I'll make sure you get an eternity's worth of sleep."

I ran to the Day Class dorms. I knew there was something happening to them, and even though they were annoying, even if they kept making my job as a disciplinary committee member harder with their unnecessary fangirling, this academy was special, and I had no plans of having Rido destroy the peace of this school.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I sprinted harder as I heard the petrified screams of girls. No, please don't tell me. I rushed over to the entrance of the dorms and there, stood Akatsuki with his flame powers, epically burning a vampire's arm off.

" Why are you being lenient on her?"

Ruka looked in shock towards me when we both said the same thing at the same time.

" Izumo," she gasped. I held my sword up and grinned.

" Wassup Ruka," I said, " did I come in time for the party?"

" It's good to see you again," Akatsuki said, smiling. The vampire looked at me in shock, as if she couldn't believe. I was there.

" How did you escape Lord Rido's spell?" she gasped. I coldly looked at her and gave a fake, sweet smile, although I was having a deadly, pissed off aura around me. I've had a bad day, so I'm going to let some steam out on this sick vampire.

" It's called being Reina Izumo, bitch."

After I killed, cough, massacred, cough, the vampire, Akatsuki looked at me.

" Zero Kiryu is in some sort of dungeon under the school," he said, " you should probably go after him."

I frowned at the thought of the Headmaster putting Zero in the dungeon. What the hell was he thinking?! I noticed multiple vampires start to surround the area and narrowed my eyes.

" We'll take care of it here," Ruka said, " so go after that Kiryu boy."

I nodded in thanks but as I started to run to the direction Zero was in, the Day Class girls who were traumatised after seeing us kill a vampire looked at me.

" Reina?" one of the girls whispered, as if I was more trustworthy than the idols they've loved. I smiled encouragingly before running off to find Zero. I'm sorry, but I had to lie to you for your own safety.

I ran down the stairs of the dungeon, almost tripping on a step but I didn't care.

" Crap!" I exclaimed, as I tripped on another step. I ran and looked in horror to see Ichiru lying on a shot Zero.

 **Zero's POV.**

I stared at Ichiru in horror as he laid his head onto my shoulder, as I saw the wound that was given to him bleed horribly. He stared at me sadly, closing is eyes peacefully.

" Ichiru?" I gasped, clutching weakly onto him. I heard a series of hurried steps and I prayed to the love of god it was someone, just someone who could save Ichiru.

" Crap!" a female voice exclaimed, only for me and Ichiru to stare at each other.

" Reina," Ichiru whispered. As the dungeon door opened, there stood the girl who I had thought. I lost forever. Her black blue hair was dishevelled, and she looked at the scene unfolding before her in horror.

" Zero, Ichiru!" she yelled, scrambling forward towards us. Blood was everywhere, from both Ichiru's serious wound, and when Ichiru shot me. She carefully placed Ichiru beside me and looked at both of us in shock.

" What happened to you?!" she asked, clutching both our hands tightly. I squeezed her hand weakly and smiled happily. She came, Reina actually came.

" I'm sorry Reina," Ichiru said, " I'm sorry for dragging you into everything."

Tears prickled her eyes and she clenched his hand.

" I'm going to save you, just keep your eyes open," she ordered. She went to unbutton his jacket but Ichiru placed his hand over her hand to stop her.

" You and I both know I'm not going to make it," he softly said. Both Reina and I looked at Ichiru in shock and sadness.

" I tried to kill him Reina," Ichiru said, " I tried killing that disgusting bastard but it looks like I wasn't strong enough."

" He destroyed Shizuka's life didn't he?" Reina whispered, " he was the one who placed her lover on the hunter's list even though he wasn't fully Level E."

" He destroyed your life as well," Ichiru said bitterly, " and I could never forgive him for ever doing that."

I sat confused between the two not sure what they were saying. It seemed like they always held something from me. Reina never told me about the consequences of being a mage, and Ichiru never told me about how he felt so neglected. They never told me anything, and it made me jealous.

" I'm not going to let you die," Reina said firmly, " neither of you."

She looked at me and Ichiru with determination, determination to save us.

" Let Zero drink my blood," Ichiru said, " that way, he can have the power he was meant to have when he was born."

" NO!" I yelled turning my head towards him. Reina stared fearfully at Ichiru and held his hand.

" We're going to get help, and we're going to get both of you healed," she pleaded, " I'm not going to lose another person Ichiru, I've already lost enough."

" I'll never do that to you," I weakly said, " we don't want to lose you."

Ichiru held our hands and smiled.

" Whenever I'm near you, I always feel so calm," he said, ignoring our pleas, " perhaps it was because Zero and I came from the same egg."

" And maybe because Reina always guided me with her bright smile," he said, smiling happily. Reina had tears now streaming down her face, clutching Ichiru's hand tightly.

" No, please, don't take Ichiru away from me," she whispered painfully.

" I can't lose anyone else," I pleaded, clutching his hand just as tightly. Ichiru chuckled and squeezed our hands.

" Thank god, I thought I was dead in both of your hearts," he said, " and isn't it funny that here we are, all finally the same as when we were younger."

Reina placed Ichiru's hand to her cheek, even though it was covered with blood. His hand cupped her face as she cried.

" Maria wants to see you," I said, " and dad and mum always loved and cared for you."

" I know," Ichiru said sadly and softly.

" I don't hate you Ichi," Reina choked out, using his nickname, " just please, please don't leave me."

" Thank you," he whispered, " and Zero, please, you don't have to forgive Shizuka-sama, but please don't hate her."

He turned towards me with a soft smile.

" She treated me well, as if I was her child," he said. I nodded and bit my lip. He's not going to die, I won't let it happen.

" You're not going to die," Reina said, " you're going to continue to live, and you're going to be happy, you're not going to die."

" I'm sorry Reina," Ichiru replied, " but I can't."

" Eat me Zero," he ordered, " make me be one with you, and live and do what I cannot."

The blood aroma around the dungeon triggered my bloodlust, but I couldn't bear killing my little brother. I fought the urge to, I won't do it. He doesn't deserve this. As Ichiru closed his eyes, he smiled sadly at Reina, softly holding her cheek.

" I love you Rei, please live on."

As he slumped on the stone, Reina stared at him with wide eyes. Her tears started to flow harder, more intense. She clutched his hand to her cheek, crying.

" Ichiru, Ichiru!" she cried, holding his hand tightly. It was as if she was trying to keep the last remnants of him. As if she could hold onto his longer before he passed on. All was silent as only Reina's cries were heard. I stared at my little brother. Who was now dead. He deserved to live longer. How could life be so cruel to him? He needed more time in this life. " HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed out to the ceiling as if she was talking to life.

" How could you take him away?!" she screamed, " he did nothing wrong, HE DID NOTHING!"

She closed her eyes painfully as she sobbed and cried.

" Why? Why did you have to do this, world?" she sobbed. After she had finished crying and sobbing, she looked at me with swollen eyes.

" I have to go kill him," she growled, " I have to kill the man who killed Ichiru."

She stood with her katana and she wiped her tears angrily away. Sorrow had shifted into her heart again, and so had fury.

" I'll end it all, I'll do it," she said. She opened the dungeon door before pausing.

" Do you still have my earring?" she asked.

" I do," I said, swallowing a lump in my throat. She smiled and turned towards me sadly with tears in her eyes.

" Then, if I die trying to do this, could you bury that and Ichiru with me?" she asked, before running off to kill the man named Rido Kuran, leaving me to dread to what will happen next. I looked at Ichiru's lifeless body and hugged him tenderly.

" I will obey your wishes," I said, " little brother."

 **Reina's POV.**

Even as I ran, tears poured down onto my cheeks. I couldn't bear it, why? Ichiru didn't deserve it, and he still suffered for it. Rido, I narrowed my eyes at the name and clenched Kano tightly.

" I'll kill that bastard," I hissed, only to do a back flip to dodge an attacker. As I stood, I saw multiple servants of the disgusting man surround me, eyes and fangs greedily looking at me.

" Reina Izumo," one cackled, " it looks like we have to take you back to Rido-sama."

I slashed the vampire in one slice, making the vampires look at me slightly fearfully. Bright blue water surrounded me, my eyes turning golden with a blue glowing aura surround around me. I held my katana up and went into a stance.

" Move, you're not who I want," I growled. I sprinted through, slicing their heads off their shoulders, plunging my katana into their stomach, and slicing their chests. I didn't even bother to look at the damage I had done as I just kept on running, to where the disgusting presence of the pureblood was.

" I'll kill him, I'll kill him for sure," I muttered repeatedly under my breath, my eye turning glowing more as I kept saying it. Ichiru's last words, they stabbed my heart. He loved me, he truly did. And now he was gone. Tears streamed down my face, and even the tears of my right eye which was glowing turned golden.

" Now where are you going?" a voice sneered, black and red flames surrounding me. I swung my katana and extinguished the fire. This wasn't Kaito, that voice, sounded familiar. A figure stepped out of the flames, wearing a Day Class uniform. I widened my eyes, as the figure carried a katana as well, but instead of the dark blue wave designs on mine, it had dark red fire designs and the case was a bright crimson as if it was blood. The figure took out the blade and it was not silver like mine, but a deadly black.

" Finally, we meet mage to mage," the figure said, and that figure was none other than Rin Fujimoto, the boy who was my friend and was now my enemy.

" Rin?" I gasped, holding my katana tightly. I couldn't believe it. This was the mage that wanted me? This was the mage that everything was done for. And he was my very own best friend.

" Never thought it would be me?" he asked, grinning. His red hair and the black streak, it matched the fire. His eyes greedily looked at me and his teeth were like a shark's. I felt as if this was another person. I opened and closed my mouth, I didn't know what to say. Why? How?

" Rin, why?" I asked, choking out the words.

" Don't get me wrong," he said, twirling his katana, " I love you, but I guess half of it was just for this cause."

" What has this to do with you?" I asked, " did you just volunteer to do this?"

Rin smirked and stroked his sword fondly. It glowed red with flames immediately as he touched it.

" You see Reina, you're a challenge," he explained, " and my family has always served for the cause of Rido Kuran. So even though I am doing my family duty, I simply wanted to solve the challenge you are."

" So Ichiru dying, my family at the orphanage and the Kiryus, was all because it was a challenge?" I asked, my lower lip quivering. Rin shrugged and looked at me, his left eye glowing black.

" Pretty much."

This wasn't Rin. Rin would never say such things. He was nice, and gentle. This man, was not the boy I knew. I gripped my katana so tightly that my nails dug into my skin, making it bleed. Water spiralled around me like a cyclone, and my eyes glared into Rin's.

" I'll show you a freakin challenge then," I growled. Rin laughed and flames erupted around him like a tornado. Two opposite elements were against each other. Black and silver swords raised to fight. Gold to represent light, black to represent shadows. We charged at each other, and the blue and red clashed against each other.


	19. This is war

Chapter 19- This is war

 **I am so sorry for not updating for so long! But I had school, and it sucks, and I am participating in a Talent Show at my school... AND I AM PROUDLY PLAYING THE FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SONG! Suck it anime haters, my music teacher thinks anime is awesome.**

 **Random- Annnnndddddd Zero is still winning the poll**

 **Aido- WHAT?!**

 **Kaname- How can this be?**

 **Random- Shuuuuuusssshhhhhh. Usui Takumi from Kaichou Maid-sama and Ikuto from Shugo Chara have joined our poll!**

 **Usui- Heeeeeyyyyyyyy**

 **Ikuto immediately finds ball of yawn and starts playing with it.**

 **Aido- Well, I am still second aren't I?**

 **Random- Yep. SECOND TO ZERO MY BAE!**

 **Random- Erhem, anyways, keep on voting on the poll and don't forget, there are other hot anime characters out there ;)**

 **NOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Reina's POV.**

Rin and I were getting no where with our fighting. We knew each other's fighting styles and we knew ways to counterattack. There was just one simple difference. I was out to fucking murder him.

" Aqua Salo!" I yelled, directing a water surge at him, only for him to dodge. I took this as an advantage and swiftly swung my katana at his stomach, only for him to dodge back. We clashed with our katanas, his fire fighting my water.

" Ignis Volnus!" he exclaimed.

" Aqua Volnus!" I exclaimed, and as we swung our katana's at each other, a slash of fire and water clashed, causing the area to have a lot of steam. In the steam, we continued to fight, water swirling around me and fire igniting his body.

" You really are serious, aren't you?" Rin asked, blocking a forceful swing of mine. I gritted my teeth and my eye glowed golden.

" You bet I am," I hissed, " you wanted a challenge, I'm going to give you one."

He narrowly dodged a stab to the head and a swing to the heart. I didn't think about all the times we had, all the championships, all the happy smiles. All I knew, was that he mocked Ichiru's death, all the deaths that has been caused, and all of my pain. He mocked it, and I could never forgive him, not even in death. I used my speed to my advantage and tried to aim at Rin's weak defending points.

" Why do you hate me so much now?" he asked, leaping back. I paused, and chuckled darkly. I laughed so hard that I threw my head back laughing.

" Hate?" I asked, " if you'd been through what I've seen and went through, hate can't even describe what I feel."

" Everyone's just like you, every single person who has power, think that they can get away with doing what they want, getting what they want from other people. People who've suffered, people who've died, people who've had to deal with your pettiness."

I pointed my sword at him and smirked bitterly.

" Never thought it would bite you in ass, huh?" I asked. Rin looked at me and smiled at me with a toothy grin.

" The powerless were meant to be sacrificed for the greater good, it's a simple matter in life," he said, " and Rido-sama is kind enough to give you a spot in the new era. The new era where only the powerful live in wealth and prosperity."

" You're not Rin," I snapped, " you're not the boy I trained and fought with. Or was all the time I spent with you all for nothing?"

" Reina, The Lord gave me a choice to choose whoever I wanted beside me in the new world," Rin explained, " whether it was a lowly powerless servant, or a rich aristocrat. But the thing was, I love you Reina, whether it was because I loved challenges or because you truly made me fall in love with you, it didn't matter to me. I simply wanted you."

" And when I found out you were a mage, well, you just started to look more appetising," he said, " so to answer your question, think of the time I spent with you the time for me and you to get to know each other for our future."

" You're disgusting," I spat, clenching my katana angrily, " you treat my pain as entertainment."

" It was all so you could unleash your true powers," he replied calmly, " I certainly enjoyed my powers once I unleashed them."

" Of course, because you didn't care about what was right and what was wrong!" I exclaimed, " the Rin I knew was the best captain I ever knew, and he had morals that were enviable!"

" Please, only fools would believe sweet words," he scoffed, " the only way to get through life is always the ones on top, the one who is the strongest the most powerful."

" But great power comes with consequences," I snapped, " and you, as a mage should know the hazards of having too much power for your own good."

" A lot of power will shorten the already short lifespan of the mage, but over the top power will cause the mage to over exert and shatter into pieces," Rin explained. He lifted his shirt and there was an identical dark purple clock to mine. Cracks were all over his stomach, exactly like mine.

" We're the same Reina," Rin said, " and you can't change that fact."

I lifted my hoodie and we stared at the purple cracks on both of our stomachs. A dark fate for those who either chose to have so much power, or like me, were forced upon it.

" Don't group myself with the likes of you," I spat, " you are a disgusting liar who simply does not care about other people's lives and consequences."

" It takes a heartless person to take the right step to the right path," he replied smoothly.

" Wow, and who said that?" I asked sarcastically, " he or she must be an amazing philosopher."

" Still your snarky self I see," he said, grinning, " it'll make taming you more enjoyable."

I swung a full force of water at him, only for him to leap back too dodge it. I twirled around and made a cyclone of water surround me. I gritted my teeth and I felt a small crack on my stomach.

" Show me that you're worthy of being my mate," Rin said, twirling his sword which was engulfed in flames. I swung my sword to his waist and tried to kick him in the face. He slashed his sword towards me, a surge of fire coming my way. I quickly ducked, seeing a small bit of my hair being singed off. I rolled on the ground just to barely miss a giant flame.

" Ignis Pila!" he exclaimed, his hand outstretched where fire gathered before firing off towards me. I took my sword up and placed a water shield all around me. The flame pushed me back and I hit a tree harshly.

" Ouch," I muttered, lifting myself up. I felt a staggering pain in my head and clutched it painfully. As I did so, I felt my face have purple cracks all over it and I looked to my horror as I felt more creep up onto my face.

" You summoned your guardian without a gate sword didn't you?" he asked, eyes slightly widening and holding his sword up. I remembered back to the day where I was facing numerous bodyguards at my family's dojo, and I had summoned Kano only with my wooden bokken. And how Kano gave me this katana as a gateway.

" I guess," I grunted, holding my head. Rin looked at me as if I was seriously crazy.

" And you're not dead?!" he exclaimed, " you're already going to die at 21, which means if you exert even more power without a safety measure, you can die!"

" Then why am I alive?" I asked. Another crack formed on my arm.

" I asked the Guardian Elders to prolong your death with a spell," Kano replied from the katana, " but you are using large amounts of magic, meaning that the spell is weakening."

" You have to rest," Rin said, only for me to give a cold glare.

" Why would you care?" I snapped, another wave of pain washing over me. He stayed silent and walked slowly towards me.

" I care because if you're going to die now, all of the time and effort that Rido did for the past 16 years would be for nothing," he replied. He held out a hand but I slapped it away.

" Good, I'd rather die than be forced to do the orders of some disgusting bastard who killed so many innocent lives."

" Is the thought of marrying me that disgusting?" Rin asked. My glare softened a little.

" I wouldn't say I'm absolutely disgusted, but….."

" I'm sick of people dragging me around as if I'm some sort of doll, giving me orders I can't do, making me do things I have no intention in doing, I don't want to," I asked, " why is it so hard to see that? Is it impossible to see me as a normal girl who just wants to live her life happily?"

I stood up shakily, and held my katana tightly.

" I know I'll die soon, I know I'm going to die," I said, before smirking confidently, " so I'll just have to kick Rido's and your asses."

" Give up Reina, your time is up," Rin said, pointing his katana to me. I shook my head and looked up with my right eye glowing golden.

"Dream on, as long as I'm breathing, I'm going to kick your ass," I replied. I swung my katana at him only for him to block it. As we fought, our katanas clashing against each other, I felt a searing pain in my stomach. No, I'll keep on fighting. If I stop, Ichiru's death, would mean nothing.

 **Yuki's POV.**

Kaname senpai, is actually my older brother. And I, am actually a vampire. The utter look of betrayal and hurt from Zero's face burned in my mind. He hates me now. Everything is coming into light, and yet, it feels as if I'm still in the dark. I feel these greedy eyes, from ten years ago, looking at me as if they want to eat me.

" I have to destroy that man," I firmly said, holding my Artemis. I winced in pain as it rejected my hand. I clutched onto it never the less, only to see it turn into a giant scythe. I ran outside, I saw a series of flames and water. I looked to see Reina fighting Fujimoto-san, the boy who kissed Reina at the ball.

Reina looked murderous, and Fujimoto fought her. They clashed and threw flames and water at each other. I've never seen Reina so serious, and it shocked me to see her fight so strongly. There was one thing that caught my eye. Reina had a series of purple cracks all over her body, causing me to worry.

" Reina!" I exclaimed, running over to help. Fujimoto looked at me and smirked, before I knew it, a flaming slash came at me, only for me to just dodge it.

" The Kuran Princess, Rido-sama has been dying to meet you," he said. I looked in fright at him. He, was so strong. Is this the power of a mage? Reina swung her sword at his head, only for him to dodge.

" Yeah, it'd be nice if he kept on dying," she hissed. She looked exhausted, and even as Fujimoto looked tired out, Reina looked worst.

" Maybe if I took you to Rido-sama, then he wouldn't have to have the trouble of capturing you," Fujimoto mused. He raised his sword up, causing me to freeze up.

" Don't worry, your blood will be put to good use," he mocked, before swinging down his sword. I placed my arms up block the attack and closed my eyes shut. Only there was no blow to be felt. I opened one eye only to see in shock as Reina had a sword stuck in her back as she blocked the attack.

" REINA!" Fujimoto yelled. Reina stood up weakly and coughed blood. She pulled the sword out of her body and looked at me sadly.

" Run," she said, " please just run."

I had traded her for Zero, she should hate me. She shouldn't have taken the attack. So why did she? Why did she stood in front of the attack for me?

" Why?" I gasped. She grinned weakly and hugged me softly.

" Because I'll always be your big sister," she replied, " so please, do this for your big sister Yuki."

Tears came to my eyes and I looked as she took her sword once more. She went into a fighting position and protected me. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped up. As I ran, I looked back as Reina held her sword at the ready. How could I hate my big sister?

 **Zero's POV.**

I had eaten Ichiru. I know I never wanted to, but I had to become stronger. To kill that abomination. That abomination who ruined Reina's life. Bloody Rose entangled me with its thorns, as I jumped onto the building. Rido Kuran had dark brown mangled hair, and greedy malicious eyes.

" Zero Kiryu, the precious fruit that I have been waiting to eat," he said, grinning evilly, " Shizuka placed the seed in you, and Kaname raised you. And now that you are ripe, I can eat you."

I gritted my teeth angrily and pointed my gun which had thorns surrounding it at him. He is the one who made Reina sad. He is the one who made her death closer. He is the one who killed Ichiru. He is the bastard who ruined everyone I loved's life.

" But I must say, Reina isn't simply just some fruit," he said, making me stiffen, " she's a weapon that I have been ever so carefully building."

" DON'T SPEAK HER NAME!" I yelled angrily, shooting my gun. He smirked and to my frustration, it only hit his arm which regenerated.

" Such anger," Rido mused, " but maybe I should explain as to how I broke her down before rebuilding her."

 _Flashback_

 _Four year old Reina was running around the home, playing with her 12 year old cousin, Ryu. In the audience room, Rido was speaking to Reina's parents._

 _" She has great potential as a mage," Rido said, " and if you could help me achieve it, then she could be used for the greater good."_

 _" Why would I do that to my daughter?" her father asked, holding his spear at the ready._

" _Ah, but you and your wife know you both are going to die anytime soon," Rido mused, " so I propose you place your remaining power into Reina. She could then become the ultimate weapon and you can live your life happily."_

 _" That is absurd!" her mother exclaimed, " I love my little girl!"_

 _" But you know of my power, I can kill her just like this," Rido explained, snapping his fingers. Her parents looked in horror at him. Reina's father snapped out of his horrified trance and glared._

 _" Get out of our home!" her father yelled._

 _" All you have to do is give her to me," Rido said calmly, " and she won't have to die at four years old."_

 _" I…." Reina's father said, pausing hesitantly._

 _" Though you'll have to act as if you completely hate her," Rido said, " make her believe that you never wanted her. I wouldn't want any trusting or else she could betray me."_

 _" But how can we?" her mother cried, " she's my only child!"_

 _" We just want her to live happily," her father said._

 _" Exactly, and I am telling you right now that she is a weapon that I want," Rido said, " and at least I am offering a life where you don't have to worry about your early death."_

 _" But my daughter..!" her mother pleaded._

 _" You have nothing to fear, I will take good care of her," Rido said, " you love her don't you, you wouldn't want her to die just yet?"_

 _Reina's parents stare hesitantly at each other before nodding. That night, as little Reina slept, her parents towered over her. As they placed their hand over her head and focused their power, tears flowed from their eyes._

 _" We know this is wrong," her father said, " but we want you to at least have some sort of life."_

 _" I know you'll hate us," her mother cried, " but at least let me tell you, we will always love you."_

 _As they carried her to a far away orphanage, they placed her down onto the cold steps in a blanket._

 _" I'm so so sorry we have to do this," her father said, before they slowly and sadly walked away, looking back to their daughter who they had to abandon. They had to pretend to hate her, while the died inside._

Rido looked at me while I stared at him in complete anger. Reina was so torn up about her parents. She always wanted a family, thinking that her parents hated her all this time. She said that if they hated her, then she'll hate them as well. But she always kept the last name Izumo. As a sign she still in her heart, loved them.

" How could you?" I asked. Rido cackled and I pointed my gun yet again.

" I always made sure she was brought up, I knew that others such as my fiancee Shizuka and my nephew Kaname would want her as their weapon, so I simply used that to my advantage," Rido explained, " I made sure Shizuka and Kaname take care of my weapon for me."

" She's not some thing you all can used!" I yelled, " she isn't some object you can fight over for!"

I knew her sadness, her hurt, her pain. Maybe not fully, but I knew she was sad. And this man was the reason for it. How dare he?! How dare he hurt my Reina!

" You'll pay for all the things you've done to Reina!" I exclaimed, my eyes glaring into his.

" Just try, ex-hunter," he laughed.

 **Reina's POV.**

I felt weary and blood was gushing out of my stomach. I knew that if I was in full health, I could beat Rin. But now that the spell for me to not die or whatever was starting to break, I had a sinking feeling I wasn't going to beat him.

" Reina, Reina stop fighting!" Rin begged. I shook my head and blood trickled form my mouth.

" I can't back out now," I grunted, summoning a spell. To my horror, nothing came out, nothing. I was too weak, injured to summon even a simply spell.

" You can't use your power Reina," Rin said, " just give up."

I held my sword out weakly and gave a determined look.

" I can always kick your ass with my sword," I weakly said, swinging my sword. Rin knocked it out of my hand easily with his katana and approached me. Well that went well. I stepped back, glaring at him. I held my stomach to stop the bleeding while Rin kept on trying to approach me.

" You are weak, dying and you don't have a weapon," Rin harshly said, " either way, you're going to lose against me."

His expression softened and he held out a hand.

" Stop fighting Reina," he said, " you're not going to get anywhere."

I refused the hand and simply breathed in slowly. The wound wasn't letting up, expected from the sword of a Guardian. I looked at my own which had been taken from me and smiled sadly. Kano and I had so many adventures. When he was in my bokken till now.

" I've been fighting my whole life," I replied, " how do you think I'm going to stop?"

" I'm fighting you, I'm fighting death, I'm fighting the Senate, I'm fighting Rido, I'm fighting pain, I'm fighting hurt, I'm fighting many things and I've never had a break," I said, " so how do you expect me to stop fighting?"

" You know what I mean," Rin said, " stop fighting your fate."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. I clenched my wound angrily and cursed my weakness.

" Fate has never been on my side, it wasn't then, and it isn't now," I snapped, "so why do you think I've always hated it?"

" It won't be once you come with me," Rin said, " you'll live happily in the new world Rido-sama has promised us."

" I don't believe the words that bastard says," I replied, " all his words have either caused pain for others or for me."

Rin was rendered speechless and I smirked bitterly, covering my eyes with my bloody hand. I wasn't holding my wound now and so it was pouring with blood, creating a crimson puddle around me.

" I'd never thought dying would feel so nice," I sighed blissfully, " I feel the pain, the hurt, but I feel relieved that I won't have to be burdened with the nightmare that's called reality."

" You're not going to die," Rin said, frowning slightly, " you won't give up so easily."

I gave a bitter bark of laughter before looking at him with my crystal blue eyes. I felt the sticky substance of my blood and possibly Ichiru's, but I didn't care.

" What makes you think I'm going to give you the pleasure of controlling me?" I asked, before swiftly taking his sword from his hand and stabbing myself in the chest.

 **Yuki's POV.**

I swung my scythe at my uncle, who looked at me with greedy and malicious eyes.

" You look so much like Juri," he cackled, causing me to growl. He wanted me, he hunted me, and he used other people to get me. I won't be oblivious to all the help and protection everyone has given me.

" If Reina is fighting, then so will I," I snapped, swinging my scythe at Rido's head. Rido laughed and his sickening voice resonated through the entire academy.

" She fights, yet it's so hopeless," Rido said, " she can either live her life running and hiding, or do my bidding."

" I'll kill you before you get your disgusting hands on her!" Zero exclaimed, pointing his gun at Rido and shooting it aggressively.

" She can't fight me!" Rido replied, " because she's a chivalrous child who keeps on sacrificing for others!"

He licked his lips with his blood and smirked.

" But being so chivalrous will be her downfall," Rido said, " and her love for you, Kiryu boy will always drag her down."

" I'll kill you!" Zero screamed in fury, firing his gun.

As I watched, I remembered. I remembered just how deep the bond of Reina and Zero truly went.

 _Flashback_

 _I stared in complete horror as Zero scratched at his neck, blood spilling everywhere. I almost puked at the horrible sight of it._

 _" Zero..!" I gasped, leaping towards him, only to be beat by the speedy sister of mine, Reina. She held his neck to stop the bleeding and glared at him._

 _" What the hell were you doing Zero?!" she exclaimed, " are you trying to make me slap you?!"_

 _" I feel her disgusting touch though," Zero muttered, causing Reina to soften her expression. She held his neck and hugged him with her other hand._

 _" Then just feel my touch then," she said, calmly. She had no trouble holding the bloody mess, it was as if she welcomed it as her own blood. They laid there still next to the log pile. Another moment where I couldn't even begin to compete with their bond. They relied on each other, and no one could break that bond._

 _" Please get some bandages," Reina quietly said, smiling sadly at me. I nodded quickly and fetched some bandages. As I held the tray as Reina wrapped his neck with a bandage, I looked at Reina's hands which were covered in blood._

 _" If I catch you doing that again," she warned, " I will seriously kick your ass so bad you won't be able to go to school ever again."_

 _Zero chuckled lightly and nodded._

 _The next evening we were eating dinner, Zero sullenly poking at the Headmaster's food and Reina eating it as she casually read one of her manga books._

 _" We're having a visitor today," the Headmaster said, smiling nervously. Reina and Zero stopped what they were doing and looked at the Headmaster._

 _" Why would someone be out here this late?" Zero asked. Reina's eyes narrowed slightly and to be truthful, it scared me. I heard the door opening and I stood up from habit. I then realised that I was with people who despised vampires and I immediately looked at Headmaster for permission._

 _" You can go greet him Yuki," he said, smiling. I nodded and rushed off to greet Kaname-sama. As I laughed and smiled, he patted my head fondly while I showed him to the dinner table. In that instance as he walked into the room, Zero and Reina stood up from their chairs harshly with a tense atmosphere around them._

 _" You….." Zero growled, causing me to protectively stand in front of Kaname even though I was petrified. Reina grabbed his arm which had now taken a knife from the table._

 _" Zero, you know we can't go against him," she said, narrowing her eyes. Zero tried to slap her arm away but Reina kept a firm grip. Finally, Zero let his arm down but still kept a murderous bloodlust around him._

 _" You must be Zero Kiryu and Reina Izumo," Kaname-sama said, " I give my condolences to your deceased family."_

 _" Hn," grunted Zero, clenching his hand angrily. Reina nodded out of respect but still glared at him._

 _" But Reina, I didn't know your family was dead though," Kaname-sama said, causing Reina to stiffen in anger and glare ferociously at him. In a blink of an eye, a fork landed next to Kaname-sama's head, causing his cheek to have a slight cut._

 _" I warn you vampire," she hissed, " you keep making comments like that and not even I or Zero will go easy on you."_

 _Reina and Zero held a murderous aura around them, glaring into Kaname-sama. I didn't know why that comment made Reina so angry, but I knew this. Reina and Zero weren't just any kind of normal children._

As Rido disintegrated, he looked at me one last final time with a hand touching my soft hair, before he shattered into pieces from Zero's murderous blow.

 **Zero's POV.**

The Bloody Rose had finally killed that monster, that monster who destroyed Reina's life. Reina's precious life that was slowly leaving me. I felt good, to have killed someone. One would feel horrible, regretful, but I felt positively happy. Because he had hurt someone so precious to me, and he should pay.

" Zero," Yuki said, her long hair swaying in the wind. I looked at her in slight disgust but hurt, hurt that someone I loved was something I hated completely. A pureblood. Purebloods only created mess and hurt and pain.

" I'm going to exterminate all purebloods," I said, " and not even you can stop me."

Yuki gave a face of sadness and pain, before flinching in shock. She turned around, her eyes wild with fear.

" Reina..!" she gasped. I sniffed and I almost puked at the horrible amount of blood I smelt. The blood of Reina. I leapt down from the building with no hesitation and sprinted to the scent. Please, please Reina. You can't be dead. If anything, you'd be grinning like an idiot waving your hand at me happily. I ran into an area where everything was destroyed. It was like a massive fight had taken place here. I looked as Rin Fujimoto was kneeling beside a body. I recognised the blue hoodie and black blue hair and I paled. Not her. Just anyone but her.

Everyone can't be safe in this little field where war was breaking out. At least, not the Rain.


	20. Love and Life

Chapter 20- Death was always inevitable

 **Hey guys, I know I haven't been good at updating and sad to say, I have exams coming up in a few weeks. So please don't be mad if I don't update as quickly as I should! I need to revise and stuff. Anyways, this chapter was a seriously hard chapter to write so I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Zero's POV.**

I stared at the body of Reina and I sprinted to her. I looked at Fujimoto and to my anger and horror as he held a sword with blood. I held my mouth in horror as the overwhelming power of Reina's blood filled my nose.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled, taking Fujimoto's collar and bringing my fist up. His face however, was just as pale as Reina's. His eyes widened in horror at the state of Reina. His mouth gaped and tears prickled his eyes.

" I didn't know she'd do that," he whispered. I shoved him to the ground and pointed my gun at him in fury. How dare he do this to her. How dare he hurt Reina. I felt a hand softly clutch my ankle and I looked to see Reina holding it. She shook her head lightly and smiled softly.

" Don't," she whispered, and that very word made me lower my gun. Rin stared at me in fear and scrambled off, leaving his disgusting sword behind. A coward, a disgusting coward. Reina looked so pale, her eyes almost holding no light. She had a puddle of blood underneath her and her hoodie was stained with crimson patches. Her hair was sprayed as she laid on the ground and purple cracks formed on her tanned skin. I kneeled beside her quickly and I stared at her with hurt and pain.

" Reina, no, Reina, look at me," I ranted, holding her face. Her eyes were half lidded and she grinned weakly with blood trickling down her chin.

" Aw, you happy to see my fabulous face?" she teased, " I know I know, you must be very jelly."

I shook my head in exasperation. Even when seriously injured, she still acted like herself.

"We have to get you to the hospital," I sternly said, my arms reaching out to carry her carefully. She swatted my hands away which lead me to look a her in shock.

" I'm already going to die," she explained, " I summoned my Guardian dude Kano without a gateway thingy and so Kano being the awesome dude he is placed a spell on me to prevent me from dying but now that I've exerted my power….."

She didn't finish her sentence yet I already knew what she was going to die. And not even she could survive those serious wounds.

" Don't say that," I denied, " I know you can make it out of here."

She shook her head and smiled sadly at me. She looked at me with eyes that made me bite my lip in an attempt to stop my sobs.

" I was going to die at 21 anyways," she replied, " I already had my future taken away from me, what's a five years difference anyway?"

" It's five years with me," I whispered, holding her head carefully in my lap. She laid her hand softly on my cheek, and grinned weakly.

" I spent the last few of my life running and hiding," she said, " but I got to spend them with you as well."

She looked at the academy and chuckled lightly.

" The Headmaster is going to kill me when he sees the damage I've done," she joked, " and Toga will probably whack my head for being so careless."

It hurt me to see that she was accepting it so well, as if she didn't care that she was dying.

" Kaname will lecture about how irresponsible I am, and Yuki will lecture on his behalf," she kept on saying, " I'll probably be given a week's worth of detention."

I couldn't hold my tears in, and so as they streamed down my face, she smiled at the surrounding around her.

" I am so grateful to all the people who've helped me during my life," she said, " I realise how stupid I am to be so selfish, I already had so many friends yet I wanted to have a dream, a goal, a family."

" You will, you will," I whispered, cradling her head. I couldn't bear to see the girl I cared so deeply for fade away in front of my eyes.

" I wonder if I'll see Ichiru," she whispered, " and maybe I'll see all the kids from my orphanage."

" Stop it," I cried, not wanting to hear what she'll do when she left me.

" Perhaps I can see the one who was in charge of my fate and kick his ass," she joked, " and then make him apologise to all those who've died for me."

" Please," I begged, holding her hand which was on my cheek. Stop saying those things, you can't leave me. She looked at me as I cried and she grinned just as bright as the time she first smiled at me.

" Cheer up, it's not like I'm going to die from a car crash," she said, " at least I'm happy when I'm dying."

Her grin fell into a sad smile as she looked up to the sky.

" This world, I had hoped I could do so much more than what I've done," she whispered, " but at least I know that I must've done something right."

" You don't deserve this," I cried, " you don't deserve a life where all you can do is count the days before your death."

She looked at me with her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

" I may have done that, but at least I spent counting the days with you," she replied, " you were always there for me, yet you were so out of reach."

I widened my eyes at that line. I, was out of reach?

" As I spent the time I had left building a future for you, it seems like I forgot about my own," she said, chuckling lightly, " and as you moved on and on, all I could do was watch."

" Why didn't you tell me to wait?" I asked, tears rolling down my face. She shook her head and closed her eyes peacefully.

" Because if I did, all I'd do would become a burden to your future," she answered, " I don't want you to be caught up with a dying, pathetic, weak girl."

" You're not weak or pathetic," I protested, " in fact, I always looked up to you."

She opened her eyes in shock as I cried.

" You always took things head on, facing your enemies and fears," I explained, " and with a smile as well. I could never do that. I could never smile as if nothing happened. It takes great strength to do something like that."

" Thanks," she replied, " I'm happy that you've thought that way about me. I guess in that time, I just wanted to live my life without any regrets."

She touched my breast pocket and weakly took out her rain drop earring.

" Dear lord, remember when I came home with you when you just got a tattoo and I decided to get my right ear pierced?" she said, laughing, " Yuki was mortified. She even called us juvenile delinquents."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd memory. Yes, I had gotten a tattoo from the Hunter Association's tattoo artist and while Reina was waiting, she saw a rain drop earring and practically begged the Headmaster to let her right ear get pierced. The Headmaster refused so Reina literally got the piercing gun, and threatened to do it herself if he wouldn't allow her.

" Yeah I do," I replied, " you were always so rash."

" You mean, I am always so rash," she corrected. I would've forgotten that she was dying if it weren't for all the blood and injuries. The atmosphere was like we were just talking quietly in the stables, ditching class and simply enjoying each other's company. She held the earring tenderly and smiled.

" Would it be too much to ask if you could replace one of your earrings with that one?" she asked. I shook my head and carefully took out on of my silver rings on my ear and replaced it with Reina's rain drop one. It swayed as I looked down to see her face lit up in happiness.

" It looks so good on you!" she exclaimed, before coughing up some blood. I immediately held her head in my arms in worry and fear. Fear that she would die any moment now.

" Hey, don't push yourself too hard," I whispered, but what I really meant by saying that was, I don't want you to die yet.

" But seriously, you pull it off much better than I do," she teased. She lowered her eye lids and smiled sadly.

" At least with that, you can remember me when I die," she said. Purple glowing flecks started to rise as she held her purple cracked hand in front of her. Pieces of herself were floating up towards the sky, as the cracks etched more into her face.

" It looks like my time is up," she whispered, causing me to hug her. I felt the hot stream of tears roll down my face as I heard the cracking.

" You know, I felt jealous of you and Yuki at the ball," she said, " no, I should rephrase that, I felt so jealous when you and Yuki are together."

I froze and I looked at her in complete shock as she grinned.

" I promised this to myself that'd I will only tell you when I'm on my death but I never thought it'd be so soon," she said, " so let me tell you this Zero Silver Kiryu, you are the boy whom I've always loved and is still loving."

As she grinned I finally realised. I realised why I felt so angry towards Fujimoto when he kissed Reina, when Reina's cousin took her away from me to sell her, why I felt so happy when she gave her goofy grin, why I felt so protective of her when she told me she was working for the Hunter's Association, why I felt so hurt when Reina told me she was dying, and why I felt so pained when Ichiru was always the one who understood what was truly happening to Reina. I love her.

" I love you," I whispered in realisation. She widened her eyes as I finally realised my complete and utter stupidity all this time.

" I love you," I said, more louder with my words. Tears came to Reina's eyes as she smiled happily.

" I love you too you idiot," she whispered as she shattered into a thousand glowing purple pieces. I gasped in shock as I tried to find the remains of her body.

" Reina, no please, Reina!" I desperately pleaded, " you can't be gone, you can't!"

I finally realised I loved her, but I was too late.

" Don't worry Zero," a ghosty whisper said, " I'll always be there with you in your heart."

I looked up to see a ghost of Reina float above my head. I immediately hugged her body only for me to fall straight through. I looked up and as she was slowly fading, I tried desperately to hold onto her.

" Please, please don't do this to me," I begged, trying to hold her hands, " I love you."

She grinned and gave a final peace sign.

" Thanks for loving me," she said, " but I can't be with you."

As she said that, she faded into the distance, with me trying to grasp her.

Zero!" I heard, but I only ignored Yuki as I tried to bring Reina back. I noticed a defiant blue gleam in each of the shards, causing me to break down.

" Reina!" I wailed, crouching down to the shards and holding them, " Reina!"

My body racked with sobs as I finally grasped the reality of everything. I finally realised I loved her, but what's the use in telling her that when she's dead.

 **Yuki's POV.**

I witnessed the death of Reina, who shattered into glowing purple pieces. I stood frozen as Zero, the boy who rarely showed emotion, who always glared and occasionally chuckled to Reina's weird antics. He was breaking down, screaming to the high heavens while tears poured down his face. The boy whom was always emotionless, looked as if his world was gone.

" Reina," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. How could I be so selfish? How could I hate my big sister? How could I? Sobs racked my body as I held my mouth with my hand, trying to stop my cries. Why? Why did fate have to hand Reina such a fate? Why did the world think it was okay to hand Reina such a cruel, cruel life? Why did the gods decide to push such pain onto one person?

" Reina," I cried, collapsing to my knees, watching Zero scream and cry loudly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Kaname there. I immediately hugged him, digging my crying face into his black coat. As I shook with tears, Kaname stroked my head comfortably.

" She saved me Kaname," I cried, " she got stabbed just to save me."

I sensed shock overcome him before I heard him mutter, " So she really did do her purpose till the very end."

I cried, and cried. Because who wouldn't when they know that they were partly at fault for their big sister's death?

 **Zero's POV.**

I took a shard carefully before all of the shards faded away into dust. I noticed her blue katana, still slightly worn from battle. I picked it up and its case, sliding it in. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I bit my lips. I could still see her grinning face in my mind. But what I feared the most was that I'd forget what she looks like. I touched the rain drop earring with a shaky hand and fought another wave of tears and sadness.

" Zero!" I heard, turning to see the Headmaster and Yagari-sensei running towards me. They froze at the sight of me holding Reina's earring and her katana.

" Where's Reina?" Yagari asked, eyes widening. I held out her katana sadly and held it tightly to myself.

" My daughter," the Headmaster whispered, dropping his sword. I clutched it tightly to my chest as I saw my tears fall to the ground. Wasn't there a spell to revive someone? Wasn't there a spell to save her?

No, magic can't bring back the dead. If there was, everyone would use it. I would've used it. But there isn't, and that made my tears roll down my cheeks harder. I hoped, and hoped that all of this was a horrible nightmare. But even as I pinched myself, I knew that she wasn't coming back.

" This shouldn't have happened," Yuki cried, " all of this shouldn't have happened if I had been more help!"

" Yuki, you couldn't have done anything," Kuran replied softly. No, in truth, it was all my fault. If I had known sooner, if I had realised all this time I loved her, then this wouldn't have happened for god's sake! I would've been able to protect her, comfort her… love her. I could've used all this damn time to love her. I made her wait, and while doing so, she cared for me. Seeing me walk off, while doing so much for me… it was me who abandoned her.

The next day was Reina's funeral burial. Everyone we knew was closed to Reina was invited, the Night Class and the Hunter's Association. Yuki wore a black, long sleeved dress while Kaname wore his black coat. Yuki was pouring her heart out as she cried, clutching onto Kaname. Even Kuran looked sullen.

The Night Class attended as well. Hanabusa Aido wore a black shirt with a black tie. Ruka Souen wore a black, thick strapped dress, her hair tied into a messy bun. Akaktsuki Kain wore an open collared black shirt, his expression sorrowful. Rima Toya wore a fashionable black dress while Senri Shiki wore a black collared shirt, a black blazer casually opened. Hanabusa and Ruka looked both shocked and sad, Akatsuki simply sorrowful, and while Rima and Shiki had their stony faces, they still had a sad aura around them.

A few hunters here and there were there, each of them still not believing that the young hunter had died. Yagari-sensei wore a black shirt and his signature brown jacket, but he wasn't smoking. Reina never really did like him smoking. The Headmaster wore his black coat and his hair in a neat ponytail. He was solemn and sad, a tear rolling down his cheek. Even Reina's cousin, Ryu Ninagawa was here, his face silently pouring with tears. He wore a black suit and his shoulder length blue hair was tied in a ponytail.

Finally, there was myself. I wore a black suit and tie, even if it didn't suit my usual taste. I still wore Reina's tear drop earring, which swayed slightly from my shoulder. I wasn't crying, for I was told I needed to make speech. I wasn't going to cry, yet it felt like the most painful thing not to.

As we listened to the man talk about Reina, and how she was going to Heaven, I touched her katana which had been promised to me. Even that glowed with a depressing aura. Finally, it was my turn to speak my speech.

" Reina Izumo, was a girl who simply gave me light. She smiled and grinned even though she carried a heavy burden. She deserved so much more than what she was given, she deserved a life. But she never got it, and it looked like she knew that," I said, " I knew I've always been ignorant to her feelings towards me, I've been such a stupid fool. But I want to say that her weird sense of fashion, her love for the rain, her favourite flower the water lily, her favourite colour blue, her excessive love for manga and anime, her beautiful long black blue hair, her stunning crystal blue eyes, they were apart of her, and that's why I love her, and why she will not be forgotten for her short, yet beautiful life."

At that very moment, I felt hot tears fall down my face, clenching the sword that was given to me. I couldn't bear it, the pain of thinking about how she was gone, right in front of my eyes. In all the times she had disappeared, I always knew that she could be alive, that there was always an unknown hope. But she had died right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't dare hope that she was alive. One by one, everyone made a speech.

" I know I should've loved her more, she was after all a big sister to me," Yuki cried, " if I hadn't been so selfish and oblivious, perhaps I could've been a better little sister to her."

" Reina could be called rash, reckless, hot tempered, but in my eyes she was simply noble," Kuran spoke, " a noble, confident person who looked out for others. It is truly a shame and sad thing that she died."

" I don't think all my life, I've seen Reina back down from fight, especially one concerning friends," Aido said, " that's who she is, she fights for others and she would do anything for her friends."

" The girl was never one of my friends, but I certainly respected her," Ruka said, " I respected her strong will and actions, even though they weren't well thought, I respected the fact that she always went through a problem with a smile."

" She befriended me for the most absurd reason, but that was what made her who she was," Akaktsuki said, " she didn't really care about boundaries or rules, she befriended someone she deemed nice, and she disliked people she thought were nasty."

" Reina Izumo was a damn brat and a damn student of mine, but by god I am proud to have trained her. She was a brat who always got into trouble, but she never dragged anyone into her problems and always fought her battles to the end," Yagari-sensei spoke, " that's who she was. A troublesome brat who got into trouble if she saw someone she cared about get into trouble."

" I was astounded to see just how well she coped with everything she'd been through. I think she stayed strong because she thought she didn't want to be a victim," the Headmaster spoke, " however, she never tried to prevent her death. Instead, she tried to accomplish all that she wanted to. She deserved so much more."

Finally, Reina's cousin was the last to speak.

Ryu Ninagawa said, " Reina Izumo was such a bright child, always bringing happiness and joy in the dojo where ever she went. But I want to explain the reason why she was abandoned."

We all sucked in our breathe a little. Everyone here knew she was abandoned by her parents, how that lead to witnessing a traumatic scene of all of her friends dying and the Kiryus. Only I and possibly Ryu knew the real truth.

" Rido Kuran was trying to accomplish the ultimate weapon, and to do that, he specifically designed a plan to harness an everlasting line of weapons. The mage. He planned on making two powerful mages mate, ensuring that there would be another mage in the family. Mages were rare, but it was possible for a mage and a human to mate and to create a mage, so the line of mages could keep on going and going. He planned on making Reina and another boy whose family was sworn to Rido to become the most powerful mages in history."

We all gaped at the horrible plan. How could someone use people as weapons, as tools?!

" But to make them as powerful as possible, he had to simply break them. Break their soul, break their heart and break their mind. Inflict deep hatred, pain and hurt onto the mages and soon, the mage would sink deep into the dark depths of their mind and release a power that was suppose to be never used.

To prevent this, magical beings called the Guardian Elders placed a spell onto the mage race, making sure that they would die before any chaos wrecked havoc. Simply the rule was, if you were a mage, you would die earlier than the average human, and if you have more power, the earlier you die.

It was a cruel tactic to prevent mages from wanting to much power, but Rido Kuran didn't cared. All he needed was an endless line of mages. So he threatened Reina's parents to abandon the happy, bright child Reina was, to place all of their power in her since they were both mages, and to act as if they hated her. He made them want Reina back, and then to destroy her hope of family. He made them sell her to her most hated enemy. He made Reina's parents pretend to hate their only child."

Yuki gasped in horror, her tears rolling down her cheeks harder. I looked as Ryu cried as he said those words. Rido Kuran, was a cruel, cruel man. He destroyed Reina's life, and planned it all just so he could gain power. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

" All that power that had been given to her by her parents made her possibly one of the strongest mages in history, but it also made her life shorter. She lived shorter than most mages, and even that was short. So in short, she was never hated and despised by her parents. She may not have known, but even so, she will always be an Izumo."

Ryu couldn't handle it anymore, he dropped to his knees and cried. He cried and cried.

" S..s..she always smiled, and to never see that smile again was painful for the whole household," he cried, " Master and Mistress locked themselves up and cried for weeks on end."

That was when everything poured down. The skies poured down and down. That was when everyone close to Reina finally let their hearts out. Yuki cried her heart out, with Kuran comforting her. The Headmaster had tears rolling down his cheeks, looking sadly at Reina's tombstone. Yagari-sensei covered his eyes with his hand, trying to cover up his tears. Reina's cousin was on his knees clutching the ground in despair. And I was crying to the high heavens. I muffles my loud cries with my hand, and yet, I couldn't stop the suffocating feeling of losing someone. This wasn't as bad as losing my family, no, this was a whole lot worse. I had lost my world. The rain didn't help any of us either, all it did was remind us of who we lost.

 **I'm sorry, I'm the worst ain't I? - but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. All is not lost

Chapter 21- All is not lost.

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry about that last chapter, you know with the heartbreaking death and stuff T^T. I was reading Chapter 20 myself while listening to extremely sad songs and let's just say, even as the author I was about to cry. So, do try rereading that chapter with extremely sad songs and yeah... good luck with that. But anyways, I'm so happy for the reviews because they literally make my day and I love to read them over and over again! And guess what guys, it looks like some people have voted for Sebastian Michealis from Black Butler and Kyouya Ootori from Ouran Host Highschool club. I'm sure they're quite happy.**

 **ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE EVER SO BEAUTIFUL SUPPORT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Reina's POV.**

I opened my eyes, and frowned in annoyance. Yes, the first thing I do when I die, is frown in annoyance. Because I remember I was suppose to be in some awesome place when I died that Kano promised me. With a beautiful starry night that lasted forever, and an everlasting water floor that didn't make you feel wet like normal water did. It was that kind of place I would've liked to spend the rest of eternity in. Yet here I was, in a painfully bright white room.

" Dammit, and here I thought I was going to relax in a nice place," I grumbled as I heaved myself up. As I stood up and stretched my swore body, I felt like I was being watched. But heck, I wanted to stretch so I'm going to.

" Reina Izumo," a male voice boomed, but I ignored him as I touched my toes. I looked up to see five men, all on tall thrones with a lady beside them. They looked normal, if they weren't on tall thrones.

" Wassup!" I exclaimed with a grin, " oh wait, there actually isn't anything up so I can't really ask that."

A man had dark blue hair that reached his ears, his piercing gold eyes glaring into me. He had silver streaks in his hair which made me frown. He seemed to be around 40 but heck, how the hell was I suppose to know? He wore a royal blue coat, which had black outlines, and with light blue waves at the bottom to make it look like some frills. He held a machete on his black belt but I had a feeling he wouldn't need to kill me with it.

The woman beside him had blue hair, braided in an elaborate way with pearls and shells before being twisted into a bun. Her blue eyes looking at me in a smug way. She wore a royal blue, long sleeved puffy dress which had the same light blue waves at the bottom to appear as if they were frills.

" Greetings, Reina Izumo," the man said, " allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the Guardian Elders, I am the Elder of Water, my name is Tatsuya Hamasaki."

" And I am his wife, Misaki Hamasaki," the woman proudly introduced. I raised an eyebrow at the name of Elders.

" Seriously? You guys look like you are 40 or something," I said, " and you're called the Elders?!"

" We may not look like it, but we are thousands of years old," Tatsuya replied. I gave a realising ' ooohhhh,' before looking at the other Elders I presumed and their wives.

A man with dark green hair which was in a messy pony tail and golden eyes. He smirked at me not in a smug way, but in an amused way. His dark green hair had silver streaks in it as well, although it looked rather disoriented due to his messy hair. He had a lazy stubble and he looked rather relaxed. He wore a forest green coat with black outlines and brach patterns at the bottom, which looked exactly the same as Tatsuya, although it was opened in a lazy manner to expose a crinkled white shirt. He held a bow and a quiver of arrows but he looked too lazy to care.

The lady beside him scowled at his appearance and shot dirty looks at him. She had brown hair which was braided with green ribbons. She had bright green eyes that sparkled with irritation. She wore a forest green, long sleeved puffy dress with branch patterns and she sat up right while her husband sat lazily in his chair.

" Such a hard job isn't it?" I asked sarcastically towards him, " just sitting in a chair, must be such an exhausting job!"

The man looked at me in shock before roaring with laughter. His wife looked at me incredulously while her husband laughed.

" This girl sure has spunk!" he roared with jolliness. Suddenly, his wife whacked him swiftly on the head, causing him to clutch his head in pain.

" Mind your manners!" she snapped, " you're suppose to act like a proper elder!"

" But Eeerrriicccaaaa," he whined, " it's not my fault the job is so boring and because I like the girl!"

I'm starting to like this guy actually. Not afraid to say that the job was shit. Good guy, he and I will become good friends. His wife smiled at me apologetically.

" I'm sorry about his behaviour," she said, making me shake my head with a smile.

" No, it's okay, he actually reminds me of myself actually," I said, " it's good that he wants to act like himself."

The man looked at me before grinning brightly.

" Well, at least someone here actually understands me!" he exclaimed. I grinned back and I gave a thumbs up to him, causing him to give me a thumbs up as well. I could see the multiple sweat drops coming from the other Elders.

" My name is Erica Gardenia , I am the wife of this rather lazy man over here," she politely said, motioning a hand to her husband.

" Oh yeah, the name's Aron Gardeina," the man introduced, " and I'm the Elder of Earth."

" Nice to meet ya!" he exclaimed goofily. Gosh, those two are so nice. I think I like them the most.

Next to the two amazing couple, was a man with short dark sliver hair with light silver streaks in his hair. His golden eyes looked at me with a monotone expression. He wore a light grey coat with black outlines, patterns of dark grey shards at the bottom of his coat. He held a rapier on his coat but he looked to impassive to know if he wanted to kill me or not.

His wife had beautiful wavy silver hair which was decorated with different types of metal ornaments. Her black eyes looked at me kindly and she smiled encouragingly. She wore a sliver long sleeved puffy dress with different metal patterns adorning her dress.

" Hello," his wife said kindly, " my name is Kyoko Ishiko, I'm sorry that you had to leave your family so early in your life."

" Hayato Ishiko, Elder of Metal," the man beside her impassively said. Well, someone reminded me of Senri. Kyoko smiled gently at me, reminding me of Yuki. A tug pulled at my heart and I clenched it painfully.

" I give my condolences to you," Kyoko said, " it must've been very hard for you."

" Kyoko, don't give sympathy to her just because she's died earlier than most mages," Hayato said. I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at me with a monotone expression.

" Oh come on Hayato," she said, " at least give her some sympathy, she had to leave her family and loved ones behind."

Kyoko smiled at him and I guess that thawed the man's heart since his lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

The man next to him had neat long hair in a ponytail which reached his chest. He had very light blue hair with silver streaks in it, his golden eyes looking at me gently. He wore a light blue, grey coat with black outlines, spirals of wind patterns at the bottom of the coat. He had two twin swords on his black belt, but he looked too nice to try and cut me up.

Beside him was a woman who smiled with equal kindness. She had light blue long, hair that curled at the end in spirals. Her two bangs were braided to create this sort of elf look and her grey eyes glistened. She wore a light blue long sleeved puffy dress with spirals of wind patterns adorning it.

" Oh come, Hayato, there's no need to be so cold to the girl," the man said, smiling at Hayato. The Metal Elder simply sighed and his wife Kyoko tried to calm him. The man with the very light blue hair returned his smile to me and he held a welcoming hand.

" Welcome to the Room of Elders, my name is Gerald Caelestis and I am the Elder of Air," he introduced. I nodded slowly and shook his hand awkwardly.

" And my name is Arianna Caelestis," the woman woman introduced herself. I nodded to the Elder of Air before turning my head to someone who I sensed malicious waves off.

The man had firey red hair, braided in a small plait resting on his shoulders. His firey red hair gleamed with sliver streaks, and his golden eyes chuckled darkly at me. He smirked at me with a sense of danger, his head resting on his hand as his arm leaned on the arm rest of the throne. He wore a red coat with black outlines, and black shadowy flames adorned the bottom of his coat. In his black belt, held a large black sword with flames decorating it.

The woman next to him clung to his arm tightly. She wore not a long sleeved puffy dress like the other women did, but a tight, sleek and revealing firey red dress which clung to her every curve. It had black firey patterns on it, and her shadowy black eyes bored into my crystal blue ones. Her auburn hair was twisted into a messy bun, with wisps of her hair falling out of the bun. She smirked at me, and hugged her husband's arm tightly, pushing her breasts onto the arm. I narrowed my eyes at the two, even subconsciously taking a fighting stance. His aura, his cruel malicious aura felt so similar to Rido's.

" You don't have to be so tense," the man said, waving his hand dismissively. I still glared at him with a raised hand, my feet parted slightly. I knew I didn't have my mage powers since I had no purple cracks on me, and I didn't even have my sword, but every inch of my body told me that this guy, was not to be trusted.

" I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Akira Himura, and I think you can guess I am the Elder of Fire," he said, leering lightly at me, " nice to be an acquaintance of yours."

" And I'm his wife, Aiko Himura," the lady beside him purred, giggling as she hugged his arm tightly. I lowered my fighting stance, but I didn't lower my wary gaze from him. I looked between the five men and women, especially keeping my eyes on Akira the Fire Elder and Tatsuya the Water Elder.

" So, why do I have the ever so gracious presence of all five members of the Guardian Elders?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. Tatsuya glared at me while Akira smirked at me in amusement.

" You've been summoned because it's not everyday you see on of the strongest mages in history," The Fire Elder said, " but I must say, it was surprised to see you lose against that Rin boy."

I stiffened and glared at him.

" You know very well that I had somewhat summoned my guardian without using a gateway," I replied.

" Ah yes, your guardian Kano Hamasaki, came here as quickly as he could to ask us for permission to extend your life with a spell," The Earth Elder, Aron said, " but it looks like that the fight between a rather strong mage placed a toll on you."

" I must say though, only two people voted against placing that spell on you," the Fire Elder said, " and that was Tatsuya Hamasaki and Hayato Ishiko."

I looked at the Water Elder and the Metal Elder, looking to see the two Elders who probably disliked me.

" I simply thought it was too much hassle to try and save just one girl," Hayato, the Metal Elder said, " I mean, she only had five more years of her life."

" Reina Izumo has been causing quite a bit of trouble for my son, and it's been stopping him from his studies of becoming the greatest Guardian," Tatsuya said, the Water Elder glaring into me. Well, I just glared back at the old man.

" I simply liked the girl for her spunk," Aron, the hearty Earth Elder said, laughing jollily.

" I didn't think it'd be right to cut her life short when she already had such a short life already," the kind Air Elder explained, Gerald smiling at me.

" And I simply thought having you in the human world was rather amusing," Akira, the smug Fire Elder said, smirking at me.

" Yes, it's apparently great entertainment for many people to use me as some sort of toy," I said, " because I certainly know many people who liked to see me in pain just for their pleasure."

" I must presume this Rido Kuran is one of them," Akira mused. I glared at him and nodded. It was official, I hated this guy at first glance.

" Well, if we're finished here, I'd like to go off and be a ghost or something," I said, turning my back to see some sort of large door with two guards dressed all in white. I marched towards the door only for the guards to block me with their large spears.

" Not just yet Reina Izumo," the Water Elder said, causing me to turn my head from behind.

" And why is that?" I asked, " I mean, I've lived and now I'm dead so I really don't see any use in me right now."

Tatsuya, the Water Elder's face turned red in anger and hit his fist on the throne's armrest.

" I am the Elder of Water how dare you speak to me with such insolence!?" he exclaimed angrily. I laughed and turned my body fully to see all of the five elders.

" I thought you watched over the me in the human world," I said, " so I think you should know, that I seriously don't give a shit if you're some sort of god."

" We were in charge of the mage race," the angered Water Elder boomed, " if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even have the privilege of living as a mage. It's lucky enough for you that you were kept alive for an amount of time."

I bitterly smirked and looked at him with an incredulous look.

" Privilege? Don't make me laugh," I said, " all you guys did was sit on your asses while you decided to make every single mage's life shorter just because they were born a mage."

" It's funny, that you think you know so much about us mages, while in truth, you have no idea how much pain we felt," I kept on going, " how much suffering some us had to go through. We had to live our lives either knowing we couldn't have a freaking life, or leaving all our loved ones behind."

" Some mages however decided to find ways to get out of that situation, for example planting their powers into another mage," the Water Elder replied, " you of all people should know that the more power a mage has, the less time they have to live."

" Of course, but I'm guessing you were the ones to place that unfortunate curse on all us mages," I said, " what sick bastards you are."

All of the Elders and their wives flinched as I gave a cold, bitter smile.

" What did you say?!" Tatsuya, the Water Elder, exclaimed, standing from his chair angrily.

" You have some sort of brain disfunction if you think you can get away with an insult like that," Hayato said, glaring at me.

" I don't think you know the importance it was to choose that decision," Gerald, the Air Elder calmly said.

" Some of us had a hard time accepting it," Aron, the Earth Elder replied. Akira, the Fire Elder simply smirked at me in amusement.

" I know you did that so that mages couldn't crave for more power and to not take over the world with chaos but mind me asking," I said, " if that's the case, then why are you letting the vampires live, even though many of them want more power for themselves?"

An eery silence engulfed the whole room, no answer replying to my question. I narrowed my eyes as I glared into their eyes.

" I've done my fair bit of research on the Guardian Elders and mages," I said, glaring, " although I have a feeling you're not telling me what really happened."

The Water Elder sat down, glaring right back at me.

" Since you're dead and so insistent, I'll tell you exactly what happened," the stern Water Elder said, " in reality, the mages were simply a series of unfortunate test experiments used by us."

I widened my eyes in fury before clenching my fist angrily. Test experiments?!

" We made mages for the sake of creating a new sort of soldier," Tatsuya explained, " but we deemed it a failure and we decided to send the ten subjects to earth."

" Each element had two people, a woman and man mage," Hayato, the Metal Elder said, " but what we didn't account for was that each woman and man in each element group fell in love."

" And what we didn't account for was that mages could mate with humans and create mages themselves," the Water elder said, " and, so, in an instance, we had created an infection of mages."

" You make it sound as if we're pests," I growled, " but did you ever think about our feelings and the fact we wanted to live?!"

" No, because you were simply failed tools tossed aside," Tatsuya coldly said, " and the power you hold was shared with the vampire aristocrats."

" It was a freaking truce you old man," I snapped, " if we hadn't done that, we would've been killed."

" Exactly, we thought that if the vampires killed you, we wouldn't have to do it ourselves," the Water Elder replied, " unfortunately, you were very stubborn."

" No matter, we decided to place a curse on all mages that the more power you had, the less time you had to live," he continued, " so in that case, it would prevent mages from being overpowered and it would slowly kill the mage's existence."

I stayed silent with my body shaking in anger. I opened my eyes and glared into the Water Elder's.

" How dare you do that to all the people who've died," I hissed, " here you all are, sitting on your tall thrones as if you have the right to decide our fates."

" If I had my sword, I would be be kicking your ass for destroying so many lives," I growled, glaring at them in defiance. I wasn't going to grovel at the feet of them, no, I wouldn't do such a thing. They were disgusting cowards who thought our lives were nothing but insects.

" You have some nerve saying that," the Water Elder said, standing up with his machete in his hand now, " do you realise who you're talking to?!"

" Go ahead, do your worst," I said with a smirk, my arms spread out, " it's not as if you can kill me, I've taken pain and hurt so many times that we've practically become friends."

I stood tall as I went into a glaring contest at him. If he thought I was going to act a piss weak coward than he was wrong. I didn't care that he could kill me in a moment, because I was already dead! And even if he made me go through torture forever, I wouldn't care. I'd already experience pain and hurt. So I wasn't going to back down, because I was here in the name of all the mages who suffered because of this bastard's actions.

Surprisingly, he lowered his weapon, sitting down huffily.

" Interesting," he mused, " I've never seen a person so strong minded, all I've seen was weak cowards grovelling at my feet."

He looked at me with a cold look, causing me to narrow my eyes suspiciously.

" Why don't we give you an offer?" he asked, causing me to stiffen. I raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

" We can send you back as a human, meaning you could live as long as your health lets you, but you won't be able to use your magic ever again," he explained. I widened my eyes as well as the other Elders.

" Tatsuya, what are you thinking?!" the Metal Elder exclaimed.

" You know we're not meant to send back a dead human, let alone a mage," Gerald, the Air Elder said.

" What if this causes an uproar?" the Earth Elder, Aron asked. The Water Elder dismissed their protests but I still kept my narrowed eyes set upon him.

" What's the catch?" I asked, causing the Fire Elder to smirk amusingly.

" You have to give up your very sou, if we order you to do something for us in the human world, you will do it," Tatsuya explained, " and, you will have sacrifice a piece of yourself, such as an arm, your leg or your eyes."

" And I get to decide what you have to sacrifice," he added, looking at me coldly. So, I lose my mage powers, have to swear my loyalty to the Elders, and I have to lose a piece of my body. All so I could see everyone again. To live a life with them. To have a family with Zero. To prank on Kaname. To fight with Toga. To be reprimanded by the Headmaster. To be stuck in a world where almost everyone is out to kill each other. To be in a world where I could see people's smiles.

" That's a rather easy deal," I said, " is that all of the requirement for being sent back into the living?"

The Water Elder blinked at me before sighing.

" You won't know what you'll lose until you wake up in the living world," he said, " and your orders are absolute, even if you have to kill someone you love dearly, you will follow orders, whether if you like to or not."

I shrugged and grinned at the grumpy old bastard.

" When will I get to go back?" I asked, giving a determined gleam in my eye. The Water elder stood and raised his machete up. He looked expectantly at all of the other Elders.

" Why not, this girl has made my thousand years a little brighter with just her presence," the Earth Elder said, Aron standing up and holding his bow up with Tatsuya's.

" This girl certainly has proven that she is an honourable person,"the kind Air Elder said, " and I'm sure she will fulfil her duties very well in the living world."

Gerald stood as well, taking out his twins swords and holding them up.

" She has shown great promise," Akira, the Fire Elder mused, " she will prove to be good entertainment."

As he said this, he heaved himself off his throne and held his large sword up. All that was left, was Hayato the Metal Elder. He looked sceptical at the whole situation but still stood up and held out his rapier.

" She's an insolent and impudent brat," he said, " but perhaps she will be some sort of use in the living world."

They all stood up, looking grand as their weapons glowed, Tatsuya's blue, Aron's green, Hayato's grey, Gerald's light blue and Akira's red.

" **We accept your contract with the Guardian Elders, you will fulfil your duties as a contractor, and you will pay the price of being revived** ," the chanted, " **there will be no turning back and once you die again, you will not have this chance ever again.** "

Their golden eyes glowed as they looked at me.

" **Reina Izumo, you will return to the living, and you will follow your orders,** " they said all at once, " **so, we wish you luck on your life and mission**."

I started to feel a sharp pain in my mind and as I fell to the ground, I grinned weakly before seeing all black.

I woke up, feeling myself in some sort of place with grass. I inhaled the beautiful pine smell and heaved myself up. I tried to open my eyes from the blackness I saw but I frowned in confusion. Then, I realised what had happened and I gave a bark of laughter so loud is resonated through the forest.

" What a choice," I laughed. I had not lost my arms, or legs or ears or nose. I touched my eyes and even though I could feel my eyeballs underneath my eyelids, I had still lost something. They decided to take my sight.


	22. Will things be the same?

Chapter 22- Will things be the same?

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, it's because I've had lots of….. no I won't lie and say I had tons of homework because that's a real lie, but I was reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and amazing manga about mafia who have freaking powers! Pretty awesome if you ask me. It is an anime but the thing was I couldn't get past the fact that the main character was such a friggin wuss and weak (don't worry guys, he becomes badass x 1000000) Maybe I'll watch it since I've finished the manga ( still sulking at the ending). But anyways, that's the reason and I actually had a writer's block because I was thinking ' crap, have no idea what the hell I should write since writing in a blind's person view is actually quite hard'. I managed somehow and that's how it is :)**

 **A biiiiggggg thank you to my very amazing good friend in real life who as helped me in my writing, 2fab4u! You'll see her reviews and her erhem, enthusiastic approach to my writing. Very funny. She kind of gets emotional over scenes and especially over Ichiru ( favourite character for her). No idea how many times she has tried to kill me for such things. Never ran so fast in my life. But she's the kind of person I need when writing because she'll do everything in her power to get me writing, even if it's in death. So in fear of my life, I continue writing when things get hard. I met her through my best friend and we hit it off pretty well… I guess. I'm very proud that I got her into reading manga for the first time, her best friend isn't happy but it's fun. Wait, crap, I'm rambling and she won't be happy if I don't get back to the point. Okay, the point is that 2fab4u or my real life friend is a huge influence on the fanfiction Raining with a Lavender. I have stolen many jokes from her that have been placed into the fanfiction and so when she found out, she insisted I write a paragraph or two about her. So I did. Hope you're happy -_- I may have said that Reina is based off my personality a little but the truth is, my friend is the real influence. Reina is a spitting copy of my friend in real life and if you got to know her, by god you would be shocked to see how similar she is to Reina. So a big thank you to her and a shout out to many of my reviewers who have supported the work of RwaL.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's a little short but anyways, I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

 **Zero's POV.**

As everyone had left from the funeral, I looked at Reina's gravestone sadly.

 _Reina Izumo_

 _1996 -2012_

 _An honourable fighter, friend, sister, daughter and student_

 _" Stand up when you fall, you wouldn't want people walking all over you."_

 _~Reina_

I felt a tear roll down my sore cheeks and red eyes. I had been crying and crying at the lost of her. I was scared, that I'd forget what she looked like, her wonderful black blue hair, her crystal blue eyes, they were things I didn't want to forget over time. I didn't want to move on, I didn't want to forget her.

" She was so beautiful," I heard, making me whip my head to see two people I never thought I'd see. There, stood Reina's parents, both dressed in simply black and grey kimonos. Her mother's wavy hair was tied up in a pony tail and her father's dark blue hair was rather messy and unkept. Both of them looked devastated, but I guess, who wouldn't.

" Oh my poor baby," her mother whispered. I was surprised that she didn't break down, she didn't cry and she didn't do an ugly cry. But you could see the pain, the urge to break down, the hurt that came from losing a loved one. But just like Reina, she swallowed her cries, her pain and hurt. I guess that's where her stubbornness came from. But just like Reina you could see the amount of pain in her eyes.

" Why did we have to do this?" her father asked to himself softly, " why did we have to hate our very own little girl?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks and I felt guilty for ever hating them. I softly went up to them and they flinched in surprise.

" Who, are you?" Reina's mother asked.

" I'm Zero Kiryu, I took Reina in once she was attacked at her orphanage," I said, causing them to stiffen in guilt.

" I see.." she replied. She smiled sadly and tried to give me a polite smile.

" Thank you," she said, although I could see her emotions welling up in her eyes.

" Your nephew, Ryu Ninagawa, told us about what you really felt about Reina," I said, causing her to drop her smile and give a hurt expression.

" Yes, the reason why we abandoned her and acted the way we did," she replied. Her father stood tall but even then, he looked fragile. He held a spear on his shoulder, but it was wrapped in black cloth.

" This is my mage weapon when I was originally a mage," he said, in reply to my curious gaze, " I felt so proud when Reina brought her mage weapon, it meant that she had grown strong."

" She was always a swords woman," her mother explained, " I saw it in her eyes as she would always observe the guards training."

" She was strong, strong and yet we had broken her," he softly whispered. Her mother clutched her kimono tightly in agony and finally, she weeped.

" She was the sunshine of our world, her very grin brought light to the whole household," she cried, " but when we were told Rido Kuran wanted to use her, we did everything we could to hide her away from the outside world."

" But he found out and demanded we give her to him so that she could be used as some sort of tool, or else he would kill our little four year old girl."

" And to make things worst, we had to place our powers inside her, abandon her, sell her, do everything we could to break her," her mother said, " because he was always watching, always commanding, always overlooking his thought out plans."

I clenched my hand in anger at the disgusting monster Rido was. He made them pretend to hate Reina, just so he could break her soul to use. It was already hard enough she was going to die early on, but to make it seem as if they hated her was absolutely horrific.

" Deep down, I think she still wanted you as parents," I replied, " she always kept your family name, and she kept on perfecting her mage skills. She would always look so desperate for you."

Reina's mother placed a hand over her mouth as she sobbed, while her father closed his eyes painfully.

" Thank you, thank you," she whispered. It hurt me, to see what the world can do to people. To see the pain and hurt that it could cause. I hated it. Because of it, it made me lose someone so precious to me.

 **Reina's POV.**

I stumbled all over the place, trying to use my hearing, my smell, and my touching to try and get around to what seemed like a forest. But before I knew it, I stumbled and fell. I felt a cut and hissed in pain. It looked like I had cut myself on something, yet again. It was about the tenth time for what seemed like the last hour and I was getting multiple cuts everywhere. I don't know what it was but everywhere I stepped, some sort of thick needles kept pricking and cutting me everywhere.

" Oooww," I groaned, as another something scraped my already bleeding cut. I never thought being blind would suck so much. But hey, the Water Elder seemed pretty pissed at me earlier so I wasn't blaming him. I at least now could live some sort of life, even if it was shitty with following orders from some old bastards and to be blind wherever you go.

It was kind of scary, that all I could see was black. I knew they hadn't taken any of my eyes since I kept checking if I actually had some eyeballs and sure enough, I felt the eyeball underneath my eye lids. Even still, being blind, was scary.

" UGH, EFF YOU TATSUYA!" I yelled, screaming bloody murder. Until I realised that I had just possibly made my presence very well clear and that some random hungry vampire could some and attack me and I wouldn't a clue about what to do. Because, sherlock, I thought bitterly to myself, you're BLIND!

I heard a few numerous growls and I narrowed my eyes. I swivelled my head round and round, trying to make sense of the situation. I held my fists up instinctively but even though I could hear the growls, it really didn't help me that I couldn't even see my opponents.

" Whose there?" I asked, turning my head around and around. I felt vulnerable without my sight, I never thought that I'd feel so helpless. All I could hear was sick cackling and even without my sight, even I knew who they were. Level E vampires.

" Poor little lost girl, who can't even see her opponent?" one male voice sneered. Suddenly, I felt a gush of wind come at me and I kicked exactly where I thought was a vampire, feeling satisfied that I hit some solid body. I heard a grunt of pain and a thump on the ground. I grinned in a small victory before I felt someone scratch my back painfully. I hissed in pain and whipped around with my foot, not as much feeling a great impact as the other kick, but a solid one that I heard him stumble back.

I breathed slowly and closed my eyes, holding up my fists and spacing my feet apart. I sucked in a breath and heard the small rustling and breathing of my attackers. It was a technique Toga had taught me so that I wouldn't be overly reliant on my sight and to use my senses as well. With my ability to know the presences of vampires, and my keen ears, I was ready to fight.

" Trying to fight back?" asked a vampire mockingly, before grunting in pain as I had swiftly punched to where I thought the vampire was. I heard yet another thump on the ground and I kept my guard up. I felt slightly dizzy due to the blood that the thick needle thingies had so graciously given me, yet I kept on holding my stance.

" Attack!" I heard, a manly voice yelling. A series of voices yelled a battle cry and I heard various swords slashing and ugly screams from the vampires. I stood there frozen, not sure if I should fight and risk hurting someone who was obviously helping me or to just stand still.

As I soon heard the fight had quietened down, I whipped my head around to figure out who had helped me.

" Rei?" a voice asked, causing me to stiffen. Was that voice Daniel's father? The father of the boy from that village where Rido had terrorised with his hungry vampires? The father of the boy who named his awesome wooden sword Loki?

" Um, hi?" I said, except it sounded more like a question. I could feel his staring at me and I gave a questionable look.

" Your eyes, they have no pupil or iris," he said. I touched my face before 'oohing' at my stupidity.

" Well, it's kind of hard to explain but to cut the long story short, I'm blind," I replied. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

" How did that happen?" he asked, causing me to flinch involuntarily.

" You could say someone took away my sight," I said vaguely, " but before you ask, I have also lost my mage powers."

" WHAT?!"

I heard a loud exclamation and I realised it was little Daniel's. I heard footsteps come towards me and slight puffing.

" You lost your powers?!" Daniel, the boy who had always looked up to me. I heard a feminine gasp beside him as I nodded my head in reply to Daniel's question.

" What happened to them?" a female voice asked, and I realised it was Claire. She sounded worry while Daniel sounded in denial. I could practically imagine the crimson haired boy looking at me with a crest fallen face and a gaping mouth while the blonde haired girl would be slightly in shock but would be her her stern self either way.

" Someone took my powers and sight for me for something much more important," I replied, " and compared to that, losing my powers and sight is nothing at all."

I smiled with sadness towards where I heard the voices of the kids.

" Who was it?" Clare asked, keen on getting more answers out of me. The thing was though, that I couldn't just say I died and then was revived by some stupid people who in turn wanted me to sacrifice my sight and my powers. So yeah, that was the story of my life, death and revival. Yeah…. no, this wasn't going to work out.

" Some old bastard," I replied, inwardly smirking to myself since I knew that the cranky Water Elder could hear me.

" Anyways, we need to treat your wounds since you have multiple wounds," Daniel's father said, who I presumed was walking towards us since I could hear his feet crunching on the ground.

" Oh, I didn't realise since I was you know, blind," I said, grinning.

" No, you're wounds are quite serious," Daniel's father sternly said, as if I was his own daughter, " I'm actually quite surprised that you managed to stay conscious."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise at the words he had just said. I knew I had quite a few wounds from the thorns and the vampires but I didn't know I had such serious ones. Suddenly I felt a huge wave of dizziness and I stumbled only to feel someone catch me.

" Are you okay?" Daniel's father asked, making me realise he was the one who caught me. I nodded wearily and I realised that being blind could affect my senses so much. I felt the pain and dizziness twice as much as when I had my vision. Since I was so reliant on my other senses, I guess I could feel more pain. Great.

" Yeah, but is it okay if you help me to the village?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

" Of course," he replied, before we started to walk towards some direction. As I leant on Daniel's father, I was bitter about the thought that I had to rely on him so much.

" So, how's the village been?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. I felt him tense his shoulders and I gave a questionable look.

" It's been great, ever since you sacrificed yourself for us," he replied quietly. I grinned and patted his what I assumed shoulder.

" Hey, I managed to live, so it's okay," I reassured or rather, lied, " I mean, if you compare my one short life to tons of others, I think it was the logical thing to do."

" But we still feel guilty," he protested, making me laugh loudly. It was ironic how that the people who did the absolute worst crimes never felt guilty, but the ones who did almost nothing, felt the most guilty. It was ironic.

" Oh well, have the vampires been causing you trouble?" I asked. Daniel's father sighed as we walked some more.

" There haven't been that many vampires, but there are still a few Level E's here and there," he replied, " but it's not as bad as when you were last here."

I nodded with a small frown. I'd have to do something about that. These kids should have a better life, and I was going to make that happen.

" We're here," he said, causing me to widen my eyes in astonishment.

" I didn't know I was so close," I said, as I could hear chatter and laughter.

" Well, the vampires always go near our village," he said, " and we heard someone yell out something, which I presume was you."

Oh yeah, my wonderful cussing saved me. Thank you colourful language, you actually had a life helping job.

" It doesn't fail to surprise me to see you again, with injuries," an elderly, female voice said, causing me to grin. Ah, the old lady from the village. The woman who had two eyes that were different colours.

" Well, I'm back and everyone will come to love my beautifully annoying presence!" I exclaimed happily, " and I'm talking to you especially Gus."

I heard Gus groan in frustration and I simply gave the sweetest, most innocent smile I could muster even though I was pretty sure giving the middle finger towards where I heard his groan.

Even though I couldn't see the old woman's eyes or face, I felt her gaze travel up my body, trying to tell what had happened to me.

" Come inside with me," she commanded, jerking my arm towards some sort of place. Take a mental sticky note, never mess with old ladies ever. They may look old and weak but heeellllll they can give the worst smacks on the head. Don't ask how I know.

As I fumbled around for the seating mat, I heard the old lady sit down on her mat.

" So, you met the Guardian Elders," she said, causing me to fall over. I groaned in pain before giving probably a stupid look.

" How the heck do you know where everything is?" I asked in honest curiosity. Add an extra sticky note, never piss off this specific old lady.

" It's not difficult to deduct what happened to you," she replied calmly, " you have no cracks on your body and you say you have no powers. You do not have the heart to place your power into another mage and I don't think you'd have the time, meaning you died. And if you died, then that means you would meet the Guardian Elders, whom I presumed gave you a chance with a price which was your sight."

I stared at the 'supposed' spot she was in in shock. This old grandma was scary….. I could use her in some of my pranks!

" And how do you know all of that information?" I asked. Does that mean she knows I love Spongebob? Shhhh it's a secret. Don't tell anyone.

" Because I was once someone like you," she replied, " a mage dying at a rather young age and then was given a chance to get another life."

I spluttered and I was pretty sure I was gaping like a fish. The old grandma used to be a mage?! Holy shit, you learn something new everyday.

" So that's how you knew everything about me being a mage," I said in realisation. Damn I was stupid! Hey, not as stupid as Kaname Kuran. Are we going to have a debate with yourself?! Yep. Okaaayyyyy Reina, focus like a normal person.

" Yes, and that's why I accepted you into my village so easily," she replied, " I felt, empathy towards you, for I knew the pain and sorrow of being a mage."

I nodded dumbly and grinned. Cool, the old lady was a badass.

" So, what did you lose when they gave you a second chance?" I asked.

" I lost the ability to bear children," she replied, causing me to gasp. It must've been painful, to know that you were given a second chance of life, yet to not be able to care a child, someone you made, someone you cherished.

" It hurt quite a bit, for at the time I never really cared if I could not bear children," the old lady explained, " but when it dawned on me that I would be fruitless with the one I loved, it truly broke me."

" What happened to your lover?" I asked tenderly, not sure if this was a touchy subject for her. I heard her sigh and shuffle in her seat.

" He was killed by some vampires," she answered, causing me to widen my eyes yet again. I sat silently as I debated whether I should say sorry. It was common courtesy, but I had experienced the pain of losing someone you loved. Soon the sorries became suffocating, and I hated the pity.

" It is fine, he and I lived happily together for many years," she further explained, shocking me with her sincerity and warmth in her voice. I grinned at that and felt relieved that it wasn't completely horrible.

" But back to your situation, I'm surprised that you were given a chance," the ol lady said, " the Guardian Elders rarely do things like this."

" Well, uh, I kind of, left an impression," I said, remembering my meeting with them. The old lady chuckled at my antics and I nervously laughed.

" So, are you going to leave the village or are you going to stay here?" she asked, causing me to bite my lip in hesitation. In all honesty, I would love to meet Zero again, have a happy life, and I wouldn't have to worry about dying early. But then again, what if he doesn't want a blind girl as his lover? He couldn't possibly want some blind girl to love, who couldn't even defeat a bunch of weak vampires.

" I'd… like to stay here for a while to train before I go back," I replied. I could practically hear her kind smile, and I breathed in relief.

" That is no problem," she answered. I heard someone come into the tent and they gently helped me up. Judging from the breathing and the footsteps, I could kind of guess it was Daniel's father.

" Just remember Reina," the old lady finally said, " you may not realise the true pain of what it means to lose your sight."

I nodded but I really didn't understand. I had no problem with being blind, I still had the opportunity to live. As the person helped me walk outside, I gave a final glance to where I thought the old lady sat.

" Daniel has been talking non stop about you," Daniel's father said, chuckling, " he says he wants to be just like you when he grows up."

I grinned and I laughed at Daniel. We walked outside and I felt the warmth of the sun, and the beautiful bells of laughter that came from the children.

" Of course he would, I leave that kind of impression of course," I teased, " I'm a very hard person to forget."

" You are, you have ambitions and a strong determination that makes people marvel you," he replied, " you said you wanted to train the children because you wished for them not to experience the hate and pain the adults have to deal with."

I nodded and closed my eyes, I couldn't see anything but black, but I felt some strange sort of serenity that came from the stillness.

" It was an ideal that I still want to achieve," I said, " I just, don't want children to go through what I went through."

I could hear Daniel's father breathing hitch as I said that. I smiled bitterly at the memory.

" Before I knew I was going to die quite early on, I held a strong resentment towards vampires," I explained, " it wasn't healthy for my consciousness to simply spend my life hating something so much."

" I don't want them to worry, it's a childish and selfish thing to want a pain free world for these kids," I further explained, " because I knew how much it hurt to be slapped with the harsh reality of hate, pain and anguish."

There was a silence as we walked through the village. I remembered the pain of it, remembered just how much hate and anguish that swirled in me. Only this year did I realise that it was useless and that I should move on. For a long time of my life, I was wallowing in self pity. It was sickening.

" You're trying to shield them from the pain and hurt," Daniel's father whispered, causing me to smile where I thought he was with a tint of sadness.

" It's stupid isn't it?" I asked, laughing with no humour, " but I just want preserve their happiness and childhood before they have to face the harsh reality of life."

" It isn't stupid, for I have been doing it with my very own child all these years," he replied, causing me to smile in understanding. The way Daniel's father speaks to Daniel as if to warn him not to dwell any further. He's trying to stop Daniel from being further exposed to the horrible outside world.

" He's a curious kid isn't he?" I asked, chuckling, " I can understand why you want to protect your own child."

" He's so curious like me, he wants to help and know, and he does," his father said, " it pains me to know he already knows and hates vampires with a passion. I tried everything to stop him from knowing, but he's not ignorant as he used to be."

" How old is he?" I asked.

" He's turning twelve, so is Clare, the blond haired girl," he replied, causing me to grin. Ahh, Clare and Daniel. I loved those two, Clare would keep Daniel out of trouble while Daniel gave Clare the happiness of a child. They were perfect for each other. I felt my matchmaking self bubble to the surface as I remembered this.

" Say, how long has Daniel known Clare?" I asked. Daniel's father chuckled at the question.

" They've known each other since they were infants," he replied, " they were born on the same day as well."

Aww, not going to lie, but hell that was adorable. Shush, I have a soft spot for kids.

We stopped and I gave a confused look. I wasn't quite sure where we were.

" We're at a tent where you'll live with another woman," Daniel's father explained, " her name is Anne."

I nodded and he placed my arm off his shoulders carefully. I grinned at where I thought he stood and gave a thumbs up.

" Thanks…." I said, before I realised I had no idea what his name was. Shit.

" My name is Darren," he replied chuckling, before I heard his footsteps becoming more distant. I sighed and I fumbled around for the flap of the tent. Godammit, I swore, as I stumbled over a rock or tree branch, this is going to be take a loooooonnnngg time.

I finally gave up because, being blind isn't that easy before I felt a presence above me. I looked up and widened my eyes as I felt a small gust of wind that seemed like it came from a weapon. With my reflex, I kicked whoever was trying to hurt me in the stomach and, grinning as my foot connected with a fat, short, and familiar stomach.

" Gus, I know you hate me and probably want to kill me," I said nonchalantly as I heard groaning, " but seriously, I'm blind and you still fail to hit me?"

" You bitch.." I heard him grunt out, making me smirk.

" Names aren't going to help you, you know?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Thank god Toga put me and Zero through training regimes where he would put blind folds on us and shoot paint bullets at us where we have to try and dodge them. Ahh, very good for vampire hunting. Thanks Toga.

" Um Gus, are you okay?" a feminine voice asked, causing me to widen my eyes.

" Um, uh, yeah, don't worry, just fell," Gus stuttered, as I heard him shuffling around and probably picking himself up. I had no idea who this person was but it looked like she was a nice person.

" Haha, you should be more careful," she laughed, before I heard her footsteps become distant. Well, no idea who that was.

" Sooooo, you like her?" I teased, waggling my eyebrows. I could hear him sputter and I laughed.

" Of course I do, she's amazing. Long, wavy caramel hair, big beautiful violet eyes, smooth skin even though she works so hard, she's kind, gentle, helpful, funny, caring, she's an angel!" he explained.

" Well, judging from what I hear, she's waaaayyyy out of your league," I said, " I mean, if you're going to randomly attack someone and call them a bitch, then you're probably not a likeable person."

" I don't need you meddling in my affairs," he snapped, " and I've known her for all my life."

" What a poor soul," I muttered, before coughing. I dusted off my pants, and grinned.

" Well, I'm off to actually see, wait no, hear people I actually enjoy having around," I said cheerfully, " so you can wallow in your fanboy ways, while I get a move on with my life."

As I walked away from him, to where I could hear children laughing, I could feel his glare on my back.

" What do you have in your life anyway?" he snapped, in spite to hurt me. I grinned and closed my eyes.

" Actually, a lot of things," I simply replied, off whistling an anime theme song.


	23. Time and Time again

Chapter 23- Time and time again.

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating! The thing is though... I have exams coming up and you know, haha, you kind of need to study for those things. But anyways, I hope you readers of mine are doing well and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, my friend, 2fab4u? The weird psycho girl who kills me if I don't complete my writing? Yeah her from the last chapter. She wanted me to write another paragraph on how amazing and awesome she is for editing *cough destroying cough* this story but haha, jokes on her because I deleted all of her editing. Now excuse me while I go and prepare for my funeral or to run the fastest time of my life.**

 **Random- ARRGGGGHHH HELP ME!**

 **2fab4u- GET BACK HERE RANDOM!**

 **Random- ZERO, REINA, KA- wait hell no am I asking you for help, HELP ME DAMMIT!**

 **Zero is cleaning his gun, Reina is reading manga and Kaname is smiling at Yuki while Yuki is blushing profusely.**

 **2fab4u kills Random.**

 **#Randomisdead**

 **Haha, well, now I'll be writing as a ghost. Anyways, hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

~ a year later~

 **Reina's POV.**

I swung my fist into a body, grinning as it had connected with a person. With my other hand, which tightly clutched a katana, it swung around in a circle, producing cries of pain and shock.

" You bitch..!?" one growled, before it shut up once I had made sure to stab it. I had spent some time in the warm, calm village, where I trained profusely to make my ears and senses sharp. However, that time had ended very quickly as I was needed by the goddamn Guardian Elders. They needed me to do a few jobs, mostly killing Level Es that had gone crazy.

 _" The vampires are starting to become a thorn in our side" Tatsuya, the Water Elder said, " they've been harming too many humans that it's becoming a rather large nuisance."_

 _" Since when do you care about humans? All you do is sit on your high horse all day" I bluntly replied, causing Tatsuya to sigh._

 _" Reina, you may not know but it's our duty to keep a balance throughout the living world, if there are abnormal changes, it could corrupt or destroy it."_

 _" What?" I asked, " so you're telling me you don't spend your life sitting on that throne of yours playing go fish and laughing at helpless people and shit like that?"_

 _" I spend my time watching Spongebob!" Aron exclaimed proudly in the background, before shutting up once his hot tempered but lovely wife Erica whacked him on the head and yelling at him._

 _" … Just, just, just, do your job," Tatsuya said, sighing. I could practically hear him glaring at Aron._

 _" Yeah yeah whateves."_

So that's what I'm doing now. I had to unfortunately leave wonderful village where I made fun of Gus and played with the caring children. I felt a sticky substance on my hand and I wiped it on my dark blue, trench coat that I had gotten from the Hunting Eagle. I knew it was blood, and since my trench coat was dark it wouldn't show easily. I wore my blue hoodie that I had ever since I was young, but I wore black leggings given to me from the village to blend in more. But what made me grin were the knee length converse on my feet. Ahh, thank the Hunting Eagle for taking care of them for me.

" Woof!"

I grinned as felt a furred body rub against my legs, causing me to pat my partner's fur. I had met the wolf in the forest when I was training, causing me to take him in. From what I was told by the kids at the village, he had silver grey fur, and light lavender eyes. He was slightly mischievous but a kind, yet solitary wolf. He had guided me through the streets and the route to the city where I grew up in.

" Ara, it looks like someone beat me to the job," a voice mused, causing me to turn to where the voice was said. I calmly placed my katana in my katana sheath as if I wasn't even blind.

" Then be a little quicker," I simply said, grinning wolfishly for sure. As I walked from what I could tell from the horrible stench, an alley way, I felt a a small gust of wind from the motion of a approaching hand and I grabbed what seem to be a muscular hand.

" Who, are you?" the male voice asked, snatching his hand back. I smirked and tilted my head slightly. My partner growled but quietened down.

" Call me the Rain Contractor," I simply answered, " now, come on Ichiru, we need to go."

I walked with Ichiru, who quietly strode by my side, to where I heard the bustling of the people on the main street.

I tugged my hood low as I heard the remarks on Ichiru.

" Oh my god, is that a wolf?!"

" What if it eats my child?"

" Don't go near it, it will hurt you for sure."

" What the hell is wrong with the owner, doesn't she know what harm could happen with that thing here?"

" Seriously, that thing should be put down."

I snapped.

" If you have a problem with Ichiru, then why don't you say it right to his and my face?" I challenged, directing my head to the voice that said the insult of putting down my friend.

" A..a, alright I will," the masculine voice stuttered. I heard his footsteps on the cement and I knew there was a crowd forming due to the many whispers around me.

" So, what did you want to say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "because unless it's about the how to punch an annoying person in the face, then don't say anything. Oh wait, I already know how to do that, so buzz off."

I heard him splutter in anger while I simply closed my eyes in an attempt to block out all of the noise at once.

" How dare you speak to an elder like that?!" he exclaimed, " no wonder you're a kid trying to bring in a wolf. What would your parents say."

" I don't have any parents," I replied smoothly, " and try not to simply judge my life as if you've been there for all my life."

" Well then, what would your guardians say then?!" he said, trying hard to embarrass me.

" They'd laugh, smile, greet Ichiru with welcome arms, and would speak about how much my partner is so much like my dead brother," I replied once again, opening my eyes and looking at him under my hood. Even though I couldn't see him, I glared at the spot where I had heard him speak.

" Wha… you.. ?!" he stuttered, but I knew he had trouble looking at my eyes. My cold, dead blue eyes.

" What, I'm blind, got a problem with that?" I asked, smirking challengingly. People always got uncomfortable if I looked at them with my blank, dead eyes. I didn't need to be able to see to laugh at their discomfort.

" Whatever the case, that wolf needs to be put down!" the man said, " it will cause harm to us!"

I smirked bitterly and gave a bitter bark of laughter.

" You say it as if it's so easy to take a life just like that," I said, snapping my fingers, " have you ever truly experienced the pain of it?"

He stayed silent, and I patted Ichiru's head to calm him. I knew he would stay quiet to try and not stir trouble, but I knew it hurt for him.

" Come on Ichiru, time to go," I said, ignoring the gazes and nervous glances I was given, " it's too much trouble trying to convince simple minded idiots."

Ichiru nuzzled in to hand before leading me out of the crowd. I felt gazes upon me but I simply grinned.

We walked through the narrow minded idiots, me humming the opening Hikaru Nara from Your Lie in April. Psshhh, fuck proper etiquette, if people were going to think they have the right to badmouth Ichiru, then that concept applied just as much to me. I didn't care if they were god or something, they picked a fight with me, I was very welcome to take on that fight.

 _" Reina, we have another job for you,"_ Tatusya said in my head, causing me to grit my teeth in frustration.

" What, to scrub your back you old man?" I asked, chortling to myself as I heard Tatusya sigh in irritation. I could hear the " buuuurrrnnneeeddd" from Aron, the hilarious Earth Elder, who was in the background. I liked him, he and I had the mutual love for Spongebob. Yeah, so what if I was seventeen and he was a thousand year old man who looked like 40. Pfft, it was normal.

 _" No Reina, I have my wife to do that,"_ damn, I got burned bad Aron, _"but I want you to investigate the Kuran family."_

I stopped in my tracks, frozen upon those words, Ichiru whining to know what was wrong.

" Are you kidding me old man?!" I exclaimed, not caring as I heard whispers of 'she's crazy!' which I might add is true so I didn't care.

 _" I'm not kidding Reina, Kaname Kuran has especially started to do many rash things, such as murdering the whole Senate, turning Yuki Cross or Kuran into a vampire, and he is planning to kill all purebloods."_

Holy spongebob, he really is going for it. I knew Kaname was crazy bitch on his permanent period ( or was that Zero) but I didn't think he'd go so far.

" Alright, I'll look into it," I said, sighing and scratching the back of my head.

 _" Also Reina, don't become too attached,"_ Tatsuya reminded, _" you will see through your mission to the end of your life."_

I sighed and I ruffled Ichiru's fur so that we could continue on. I know, I will have to kill anyone for the safety of mankind, even if it meant to kill myself. It was simply that.

" Well, well, if it isn't the girl who stole my job," I heard, a rather familiar voice at that. It was the man who saw me kill all of those vampires.

" I'm surprised you're blind," he continued, " you act as if you weren't!"

" I spent half a year honing my senses," I replied, " and I have Ichiru to help me."

Ichiru growled at the man, and I knew exactly where he was. I narrowed my eyes and I closed my eyes to fully activate my senses. I could take him on I think, judging by the way his foot steps on the concrete, he is quite light.

" Woah, easy there," he said, in reply to Ichiru's growling, " I don't mean to hurt you."

" Then leave," I replied harshly, although my tone betrayed my grin as I tried to smile as innocently as I could while holding out my katana.

" l simply want to know if you worked for the Hunter's Association," he said, " since I haven't seen you around ever."

" Tell me what you look like," I simply said, since I couldn't see what he looked like.

" Um, I'm pretty tall but skinny, a bit muscular I guess, dark brown hair and brown eyes, I have a small braid at the back, a feather like earring on my left, wait crap, right ear and I'm wearing a black trench coat."

" Ichiru, is he telling the truth?" I asked, making sure this guy wasn't some weird dude.

" Woof!" Ichiru barked in reassurance and I thought about the description. The only one I knew who had a feather earring was a young 21 year old called Callum.

" Let me guess, you're not the old bastard Toga or something, not that perverted hunter Bob, and you're definitely not Spongebob since you're obviously not that awesome so you are Callum, that hopeless idiot who always hits on the already married 30 year old secretary," I bluntly said. I heard Callum splutter at the last part and I knew it was him. He was a stupid 21 year old who though he could have the blonde, blue eyed 30 year old secretary who was married to a model.

" Wh..wh…what?!" he stuttered, " you're not suppose to know that?!"

" Yeah, how's your suppressed love life going?" I asked, grinning as I put my katana away. Callum was an idiotic vampire hunter who was lethal against vampires, but weak in practically everything else. He may be slightly attractive when I think about it, but that secretary was waaayyyy out of his league.

" I gave her, her favourite flowers but then her husband showed up and gave her a bigger bouquet," he grumbled. Damn, you got it bad still after one year.

" What does she like about you?" I asked. Hey, I had time, and I rather spend it on some miserable guy's love life then Kaname Kuran.

" Well…uh…um," he stuttered, spluttering.

" Let me guess, nothing," I deadpanned, " damn, I should be given an award for knowing such an obvious answer."

" Ugh, Shut up!" he exclaimed, " for your information her husband cheated on her and now she's officially single!"

" I thought you said that he gave her a bigger bouquet?" I asked, folding my arms. Ichiru whined and I felt him sit on my feet since this was going to take a while.

" This was when he was trying to make up with her," he grumbled, " and it worked."

" Well then, you're back to square one, trying to get a woman whose married first of all, secondly too attractive for you, and who is 10 years older than you, to be your girlfriend."

" Everyone says I have a small chance," he mumbled.

" Well then let me not sugarcoat the truth since I was told honesty is the best policy, you have no chance and you should go out and try to find another girl, WHO IS ACTUALLY NOT MARRIED AND IS YOUR AGE."

" Fuck the person who said honesty is the best policy," I heard him mumbled. I laughed at his grumpiness until I realised that I should really get going before I'm find out.

" Well, I need to go somewhere important," I erhem, lied, " so nice meeting and talking about how much your love life sucked and….. bye!"

With that, I heard Ichiru jump up, and I ran, following the sound of Ichiru's footsteps.

" Hey, wait!" I heard him exclaim, but I simply followed the soft pattering of Ichiru's footsteps. I didn't know why but I didn't want to be remembered, which was weird because I accepted the contract just so I could see my loved ones. But I was, I guess scared that they wouldn't believe that it was me.

" Hey, don't run away!" Callum yelled. Before I knew it, I felt my hood be pulled off and my long black blue hair if I remembered right flowed down on my back. I heard Callum's footsteps stop and I stopped in curiosity of why he stopped.

" You're that girl.." he said, his voice shaking. I turned away and placed my hood ever once again.

" I don't know who you're talking about," I replied harshly, before deciding to once again, run off again.

" Wait, what's your name?!" he exclaimed, causing me to chuckle at his tenacity.

" Didn't I tell you to call me the Rain Contractor?" I asked, before sprinting off with Ichiru.

 **Zero's POV.**

I was walking down the street after doing another job. I had Reina's katana on my back for memorial purposes. Ah, Reina. It still hurt to say her name even after one year.

" Arrggghh!" a heard a loud frustrated yell and I looked to see the young 21 year old hunter, Callum pulling at his hair in frustration. He had dark brown hair in a small plait and a feather like earring on his right ear. I touched my own rain drop earring that was given to me from Reina.

" Callum, what are you doing?" I asked coldly, causing Callum to flinch in surprise before giving me a ' oh it's you, Kiryu-san' look.

" Ah, I met a girl who stole my job of killing a crazy group of Level E's," he grumbled, " and even though I haven't seen her around anywhere in the hunter's association, it looks like she knew who I was."

I froze at those words and I gave a frown.

" What did she look like?" I asked.

" Well, she had a silver wolf by her side, and she had long black blue hair," he replied, causing me to suck in my breath. Long black blue hair.

" But the thing was though, she was an exceptional hunter and killed those vampires like nothing, even though she's blind," he said, causing me to give an incredulous look.

" But the thing was though, she looked exactly like that weird girl that always followed you around," he said, causing me to stiffen in shock. What?

" But it couldn't have been since you know, that girl is dead and… Reina wasn't blind," he softly replied. I nodded and bitterly clenched my fist. That's right Zero, she isn't coming back. She died in your arms after you foolishly remembered you loved her. She died saying I love you. No, she wouldn't come back, and even if she did, why would she come back to me after all I've done to her?

" Well, I'm off to buy some sweet chocolate for my beloved Freya," he wistfully said, causing me to give him a ' are you kidding me?" look. The guy was 21 trying to hit on a 30 year old woman who was married. The whole association knew he had no chance, but if he was going to kill vampires and do his job, then we had no right to say he had no chance. At least, most of us.

" See you around Kiryu-san!" he exclaimed, before skipping off happily to who knows where. I sighed and looked at the sky which was a dark grey. It's time to go back to my apartment, where I managed to fight off my blood lust urge.

I walked into the apartment, only to feel an unwanted presence, causing me to to whip my Bloody Rose out and to shoot at the wall.

" Zero, it's me!" a voice exclaimed in fear, making me lower my gun, " I had this apartment built a while ago so please try not to ruin it."

It was that idiotic Headmaster of mine. I coldly regarded him and flopped onto my bed, exhausted. I went to school in day time, and I hunted vampires at night.

" This apartment, is the only freedom I have to keep my blood lust at bay," I whispered, " and it is one of the little things that belonged to Reina."

Reina had a separate bank account for me, with a worrying amount of money. It looked as if all of her money rewards were put in here, only keeping a little for herself. She bought this apartment for me, knowing me so well to think ahead.

" It's been a year hasn't it," the Headmaster said solemnly, " a year after her death."

I glared at him for reminding me, but he simply looked at me with sympathy. He knew this was a touchy topic. He knew it bred the dark, deep hatred that fuelled my rage toward purebloods and vampires. It was purebloods that made Reina's life miserable, it was they who made her die. So I was going to kill every pureblood there is, in the name of not only Reina, but all the others that have suffered due to their decisions.

" I have new orders from the Association as well," the Headmaster continued, " and I also wanted to say, Kaname came to form a peace treaty with us, an alliance."

At those words, I clutched my head angrily and in my fury, my vampire powers that came from the blood of Ichiru, Kuran and Shizuka cracked the window involuntarily.

" Why would you even believe that bloodsucker?!" I hissed, looking at him with fury filled eyes.

" I'm surprised you didn't say something like, ' I'll kill him at first sight'," the Headmaster said calmly.

" No, he keeps the vampires under control, we need him," I said bitterly, " but there will be a day when I kill him."

I looked at the snow that was now falling down from the shattered window. Some day Reina, I'll meet you. Just wait for me Reina, and soon we'll be able to laugh again.

 **Reina's POV.**

We were now travelling up somewhere, and I felt the cold frost of the snow. I tugged at my jacket and hoodie while I followed the patter of Ichiru's feet in the snow. Tatsuya, the grumpy Water Guardian, had told me to go to a mansion in the mountains, where the Kurans were living. Now, since I was blind, this was going to get difficult. But thanks to the energetic earth elder, Aron had made a trail of scent towards the mansion and Ichiru followed the scent, while I followed Ichiru. I'm starting to like Aron more and more these days.

Suddenly, Ichiru growled and paused, causing me to tense slightly.

" Who are you?!" a voice exclaimed, before it dawned on me how familiar that voice sounded. It was Aido, the annoying aristocrat who was the cousin of awesome sauce Akatsuki. I heard his feet stop in the crunch of the snow and I raised an eyebrow.

" Who am I. Who are you. Who are we and who are they?" I sang, and I almost laughed as Aido spluttered in confusion. Ah, messing with Aido never gets old.

" W.. ?!" he exclaimed, and I laughed as I imagined his face, which would be bright red in embarrassment.

" Reina?"

I stiffened as I heard a soft, familiar feminine voice. Yuki. As her foots lightly touched the snow, I froze as I sensed what she was. A vampire. A pureblood. She was my little sister and yet, now that I realised, I felt betrayed. Betrayed that all these years of protecting her form vampires, she's one herself.

" You smell like Reina," Yuki continued, " you act like Reina, you wear the same blue knee length converses and blue hoodie like Reina."

Ichiru growled and her footsteps hesitated.

" Are you really Reina?" she asked, and when I heard the desperate cry and sob in her voice, I couldn't help but take off my hood to show her. To show my little sister that I wasn't gone. To show that here I was. I had spent a year following orders to meet my so called family. Zero, Yuki, Toga, everyone. I sacrificed my freedom and my sight for this.

" Hey," I said softly, as I pulled my hood down from my face. I glanced at the space where I thought she was and yet, I realised something. Why was Yuki in a Kuran mansion? Why was she here, yet not at Cross Academy? Why was she not at Cross Academy, with Zero? What happened when I died, and Zero was left alone. I felt a cold fury wash over me as I had realised something. Yuki had abandoned Zero. She had left with Kaname and left Zero to who knows where?

" Where's Zero?" I asked, my anger seeping through my tone, " don't tell me you left him at Cross Academy?!"

I felt the guilt roll of Yuki in waves and I smashed my fist against my head.

" Fuck!" I swore, " why the hell did I have to die, only to realise that Zero's all alone!"

I didn't take into account that Zero might've hated Yuki for being a pureblood. I didn't take into account that Yuki would choose Kaname over Zero. I didn't take into account that se would do such as thing.

" Reina.." Yuki said, hesitating. I whipped my head to her voice and she gasped as I glared at what I assumed was where she stood.

" You left him! You actually left him!" I yelled, " how could you?! How could you hurt him like that? Do you know how much you meant to him? Even if you're a vampire now, you can't replace the memories you created with him!"

I felt a tear roll down my soulless eyes as I clenched my fist in frustration.

" You left him for a year Yuki, you left him all alone to fight off his misery," I said, " I may have died but why couldn't you have at least stayed to try and console him?"

" I was afraid that he wouldn't want to see me again since I'm a vampire," she whispered, " I was afraid that he would've never wanted to see him."

" I may have been fine with that if I was alive but I wasn't," I replied, " I wasn't alive to pat his back and hug him since he loved you, I wasn't alive to joke about him to try and make him feel better. I thought you could do that once I died."

" He loved you Reina, he never truly loved me," Yuki softly replied, " I could never compete with the connection you both have. You were the one to make him laugh. You were the one to make him smile. You were the one who made him cry at your death. Because he loved you Reina, he simply liked me since I was always one to get into trouble. I was weak and he thought it was his duty to protect me. You can't expect me to live up in your name Reina."

" But why did you have to leave him alone?" I asked, " why couldn't you have at least tried? I'm not angry about the damage you've done, I'm angry because of the meaning behind your actions. The meaning that meant you didn't even try."

I could feel her gaze upon me but I wiped the tear rolling down my cheek away. I wasn't going to cry in front of her. I was strong, and I needed to be strong.

" Then if you were alive, why didn't you try and comfort him?" she accused. I laughed bitterly as I placed a hand over my eyes.

" Do you really think getting a second chance at life is for free?" I asked, " I sacrificed my freedom so that I could see everyone again, but I had to fight Yuki, I had to fight and kill for it."

I pointed at my cold eyes as I smirked.

" I even gave up my sight just so I could meet you guys again," I said, " and yet, I haven't even been able to meet anyone yet. Because I'm paying the price for getting another shot at life."

" Your eyes," she whispered, and I felt her hand touched my cheek slightly. I stiffened but kept still. I wanted her to know, that I was facing the consequences of living again. That I wasn't suppose to even be here but I was.

" I can't even see your face," I said softly, " I can't even see what kind of person you've grown to be. I'm sorry Yuki for dying and not being there for any of you. But I wished you still had tried to comfort Zero."

Ichiru whined and nudged his nose into my leg. I smiled sadly as I patted his head.

" Because knowing him, he'd be blaming himself all over again."


	24. Seeing it all again

Chapter 24- Seeing it all over again

 **Hey guys. If you can tell, I am drained from taking exams, and I JUST STARTED DAMMIT. Gah, but they aren't as hard as I thought they were. Said girl who was saying " shit" repeatedly as I tried to grasp what the hell the question was asking. So yeah. I 'm surprised I managed to make it this far in my fanficiton so seriously guys, YOU'RE THE BEST! I love all of you. I don't care if no one reads this message but I still want to get it out of here. So thanks guys for reading this fanfic and I hope you enjoy ^-^**

 **2fab4u- Random, I thought you were killed.**

 **Random- Well I don't know, maybe it's because I was resurrected so I could do my exams. Because hehe, you know, if I don't do well, parents are going to murder me.**

 **2fab4u- Well if you don't want to be murdered again, WRITE ME A DEDICATION!**

 **Random- I ALREADY DID!**

 **Random runs away with her chocolate muffin her amazing cooking, anime guy best friend made for her, while 2fab4u runs after he since Random also did a ransacking of what food 2fab4u had in her lunchbox.**

 **SO GUYS THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Reina's POV.**

Yuki stared at me as I said those words. Zero, always blamed himself for Ichiru's supposedly death. He also blamed himself for never stopping Shizuka from kidnapping me. He blamed himself for not being strong enough. He thought it was his job, and not mine to protect me. So now that I had died, he must be blaming himself.

" Yuki.." a masculine voice said, and I immediately pulled out my katana. I knew who he was, how his elegant steps created soft steps in the snow. But somehow, he became more malicious. More dangerous, so dangerous that my heightened senses were being suffocated in the dangerous waves rolling off him. He was killing all the purebloods, massacring everyone that got in the way. He was Kaname Kuran.

" Kaname-sama!" Aido said, and I felt him thump into the snow, which must've meant he was kneeling. I pointed my sword to where I sensed he was, glaring at the spot as Ichiru growled to his direction, reassuring me I was pointing to the right spot.

" Reina, I'm surprised you're alive," Kaname said calmly, " and yet, I sense no mage blood in you. And you seem to not have any sight, was this a deal with the Lords of Death?"

" They weren't the Lords of Death, they are in charge of the cycle of the living, they are the Guardian Elders," I explained coldly, before smirking, " and yes, I am no longer a mage nor do I have my sight. I'm simply a blind hunter who needs to follow orders from those who are in charge of me."

" What a pitiful life you still have, you are still chained down by those who have power," he replied, and I gritted my teeth, " you've always been a piece of a game, even though you fought against your controller, you've always been a powerful Bishop in the game of chess."

" Better than lying to everyone, killing everyone in your way," I growled, " I've always hated those who abuse their power, and the logic still appeals to you, Kuran."

Yuki and Aido gasped slightly but I heard no reaction from Kaname.

" How's Zero going?" he asked suddenly, causing me to stiffen, " he's become a well know vampire hunter, making a name for himself for being a vicious hunter. It's as if he's trying to get back at the world for taking you away."

In a flash, I sliced my katana at where Kaname stood, twirling my sword in fury. Sadly, I couldn't feel the satisfying feeling of cutting through someone whom I hated. I knew he could dodge it, and I guess he did. However, I smelt a small amount of the iron like liquid and I was glad I had somehow cut the arrogant pureblood.

" I'm impressed Reina, you act as if you aren't even blind," Kaname said, " but sadly, I cannot afford to die."

" Then if you don't want to, then don't try and delve through matters that you shouldn't be delving into," I hissed, " because I don't think you know what you're doing."

" I know exactly what I'm doing, in fact, you might want to know that the Elders and I are long acquaintances of mine," he said, and I shivered as I felt a spike of maliciousness come from him. I could feel his evil smile, and it creeped me out.

" Tell Tatsuya I said hello," Kaname said, before I heard the pureblood start to walk away with another pair of feet, which I assumed was Yuki's since they were small. I stood there in the snow, my eyes widening in fury.

" You really are alive, aren't you?" Aido asked, and I placed my katana back in the case. I breathed in slowly to try and calm myself, since blinding my senses in fury would leave me vulnerable.

" I am, and yet, somehow I'm disappointed that the world is still what I remembered it to be, a sick, place where most people all care for power and money," I replied, " and it's sad to see that power in the wrong hands."

" You, you really have changed," Aido said. I smirked as I looked up to the sky, even though I can't see a single thing.

" That's what happens after you lose your eyesight, you start cherishing and thinking about things more deeply. I am almost glad that I've lost my sight, I won't have to see the hate, the pain and hurt," I whispered, " but that kind of ignorance won't get me anywhere. The only way to hep this world is to fight for it."

Ichiru rubbed on my leg in a motion for us to go and I was ready to walk beside Ichiru, in sync with his soft pattering of his feet before Aido exclaimed, " Wait!"

I turned my head slightly to where I thought I heard him.

" Why are you here?" he asked, " why are you alive even though Kiryu swore he saw you die."

I grinned and closed my eyes.

" I did die, but I guess even death can't help but love me," I replied, before walking off with Ichiru to our next destination.

As I walked with Ichiru, I thought about Zero and what he was doing. _It's as if he's trying to get back at the world for taking you away_. I felt happy that he still remembered me, was still caring for me in such a way, yet I was sad that he was spending his life on revenge and not other happy things.

" Kaname Kuran," Tatsuya said in my head, " I remember him."

" Well, genius, it would've been nice, IF YOU'D HAD TOLD ME THAT," I growled, angry at the Water Elder for not mentioning a rather important fact.

" You weren't suppose to know he had met us," Tatsuya said, " your mission was to investigate the Kurans until further notice but now that you've been found out, I guess it's only safe to say that they are your enemy."

At the words of enemy, my heart clenched with hurt. My very own little sister, my enemy.

" How did you meet him?" I asked, " because if you don't tell me any important information now, once I die again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Tatsuya sighed, and I could hear the murmurs of discomfort coming from the other Elders.

" He, was a Guardian Elder, as well," he replied, causing me to widen my eyes in shock.

" He can't be that old!?" I exclaimed. Aron, the Earth Elder, snickered in the background while I heard a gritting of teeth coming from Tatsuya.

" No, he was…. resurrected, in the stead of Juri and Haruka Kuran's child, by none other by Rido Kuran," Tatsuya said, causing me to narrow my eyes at the disgusting name of Rido.

" Far back, thousands of years ago, Kaname Kuran was a kind vampire who tried to take care of humans, but when he had to sleep for an eternity, he became one of us," Hayato, the Metal Elder coldly said, " he became the Elder of Blood."

" He looked after humans with us, but he never had the large amount of power the same as we did," Tatsuya furthur explained, " he was the one who gave the power to resurrect one's life, but the only fall back was that the pureblood performing the spell, would have to sacrifice their life."

" So he was the weakest elder," I said, " but he was still really powerful."

" Yes, he was a kind man, he didn't abuse his power," Tatsuya replied, " but when he was resurrected by Rido, and he grew up with the Kuran Princess Yuki Kuran, he became different."

My breathing hitched, realising why Kaname was doing what he was doing. He became selfish, in a sense he thought, that to protect Yuki, to protect the world. He was going to kill everything that got in his way. He wanted peace, by being the villain. He pitied me, and yet, for some odd reason, I was the one pitying him.

" He's a sad man, and yet, he's a selfish one too," Tatsuya said with a sigh. I grinned and looked up towards where snow fell on my face.

" If he wasn't selfish, then what kind of otherworldly being would he be then?" I asked in a whisper, softly stroking Ichiru's fur.

I was told to lie low and not directly confront Kaname or Yuki. Tatsuya said I could do whatever I wanted until further orders. He recommended finding Zero, and all my loved ones. But for some reason, I was scared to. How would he react to me being blind? Sure, I didn't give a shit that I was and I had Ichiru to help me, but what if he didn't want some blind girl? So I was going to act very cautious when approaching him, says no one as I walked through the what I knew was the gates of the Hunter Association.

I had travelled for a few days, having help from Tatsuya and Ichiru to guide me while hearing numerous whispers and mutters of Ichiru being a wolf. I'd just want to say

" Yes, he's a wolf, he's apart of the Animalia kingdom, the Vertebrae or Chordata phylum, and is apart of the mammal class. He's a carnivore and is a secondary consumer, now class, if we've learnt the freaking obvious, let's get back to our own business."

But of course I didn't say that I simply said,

" Yes, he's a wolf, now everyone let's give you guys a round of applause for your complete and utter stupidity of stating the obvious!"

Everyone would shut up, and I would keep on walking feeling happy that they had realised their idiocy.

When I reached the Hunter's Association, I was getting yet again, numerous murmurs and whispers but they weren't just about Ichiru.

" Whose she?!"

" Is she a vampire?"

" No, I don't sense her being a vampire."

" Is she another hunter?"

" I've never seen her before though."

" She looks dangerous."

" Is she crazy for trying to invade us with just a wolf?!"

I smirked and before I knew it, I heard a click of a gun pointing to my head.

" What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, or more like growled. It was Zero, the boy I had left and had returned to. Funny, never thought he would point a gun at me but he wouldn't be Zero if he didn't.

I, was petrified really. Scared that if I showed Zero who I was, he wouldn't believe me. So in that stupid, irrational thinking, I decided to hide m identity.

" I'm here to visit the President," I replied smoothly, grinning. I had heard rumours of Kaien becoming President and I thought it would be a good place to start to show him first, that I had come back.

" And why would you need to do that?" he asked coldly. I tilted my head up and grinned.

" Because I'm a new hunter whose been assigned to work here," I lied smoothly, " I go by the name of the Rain Contractor."

" How do I know you're not lying and you're trying to infiltrate Headquarters?" he asked, and I heard the eery silence that hung above the entire room.

" Will this prove it?" I replied, reaching out in a flash where I heard the gun click, and taking his arm so I could flip him over my shoulder. I heard a thump and grinned in satisfaction as I placed a hand on my hip.

" I'm sure that's a basic self defence move for hunters," I explained, " would you also like me to recite the basic rules from the Oath of Hunters?"

I heard him groan in pain and I sighed inwardly. Zero, I'm sure I wouldn't like to hurt you deliberately, but if I don't do something, you will most likely shoot me in the head.

" Yeah, yeah, I'll show you to that idiot," he grumbled, as I heard him heaving himself up before walking off somewhere. I motioned for Ichiru to follow him and I followed the resounding pattern of both Zero's and Ichiru's steps.

" Callum told me you were blind," Zero said, pausing. I froze for a moment before grinning.

" My sight started to gradually decline when I grew older up to the point I went blind," I lied, " so I spent my training in a village to try and hone my senses along with my hunting skills."

" That's quite impressive," Zero replied, in honest surprise and genuine shock.

" Yeah, it took me quite a long time," I said, " but I have someone important to meet."

" Who?" Zero asked. I smiled at the irony of it and looked forward to where I thought he was.

" Someone who told me they loved me when I parted with them," I replied. I could feel Zero's gaping stare as I smiled.

" What's your name?" he blurted, causing me to stiffen slightly. Well, the thing is, I don't have a name.

" My name is confidential, in the mean time however, call me by my nickname, the Rain Contractor, or Rain," I replied, smiling. As I followed his footsteps, I felt a clenching of my heart. I'm sorry Zero, for leaving you, for abandoning you all alone. I could feel the dangerous aura, and the horrible scent. The dangerous aura of a skilled hunter, and the horrible scent of blood. It hurt me, to know

" President, you've got a guest," Zero said, as I heard him open the door. I could hear the ruffling of papers and the scurried words of " come in."

" Ah, thank you Zero," Kaien said, " you are dismissed."

I felt Zero walk past me and I tilted my head in curiosity as he closed the door. I felt the curious gaze of the Headmaster as I grinned.

" Wow, I love what you've done to the office," I lied, stepping around. I felt a piece of paper on my foot before realising the place must've been a huge mess.

" Well, I wouldn't call it nice," he said sheepily, and I heard him scratching his head. He looked at my shoes and gaped at me.

" U..U..um where did you get those shoes?" he asked, nervously.

" Oh, you can get them from a converse store, they're really cool," I nonchalantly replied. I grinned secretly as the Headmaster spluttered in embarrassment.

" O..oh, of course," he stuttered, and I could practically imagine him scratching his head sheepily. The truth was, that I was planning on telling him it was me. Truth was, he was like a father to me. The Kiryu's father was nice and kind, but Kaien treated me as if he had raised me ever since I was young. He was the first real, loving parent I had. He was the first outsider I had told I was a mage, he was the first person I told when I found out when I was dying, he was always the first adult I told really about my secrets. That's how much of a father he was.

" But I guess you can't get this kind of hair anywhere else," I said, as I took off my hood and whipped out my long dark blue hair that had grown further down my back and past my waist. I could hear the sharp intake of breath as I heard the chair clutter.

" Reina?" the Headmaster whispered. I grinned and looked forward to where I thought he was.

" Did I get into trouble for something, Headmaster?" I teased. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I felt my face connect with a coat. I could hear Kaien breathing rapidly and was that tears dropping onto my head?

" My daughter, my daughter is alive," he gasped, hugging me. I could hear his sobs and I chuckled.

" Whatever you say, Kaien," I joked, causing me to be hugged harder.

" Call me father!" he wailed, as he hugged me tightly. I patted his shoulder, desperately trying to gain access to my breathing.

" Um, Kaien, uh I mean, father, can you please let go of me?" I gasped out, as Kaien glomped the hell out of me.

" Why? My daughter is alive and I just find this out a year later!" he cried.

" Yes, I know I died and now I'm alive, but I might die again due to oxygen loss if you keep suffocating me like this," I said, patting his shoulder in attempt for him to get the damn message that I didn't want to die just yet. He gasped and he let go of me. I breathed in the precious gas called air and I silently prayed to Gerald, the kind Air Elder, for existing.

" Oh, sorry Reina," he apologised, " but, I can't believe you're alive!"

" Well, I did die, and you know, left you guys," I said, wincing at the word 'left'. I imagined the hurt and pain Zero felt, causing me to feel a pang of guilt and regret. If only I was stronger, if only I managed to fight off Rin. If only I had the power to.

" But why doesn't Zero know?" Kaien asked, causing me to cringe at how much it hurt when he said out loud.

" Because, I'm scared of what he'll think of me," I said honestly, " I mean, who would want some blind girl who has to disappear once in a while to investigate and hunt vampires?"

" Zero cried the hardest at your funeral," Kaien said quietly, causing me to stiffen, " he still has your katana."

I chuckled at that. Kano was in good hands for the last year.

" But now he thinks I'm dead," I further explained.

" If Zero doesn't like you because of such a stupid reason, then you're obviously too good for him," he said, scoffing. I blinked at how harsh the Headmaster had become towards Zero.

" Wow, and I thought you loved Zero as your own son," I replied, whistling lowly.

" He's still my precious child but, he's really been getting on my nerves lately," he said, " and I care more about you now that you've somehow risen from the dead."

I chuckled and thought about how much Zero was still the same. Zero was the kind of guy who would be that one stubborn delinquent. Along with me of course, the challenging, weird prankster. I changed the delinquent part of my title because well, I had stopped being a delinquent who simply fought anyone who got on my nerves real bad. I was, ….insecure in the first stages of puberty.

" Well, I'm here, and although I might leave for a few days, I will probably be staying here," I said finally, " although I want to keep my real identity a secret."

" Yes, imagine the questions asked if one found out you were revived from the dead," Kaien said, a stern tone in his voice, " many would jump at you for it."

" It's unfortunate, but I deemed you alright to tell my secret," I said, grinning. I heard tears plop onto the floor as Kaien cried once more.

" My daughter trusts me!" he exclaimed happily, and I could hear him jumping off the floor to glomp me most likely. I dodged quickly to the right as I heard a comical smack on the wall behind me. I chuckled at the wail of, call me father, before hearing footsteps at the door way creak. I stepped towards the sound and fumbled to find the door knob before opening the door. I heard small cries of surprise and numerous bodies, smacking onto the floor in front of me.

" Zero, Callum!" the Headmaster exclaimed, and I paled at the name of Zero. They had been eavesdropping, and had heard everything that had been discussed.

" Reina?" I heard Zero whisper, causing me to step back in fright. Oh Tatsuya, please by the guardian of water teleport me somewhere else.

" You're seriously the girl who became an Ace of the Hunter's association at 15!" Callum exclaimed, causing me to hiss to shut him up.

" Get. In. side," I said through gritted teeth, " and do not say a single word or else I will chop off your reproduction parts so that you'll never be able to have children with your so called precious Freya ever again."

I heard a satisfying squeak of fear as I heard one pair of footsteps practically sprinting into the office while another pair slowly walking inside. I closed my eyes and waited to hear if anyone else had decided to eavesdrop before closing the door in satisfactory as I heard no signs of breathing or moving.

" Can you two please tell me what the hell you were thinking as you decided to listen to a rather important conversation?" Kaien asked, and I snickered at the deadly tone he used. "

" I, met this girl when she happen to steal my job," Callum explained, " and I found it suspicious that she looked awfully like Reina Izumo and I had told Kiryu that."

" In curiosity, we wanted to hear your conversation," Callum squeaked, and I heard the fear evident in his tone. I felt a hard gaze on me and I knew it was Zero's.

" Reina, where have you been for the last year?" he asked, and I pained at the hurt tone he used. He sounded like he was about to cry, which in turn, wanted to make me cry.

" You know, the usual, dying, meeting the people who ruined my life, becoming okay with them after smartassing them a little, was then given a chance to be revived, took the chance, you know, the usual stuff," I rambled quickly, clenching my fist in anxiety. I knew I didn't sound nervous, but I felt like I was on the edge of Mount Everest.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms envelop me and I smelt the all too familiar scent of lavender.

" Goddammit Reina, you scared the crap out of me," he croaked, " do you have any idea how I felt when you died?"

" I'm sorry," I whispered, as I felt the sudden urge to cry into his arms. It was all too familiar, and the thought that I could see Zero again, was all too beautiful. Is this a dream? Is this where I wake up and curse as I realise that this isn't real.

" Why are you worried that I'd hate you?" he asked, " don't you remember what I said when you died?"

I remember it too clearly. His sobbing voice, his tears falling down onto my face, my rain drop earring swaying perfectly on his ear and the words, " I love you".

I waited for my eyes to look at the young boy I met when I was younger. I waited for my eyes to see his thankful smile. I waited for my eyes to see his beautiful silver hair and lavender eyes.

And then reality started to hit me. Like it always did. Reality of the old woman's words back when I first revived. _You'll soon reason how much it hurts to lose such a simply body part Reina._

And now I knew.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks unexpectedly as I hugged Zero tightly.

" I can't see your face Zero," I whispered in realisation, " I can't see you."

Such a simple thing I couldn't see, yet it meant the world to me. I couldn't see his beautiful lavender eyes, I couldn't see how much his amazing silver hair grew. I couldn't see how tall he was. I couldn't see if he was doing okay. I couldn't see his smile, his glare, his frown and his emotions anymore.

" Why did it have to be my sight?" I sobbed, as I realised just how much it hurt to not see the one I loved's face. I would've taken an arm, a leg, even my my nose or ears I wouldn't have cared. Anything to see Zero again.

" Your eyes," he whispered in shock. I liked to flaunt my cold, dead, blind eyes to intimidate arrogant vampires or people. But now I felt so terrified at the fact I was blind. Because what if I forgot what Zero looked like? I closed my eyes in a feeble attempt to hide my blindness.

" Oh god Zero, I can't see you," I gasped, as I clutched his shirt.

" I can't see how much you've grown, I can't see the way you glare or smile, I can't see you Zero," I cried. I opened my eyes and held Zero's face, and even though I could feel his face and mouth and nose, I couldn't even see it dammit.

 **Zero's POV.**

Looking as Reina cried into my shirt, I looked beyond shocked. You would, wouldn't you, if you found the girl you've loved hd come back alive. I felt, an overwhelming amount of joy as she hugged me. But I had noticed that she was blind, noticed that there was no light behind those precious, crystal blue eyes of hers.

Callum looked at her with a sorrowful expression, as if he understood somehow that she was distraught at the thought she couldn't see me.

She held my face as tears streamed down her face. I felt a pull of my heart as I saw how distraught she was to not be able to see my face.

" I wish I can say, " Holy god Zero, you've grown old!" or " is that wrinkles I see on you, Zero? I told you not to glare all the time" but now, I can't even joke about that," she croaked out, chuckling a dark, sorrowful laugh. And I understood. For the past year, I've been looking at a photo I had of her so I couldn't forget her face. Because I was so afraid that if I didn't look at a memory of her somehow, I would forget what she looked like, how she grinned, how she joked.

But now, she couldn't even see a picture of me, to remind herself of what I looked like.

After softly crying into my shirt and holding my face, she let go and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. It pained me to see her trying to hide her eyes from me. As if, she didn't want to remind herself that she couldn't see.

" I'm going to murder that bastard Tatsuya," she grumbled, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Of course, she didn't see this and she continued to rub her eyes.

" Hey," I said softly, stopping her from rubbing her eyes red, putting down her arm softly, " I don't care if you're blind or not, you're going to be that annoying, hot tempered, weird girl who'll always be there for me"

She contemplated it for a moment before grinning a small grin.

" Hey, I'm not that annoying," she muttered, " I'm just someone who likes to put down arrogant people so they won't have to bother anyone else."

" Meaning, that anyone else is you," I replied. She shrugged and grinned.

" What can I say, they must be jealous of me," she said, " and my awesome clothing sense."

She grumbled in frustration as she clenched her fist angrily.

" Argh, now I can't even watch Spongebob," she whined, " or know if the chocolate I'm eating is good quality or bad quality."

" But hey, at least, my art capability won't change," she teased, snickering. I smiled softly as she laughed to herself. This was the Reina I knew and loved. She can't see what I see, but then again, she'll be able to not see the bad things, and I can simply remember the good things for her.

 **Reina's POV.**

I thanked the high heavens of anime for Zero being a great friend. He accepted me, and after him accepting me, I turned back to the normal self I was and not some pathetic, weak and crying girl. I didn't like crying, no, scratch that, I despised crying. It made me feel weak, vulnerable, despaired. It was funny because, it had been a full year for me to have cried that seriously. The last time I remembered I cried, was when Ichiru died.

" Ggrrrrr," Ichiru growled, and I heard Zero step back.

" Hey, Ichiru, stop it," I scolded, and he whined before rubbing his head onto my leg.

" You named him Ichiru?" Zero asked, and I laughed mentally at the shock in his tone.

" Of course, he acts just like him," I replied, since he's a reincarnation of Ichiru after all, I added silently.

 _" Hey," I said, motioning to where I heard the growl from. I knew it was a wolf, due to the scent and growl it gave. It whined before surprisingly, pouncing onto me causing me to fall over._

 _" Hey, hey!" I exclaimed, laughing as he licked me. He already seem fond of me, and that confused me as wolves weren't exactly the friendly type._

 _" I see he has taken a liking to you," Tatsuya, the grumbling Water Elder said in my head. I frowned and ruffled the wolf's hair._

 _" Um, thanks?" I said, although it sounded more like a question._

 _" If you're wondering why such a wolf would like such an obnoxious girl like you, ( HEY!) it's because the wolf is your friend's reincarnation, that boy called Ichiru Kiryu," Tatsuya replied, causing me to freeze. I ruffled and stroked the wolf's hair in complete shock._

 _" Ichiru?" I whispered, and the wolf gave a pleasant 'woof!'._

 _" That boy was watching you as you died," the Water Elder said, " and he wouldn't stop bothering me until I allowed him to help you."_

 _" So you didn't revive him, you simply reincarnated him to a wolf," I said, not believing what he had just said._

 _" Yes, he doesn't specifically remember you but I allowed for his care and love for you to stay inside him," The Water Elder replied. I smiled as the wolf licked my nose._

 _" I'll call you Ichiru then," I said quietly, happy when the wold gave a small exclamation of happiness._


	25. NOT ANOTHER BALL

Chapter 24- NOT ANOTHER BALL

 **WOOOOOOHHH GUYS, I'M FINISHED EXAMS FINALLY! I could cry out of happiness. But then I'll cry when I get my marks back. And guess what, THEY JUST HAD TO MAKE THE MATHS EXAM LAST! Whhhhhhyyyyyy?! Anyways, I'm back and soon, it'll be the holidays which'll mean, MORE UPDATES! Hopefull anyway since I'm working on a novel of mines. Yeah, a weird hobby I know, writing novels. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, YAAAAYYY!**

 **Random- I can't believe I've finished my exams!**

 **Zero- Now all we have to do is wait for you to fail**

 **Random- Hey, in midterms, I did pretty well! I got great marks in history!**

 **2fab4u- Yeah, but that's history. What about maths, science, english? You know, the subjects that** really **matter.**

 **Random- Shut up.**

 **Reina- Anyways, why did you take so long in updating?**

 **Random- Okay, first. You try and update while you're watching an amazing anime!**

 **2fab4u- Which is...**

 **Random- No Game no Life! Ah, I love Sora and Shiro. Now if only me and my brother was this close dammit.**

 **Zero- You kidding me? You guys watch Fairy Tail and Bakugan all the time together.**

 **Random- Oh yeah.**

 **Anyways, thanks so much guys I love you all so much, ( except for 2fab4u, I don't like your death threats even though you're a close friend) and I HOPE YOU REVIEW!**

 **Reina's POV.**

" So, my name's going to be what?" I asked, as we all calmed down after me crying like sook. Goddammit, I hated crying.

" Well, you can't really be going around calling yourself Reina Izumo since most would jump at you to ask you how you survived death," Kaien said, " so I suggest you go under a false identity."

" I'll also have to do something about my appearance," I said, pulling a bit of my hair. Maybe I should cut it or something of the sort.

" Well, what name do you want to be?" Kaien asked, and I smiled in a fond memory.

" Kaori Himasaki," I replied, after giving it some thought. I wanted to give thought to Kano, since he was just like an older brother to me. He took care of me, and he was always by my side. I snickered at the thought of what the old man Tatsuya was thinking for having me has a temporary daughter. Like I said, I was shocked to find out Kano's dad was Tatsuya, but then again, it explained the hair and eyes and powers.

" Interesting name," Callum said, " but Freya has such a beautiful name."

I could practically imagine his eyes sparkling in the fond memory of his over obsessed crush.

" Did you just insult me by comparing my name choice to Freya's?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I could hear the spluttering of apologies from the other side of the room as I chuckled. I then, had the best freaking idea in the world. I gave a shit eating grin and there was an eery silence in the room that indicated that they knew I was about to do something.

" I have the best idea to cover up my identity!" I exclaimed. I felt all eyes on me as I was bursting with excitement.

" I can cut my hair short and dress as a guy!" I said, grinning at my genius idea. There was a silence before a loud bang and crack on a wooden surface was heard.

" No! I will not have you crossdressing as a guy!" Zero yelled, " you're already un-feminine enough!"

" Aw, Kiryu-san, you're blushing," Callum snickered, " is it because you'll soon not be sure about your sexuality if Reina-san dresses up as a guy?"

I too, snickered at the thought, as Zero spluttered in embarrassment.

" It'll be much better than a certain guy having his reproductive organs castrated," I heard Zero growl in anger. I laughed as Callum squeaked in fear before shutting up.

" Anyway, it'll prevent Reina from being suspected by anyone and she could certainly pull it off with her personality," the Headmaster explained. Hang on, did he insult my personality? Just because I like beating up people who happen to be douchebags, and like to swear like a sailor, does not mean I act like a guy… or does it?

" I refuse for Reina to crossdress!" Zero exclaimed, and I could practically hear the embarrassment in his tone. I smirked and placed a finger on my chin.

" Ooh, is little Zewoy scared he'll like the male counterpart of me more than the female part?" I purred, smirking in mischief.

" Not you too, Reina!" he groaned. I laughed before wondering about it. Daaaammmmnnn I'll look fine as a guy. Maybe I should do it just to piss Zero off a little.

In truth, I wasn't allowed by Zero's code of honour and dignity, to dress up as a guy. Sad really, I would've had fun messing with him and everyone around me. I simply had my hood on a simple, dark blue mask that covered my eyes, meaning that if anyone was stupid enough to try and yank my hood, I would be able to hide my identity still. After discussing this, the Headmaster, or President ( if you ask me, that name gives me the creeps due to the last president and his… crossdressing tendency), Callum, Zero and I sat in the room.

" I have told the other hunters that Reina is a transfer hunter called Kaori Himasaki from another region of Japan and that she'll be participating in important hunter meetings as her skills are needed.

" Great," I said, grinning. I heard the door open and I looked to see, or rather, hear who it was. The steps were long, strides that held some sort of importance.

" I have heard that we have an important mission," the masculine voice said. I frowned, not sure who it was. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Ah, Kaito, you're here," the Headmaster said, and I narrowed my eyes. I knew two Kaitos, the fire Guardian Kaito who didn't really walk, rather he floated around the air, and Kaito Takamyia or Taka which was my nickname. He had messy ash brown hair and hazel eyes if I remember correctly.

Taka was a teenager, now adult, who trained with Zero and I when we were kids. Haha, Taka hated me when we were younger, because I would always prank him along with Toga. You see, I once ruined one of his dates with his first date and he hated me ever since. I bet you want to know how I did it? Haha, well, the thing was, I hated his girlfriend/ first date because she was a bitch to Ichiru. Anyone who messed with Ichiru, messed with me. She had the audacity to push into Ichiru, knocking him over, just to get to Taka. Bitch deserved that ice bucket on her head. But yeah, Taka, or Kaito's, sad sad past.

" This is Kaito Takamiya, a great hunter," the Headmaster said, directing his voice to me, " I assume you know about him."

" Oh, I know everything about him," I said, trying to contain my great big grin, " I'm sure his love life is going as great as usual."

Do you have any idea how hard it was not to laugh? Taka was a blunt, overly sarcastic, and pessimistic guy who was known for his cold, ruthless attitude. So messing with him again in the second time of my life will be tons of fun.

" I wonder how you know that, Kaori-san," he said, a dangerous edge to his tone with a hint of suspicion. I shrugged and placed a friendly, demeanour onto my face.

" I'm not sure, I met a rather nice Reina Izumo a few years ago on one of my jobs," I lied smoothly, " she's such a talented, amazing, hunter that not even I could beat."

Knowing Taka, he already knew who the hell I was. Back then, he had the best senses out of all of us that could detect anything really. Called him doggy a lot because of it.

" Oh really, because I trained with Reina back in the day and she was an overly obnoxious, loud, impudent brat," Taka responded, and I could hear the hint of his ' you want to go through this?' tone.

" Wow, I'd never guess, must be because she's simply so amazing!" I exclaimed, " but I also happened to meet a certain, pink haired bimbo with a fashion for hot pink tank tops and short shorts in winter, called Helen a year or two ago. She's still quite a bitch."

" I wonder why you used the word, ' still', Kaori-san?" Taka asked, and I could hear impatience and anger lacing his words.

" I suppose you already know who Kaori really is," the Headmaster intervened, " or should I say, who Reina really is."

" Of course, who else would barge into the Hunter's Association like that with such tacky shoes?" Taka scoffed, " not to mention that obnoxious behaviour of hers that still hasn't changed. You're lucky only I was smart enough to realise who she was."

" Hey, these shoes were on sale, they were my favourite colour, they're comfortable, and they look cool," I retorted, " diss them, and I'll give you another packet of dog biscuits for your birthday."

I could hear Zero stifling a chuckle as he knew exactly what had happened. He of course, was there when I bought the dog biscuits and when I wrote one of the most amazing cards of history. It had said, " Happy B-day Dog boy!"

" I'm sort of scared of the look Kaito-san is giving you Reina," Callum said, as I felt a growl come from where I presumed Taka was standing. I smiled a fake sweet smile as I simply gave the middle finger to him. The Headmaster coughed in an attempt to dismiss the tense atmosphere.

" As some of you know, we are having a ball with the vampires, to discuss treaty matters," the Headmaster explained, " this is very important and so, only experience hunters are coming along."

" We have to be on extra alert, make sure you all carry your weapons, but don't pose a threat," Taka further explained, " we also, must absolutely not gain unnecessary attention."

" And we're all talking to specifically to you Reina," the Headmaster said sternly, " last time, you were in so much trouble that you had to flee from the academy."

Oh yeah, that time. The time where I ate that awesome chocolate! Ahh, that was the real premium stuff. Tasted the best! And also the place where I almost killed my dad. Yeah, and show cased my powers. Where I also threatened Kaname. And the Aidos.

" Hey, I can't do anything though, I don't have any of my powers!" I exclaimed, " so you guys don't have to worry!"

There was a silence in the room, almost as if they were seriously doubting me when I said this. I gave a fake shocked look but I knew they weren't buying it.

" Fine, I'll stick by Zero," I gloomily said, as I crouched down and drew circles around the floor while sulking.

" I haven't seen you for years and you still act like a kid," Taka said, a hint of sneer in his tone. I grinned and stood up.

" Why thanks, Taka, I know I must be tons of fun to be with!" I exclaimed. I felt an incoming gust of wind come my way and I sensed malice intent as I dodged to the right where Taka had probably attempted to hit me.

" I said, to call me Kaito!" he exclaimed angrily. I stuck out my tongue childishly and shook my head. Ichiru, who had been patient and obedient this whole time ( what a good boy!) rubbed his head on my leg in sympathy.

" Nyah," I said, and I snickered at the pissed off aura Taka had around him. Well, I guess to the ball it is then!

" Wait a minute, why am I going to yet another ball?" I whined, as we stood guard on a pillar, leaning on it. I had to rid the beautiful converses and apparently Zero gave me black boots instead. I had on my hooded jacket and plaited my hair to make it easier to fight with. My katana was on my back, ready to go in case.

" Because you need to be," Zero replied for the hundredth time. I huffed and kept on whining.

" But it's, like, my third time going to a ball!" I whined, " and here, they don't even have the chocolate! I mean, what the heck, they can't even support normal necessities!

" I think that's just you Reina," Zero muttered under his breath.

" You even made me leave Ichiru behind!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms, " he's my partner you know?"

" Rei- Kaori, if you brought Ichiru along, we'll have to deal with all of the vampires freaking out," Zero replied, yet again. Irritation was seeping into his tone and I simply grinned under my hood.

" Fine whatever," I said, as I closed my eyes. I sensed vampires, powerful, aristocrat vampires. I stiffened as I sensed two purebloods and I narrowed my eyes. Kurans. They had decided to host this party, but what I found ironic was that there was only a small population of hunters here, and the large majority of vampires.

" Hello Zero, Kaori," I heard Taka said, as he walked over to us. I growled at him angrily as I could hear him give a ' heh'. He had the guts and balls and organs to bring a human here, and not just any human, Yori. I had punched him in the rib cage as hard as I could when I found this out, I was going to do the face but then people would have ask questions.

" Hello dog boy," I retorted, smirking. I could hear him grind his teeth which made it even more enjoyable.

" Where's Yori?" I asked, looking out to where I heard vampires mingling around.

" She's trying to find her friend," Taka replied, causing me to give an annoyed ' tch'.

" You're a real idiot for sneaking her in here," I said, " if she get eaten or killed, you'll have to deal with Yuki Kuran, and not to mention a lot of problems at the Hunter Association."

" Relax, as long as I can see her, and you and Zero are here, she'll be well protected," Taka replied, " and besides. If the vampires do anything to her, you can have a good reason to kill that vampire, Zero."

I sensed the two Kurans come in, and I felt vampires stepping aside to make room for them. The murmurs, the whispers, the gleeful greedy sneers that I could hear, made me sick. I almost felt sorry for them, to have to go through a society where they couldn't really trust anyone. Vampires are disgusting creatures who keep on trying to gain more and more power. I felt Zero tense beside me, and I intertwined my fingers with his in company.

" Just keep on looking the other way Zero," I said, as I knew he was staring at the girl he once loved.

" Your highness, we have yet to hear your name?" a vampire asked, as others murmured in agreement. I glared and growled at the back of my throat. Even if Yuki was my enemy, I still felt a tinge of protectiveness over her as her older sister.

" I'm Yuki, and I'm pleased to meet you all," Yuki replied softly. The vampires immediately started to chant her name, praising her on her looks and her wealth in power. Disgusting they were, to try and flatter her with such ulterior motives. I was sort of glad Kaname was there, to ward off any who even dared try to attack her in any shape or form.

" Oh my, what's a human girl doing here?"

" What a dangerous act, for Kaname-sama to invite a human."

" Perhaps she is a sacrifice for the younger sister."

" Either case, do you know what kind of gathering this is?"

" May you please let me through?" Yori asked politely, although I heard a hint of irritation in her tone.

" Oh my, the hunters are looking at us."

" We best not do anything in case of risk of the hunters."

" But still, we can't just leave her alone. We have to escort her of course."

I heard a click clack on the marble floor and I narrowed my eyes at the presence. The presence of a pureblood yet again. This time however, it wasn't as innocent as Yuki's nor was it as dark and dangerous as Kaname's. The presence was indeed filled with malice but it was more conniving, more manipulative than Kaname's. It was Sara Shirabuki.

" Please, everyone. We are ladies and gentlemen tonight and we wouldn't want to shame Kaname-kun," she said, and every vampire stepped aside in haste to not get in the way of the precious pureblood.

" My my, you weren't scared?" she asked Yori, "such a brave girl, and so cute!"

" You must have been trying to approach the hosts, if you want, I can take you to her?" Sara offered, and me and Zero started to move. As Zero moved quickly I speed up.

" Sara-sama!"

" Oh my, Sara-sama!"

" Sara-sama!"

I assumed that Zero was clutching her wrist angrily due to the movement in the air, and I stood protectively in front of Yori.

" Don't go touching a human so easily, pureblood," Zero growled, while I pushed Yori back slightly.

" Zero, she was trying to help!" Yori protested, but I kept her behind me. Sara had a malicious intent that caused my instincts to go on override. Not even my consciousness was as fast as my instincts as I protectively stepped in front of Yori.

" Yori, is it really you?" I heard, and I noticed it was Yuki's voice. She seem to be quickly pushing through everyone, as her heels were stepping towards Yori hastily and her voice had a hint of relief, surprise and impatience.

" Yuki!" Yori exclaimed happily, but I stopped her with my arm. I still had my ear on Sara Shirabuki, who simply gave an amused ' heh' in turn of the events. I glared at where I knew she was, before I felt a tension in the room.

" Zero, please let go of her. She is one of our precious guests," Yuki asked calmly, as her heels clacked towards Zero.

" Don't touch me," Zero coldly said, and I heard the anger and disgust in his tone.

" I'll stop touching you if you let her go," Yuki replied, and I felt pained slightly, to hear the pain in her voice. I assumed Zero let go, as he walked towards me. He took my arm and by hearing Yori's pleas to Yuki, he grabbed Yori as well.

" Come on, Wakaba, you've seen her and it's time to go," he ordered, as he let go of my arm and focused more on Yori. I followed after him, following his quick steps.

" I'm glad you're well Yuki," Yori said, and I could hear the genuine happiness in her voice.

" Me too, Yori," Yuki replied happily, and I smiled under my hood and mask.

" My my, what a tasty looking human," Sara remarked, causing me to growl.

" Please don't, she's a precious friend of mine," Yuki replied, giving a hint of cold and dangerous warning in her voice. I smiled as I was proud that she gave a polite warning to Sara to ' fuck off'.

" I apologise," Sara said, " did you hear that everyone? She's a precious friend of Yuki, so make sure to take care of her."

I stopped my walking and glared. She sounded patronising, almost mocking. Playing the kind, polite and thoughtful act again Sara? What a joke. I heard her walk towards me in powerful strides, causing me to stiffen.

" My my Reina," she whispered in my ear, " don't have to be so stiff. But I guess death does that to you."

I widened my eyes at those words and almost raised my fist to her face, wherever it was on her body. However, I restrained myself as I had promised the Headmaster I wouldn't do anything rash.

" Too bad pureblood, I'm no longer any use to you," I sneered right back, " sacrificing my powers for this was worth it though."

" Well, it's too bad that the young hunter was of little use as well," she replied, causing em to widen my eyes.

She giggled slightly and walked away, with me narrowing my eyes in suspicion. She had the slightest hint of fresh blood on her.

I had walked over to Zero, who shoved Yori harshly to Taka.

" Stick close to him, Wakaba," Zeor hissed, and I frowned, slapping his arm.

" Don't be mean to Yori," I scolded. I could feel her gaze on me but I simply ignored it. Even though I wanted to reassure her that it was me, I couldn't do it right here with so many vampires watching.

" Excuse me," I heard a male, familiar voice say, " no time no see, Zero Kiryu and Sayori Wakaba. If it is not too much, we would like an hour of your time, both of you."

I grinned as I knew it was Aido, and I knew he knew it was me. I placed a finger to my lips to shut him up, turning my head slightly.

" Yuki-sama would like to see both of you, Kiryu and Wakaba," he continued, " ordered by the host, Kaname Kuran-sama."

" Trust Kaname to order us," I muttered, while Yori gave a hesitant, " are you sure, Aido-senpai?"

" Why don't you go see her?" Taka said, and I felt sick hearing his patronising tone, " your friend is the Kuran Princess isn't she? She seems to be no danger, more like a lion club for now."

I heard a slight oomph as I assumed he pushed Yori towards Aido.

" And besides, Kaori and Zero will be with you," he added, and I swore he smiled a fake smile at me.

" Why Taka, I thought you'd enjoy my company," I replied, as I gave a fake smile, " you know, talking about that bitch who hurt Ichiru when we were younger."

" It was only a small push, nothing harmful," Taka replied, but the irritated tone in his voice telling me to shut the hell up contradicted the sweet fake tone he used.

" Oh, but Ichiru had a serious fever that day, and she had the audacity to push him into the snow," I said, clenching my fist at the memory, " I only assumed that she deserved a revenge, best served cold like they say."

" Cold, as in thought out? Or cold as in the iced bucket of water your poured over her?" Taka asked, and I heard him gritting his teeth. I only grinned before turning to where I knew Zero was, and marching forward towards Aido.

" I wonder," I simply replied, before following after Aido, Yori and Zero. We followed Aido to a place without any noise, before I heard Yuki and Yori laughing and hugging each other in relief and happiness.

" Hanabusa, I need to tell you this," I heard yet another familiar voice say, and I almost dropped my hood since it was my good old friend, Akatsuki Kain. Goddammit, I missed the good days where we would burn all of Aido's stuff for the hell of it. Oh wait, that was just me being my beautiful self in middle school.

" Kaori, we need to go," Zero said, as he lightly pulled my arm. I nodded before walking beside him. I then almost puked as I smelt an overwhelming amount of blood. Soon Zero started to run, and I followed after his footsteps, making sure I didn't face plant into a wall. Do you have any idea how many times I did that to a tree in the village before I got the hang of it? Too many.

" What happened?" I asked. Zero tightened his grip on my arm as we ran.

" Apparently there's a hunter whose gone missing from patrol," he growled, " and the disappearance of a pureblood, Ouri."

I widened my eyes as we turned another corner. Shit. NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH PAPER WORK! And that means I can't go out eating delicious chocolate. I only have a small amount of chocolate in my office, and that won't sustain me until the rest of the day if we're doing paper work. We entered the room, and I heard the Headmaster talking to someone, which I assumed was another hunter.

" What happened?" Zero asked, as we both rushed to the scene. I almost placed a hand over my mouth at the huge amount of blood and I held Zero's hand. In case he went bloodthirsty.

" A, hunter was forced into a situation where he had to take his own life, by his own weapon," the Headmaster replied, causing both me and Zero to take a sharp intake in breath.

" Here, there are small traces of ashes on his knuckles and the tips of his fingers," Kaien, the usually energetic but now serious Headmaster, explained further, " and also…"

" He has bite marks on his neck," Zero finished, a cold indifference in his tone, with yet a hint of anger. I narrowed my eyes, as I knew who had done it. It was Sara, that disgusting pureblood.

" Who was the hunter?" I asked in an uncharacteristic serious tone. The Headmaster paused, before sighing.

" I'm sorry, but it was Callum," he replied, and I widened my eyes in anger. The 21 year old man who had an overly obsessive crush on a married 30 year old woman. The young man who had brown hair in a small plait, grey eyes, and a feather like earring. The young man who I had only met briefly, but had already accepted my blindness like nothing. He wasn't anyone significant to me, and yet, I had already knew we would be close comrades in the future.

" Callum?" I whispered, as I clenched my fist angrily. I felt my emotions overcome in emotion as I felt blood drip from the tightly clenched fist.

" LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" I yelled, as I was ready to massacre Sara Shirabuki. I was storming out of the room until Zero restrained me by my shoulders.

" She killed him!" I yelled, thrashing around, " SHE MURDERED CALLUM!"

" Stop it!" Zero exclaimed, " there's nothing we can do right now in a ballroom filled with vampires!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A CRAP?!" I screamed, " he had an entire life waiting for him, AN ENTIRE LIFE AND SHE RUINED IT!"

The reason why I was yelling in complete anger, was the age he died at. 21. The age I was suppose to die at. It angered me to no ends that he had died at that very accursed age. Because I remembered the hurt, the pain, the harshness it came when I knew about my death, my death at such an early age. But I had time to steel, to ready myself for it. Callum was not ready to give up his life. I calmed down and relaxed my body.

" Goddammit Zero, why did it have to be someone so young?" I asked. He hugged me as I closed my eyes. I heard the soft clack of high heels at the doorway and I turned my head to the sound.

" Reina?" Yuki whispered, as I opened my eyes.

" Why do you vampires, sometimes, have to be so sick?" I asked, as I passed her with Zero.


	26. Walking down Memory St

Chapter 26- Walking down Memory Street

 **Oh lord, I don't know how to say this... I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated this fanfiction for a month! And the worst thing is, I have no legitimate excuse. I was drawing, partying for Christmas and New Years, watching and reading anime/manga, drawing some more because I'm addicted to it and more writing! I've been working on two original novels of mine ( and I'm not a bookshelved author sadly, writing is just a hobby of mine :) ) and so I haven't had a good amount of time to finish the chapter.**

 **But I've finished the chapter and I hope to actually write the next chapter in a more speedy time. SO I"M SO SORRY! But nevertheless, let's get started with yet another chapter!**

 **Please REVIEW! I love reading reviews because it simply makes me happy. Even one makes me feel like the happiest person in the world. I don't really have a review goal like most authors, since I just like getting what ever number of reviews :). But I'd seriously would like some reviews so CLICK DAT BUTTON!**

 **SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Reina's POV.**

I heard Yuki give a gasp and I closed my eyes painfully. Her heels clacked backwards, as if she was so shocked that she took a few steps back.

" Not all vampires are like that," she replied, trying to keep a calm voice. I smirked and and gave a small laugh.

" Of course, if I did, I'd be generalising all vampires including Zero, you, Aido who actually isn't that bad, Akatsuki and some people in the Night Class," I replied. I heard Yuki give a nervous gulp.

" I noticed you didn't place Kaname-sama's name in that list," Yuki remarked, causing me to smirk bitterly and give a bark of laughter.

" That man, has something that I don't know is good or bad," I replied, closing my eyes, " it's as if his choice is something that could be both really. Is it the outcome worth more than the suffering of those during the time you tried to gain that outcome? Or is it the other way around? People can't get anywhere without hurting no one, if it's either themselves or others."

I opened my eyes as I looked only to see blackness.

" This is a fight, no, a war and I'm planning on winning it even if it means if I have to make you my enemy Yuki," I said with determination, before softening my voice in sadness.

" Wow, isn't the world such a cruel, dark, twisted place? Pitting people you love against each other?"

" I can help in this investigation!" Yuki exclaimed, " I will you find out the culprit who killed Ouri and your comrade."

" This isn't your fight," Zero snapped immediately, " don't step into things you don't about."

" I'm not as ignorant as I was before!" Yuki protested, " I can help!"

Her voice, sounded so strong, so determined to help. I smiled at that, willing to know that my little sister had grown so much for the past year. She had grown wiser, stronger, more knowledgable. My smile dropped however, as I remembered.

" That doesn't matter in the world anymore, not being ignorant. The world doesn't work that way. What can you do Yuki? Tell me. Tell me you can stop all of the horrible happenings because you're not ignorant," I said sharply.

" I wasn't ignorant, I was probably the most aware out of all of us. And yet I was dragged around like a rag doll, hurt and killed. Being ignorant does not change the way the world works, because if the victims in this world weren't ignorant, which I'm sure they weren't, they would've done a damn thing about it by now."

There was a stale tension in the air, as if Yuki couldn't reply to my declaration.

" Then what are you going to do about it?" she asked harshly, as if she was trying to deny her helplessness by accusing me.

" What I'm going to do about it? I'm going to get stronger, get more knowledge. I'm going to prove that I'm powerful enough," I replied, " I know you're not weak or ignorant Yuki, but you're just like a child whose just realised the truth. You want to help, you know and are very capable. But what can you do about it? You can't change anything by speaking."

" I know, I know," Yuki whispered in desperation, " but I want to help somehow."

I could hear the frustration, the want to help.

" But is want, stronger than can?" I replied.

" That's enough Yuki," a masculine voice said in a rich tone, " your place is not here. You should return to the mansion."

" But Kanam-…" Yuki protested.

" This farce of a party is obviously over," Zero hissed, " not after what happened to the pureblood and Callum."

My heart panged at the mention of Callum, the poor 21 year old who deserved so much more in life. I felt a wave of anger and hurt wash over me as I remembered the poor man.

" Yuki, please," Kaname said, now with a little force in his tone.

" Yes, Kaname-sama," Yuki replied softly, before I heard her heels clacking from the room. The Headmaster and the other hunters had already left once Yuki came into the room, trusting Zero and I enough to prevent anything from happening.

" If it isn't Reina," Kaname remarked, once Yuki had left, now showing his true colours instead of the fake charming man he was in front of Yuki. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my lips into a snarl. I took my dark blue mask off, so I could glare at him properly even though I was blind.

" And what do you want Kuran?" I growled, clenching my fist. I heard Kaname give a mocking ' heh' before he said,

" I only want to see a precious student of the academy," Kaname replied smoothly, but I knew there was more than what he had just said. I scoffed at the obvious lie as I crossed my arms.

" Don't make me laugh, you're here to see how your wonderful pieces in this disgusting chess war are going," I hissed. I heard Kaname chuckled darkly and I knew I had hit right on point.

" My my, but I can't deny that I want to see the now revived bishop of mine, and how my vicious knight is coping," Kaname answered, causing me to give an animalistic growl, before giving a bitter smirk of triumph.

" Ha, jokes on you Kuran, because I no longer have my powers, my abilities. I'm human which means everyone trying to make me their damn weapon can shove their ideas of that and shove it up their hole," I said, grinning at my crass language, " because they can't use me any more. I'm also specifically talking about your ideals and your hole as well Kuran."

Kaname chuckled at my language but I frowned at the tone he laughed in. As if he was hiding something from me. I didn't like how he was a step ahead of me, it made me feel inferior and by god, I did not want to be inferior to him of all people.

" How do you know you have your powers or not?" Kaname asked, " have you even tried to use your powers?"

I stiffened and gaped at the direction he was standing in. That wasn't possible, it couldn't be. I swallowed deeply and held a wary ear onto Kaname.

" What the hell do you mean?" I hissed. I could practically hear him smirking a victorious grin of his, like he used to all the time at the academy.

" When you first waked up, you stayed at a small vampire threatened village, didn't you?" he asked. I took a threatening step forward, somewhat pissed that he had known everything up until now.

" How the hell do you know that?!" I growled, " have you been keeping track of me? But then how did you know I had met up with Tatsuya and the other Elders?!"

" Ah, yes, I remember the other Guardian Elders, he must have told you I was one of them when I was in my dormant sleep. I was the Blood Elder, the one to control the vampires while the rest tried to take care of the mages that they had foolishly let loose into the world, thinking they were useless," Kaname said, " but to answer your question, I've always kept an eye on you since you are my little bishop."

" And how you know mages were test experiments to become a new sort of soldier for the Guardian Elders," I hissed as well, " how every single mage were some useless tool. What they didn't know was that we could breed with humans, and that some curse that made our lives shorter with the more power wasn't going to completely wipe our existence just yet."

" Yes, you are correct. I was rather regretful to kill off the mage race, they were obviously a key to helping humanity," Kaname replied, " but I wasn't a true Elder which meant I really had no say."

" But coming back to our topic, you met an old woman at the village, who was one of the other people to be sent back to the living for another chance."

I stiffened and nodded, giving him a questionable glare.

" Now, how do you think she managed to live peacefully in an isolated village so well?"

I scoffed at that question and smirked.

" It's not like they're going to use an old woman, I don't think Tatsuya is that stupid," I replied.

" Have you heard of ' equivalent exchange'?" Kaname asked, causing me to frown in confusion.

" Uh, yeah, in Fullmetal Alchemist," I replied, giving a 'duh' look. I thought back to how awesome Edward was and how Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye should be together obviously. Now that I realise, dammit now I can't watch anime or read manga?! THAT SUCKS. Screw you Tatsuya. Back to the subject at hand, you could practically hear the awkward cicadas in the background.

" Well, equivalent exchange works just the same here, you pay something of equal value for something else," Kaname explained, " so you traded both your freedom and sight for another chance at life, but don't you think you were being asked a little too much having to add your powers into the mix?"

I frowned as I unfortunately agreed. I was ripped off wasn't I?

" However, the Guardian Elders can't take too much since ' greed is one of the traits a Guardian Elder must never have. So they simply lied to you saying you didn't have any powers while you very well do."

" Why would they need to lie though?" I asked, " and if I did have my powers, wouldn't I then have to die at 21 again?"

I felt Zero tense beside me as I said this. He didn't want that to happen again, and in all honesty, I didn't want to either.

" I only said your powers, never your true being as a mage," Kaname replied, a hint of a calculative and knowing tone in his voice, " and besides, what use would a dead woman be to them?"

" You didn't answer my other question," I snapped, tired of his cryptic messages.

" To put it simply, the old woman mage at your village, traded in her powers to gain back her freedom. Back then, the Elders had no reason to lie and simply said to trade her womb and her freedom, for her life. But then she soon was sick of running around for the Elders and demanded she trade her mage powers for her freedom."

I widened my eyes at this, not believing what was told to me.

" And how do you know this?" I asked with an edge of wariness and shock in my voice.

" Because I was the one who agreed to swap her powers for her freedom," he replied, causing me to choke slightly on my saliva.

" It was just before I was awakened, and when I was still an Elder," he explained, " but the real dilemma is, don't you feel betrayed now that you know that you've felt so helpless without your powers, even though you've always had them?"

I froze at what he said, feeling fury course through me as this man had somehow known my true feelings all this time. I heard his footsteps approach me, and I flinched at how I felt his presence so close to mine.

" Don't you think those senile men have already taken so much from you?" he asked, almost whispering his words. I closed my eyes as I shoved him back. He was right, they had taken so many lives, so many mages dying all around the world. When I had stood up to them, I was standing in the name of all of the mages who had died or lived.

" Yes, yes they have," I replied, " but at least they have the best of intentions when using me. There's nothing worst than being used by someone whose despicable."

I intended for my words to stab at Kaname, but he only chuckled.

" Either way, how do I know you're not the one lying?" I asked.

" Why don't you try and use your powers to prove me wrong?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and took in a deep breathe. My eyes were closed and I tried to calm my beating heart. I opened my palm in front of me and chanted a small spell. Suddenly, I felt a spiral of water on my palm, dancing about which tickled my hand.

" How big is it?" I asked to Zero.

" It's just fitting on your palm," Zero replied, " in circular motions."

I grinned as I realised with great happiness of what had just happened. I, had my powers. I wasn't weak, I wasn't powerless now. I wasn't just some weak, blind girl who had to rely on other people and her partner.

" See? The Elders have lied to you," Kaname said, breaking the simple yet wonderful experience. I opened my eyes at him, glaring to where I knew he stood.

" Well, sadly, I have to leave to attend some difficult matters."

As his footsteps started to walk away from where he stood, he paused.

" I'm telling you all of this because I do not want to see someone else fall into the hands of those senile old men," he added, before walking off.

After that, Zero and I decided to go somewhere since the Headmaster simply insisted that he and I should take a break. Ichiru was taken back to the Association by Taka, since having a wolf running around the city was a stupid idea and would create havoc. Pssh, Ichiru was a great and I loved him... as a partner of course.

Zero had insisted he hold my hand since I was blind, causing me to blush like a high school girl. AHHHH I DIDN'T WANT TO BLUSH SO IDIOTICALLY. And the worst part was that I didn't know how bright and big my blush was.

" Reina, you're a little red," Zero pointed out, and I instantly turned my head.

" It's the fricking snow," I muttered, as I tucked my hood a little down and thanking the mask for protecting my face.

" Sure," Zero replied, chuckling. I felt, sort of at peace. I didn't have to run around, I didn't have to kill something without even knowing about what my victim looked like, it could've been a child, a woman, a man, anyone or anything. Perhaps it was even a blessing not to see, so I didn't have to pity what was in front of me as I killed my Level E victim. All I had to do, was hold Zero's hand and quietly walk around.

" So, what have you been doing for the past year?" Zero asked, sounding quite casual and not angry at all. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as we slowly walked.

" I, had died. I remember it clearly. They say your life flashes through your eyes as you die, but all I could see was your crying face. Psh, what a lie. Anyways, I think I shattered into pieces, and I floated up, up, up into the sky," I explained, hearing Zero's breathe hitch.

" I then woke up to see five, old men, who actually look like 40 but they're like, thousands of years old. They were in charge of creating the mages, and they were in charge of trying to make us extinct," I continued, " but I struck a deal with them, as you heard before. I gave up my freedom to serve them, my sight and supposedly ' my powers' which weren't in fact taken. I then woke up and ever since then, I've been switching from training and fighting I guess."

I heard Zero give a small gulp before tightening his hold on my hand.

" It's okay Reina, I'm here now," he whispered. Those words held so much to me, as if they were exactly what I wanted to hear ever since I had my heart broken by him.

" Thanks," I replied softly. I squeezed his hand as well, giving a large grin.

 **Zero's POV.**

I thanked the high heavens that Reina couldn't see my face, as I held her hand. I was bright red, trying to cover my face as we walked along the street. I never thought I would do this with Reina, never. I, had always thought I'd be holding hands with Yuki. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard something that perked Reina's interest obviously.

" Cheap hair cuts! Cheap haircuts for all! Only $10 and from the best hair dresser in town!" exclaimed a jolly looking man, as Reina grinned widely. She let go of my hand to my disappointment and walked over to where she could hear the voice.

" I'd like to have my hair cut up to my shoulders," she chirped happily, causing me to pale considerably as I realised what she was doing. To my even more surprise and fear, the jolly man seemed to accept her tragic request and accepted the money that Reina gave.

" Wait.. Reina..!" I called out, only to know it was too late once the hair dresser expertly started to cut her hair.

After she was finished, she stood up happily and ruffled her own hair in satisfaction. She took off her hood and mask, tucking her mask in her pocket. Her beautiful long, wiast length hair, was now shortened. Nevertheless, she looked free, weird, crazy, beautiful, and perfect. She grinned as she heard me approaching her.

" Hey, whatcha think?" she asked, grinning wildly. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it. It tried to form words but nothing wanted to come out.

" I..uh..it..," I stumbled through my words, trying to form some sort of sentence. I felt like a complete idiot, stuttering like this.

" Just wait here," I said, before rushing off to the girl's jewellery shop, off to find something. I had realised stupidly, that she had risen from the dead, and I hadn't even given her anything as a gift. I looked around in a hurry, before finding what I was looking for. I took the simple sky blue clip from the shelf and went towards the counter, flustered that the woman at the counter gave me an amused smile.

" Thank you," I said, before rushing outside, only to see Reina sitting down by a bench casually. I went up to Reina, who heard my footsteps.

" Uh, Reina," I said, holding the bright pink jewellery shop bag.

" Oh hey Zero," she chirped, before giving me a look of confusion as I sat beside her in haste.

" Can you look at me for a sec?" I asked, as I took the clip outside of it's package. She turned to face me, frowning in confusion. I placed the clip diagonally on her right bangs, pleased that it suited her. I then took my, or rather, her rain drop earring from my ear and smiled at it. I then delicately pierced it through her ear, now happy that I had done what needed to be done.

" Zero?" she asked, utterly confused to what I had placed on her ear and hair. She brought up a hand to the earring and gasped as she felt the rain drop crystal.

" You kept it," she whispered.

" Of course," I replied, smiling, " why wouldn't I?"

I always acted different with Reina. I was cold, harsh, distant to others, even Yuki and the Headmaster. It was like I wanted everyone to stay away from me. But Reina was different, she didn't care about the wall I had built around myself. She climbed over it, letting herself into my true self. It was as if she was saying,

" I don't care that you've placed a wall around yourself, you're hurt and lonely and so I'm going to let myself in no matter what."

She made me smile, laugh, actually enjoy the world. She was always that light that guided me wherever I went. And for the past year, it was terrifying trying to stumble my way through without that light.

" Thanks," she said, smiling. She took my hand, surprising me, before standing up with a sigh of relief.

" Why don't we continue on our journey?" she suggested. I nodded and together, we walked hand in hand towards the place I wanted to take her to. And this time, she wasn't the one who was left behind, because I was going to hold onto her until I die.

 **Reina's POV.**

We reached a place, after walking quite a distance. It wasn't the hustle bustle of the city anymore, but there were indeed murmurs and rustling.

" Whose that with Kiryu?"

" Oh my god, they're holding hands!"

" When did Kiryu catch a girl?"

" And a really pretty one too."

" Dammit, and I thought Kiryu-san was the only one who felt my pain."

" He wasn't even in pain you dumbass."

" Hey, isn't she blind?"

" Oh, yeah."

" But doesn't she seem to look like Reina?"

" Yeah, but Reina's gone and she isn't blind."

I grinned as I whipped my head towards Zero.

" You took me back here," I said, the excitement barely contained in my voice.

" Of course, where else would I take you?" he asked, answering my question. It was the Academy, and the numerous amounts of students murmuring reminded me of the good old middle school days. AKA, where people would try to avoid the ' weird yet scary delinquent' AKA me. Then when high school came, everyone soon got used to me. Yep.

" Reina?"

I turned towards the voice and frowned as I couldn't see who it was.

" I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, not bothered at how blunt and rude I sounded. Hey, I was blind and I didn't know who the heck I was talking to!

" It's me, Tamaki," the voice replied, in a desperate tone, " don't you remember me?"

I froze as I remembered the kind yet amazing defence kendoist was. My team mate, the one who always calmed Rin down or tried to convince me not to do some of my weird stuff. Like trying to hang off the ceiling at the kendo nationals stadium. Good days.

" Sorry, but her name is Kaori Himasaki," Zero cooly stepped in, as I was too frozen to speak.

" No, that is obviously Reina's earring," he pushed on, as I heard him take a step forward.

" I bought it at a local jewellery store," I lied, as I knew that I would never go to a jewellery shop in my life. I got the earring from the Hunters Association's tattooist and piercer, which I might add had some cool earrings and piercings.

" Then why do you look so much like her?" he asked.

" Because there are people who look similar to each other in this world," I replied, trying to hide my appearance. There was a sore silence, as if Tamaki wasn't so sure what to think anymore.

" Sorry, I just got my hopes up since Rin and Reina have left the kendo club and the Academy," he said, before I heard him walk away. I clutched my heart at how hurt, how lonely, how pained he sounded. He lost two of his friends, Rin being his best. Zero squeezed my hand in comfort but that didn't subside the pain I felt hearing Tamaki.

" Dammit, why did I have to die? Why did Rin have to work for Rido?" I whispered, " why does this world have to tear loved ones apart?"

" Come on," Zero whispered, before tugging me gently towards who knew where.

Zero took me inside some sort of room, and I looked around my surroundings, still hung up that I couldn't see anything.

" Welcome to your room Reina," he said, as he placed an object in my hands. I felt it, trying to figure it out what it was. I gasped as I realised who it was.

" Kano?" I whispered, as I felt the beautiful groove designs on the katana, and the smooth curve of my amazing sword. I felt tears prickle the corner of my eyes as I hugged my beloved partner in crime/hunting.

" At your service, Reina-sama," Kano replied, from the katana. I heard Zero take a sharp intake of breath as he heard a sword talk but I only chuckled.

" What did I say about calling me Reina-sama?" I reprimanded playfully, " it's just Reina."

" I hope my father wasn't too strict on you," he said worryingly.

" No worries, he's the same old man he ever was," I replied, happy that I had him back in my arms.

" I'll leave you to it," Zero said, giving me some privacy with my Guardian. As I heard him walking towards, I presumed, my bedroom door. I turned quickly, fearing of where he could go, fearing that he could be in danger.

" Wait!" I exclaimed, trying to look at where I heard Zero walking towards to. Zero's footsteps paused, and he walked towards me. I hesitated, not sure if I should do what I was going do next. I stepped forward to him, before standing on my tippy toes, closing my eyes, before kissing him gently on the lips.

I heard Zero give a small gasp of shock as I pressed our lips together gently, before he reciprocated the kiss. My heart was beating fast, as if anytime by now, it would burst and I would die yet one more time. The feeling was almost indescribable.

It was exhilarating, yet calm. It felt dangerous, yet I felt safe in his arms at the same time. I was getting addictive to the feeling, as if I was taking drugs or something. As if I was reading an everlasting manga that I just couldn't get enough of.

This was something I've always wanted to do with him, to hold him, to call him mine. But since I thought I would die anyways, and that he loved Yuki, I knew it was useless to hope for something like this. But now, here I was, sweetly kissing the boy I fell in love with years ago. It felt like a dream, but I knew very well that this was the amazing reality of it.

I weaved the hand that wasn't holding Kano into Zero's hair, pushing him a little closer. He held my waist, pulling me just a little closer. He pulled back a little to take a breath before he placed his lips once more on my lips.

It wasn't aggressive, it was simply a sweet, innocent kiss. I felt like I could do anything, now that I've kissed the boy I thought I could never have. I pulled back, and I felt my cheeks burn as I realised what I had done. Oh Tatsuya, what the heck have I done.

" You better go," I breathed out, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

" Okay," he whispered, before pausing. I gave a confused look before he gave a swift, soft kiss to me, his lips slightly brushing over mine. Electricity ran through my body and veins, giving me the same excitement and joy when I had kissed him earlier. As he rushed out, probably for a job, I sank to my knees, my legs finally giving out on me. Wow, I didn't know I had it in me.

 **YAS NOW PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS!**


	27. Getting my Answers

Chapter 27- Getting my answers

 **Wassup guys! How are all of you doing? Good? Bad? Meh? But for starters, I would like to apologise for the slow update, as I have been, *erhem*, doing some important stuff AKA, eating, sleeping, wtatching Kuroko no Basuke, reading Prince of Tennis, trying to catch up on Diamond no Ace... sorry!**

 **But let's just say there has been a miracle! I HAVE GOTTEN TWO OF MY FRIENDS INTO WATCHING KUROKO NO BASUKE. YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY. One, 2fab4u or Immorethenthreeme or something like that ( I can't remember), likes Kise but I'm fine as long as Himuro and Akashi are free.**

 **Anyways, I really am sorry for the slow update yet again, but, hey, here we are again!**

 **NOW GUYS, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN ONE? PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE?**

 **~thanks you~**

 **Reina's POV.**

After I had so boldly kissed Zero, I fumbled around, before finding my bed. The covers were washed surprisingly, as if someone wanted to keep the room clean in case… I gave a small sharp intake of breath as I realised. In case if I would magically come back to life.

" Zero you idiot," I muttered, " why did you wait for so long?"

I searched for my pillow before snuggling into the sheets, clutching to my katana tightly. My eyes dropped and I found myself blissfully losing aware of my surroundings.

I opened my eyes and found myself, for a while, seeing light and colour. I winced as it made my eyes hurt a little, but I looked around my surroundings. I was in an endless white room, causing me to narrow my eyes as I realised where I was.

" Reina."

I turned and looked towards the five Guardian Elders sat, without their wives however. Tatsuya looked at me with a stern stare, although it held a little guilt and fear. I crossed my arms and looked down to what I was wearing. My blue hoodie, black leggings and black combat boots. I didn't see my navy blue trench coat, but I only shrugged.

Every once in a while, in my sleep, I get to visit the Guardian Elder's dimension to report or just for fun, which included getting my sight back for a short while. Sadly, it was forced to look at things such as old men.

" So, Tatsuya," I started, glaring at the Water Elder, before looking at all of the other Elders. " Aron," The Earth Elder flinched as I said it with a cold, deathly tone.

" Gerald," The Air Elder looked down with the decency to look ashamed.

" Hayato," The Metal Elder looked at me with his usual impassive look, however, it held a hint of hesitance.

" And Akira," The Fire Elder, simply smirked in a lazy manner, as if he didn't care about what he did.

" I would like to ask," I continued, donning on a fake, sweet smile while my dark, deathly aura emitted from me in dark waves, " may I ask, **why the fuck did you not tell about my powers**?"

Tatsuya, Aron, Gerald and Hayato flinched at my dark tone, while Akira, the cocky Fire Elder, simply laughed in amusement.

" You know why, little birdie," The Fire Elder purred, " we had good intentions."

I cringed in disgust when he used the horrible nickname he had made for me, before glaring at each and everyone of them.

" Yes, but what really pisses me off is that I had to hear it from Kaname himself," I hissed, not hiding the fact that I was beyond annoyed and frustrated.

There was an eery silence as they didn't really have an explanation to their ' miss telling' skills. I glared angrily at them, wanting answers.

" Alright, I want answers now and I swear to the love of Rain, I will go on a flipping rampage if someone doesn't tell me something," I threatened, tapping my foot impatiently, " on the count of five."

" Wait, Reina, you can't decide that!" Aron, the hearty Earth Elder protested, as I crossed my arms.

" 1."

" Be reasonable Reina, we can't just tell you something so quickly," Tatsuya, the firm Water Elder sternly said, although fear was in his voice, " we have to think about it first."

" 2."

" You're being childish Reina," Hayato, the stoney Metal Elder said, " your job is to do our missions, not to act like this."

" 3."

" Please consider our point of view," Gerald, the kind Air Elder pleaded, " we need you. If you don't help us, the world could possibly fall into mayhem!"

" 4."

" Why don't we just tell her," Akira, the arrogant Fire Elder suggested, " it's not like she's going to abandon us anytime soon."

" 5."

" **_NO!_** " the other four exclaimed.

" She'll run to her Zero Kiryu boy!"

" Do you not know her rebellious nature?!"

" Akira, you should know of all people how reckless Reina is."

" Do not ever mention that thought again."

" Well, if you don't want to tell me anything, then I'll have to start by destroying Aron's Spongebob collection," I threatened, causing Aron, the usually cheerful Earth Elder, to look at me as if I had just burned his child.

" You wouldn't do it," he gasped. I only grinned evilly as I opened my palm and out appeared a water like sword in hand.

" Oh, just watch me," I replied, as I stepped forward. I was the one who introduced him into the beautiful franchise of Spongebob, and I had given him a large collection of Spongebob seasons. And I knew exactly where they were hidden.

" Wait, please, don't do it!" Aron cried, tears prickling his green eyes. Hayato and Gerald restrained him from running around like a mad chicken, since that was what he strangely did when he was frightened/sad.

" We're not going to tell you anything," Tatsuya said, although it sounded strained, " we can shut up Aron if we need to."

" Oh, then I'll have to go and turn Kano into a delinquent," I smoothly said, loving how Tatsuya stiffened and looked at me in disbelief.

" No, you wouldn't dare!" Tatsuya exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. Now, the thing was, Tatsuya looked like an old, stern, strict man, but he had a soft spot for Kano. Kano was polite, hard working, calm, caring and helpful. So to make him a delinquent will break Tatsuya's heart.

" Oh, I will," I snickered, " I'm his Master so I can order him, besides, he'll probably get something good out of it."

Tatsuya stared at me in horror as if I had just killed the entire population of the world.

" No, anything but Kano," Tatsuya muttered, holding a hand to his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack.

" Tatsuya!" Gerald exclaimed worryingly, rushing over to him to help him. I had an evil glint in my eye as I looked at Hayato, whose eyebrow twitched in slight fear.

" We won't tell you," he said, although he sounded not too sure. I only grinned wider, causing Aron and Gerald to jump back a little in fear.

" Oooh, then I wonder what I'll have to tell Kyoko then," I calmly suggested. Kyoko was Hayato's lovely and kind wife who cared about everyone. Seriously, how did these two different individuals get together? But anyways, Kyoko was Hayato's one, and only weak point. He would do anything for her, and I mean **anything**. So I could always ask Kyoko to tell Hayato whatever I say. She's got a soft spot for me.

" You cheap brat..!" he growled, but I only grinned as he backed away. I had spent the last year visiting and reporting to them. Do you think I wouldn't be on close terms with them? Psshhh if anything, I was the closest person to them.

All that was left was Gerald and Akira. Akira, the cocky Fire Elder, agreed to tell me so there was no problem, and Gerald was just too nice to deny me.

" Haha, what an amazing woman you've become," Akira said, laughing casually. I laughed as well, and as we laughed like we were having tea and not threatening the Guardian Elders, the others looked at me as if I was sent from the darkest depths of the world.

" You've been hanging around Akira too much," Aron muttered, " you've become a sadist."

" Nonsense, the potential was already in her, I just gave her a few hints and tips," Akira replied casually, smiling like he had done nothing wrong. I also smiled, as he helped me sharpen my comeback skills magnificently.

It seems like I had judged the Fire Elder wrongly. At first I thought he was going to be exactly like Rido, someone who always had ulterior motives and was always using people. But surprisingly, he was a quite nice lad, who just loved being arrogant. I can't say the same for his wife though.

Akira's wife, was... a unique piece of art. AKA, something that not even I could comprehend what the hell is wrong with her. She was always clinging to Akira and when they're together, they're always flirting and acting all lovey dovey. Like... seriously lovey dovey. So lovey dov.. you get the picture, that it makes me want to puke in a Tatsuya's lap. His lap is the next closest thing to a rubbish bin.

She was so conniving and two faced, a complete bitch to anyone besides Akira and the other Guardian Elders. Perfect pissing off material. So, in all of my visits, it seem to always end in her screeching for me to get back to the living world. And I always said, " HAHAHA NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

Gosh the good ol' days of pissing off bitches.

" Now, start talking," I ordered, " please."

They shivered as I smiled in a fake, sweet smile. They were used to my loud, stubborn and hot tempered attitude. So seeing me 'act' like a polite, sweet young girl was obviously freaking the hell out of them.

" Alright, we'll start talking," Aron squeaked out in fear, causing me to give a real in satisfaction. Tatsuya looked at Aron with horror before sighing, as if he couldn't take this crap anymore.

" Yes, I guess you do have the right to know," Tatsuya said. I sat down on the… white ever lasting floor, getting comfortable since I knew this was going to be a nice, long story.

" You probably want to know why we need you," Tatsuya began, " and the reason being is that there's going to be a war, a war so dark that many will die and suffer for it."

I widened my eyes at the new found information. Another war?

" One thing the Guardian Elders can do, is catch glimpes into the future to prevent the world ending," Hayato continued, " and it shocked us to see that there will be a war against vampires, and humans."

" That's absurd, they've made a treaty already to prevent this," I retorted, frowning.

" Many promises can be broken, it's just that this promise just had to be broken instead of any other," Tatsuya replied, tightening his lips.

" There will be purebloods who want to control the humans, to take them into slavery," Tatsuya further explained, causing me to gasp in horror, " and we can not afford to let that happen."

" And why do you need me in this?" I asked. The Elders looked at each other, as if they were children who were keeping a deep secret.

" You, can either save the world or destroy the world, along with the war," Tatsuya replied, causing me to widen my eyes at this. That, was exactly what Shizuka said, exactly what 'that woman' had proclaimed.

" Save it from this chaotic war, or you can just completely destroy both vampires and humans all together."

" Do I save it?" I asked, looking at them in slight fear.

" That's the thing, we don't know," Aron answered, " sometimes we see you happily living your life with Zero Kiryu, and sometimes we see the world in chaos with you laughing as it crumbles."

" We were debating whether or not we tell you about your powers to help save the world, or to not tell you about your powers to prevent yourself from believing that you could destroy the world."

" Then why did you let me live, why couldn't you let me die peacefully to prevent this?!" I asked, feeling absolutely horrible about myself. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted to being revived.

" Because we truly believe that you will save this world," Gerald replied, smiling kindly down at me, " we will gamble the lives of many on you because we think that you can save this world from this war."

I widened my eyes. Holding my chest, I looked at them in shock, trying to find something that could tell me they were wrong.

" What, I can't possibly be someone so important," I said, laughing nervously to try and brush off this as a joke. But Akira, the usually smirking, cocky Fire Elder looked at me with a serious expression. Even Aron looked at me with the same, grim expression.

" There's a reason why we brought you back to life," Tatsuya said, " we can't have some war destroying the world, and if you're the key to stopping this coming war, then we will revive you over and over again if we have to, so this war can end."

I paused, not believing this was happening. I was always used to helping from behind the scenes, always pushing the heroes forward. But now I had to be the hero, things weren't going to be so easy now.

" **_You've spent a lot of your life in the shadows, it's time to step into the light_** ," all five Elders said, giving me a special kind of smile from each of them. I stern, but warm smile from the Water Elder Tatsuya, a cheeky and hearty grin from the Earth Elder Aron, a kind and gentle smile from the Air Elder, the Fire Elder, Akira's, usual arrogant smirk and a small smile from the Metal Elder, Hayato.

" Reina."

I looked around and widened my eyes as I saw a man, now a spirit, standing in front of me. He had a loose long sleeved dark grey shirt and black pants. His braid laid on his shoulder and I noticed a familiar feather earring swaying slightly.

" Callum," I gasped, widening my eyes. He smiled and I looked at him to see what I had missed over the past year. He was handsome, sweet and sometimes creepy with his obsession with that secretary, but he was a good man.

" You couldn't possibly have a chance with that secretary," I joked weakly. He pouted and folded his arms.

" I'm sorr.."

" Don't you dare apologise to me," Callum ordered firmly, " it was my fault for being weak."

He smiled at me so warmly that I couldn't help but smile a little back.

" I had a good life," Callum said, " I don't have any regrets, I did my job as a hunter well but I guess the only thing I want to change is my will power against that pureblood."

He looked at me with tender eyes and grinned.

" You're a good kid Reina, I'm sure you and Zero will make through this coming war."

As he said this, he faded away, transforming into a beautiful and colourful bird that had feathers exactly like his feather earring. He flew away, and I truly felt happy for him. He was free now, free from the boundaries of reality.

" I'm not that great, I can't see myself doing something so bold," I replied sadly.

" Come on Rei, it's about time you truly see just how great you are."

I turned around and to my disbelief, a ghosty figure of Ichiru stood, smiling kindly at me. I stepped forward and held his cheek, but I felt no warm or depth when I touched him gently.

" I'm a failure, I let you die," I whispered, tears ready to fall. Ichiru shook his head and leaned his head into my palm.

" I'm with you right now, I'm your wonderful partner aren't I?" he asked, smiling. He drifted off into his current wolf form, which wolfed happily. I knelt down and hugged my partner, ruffling his fur.

" I'm so sorry Ichi," I whispered, before I closed my eyes and saw darkness yet again.

I blinked my eyes open, sad to see the usual blackness that came with reality. I groaned and sat up, scratching the back of my head and yawned. Wow, what a nice visit. I sensed a presence and looked to my side, raising an eyebrow.

" May I ask why you're here Taka?" I asked, recognising that sarcastic and obnoxious aura around him. He chuckled and I gave a questionable look.

" I'm a teacher here," he replied, " but may I also ask, why you disappeared when Zero had left the room and you hadn't moved at all from the room?"

I narrowed my eyes at that question. I can't tell anyone I speak to the creators of the world, because, a) people would come after me for more answers and b) people will look at me like I'm nuts…. not that I'm denying that.

" Taka, it's called using a freaking window," I lied, giving a deadpanned expression. There was a tension in the air, before I heard Taka give a deep sigh.

" What ever you say then," he replied lightly, but I knew he wasn't stupid enough to buy that, " but whatever the case, you need to fetch your dog from the association. It's becoming an annoyance."

In a flash, I grabbed his shirt, or at least where I thought it was judged by where his voice was spoken from. I gritted my teeth and glared at the spot where the voice was spoken from.

" First of all, Ichiru is not a dog, he's a wolf, secondly, do **not** call my partner an 'it' and lastly, insult him and you'll have to deal with a rampaging mage," I growled lowly. My arm was slapped away as I heard Taka stand form his chair, causing the chair to rattle against the wooden floor.

" Whatever, but either way, you need to fetch your **partner** ," Taka replied, " so can you please come with me?"

I sighed in exasperation and stood up, before following him outside the room.

" Soooo… have you caught up with that bitch Helen?" I asked, referring to his first girlfriend whom I absolutely despised. Yeah, they said hate was too strong. And I said I didn't care.

" No, you should know I was an ignorant teenager when I was younger," Taka replied, and I snickered at the tone of disgust and irritation at the memory.

" Yeah, suuuurrreee," I drawled out, " it's not like I met her while I was travelling."

He stopped in his tracks and I knew for sure I had such a shit eating grin on my face.

" You what?!" he half whispered, half yelled.

" Oh yeah, do you know she's changed, married with tons of kids, has an honest job, and has completely changed from being a stuck up slut who only tries to get into any hot guy's pants," I explained, " is what I would like to say, but sadly, she's exactly what I had said at the end of my previous statement."

" You really don't know what feelings are, do you?" Taka asked, as we continued our journey through the massive academy.

" Oh yeah I do, I just don't care about certain people's that's all," I replied, giving the most innocent smile I could muster. Me and innocent do not go together let's just keep it at that.

We reached the Hunter's Association after confronting many of Taka's fangirls ( how the heck does he have so many, he's a bloody teacher). Wait, no, I remember when Toga was hit on by my classmates.

Back in the day I was in the Night Class and where I literally did not give a crap about the classes because TOGA CAN NOT TEACH ETHICS, I stumbled across upon a massive group of girls who were flirting with Toga, like, with a guy whose probs one million years older than their age. Um, awkward. And did they just move from the Night Class to Toga? I don't understand my species.

" Your fangirls are kinda scary," I said, referring to when a few had tried to kill me for being next to their precious Takamiya-sensei. I simply showed Kano in katana form and I'm pretty sure they ran away in fear.

" Nah, not as scary as you," Taka replied, before opening the doors to the association.

I heard a pair of paws bounding towards me, and that could only be one wolf.

" Ichiru!" I exclaimed fondly, as he jumped into my arms. He started to lick my cheek cheerfully, causing me to chuckle.

" Aren't you a good boy, you're a good boy aren't you?" I cooed, ruffling his fur.

" Um, since you're blind and stuff, I don't think you can see the destruction your partner has made," Taka said beside me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at Ichiru.

" Did you cause trouble again?" I asked sternly. Ichiru whimpered a little, as if he was a little child who got caught stealing candy and was being reprimanded.

" I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed, grinning wildly and hugging him tightly. He wolfed happily and nuzzled into my shoulder.

" You guys are perfect for each other that it's scary," Taka said, a little fear in his voice. I only snickered in satisfaction and ruffled Ichiru's fur once more.

" Now, you go and wait at the entrance for me okay?" I said sternly. Ichiru wolfed and I heard his paws lightly tap on the floor before I heard a small 'thump' near what must be the entrance.

" Are you serious?!" a masculine voice exclaimed, " it takes a few words and he sits without a fight but when **we** tell him to sit down, he goes off barking like a mad man!"

" I'm special, end of story," I replied, as I stood up and looked beside me to where I knew Taka stood.

" Can we head to the Hunter Association's tattooist?" I asked.

" Why?" Taka asked me, giving me a shocked tone, " it's not like you're a Level E needing a tattoo to be tamed."

" Nah, I want a casual tattoo," I said firmly. Taka sighed in exasperation before walking towards hopefully towards the association's tattooist, with me following him.

I heard Taka open a door and I followed after him, the smell of ink and sterilising alcohol hitting me in the face as I entered.

" Oh, hi Kaito," a gruff voice said, chuckling.

" She wants to have a tattoo," Taka said, getting straight to the point, " and I hope you have what she wants."

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I stood still, trying to keep calm.

" That earring, it looks familiar to Reina Izumo's," the gruff voice said, causing me to stiffen slightly. Crap.

" I only came across it at a jewellery shop," I lied, swallowing my saliva nervously.

" Yes, well, Reina was one of the Association's best, an ace to be exact," the man explained, " she was a really weird child back then, always grinning and doing the strangest of things. But she really was a good kid."

I felt a twinge of sadness and gratitude towards the man, who I knew was the tattooist that did Zero's tattoo and my piercing. He was a retired hunter who was skilled in the hunter spells. So he decided to become the association's tattooist and caught on piercing skills along with the job.

" But anyways, like usual we have to move on," the tattooist said, " so what do ya need?"

" I know you do Level E spells but I was wondering if you could do a few tattoos for me?" I asked, smiling.

" Alright, whatcha want?" he asked, and I heard him getting a few things.

" I want a feather on my right collarbone and a lavender inside a rain drop on my left wrist," I replied, before looking at Taka so he could lead me to the seat, wherever it was. As I sat down carefully, I heard rustling of paper and I realised tat he was designing the tattoo before drawing on my wrist.

" Is this good?" the tattooist asked, before giving a realising ' oohh' before shuffling some more.

" Yeah, judging from her taste, that is exactly what she wants although you might want to change the feather a little like this," Taka said in approval as I heard him walking over and using what sounded like a pencil to sketch something.

Even though I knew he was an egotistic and overly sarcastic guy ( hey, if he wasn't always so easily pissed off, we would've been great friends) but nevertheless, when it came to style, Taka knew what looked good and what didn't…. which is why I dress weirdly to piss him off.

" Alright, I hope you won't be one of those girls who instantly regret their decision, so I'm asking one last time, are you sure?" the tattoosit asked, giving me a serious tone.

" If there's one crazy thing about her, is that she's the most straight forward person there ever was on this goddamn planet," Taka replied for me, " trust me, if anything, you should be worried more about is how blunt she is to anyone she doesn't like."

" Yeah," I added, grinning. The tattooist sighed before I heard him sit himself beside me.

" I'll do your feather on your collar bone first then, so get ready okay?" the tattooist warned me, " it's gonna sting a little."

" What's life without a little pain to make it reality?" I replied, before closing my eyes as I felt the needle etch into my collar bone.

For a few minutes, it was silent beside the purring of the needle machine thingy. He was right, it stung, but I had faced so much pain before that this was nothing.

" So, why do you want these specific designs?" the tattooist asked, breaking the long tension.

" The feather is because I want to respect a hunter called Callum who recently died," I replied smoothly, " I hadn't known him that much, but he was truly a great man who would've made a great comrade in the future."

The needle stopped piercing my skin as it was lifted from my collar bone.

" No wonder Kaito wanted to have this specific feather," the tattooist whispered in shock. I smiled sadly at the thought of Callum, but I knew he was happy now.

" And the lavender in a raindrop because it symbolises my love for a guy," I said, smiling at the thought of Zero. I felt the needle once again poke me again and I hissed in pain since I wasn't prepared.

" You'll regret it if you guys break up," the tattooist grumbled, " I've seen too many hunters fall just because they fell in love with someone that wasn't right for them."

" It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me or not, I just want him to be happy," I replied. It was a long time before he finished both the feather and lavender in the rain drop tattoo. He wrapped it some sort of glad wrap, and I nodded in thanks as I was helped off the chair to the door by Taka.

" How much?" I asked, as I reached for my wallet in my trench coat pocket, since I was in reality and not just wearing my beloved hoodie.

" 0."

" I'm sorry, do you mean, 20.00?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Don't judge, I have no idea how much tattoo actually cost because I've never had one.

" No, I meant zero dollars," the tattooist replied, " think of it as a thank you for considering a good friend of mine as a comrade."

I was ready to protest but I felt an arm on my arm stop me.

" Leave it, he's not going to budge," Taka said, before dragging me through the door, causing me to bang my head on the door.

" BITCH, I KNEW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

" I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

" You're such a jerk."

" Real rich coming from your mouth."

" I know, I'm so amazing and awesome that gold spills from my mouth when I talk."

"…. Let's just go meet the President."

 **REVIEW, GUYS, REVIEW!**


	28. Meeting the Dark Side

Chapter 28- Meeting the dark side

 **Hahaha, guys, look! It's meeeee! I AM SO SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A MONTH AND LIKE ASDSFGHJHBHGFDS THAT IS, I AM SO SORRY. I just had homework, started school again, really good anime to watch and really good manga to read and I had been working on a book of mine on Wattpad so... I'M SORRY.**

 **But back to topic, I am coming off in full spin with RWaL as you guys are going to read about something extremely important in this chapter... IT'S ABOUT ZERO X REINA! I've seriously been having problems trying to think of a ship name for them.**

 **Zeina, Reiro, Reize, THE LIST GOES ON!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW LIKE ASDFGHJKJHGFD PLEASE.**

 **Reina's POV.**

I had spent the next few days of my life wondering around the association doing odd jobs here and there, annoying Taka like usual, playing with Ichiru, eating chocolate while I watched, or more like heard, everyone work their asses off. Yeah, it was pretty chill. Until Zero one day came in only to see me relaxing with Ichiru while nibbling on a chocolate bar.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Zero yelled uncharacteristically, while I blinked.

" Um, here, duh?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. I could hear the other hunters snickering so I could tell Zero looked hilarious at the moment.

I heard a ' woah, Kiryu is actually having a bit of colour on his face for once!' and I knew he was absolutely livid. Mwahahaha.

" I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed, " I tried finding you here at the association but then the next thing I know, you're off on a job, and then I try finding you at school AND YOU'RE NOT THERE!"

" Well, I've just been working casually while eating some chocolate," I replied. I had my shoulder length hair in a small plait, done by Taka. Even though I know he hates my guts, he wouldn't try to mess up my amazing features. He's a perfectionist so it's okay.

I ditched the mask and decided to wear the blue clip Zero got me. I decided all I needed was a hood and I was set. I changed Kano's sheath into a simple black one, so that people wouldn't get suspicious.

I had to sadly rid of the rain drop earring since many knew I had worn it in my past life. I had it made into a small bracelet, where the rain drop crystal was an amulet.

" Is that a tattoo?" he asked, as he grabbed my wrist and my head to make me tilt my head slightly, and to expose my wrist and collar bone tattoo.

" Oh yeah, I got it done a few days ago," I chirped, grinning as if I had done nothing wrong.

" You even got a tattoo.." he whispered in shock, as he looked at the tattoo on my wrist, and my collar bone.

" You got Callum's feather," he said, " and you got this…"

" It represents us," I explained happily, " it shows that I'll protect you from anything, just like how the rain drop is covering the lavender to keep it safe."

He stood in silence, before sighing and he dropped my head and wrist.

" God, what the heck am I going to do with you?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

" You're going to have to deal with my amazingness," I replied, grinning in glee.

I had missed Zero, but at the same time, was frightened to meet him again. You know, kissing the guy you thought you had no chance with was kind of scary.

" Kaito, why did you allow her to do this?" Zero asked, a hint of frustration in his voice.

" You know her, it was either allow her to get the tattoo, or her destroying the association building," Taka replied, " I did it for the better good of the Association."

Cries of agreement dotted out through out the entire Association.

" Her wolf already destroyed half the place!"

" Kaori almost destroyed the library when she was playing hide and seek!"

" She also went on a rampage when she couldn't find any chocolate!"

" I swear, she and Reina are twins separated from birth."

I grinned and laughed as Zero groaned at what I had done.

" Well, what do you need?" I asked, as I finished the last part of my chocolate, licking my chocolate covered lips.

" Um, I was wondering if you want to visit Ichiru's grave," Zero said, as I heard Ichiru, my wolf partner, give a small woof.

" Ugh, finally, you actually doing something other than work!" Taka exclaimed, both exasperated and relieved, " I swear Zero, you'll kill yourself from all the work you're doing."

" Woah, you've been doing that much work that even Taka thinks it's too much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, " you've clearly have not been thinking straight, because if anything, Taka is the only guy I know who practically drinks his work like water, so for him to say you've been doing too much clearly means you've been breathing in your work too much."

The silence left me feeling satisfied, while you could hear the beautiful distant WHAP of a face palm somewhere in the building.

" Anyways, take a few days off work so you can actually relax for once," Taka said, " you're such a damn workaholic."

I stood up and pointed my finger outward.

" Let's go!" I exclaimed happily, finally stretching my limbs for a long time.

" Rei-.. Kaori, that's the opposite direction of the entrance," Zero deadpanned. Cue another of the beautiful distant WHAP of a face palm yet again, only this time, I think I heard multiple hands.

" YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET PERMANENT HAND MARKS IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" I yelled, as I followed Zero to the entrance, which lead to our destination.

" ONLY IF YOU KEEP UP WITH YOUR STUPID ACTS KAORI!" a voice yelled back, and I grinned as I simply gave them the ever so friendly middle finger.

After a while, you know, after buying a bouquet for Ichiru's grave stone, dissing more people for belittling Ichiru, eating chocolate and nearly getting arrested by the police, we reached the cemetery. How I knew this? Because the place we entered had the smell of death everywhere.

" How many time have you've visited this place?" I asked, as I followed Zero's footsteps. He faltered in his step, causing me to give a confused look.

" I've visited every few months," he replied, " but lately, I haven't been able since I've been caught in work."

Zero stopped after a while of walking and I heard him place this bouquet of sweet smelling roses on the ground, which I assumed was the grave. I heard Ichiru sit down with a thump, so I crouched down before what I assumed was the grave.

" We were close when we were young," Zero whispered, " but I never saw the hatred he bred for his weakness."

" He died but he still lives on you know?" I replied, smiling softly as I ruffled Ichiru's, the wolf, fur.

" I just, can't help but feel guilty that I couldn't save him," Zero said, we brushed shoulders as he crouched down beside me. I frowned and knocked Zero on the head.

" Don't blame your self for something you couldn't help," I sternly said, " you're always doing that, always blaming yourself for nothing."

He intertwined his fingers with mine, causing me to jolt slightly before clenching softly onto his large, warm palms.

" I just.."

" He died for us Zero, for **us** , are you going to disrespect his wishes and stay pitiful? Is that what Ichiru really wanted for us? To wallow in grief?" I asked. Zero stayed silent, my words sinking in.

" Don't blame yourself Zero, Ichiru and I always looked out for you because we cared."

" I know, but, you've always been looking out for me and where was I when you were hurt?" he whispered shamefully, " I was walking away with a future in hand while you suffered behind me."

I leant onto him, closing my eyes as I smiled.

" You're such an idiot, who said you had to do that," I replied, " I was prepared to die early, and so if I was to die, I was going to die knowing you were safe."

" But.."

" Zero, let me make my mother fricking point, so shut up."

We stayed silent, my head leaning on Zero's shoulder. I hadn't felt this calm in a while, always killing vampires, always running around, always worrying, when was the last time I could even do this sort of thing?

" Why did you kiss me?" he asked after some time, causing me to widen my eyes. I felt my cheeks flame up, and I tilted my head upright again.

" It's because, well, I love you," I replied simply, my head spinning with everything.

" I love you too."

I snapped my head towards his voice, shocked to hear him say something so corny. I'm shocked I said something so corny as well! Like seriously, I was that one girl who always gagged at the sickly lovey dovey couples in my school.

" I'm so sorry," he murmured, as he rested his head onto my shoulder.

" Wat?" I asked, giving a seriously confused face. Sorry for loving me? Sorry for not saving me? Sorry for eating my chocolate when we were eight?! WHAT CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?!

" I'm sorry for never seeing your love for me and leaving you for Yuki," he replied, " I left you didn't I? I told you that I liked Yuki and even though I saw the pain in your eyes, I did nothing."

" What right did I have to have you anyways?" I asked, giving a small bitter smile as I tilted my head to the sky, " I was going to die, I didn't deserve something beautiful like love."

" I wouldn't have cared!" he sharply snapped, digging his face into my coat, giving me a jolt.

" I hurt you, I freaking hurt you Reina, how could I? You did everything for me and where was I when you were kidnapped, where was I when you visited your parents, where was I when you fought Rin, and where was I when you were killed?

I was selfishly taking everything from you, and I did nothing to return anything."

" I wouldn't have minded if you took everything away from me though,"I replied softly, " you took my heart already, so I thought, why not I give you my life?"

" I wouldn't have minded if you sucked my soul dry, if you broke me a million times, if you sliced me ten thousand times, I wouldn't have minded if the boy who saved me that fateful night hurt me."

" You idiot, why?" he asked, his voice showing sadness, " I'm not even worth it."

" Because I care for you," I replied, simply grinning.

" Yuki-sama!"

Zero and I jolted right up, and the smell of blood filled my nose instantly. I wasn't a vampire, and yet, I could still smell it. How much blood was spilt?

" Wait here," Zero muttered, as I heard a click of what sounded like the Bloody Rose and footsteps running towards something.

" Psh, please, like you can stop me Zero," I replied softly, as I took out Kano and clicked my tongue for Ichiru.

" I will help guide you Reina-sama," Kano said from my sword.

" KANO, I SAID IT'S REINA!" I yelled exasperatedly, before grinning.

" Nah, it's way too easy if I can see the vampires," I replied, " I've grown accustom to my hearing but it's still thrilling to go against something you can't see."

As I twirled to sword in my hand, trying to get a feel for my beloved partner for the first time in a year, I smirked.

" Besides, haven't fought a good opponent for a while now," I added, before whistling for Ichiru to run forward.

" Kiryu!" an annoyingly familiar male voice called out, notably Aido, and I felt a huge wave of the scent of blood hit me, causing me to cringe.

That is, until I sensed something else unpleasant.

I closed my eyes and I impaled my sword into the ground to my right, cutting something slightly but only barely. I felt it swoop up and I swung my sword but it disappeared somewhere.

" What do you want pureblood?" I asked coldly, twisting my sword as I gritted my teeth. I couldn't see who the pureblood was, but it had the power to disappear, most likely in the ground.

The presence of the pureblood went under my feet, and I sliced the ground with my sword just in time before he could reach to grab my leg. The pureblood retreated, hissing.

" A blind hunter managed to injure the great Touma, my my, I must be getting rusty," the pureblood replied with a little hostility.

" However, I would a fool to underestimate one of the best hunters in Japan, let alone a mage," the pureblood continued, " I've heard of you, Reina Izumo. I thought you were dead however, it appears your curse has disappeared. I still sense a magical presence in you though."

" Long story short, I got revived, had to trade my powers, freedom and sight for my life. Turns out I still had my power but I'm still humanish and not a full mage for some reason. But I'm still freaking blind so I can't read or watch anime and manga. And yeah, that's been my awesome life so far I guess," I replied, placing a hand on my hip as I thought of the past events.

" What..," the pureblood said, and I sensed confusion rolling off him in waves.

" Anyways, I suggest you leave, I was pissed a little a second ago, but my great comrade Zero here is more than happy to shred you to pieces," I chirped, " so please, if you value your existence, leave."

" Well then, just so you know, I was only trying to see the new Kuran bitch but sadly she lacks power," the pureblood replied, " all well, toodles!"

And with that, the pureblood left, causing me to clap my hands in finality.

" Alright, now that's done, may I ask why you are here, Yuki, Aido?" I asked, placing Kano back into my sheath, " I mean, I know everyone wants to see my gorgeous face but, you know, I like some space once in a while."

" We were hear to visit the old maid from my house who had died recently," Yuki replied. Ah yes, I remember her, she was very nice. Yes, she brought over good chocolate. If you give me good chocolate, then you might be able to get a one way ticket to my good books.

" I see…"

There was an awkward tension, as we just stood there in the scent of blood. I noticed Yuki groaning and breathing heavily, but as I stepped to help, Aido moved forward to help her.

" Yuki Cross, I mean, Yuki-sama," he fretted, before he gave a squeak of surprise as I heard a body fall limp.

" Yuki!" I exclaimed, as I rushed forward. I felt something sticky under my boot, and I touched only to my horror that it was blood.

" Zero, take her back to the nearest Association building," I ordered, and I heard a thump somewhere near where Zero was. He must've thought of it and was probably carrying her.

" I'm going to check the surrounding area, I'll meet you back, okay?"

" Wait, Reina.."

" Trust me, I almost injured a pureblood remember?" I teased, tapping my katana. Zero sighed and I felt him give me a brief hug.

" We'll talk about us when we get back," he said, before I heard two sets of footsteps disappear from my hearing range.

" Alright Ichiru, can you sniff out anyone here?" I asked, holding my sword to the ready. I heard Ichiru sniff around, before suddenly, he growled furiously.

" Ichiru?" I asked, as I swivelled my head around to sense for anything.

He snarled before I heard him lift his feet from the ground. I heard him thump into something, before I heard another thump near what I presumed was the wall.

As I heard whimpering, I widened my eyes in complete fury as I unsheathed my sword. This bastard, they must've thrown Ichiru into the wall.

" ASSHOLE, WHOSE THERE?!" I yelled, clenching Kano tightly. I was slightly worried, Ichiru was trained to fight against vampires pretty well, so to be so easily thrown aside…

" Reina, it's…" Kano said, nervously, and I gave a confused look.

" Reina?"

I widened my eyes as I turned my head forward. I gaped as I almost dropped my sword in shock.

" Rin.." I whispered, as I tried to sense him, his magic aura. Nothing. All I sensed was a pitiful human standing in front of me. Then how did he throw Ichiru?

" Is that really you?" his voice asked, " Reina, you're not dead right? I'm not hallucinating right? It's you isn't it?"

I didn't know what I was feeling. Was it anger? Was it sadness? Was it shock? I have no idea what I should be feeling but I most certainly wasn't feeling any positive feelings.

" I don't know whether I should impale you a thousand times with my sword, or to simply punch you in the face," I said, giving a bitter laugh. I stopped shortly, as I dropped my dark smile.

" Why are you here Rin?" I asked, " were you here to say hello to my grave, or were you here to repent for your sins? Why Rin, haven't you had enough?"

" I regretted hurting you, I never meant to kill you, I only meant to injure you enough so you could give up and come with me," Rin said, his voice almost breaking into sobs, " I didn't mean to kill you Reina, you know that."

" And you should know of all people how bloody stubborn I am," I retorted, " what, did you really think I was pitiful enough to break under such pressure?"

There was a silence as I stood there, disappointment filling me.

" How are you even alive? I saw you die Reina, I know you're no deity or god, so how?" Rin asked, and I felt his piercing gaze turn on me.

" I was chosen generously by the Guardian Elders to be resurrected, but I had to sacrifice a few things," I replied, holding up three fingers, " one, my freedom meaning I have to serve the Guardian Elders for the rest of my life.

Two, my eye sight because of equivalent exchange, and thirdly, I lost my mage blood.

Strangely, I still have my magic but things like the curse and my shorten life don't affect me anymore."

" You're blind?" he whispered, as if he couldn't believe me. I took off my hood to show him as I mockingly sneered towards Rin's direction.

" Wonderful, you still have a functional brain Rin," I replied dryly, " I'm surprise you haven't gone insane since your master has gone."

" I swear Rin, you have no idea how pissed off I am, I might just kill you but I'm not a cold bastard like you, and because I've experienced the pain of death," I hissed, " but if you happen to piss me off any further, I'm not so sure."

" Reina…"

" No, let me ask you a question Rin, may I ask why you have the presence of a human?" I growled, already expecting the disgusting answer already.

There was a guilty silence and I could practically touch the guilt rolling off of him. I widened my eyes as I realised there was only one other way to rid of your magic and mage blood. You either die, or you pass it on to someone else.

" No.., you didn't.."

Rin protested, " I had no choice!"

" NO CHOICE?!" I yelled furiously, " TELL ME THIS RIN, WHO WAS THE POOR CHILD WHO HAD TO TAKE UPON YOUR STUPID WISH?!"

" It was a little boy in a distant village," he murmured, and I heard the cracking of the ground as I struck the ground angrily with my sword.

There were a few rules to the curse of the mage. One, the blood and magic has to go to someone with mage blood, secondly, the magic has to pass through a child under 10 years of age and thirdly, the child has to be perfectly healthy so they don't immediately die after accepting the power.

" Wait, but there aren't any other mages left in the world though," I whispered, " I even researched everything! Don't tell me.."

I launched myself forward as I punched the area I knew Rin's face was due to his talking. I heard a satisfying crunch as I realised I had punched Rin's nose. I shook with anger, as if I couldn't control myself.

" You gave it to a human didn't you?" I asked, gritting my teeth, " YOU GAVE MAGIC TO A HUMAN CHILD!"

If the rules of the curse aren't followed, for example, you give your mage powers to a human, the human instantly dies. A human can't handle the power and will die from the overdose of unfamiliar magic inside them.

" I thought if I followed all of the other requirements, I could get away with it," Rin muttered, with a muffled voice. I raised my fist once again, hearing a small whimper from Rin.

He didn't have his powers anymore, he didn't have Rido anymore, he didn't even have a weapon on him.

And I guess he realised how screwed he was. Because he was facing off against me without anything. Oh, and also I was seriously pissed off.

" Are you the captain of my kendo team?" I asked, snarling, " are you the courageous boy I saw standing with our trophy? No, you were a lie. You're not him, you're not the boy I looked up to. The Rin I knew wouldn't whimper or do something so cowardly."

" You would do the same if you're family left you for nothing!" Rin exclaimed, before he sat silent, as he realised who he was talking to.

" Excuse me?" I asked, incredulously, " I would do the same if my family left me? Well guess what Rin, THEY DID. THERE ARE PROBABLY HUNDREDS OF KIDS AROUND THE WORLD WHO WERE ABANDONED BUT THEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO DISGUSTING LIKE YOU DID."

" How could you?" I hissed, " how could you do something so disgusting? I thought you were better than this."

" Reina..," Kano said sternly from my sword, trying to reach me but I was way too pissed.

" No Kano! I won't back down from this!" I snapped, " I won't let him get away with this!"

I felt like I was losing myself in my anger, as if it was consuming every inch of my body. But what was scary was that I let my fury take over me. I enjoyed the relief it brought as I pulled out my bottled feelings.

And soon, I felt something grasp onto me.

 **Rin's POV.**

I held my nose painfully as blood dripped from it. I stared in fear and shock as Reina glared at me with her lightless eyes. I've always known Reina one to be cheerful and sarcastic, but never have I've seen her this pissed.

" Maybe it's because only Kiryu-san was close to her," the voice in the back of my head mused. Anyhow, I was in in front of a very angry Reina, and she had a sword and her magic. I, had no family, no power, no magic or any weapon. Yes, I had every right to be petrified.

" How could you?" she hissed, " how could you do something so disgusting? I thought you were better than this."

After I killed Reina, I had ran as quickly as I could away from the Academy. That day, I had tried to reach my family but when I reached my house, they turned me away, saying I was no longer their son. I was abandoned just like that.

For the past year, I had spent my time travelling and wandering. That's where I met a young boy. He was obviously a human child but I still tried to pass my magic to him. I thought, if I could get rid of these cursed powers, I can finally come home. But immediately after I did, I regretted it immediately.

I had killed a child, after I had killed Reina. I didn't know what overcame me, it was all in a flash. And now here I was, meeting the girl I killed.

I pinched my nose while I gaped at her in complete shock. You would, wouldn't you, if the one you liked suddenly came back alive after a year. But now wasn't the time to try and hug her when she was angrily clutching her sword.

And then I noticed something, her dull blue eyes were becoming darker and darker, as she screamed and hissed at me angrily. Her eyes soon became completely black, and I stared terrified, as she stopped her growling.

" Reina?" I asked, as I tried to stand up. She was silent and whenever Reina's silent, you know shit goes wrong.

She smirked maliciously as she undid her neat plait. She tossed her black blue hair which was now shoulder length. She licked her lips and she looked at me with black soulless eyes.

" Sorry, I was just getting so stuffy being caged inside that girl's mind," Reina said, although I was now pretty sure this wasn't Reina. I gave a look of confusion as Reina cackled.

" Haha, it's been a long time since I've taken over," she continued, as she darkly chuckled, " it's been a while since I've experienced the outside world."

As she flexed her hand and looked at her katana, I stood up in confusion.

" Who, are you?" I asked cautiously, as I wiped the last remnants of my blood from my nose. She looked at me and giggled, as she lolled her head backwards.

" Oh my, since this girl has become blind, I couldn't see anything but now that I've taken over, I can finally see," she explained, " so it was nice seeing such a pitiful look."

" To answer your question, I'm the manifestation of dark magic inside Reina's magic," she replied, as she bowed as if she was a performer, " nice to meet the boy who helped me get out for a while."

" What?" I asked, confused. Manifestation of dark magic? She rolled her eyes and scoffed as if I was an idiot.

" I guess your stupid master, Rinko or Rido or something, didn't explain your magic that well. Anyways, he told you, that a powerful mage has to become broken, dark, corrupted to gain your 'true' magic, right?" she explained, " well, that's only the surface. If the mage is broken enough, their emotions and magic will mix and so all the negative feelings will become into some sort of manifestation."

She grinned and she blinked with her wide black eyes.

" Tada, you get me! I'm all of Reina's dark emotions," she giggled, " and ever since she was young, I've been trying to take control of her but she's a tough cookie you see. I've only managed to have a few seconds with her and then poof, her guardian butts in!"

" But since she doesn't have any mage blood anymore and only her magic, it seems like it's harder for her guardian to be summoned," the dark Reina pondered, " so I'm going to take this chance to take over her!"

" So when I unlocked my dark power, that was only a tiny bit of this?" I asked, my own eyes widening. She grinned and twirled around, as if she was a child.

" Haha, yep, you got broken and tortured only to scrape the surface," she replied, " but you're only an average mage, nothing like Reina. Reina's family are direct descendants of one of the very first mages ever! So of course she's special."

She pouted as she paused her skipping.

" Sadly, Reina's the only direct descendant left, and now that you've given up your magic, she's the only mage left," she whined, " so of course, I'm trying my very best to take control of her since she's the last one left."

" Why do you need to take over her?" I asked. Dark Reina smirked, as she once again, licked her lips.

" To destroy the world of course!" she chirped, " I mean, that's why I decided to exist!"

" You chose to exist?" I asked, giving a complete and utter shocked expression.

" Yeah, magic has a mind of its own and so the controller has to extremely special to be able to wield magic," she continued, " but back on topic, my personal mission is to destroy this world."

" Why?!" I exclaimed, fearfully watching her as she danced around.

" Why?" she mused, " because I don't like this world."

" It's so booorrrriiinnggg, and it's just corrupt and stuff," she continued, " so I'm going to destroy it."

She said magic had a mind of its own but that was an understatement, it practically was a person!

" But of course, my other side will try to save the world from me," she said, frowning, " so I have to try and take complete control of Reina before she can stop me."

" Other side?" I asked, completely lost as to what was happening. All I knew was that the thing that was controlling Reina was the dark side of magic, and that she was going to destroy the world since she thought it corrupt.

" Yeah, since there's a bad side, there's a good side since there needs to be a balance and blah blah blah," she whined, " my other side is such a goody two shoes and it's really annoying."

" So now that you know the secret, I wonder what I should do with you?" she drawled, as she gave a cattish smirk. I stiffened, stepping backwards. Oh shit.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. CLICK DAT BUTTON!**


	29. Dark Reina and Light Reina

Chapter 29- Dark Reina and Light Reina

 **Hi guys, boy, it's been a long time hasn't it?! 29 chapters of Raining with a Lavender and so many of you guys have been contributing and reading to this fanfiction! And it's my very first so I'm super happy with how it's been going! I'm not hit wonders like the other VK fanfictions out there, but I know for a fact that I have wonderful readers who read my story and that's all that I care about ^-^ SO THANK YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY!**

 **I was actually thinking of dropping this because I had other commitments, but I thought, " hey, at the very least, I should still finish this for all those people who are putting the effort into reading this." And also because my friend 2fab4u would seriously murder the crap out of me XD So thanks guys, I'm really happy that thi story has come so far :D**

 **SO SIT BACK, AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Rin's POV.**

I gulped as the person in front of me giggled as she placed a finger on her chin.

" Hmmm, considering how you made little Reina suffer so much, perhaps I should put you through ten times the kind of pain she went through," she pondered, as she taped her chin.

Shit, shit, shit, shit….

She twirled her katana and examined it, as if she was trying to see if it was sharp enough for my torture to become.

" Should I stab you a thousand times in the same spot?" she asked, " or should I beat you black and blue? Ahh! How about I cut off your limbs slowly, one by one! There are so many options aren't there?

How about this option, you turn around for a minute, while I run in the other direction?

" Uh…"

She tilted her head and smirked towards my direction.

" Hmm….I wonder, I wonder…," she said, " maybe I should burn you alive, wouldn't that be fitting for a former fire mage?"

I swallowed a huge gulp of saliva, as I was tempted to shake my head at the idea. I knew I did some stupid stuff when I was a mage, but I don't want to be burnt alive!

HEEEELLLLPPPPP! SOMEONE, HELP ME, SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY, PSYCHOPATHIC WOMAN?! AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!

 **Reina's POV.**

I opened my eyes and winced as I realised that I could see. I sat right up, whipping my head around to see where I was.

This wasn't the Guardian world, the guardian world was completely white while this place was quite different. One side was completely black, a grey cage in the middle of it while the other side was completely white, with a simple small table stood alone with a ornamental tea set.

" Huh," I said blankly, as I looked down at where I stood which was a greyish fade between the two sides.

" Heeellloooo~!"

I whipped my head to my right, as I turned to see a girl sitting on the cage in the middle of the black side.

She looked exactly like me, but she wore a black leather jacket over a black tank top, accompanied with skin tight black jeans. Her lips were painted black and she licked them as she looked down on me with her black soulless eyes.

" Da faq?" I blurted out, looking at her in confusion. She was me, her hair was exactly like mine's but I knew for the fact that never in my life I would wear black lipstick, or skin tight clothes. Nor did I bear such a malicious aura.

" Ugh, I already had to explain it to your idiot mage friend, Rin, was it?" she whined, " he was a cutie, but he was too weak and stupid for my taste."

It seriously creeped me out when she started to talk, just like me, only she just called Rin a cutie…. Eeeeeeewwwww.

" Let me say it shortly, you've become so powerful that your emotions and your magic has decided to blend together," she explained, " so now, all your negative feelings have become me, your dark self, and then all your positive feelings become another self, your light self."

" Holy crap, I read that magic was very human like and emotion based, but I never knew it would make another being of myself," I said, " let alone make someone that's completely opposite to me."

" Haha, you should make your Light self," she mused, as she swung her feet up and down on the cage. I gave a wary look at the cage, which was now swinging open.

" I think she would approve me better than you," a light voice came out, and I turned around to see me again, but she had a pristine white dress while she sat down at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

" Nice to meet you Reina, I should say I am your Light self," she introduced, as she placed down her cup of tea and opened her eyes to reveal piercing golden eyes.

" Uh….woah," I replied, blinking, " how the heck are you my counterparts, when you both act completely different to me."

" Yeah, you should really start checking out some boys you know," my dark self said, " it was so boring when you densely ignored all those delicious boys in front of you."

" Um…ew," was all I said, as I cringed and took a step back.

" What?!" my dark self exclaimed indignantly, " there were so many cute boys in your school and yet all you cared about was chocolate."

" Well duh," I replied, giving a ' of course I would' look, " anyone would pick chocolate over guys."

" You have no sense of being a girl!" my dark self yelled exasperatedly, " you're suppose to like cute stuff, boys, dresses, skirts, jewellery, and romance."

" Eeeww, all the stuff I don't like," I said, a disgusted expression on my face, " I had everything I wanted, chocolate, food, sleep, comebacks, a family, friends, kendo, what more could I ask for."

My dark self gaped at me and slapped a hand over her eyes, as if she was tired of my antics.

" We should really get to business," my light self finally said, as she sipped her tea calmly. Yuck, I never liked tea. It wasn't tasty enough for me, usually I'd drink water or hot chocolate. Coffee was too bitter and sometimes water started to taste….bland. Actually it always tastes bland, like water….huh.

" Uuugghhh, please, stop with the prissy act," my dark self scoffed, " it's making me want to puke."

" But it's the truth," my other self replied, " we need to discuss important matters with Reina."

" Buuutttt she doesn't need to know," my dark counterpart slurred, " all she has to do is listen to me about destroying the world, and we'll be all good."

" Please stop creating trouble," my light self retorted, " your ideas such as destroying the world are ridiculous, the world is made to live, not to perish."

" The world? Live? HAHAHAHA, humans have already destroyed ages ago!" dark Reina cackled, holding her ribs as if what my light self had said was the funniest thing in the world.

" It is not their fault that the world is harsh," my light self calmly replied. Sparks flew across the room, as Dark Reina glared at Light Reina, while my light self kept on sipping that damn cup of hers.

My dark self then smirked, licking her lips once more.

" Oh? The way I see it, the world and everyone in it has made people suffer, isn't that right Reina?" she asked, grinning my way with a dark aura. She leaped off the cage and approached me, stopping just before where the black stopped.

" I mean, people have a part in creating the world, and the humans are the ones who destroyed it and other people's lives."

" The world is cruel, no? It should suffer, perish, fall, die for what it's done to you," she whispered, tilting her head, " it's done too much, already."

Flashbacks filled my mind, as I closed my eyes painfully.

 _" Where's my papa and mama?" I wailed, as I reached my orphanage._

 _" Help, Rei-nee!" my 'brothers and sisters' at the orphanage cried, as they were butchered._

 _" Zero!" I screamed, as Shizuka pierced his pale skin with her fangs._

 _" You are not my child," my father hissed, as I was being sold off._

 _" Shizuka, Shizuka!" Ichiru sobbed, as he hugged his master and mother figure head's body._

 _" Sometimes, life isn't fair," Ryu said sadly, as he obediently bowed before the Older Aido._

 _" It's either these poor women and children, or you come with me," Kaito proposed, smirking._

 _" Reina, I love you," Ichiru whispered, before he fell limp._

 _" Reina! Don't leave me, please!" Zero sobbed, " please, don't leave me."_

The memories filled my head and I clutched it painfully. I winced, gritting my teeth to try and take hold of what I had of reality.

" See?" my dark self purred, " it's just a sick, disgusting thing that's made you suffer."

I nodded slightly, agreeing for just a split second with what she had said. She smirked and cocked her head to the side as she licked her lips.

I felt my senses numb as I took a step to the dark side of the room. I blinked, before I realised what I was doing.

" WHAT THE FLYING FRICK ARE YOU DOING REINA?!" I screamed at myself, however, my lips stayed sealed.

" Holy shit, it's like Star Wars, I'm going to the dark side!" I panicked, flailing my arms around inside my head as I tried to pull myself back.

It was like some sort of dark force ( haha no pun intended) had grabbed me and was dragging me to the dark side.

" Shoot, shoot, shoot," I hissed, as I tried to get myself to at least stop.

" Sorry Reina, but once I've got a firm hold onto your emotions, I plan on taking over," my dark self said, smirking triumphantly, " and there's no turning back now once I've got a hold onto you."

" BITCH, I NEVER LIKED THE COLOUR BLACK ANYWAYS," I shouted, although it unfortunately never came out of my mouth.

I tried to get a hold of my self, trying to scrape off the imaginary dark hand that clutched onto my soul.

Suddenly, I felt warm, colourful flashes of memories pass through me.

 _" Mama, look at this flower!" I exclaimed, grinning widely as four year old while I gave a water lily to my mother._

 _" Rei-nee, read us a story!" the children at the orphanage cried in glee, as they handed me a picture book._

 _" Race you to the other side!" I challenged, as I sped forward with a young Zero and Ichiru._

 _" Nice going Reina, the look on Kuran's face was priceless!" the guys from the Day class complimented, as I had handed my triple wasabi, chilli, soy sauce, burnt chocolate to Kaname._

 _" You look nice," Zero said, as he looked at me at the ball. I snorted in disbelief as I grinned._

 _" We're family Ryu, and family don't make each other cry," I explained, hugging my regretful cousin._

 _" Woah, you're a real life hunter?!" an over excited Daniel exclaimed, as he and his intelligent friend Claire looked at me in the village._

 _" I love you," Zero admitted, as he held me gently in his arms while I faded away._

I snapped out of my trance and quickly retracted myself from the dark side of mental part of my mind. I gave a sigh of relief as I felt no forceful hold on me.

" You…," my dark self hissed, as she glared at my light self, while my light self sipped her tea.

" You're not the only one who can create emotional flashbacks," she said sternly, " and you're not the only one who can take hold of certain emotions."

" You've always had the stronger power," dark Reina growled, " I guess it also explains why there was a cage around me for thousands of years."

" You were going to take control over innocent mages," my other light self retorted, " do you think I'll let you get away with it?"

" Well, I've escaped!" she cackled, " and there's no way you'll be able to drag me back to that disgusting cage I've been trapped in for years!"

" Tatsuya and the rest of them won't like that," Light Reina said, causing Dark Reina to bust out laughing.

" Tatsuya can go shove his problems up his ass," she crassly replied, " he can't control magic, he can't control me. What makes you think he can?"

" Wait, what the frick do you mean?" I asked confused. I rubbed my temples, as I tried to comprehend all this shit I was taking in.

" We may look like you now, but thousands of years ago when magic first came here along with the thrown away mages, we started to…create a physical form of ourselves," my dark self explained.

" There has always an equal amount of light and dark magic inside a mage, and it was up to the mage to decide if they want to use their light magic more than their dark, or the other way around."

" We've been in millions of mages, all around the world, but after the curse was placed on the mages, we've been scarcely surviving in the last few mages," my light self continued, " and so we decided to take further measures in our hands and decided to take over whenever a mage's positive or negative emotions took place."

"And after the second last mage, Rin, gave up his powers and killed a human, the only traces of us magic, is in you Reina."

" Well damn, ain't I honoured," I replied in a dry, sarcastic tone.

" You know, why the frick didn't Tatsuya and the rest of the Guardian Elders take away my magic instead of my freedom," I growled, clawing at my hair as I realised how much shit I was in, " that way, I can live happily with Zero and the rest of everyone."

" Tatsuya is a prick isn't he?" my dark self laughed, " I mean, he even exiled his own son just because he was an outsider."

" We're not suppose to say anything," my light self hissed at my other self.

" Right, coz Tatsuya is so ashamed that he did so, that's why he tries to keep us quiet," my other side continued, " but who does he think he is, it's not like he created me. I was here from the very beginning of time so how the hell is he suppose to control me."

" What?" I asked, causing Dark Reina to curl her lips into a malevolent smile.

" Oh, so you see, the Guardian Elders have wives, right?" my dark self explained, " well, they have children, and those children will take over the job once the Guardian Elders' ten thousand years is up."

" Wait, how do they get wives though?" I asked, feeling really confused at the moment.

" They pick from the deceased of course," my dark self replied, as if it was the most obvious answer there could be, " each Guardian Elder gets to know any female or male they want, perhaps fall in love with them, and then the Guardian Elders can make them their wife or husband."

" Um….nice to know," I said awkwardly, although what I really wanted to say was, " HOW THE HELL HAS THIS GOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH KAITO?!"

" Anyways, usually each Guardian Elder will have one kid, you know, one heir to the throne, but it looks like Tatsuya managed to get twins."

Well, that explains the impeccable similarity Kaito and Kano have. However, I soon realised what this meant.

" Then shouldn't Kaito get the seat since he's the oldest son?" I asked, before realising that, that, was impossible.

" Ha, how could a fire guardian become the Water Elder?" my dark self laughed, clutching her ribs as she cried with a dark cackle. I growled and she stopped, smirking to herself.

" Well, anyways, since he couldn't, and Tatsuya was so ashamed to have a mixed son, he decided to make Kano the heir, and he shunned Kaito as if he never existed," my other self explained, dancing around in her dark home.

" Kaito was trying to always impress his father, trying to beat Kano in studies, fighting and magic," she continued, " but it was either his father would congratulate Kano for doing well, or it was his father yelling at Kaito for being a show off."

" Be quiet!" my light self growled, " this is a personal family matter of the Hamasaki family."

" So after years and years of being rejected by his own father, Kaito decided to become a fallen Guardian," my dark self continued, ignoring the hisses coming from my light self, " and you know what, Tatsuya was happy. Finally, he had a reason to exile his cursed son. And so he did."

Dark Reina grinned, as if this was a happy occasion.

" You see, Tatsuya isn't any better than your own father, all he does is abandon his child because they were different."

" STOP!"

I turned to see Light Reina glowing golden, a seething face beholding her features.

" You have no right to talk," she hissed, " you were the one who manipulated him to become a fallen Guardian, and you were the one who gave him those dangerous, dark powers."

I widened my eyes and looked at my dark self, who only smirked.

" Of course, it was his fault for being so weak and worthless," she replied, " I thought I could have some fun with him, but it looks like he failed anyway."

My dark counterpart looked at me, cocking her head to the side.

" But Kaito is where he should be," she continued, " in the dungeons. He killed everyone in your orphanage anyways, so he deserves to be punished doesn't he?"

But I said nothing. I was shaking, a cold fury overwhelming me. My dark self smirked and reached a hand out for me, but I slapped it away.

" What..?!" she gasped, as she retracted her hand. There, was a bright red mark on her hand, and she clutched as she hissed in pain.

" Why can't I control your anger?!" she yelled, holding her sore hand to her chest.

Surrounding me, was a huge swirling cyclone of water, and my eyes glowed golden. My light self held a staff, and it glowed golden as well.

" You, if it weren't for you, then Kaito wouldn't have had to suffer," I seethed, " it was you who made him go on the brink of madness, it was you who pushed him into becoming the monster he was."

I gritted my teeth, as I took a step forward. As I took each step, a pathway of light followed after me.

" If you hadn't given him that power, he wouldn't have had to be exiled. If you hadn't given him that power, he wouldn't have had to turn that boy into a monster. If you hadn't given him that power, he wouldn't have had met Rido or that disgusting Rin who used him for evil needs."

I held my fist up and surprisingly, she took a step back. Her black soulless eyes sparked with fear as I kept stepping forward, and she kept stepping back.

" And if you hadn't given him that power, he wouldn't have had to kill my family at the orphanage, or kill anyone for that matter," I continued, as each step became brighter, and brighter than the one after.

" Tatsuya's also apart of this," my dark self protested, " he was the one who practically abandoned his own child."

" Yes, and I'll be talking with him about that after I'm done with you," I replied, as the spiral of water intensified. I grabbed her collar and brought my face to hers.

" How **dare** you think you can control me, when you've ruined so many lives," I hissed, my eyes glowing brighter with a golden aura. She gulped and brought a hand to my face, only for me to drop her.

Her hand was covered with shadows, and soon, both her hands were covered in the dangerous magic.

" You think a punk like you can try to even think about defeating me?!" she laughed, her eyes twinkling with danger, " I'm powerful myself, you can't stop me by yourself."

" No."

My light self stepped forward, the white dress following after her.

" No, but with the help of me, she and I can most certainly defeat you," my light self declared, as she pointed her staff towards her.

My dark self hissed and shadows covered her body, trying to block away the light. With her vulnerability, I shoved her into the opened cage, satisfied once it slammed shut and my dark self tried to rip the bars open.

" You and I may be equal in power, as each of us are a half of a whole, but you've ignited a golden anger within Reina instead of a dark anger," my Light counterpart boomed, " and now that she and I combined powers, you have no chance against us."

She banged and screeched against the cage, trying her best get out of the cage. But it looked like she was trapped, and I smiled with glee as I walked back to the grey gradient in the middle of the two sides.

" You can't keep my trapped here forever," my dark counterpart cackled darkly, " I'll find a way out."

" Oh, but that won't be for a long, long time, perhaps even for an eternity," my Light self replied, " because there will be no mage who will be wiling enough to follow your orders, and since Reina is the only one left, I intend to watch over her as I was intended to."

My Light self had her eyes glow a dangerous gold, and she pointed her staff threateningly towards the cage.

" Last time, I had let you slip by, but now that you're back where you belong, I will make sure you will never, ever, be able to step forth to take over Reina's emotions."

" Now, begone!"

With a flick of her wrist, the dark side turned pitch black, and nothing was seen on that side. The water calmed down around me, and I looked at my other self.

" Well, that was interesting," I said, " she was starting to creep me out with all that boy crazy talk."

" Yes, it was unfortunate you had to meet her," she replied, " she and I have been against each other the moment time began."

" Pheeewww," I whistled lowly, " that's some family rivalry right there."

" We're not family," my light counterpart denied, " we are simply two halves. I am the Light half, and she is the Dark half."

" Why does she want to destroy the world?" I asked, coming back to when she was trying to take over me.

She sighed and leaned on her staff.

" For fun I guess, it's because since she won't be able to have a big impact on the world when you, the last mage, disappear, so she wants to do one last thing that will leave a mark."

" A mark alright," I snorted, " she's trying to destroy the bloody world."

" It's a rather queer reason, but I believe that the world should thrive, should still survive even though we won't be able to be apart of it."

I looked up and smiled.

" Yeah, that's one thing I agree with you," I said, thinking back to before my death. My light self smiled as well, before she patted me shoulder.

" You should go back to the living, they're waiting for you, aren't they?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

" I have business with Tatsuya and the rest of the Guardian Elders," I replied, " I really can't let it slip that he decided to abandon his son like that."

My Light self squeezed my shoulder once more, before nodding.

" She won't be back, I promise," she assured, " but just in case, please wear this."

She took out a simple white bangle and placed it over my wrist.

" It will start to turn black if your dark emotions take over, so if it does, just try to remember all of the good things that the world has given you, please."

I nodded and shook it on my wrist to take it out. Hmm, neat.

" Well, I better be off," I said, as I brushed some imaginary dust off of my blue hoodie. I waved to her before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Wow, Tatsuya has what, fucked up two times already?

 **Rin's POV.**

As I was inwardly screaming my lungs out as Dark Reina kept on suggesting 'wonderful' ways to torture me, I noticed she was getting silent.

" Ugh."

I paused my inner terror screaming, and looked to see Dark Reina clutching her head as if she was in pain. She gritted her teeth as she glared at the ground.

" No…you can't…," she hissed, as she clenched her hair.

" What?" I asked, stepping forward with a confused expression.

" Shut up,…don't you dare….defy me Reina," she gritted out, causing me to realise what was happening.

" Come on Reina, you can fight her!" I encouraged, as if we were at a kendo competition and she was fighting a hard opponent. I knew I had no right to think of her as my comrade, I had betrayed her after all. She thrashed around, before she suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, and to my relief, they were the same pale blue they were before.

" Finally, I've gotten rid of that bitch," she wearily said, grinning before she slumped to the ground.

I tried to catch her, but I was a little late and she smacked onto the ground. I winced in pain for her, as I checked to see any injuries, and I gave a sigh of relief when I saw none.

I picked her up in my arms and debated whether I should take her home so she could rest, or to the Hunter's Association.

" I should probably take her back before anyone tries to kill me," I muttered, holding her tightly as I held her sword while walking to the Hunter's Association.

 **Reina's POV.**

Opening my eyes, I looked as I saw the familiar white room that the Guardian Elders always sat in. I sat up and looked towards where the guardians sat.

" Reina?" Aron asked, tilting his head in confusion, " why are you here?"

I ignored him, and started to walk, painfully slowly towards Tatsuya.

" Reina, we haven't been able to connect with you for a while, what happened?" Gerald asked, referring to how they can talk to me in my head. Yet again, I ignored him and approached Tatsuya.

" Reina..?" Tatsuya asked, a worried expression mixed into his face. I went right up to him, a burning rage filling inside of me. And with that, I raised my fist and punched him straight in the face.

 **CLICK DAT REVIEW BUTTON GUYS, AND THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


	30. The Exile of Kaito Hamasaki

Chapter 30- The Exile of Kaito Hamasaki

 **Hilo guys, and I have to say, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT HOMEWORK, ANIME, MANGA AND LIFE HAVE ME OCCUPIED AF. Anyways, to make it up, I have a super long chapter for you guys so I can make up for my lateness. ^-^ be happy, I wasted a shit ton of my life doing it. Nah just kidding, but I can say for sure, I let my emotions run wild with this chapter, I didn't give a crap about the word amount, I was like, " AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH MY EMOTIONS MUST BE FREE!" XD. So anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and thanks for voting on my poll for the hottest anime guy.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I WANNA MAKE READ SOME EPIC REVIEWS! PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME, PLEASE. REVIEW!**

My fist collided with Tatsuya's face, and I felt satisfied that I managed to punch one of the greatest beings of the world. I stepped back, and I blinked with no remorse as Tatsuya held his face, looking in shock at me. His nose bled, before his regenerative powers kicked in and stopped the bleeding.

" REINA!" Aron yelled, as he and the other Guardian Elders stood from their thrones.

" What are you thinking?!" Hayato hissed, as I saw his golden eyes widen at me.

" This isn't like you Reina," Gerald fretted, his mouth slightly ajar.

" What happened Reina?" Akira asked, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

" SHUT UP!"

They all flinched at my harsh tone, as I clenched my fists, as if I was going to punch Tatsuya again. I glared at Tatsuya, before I felt someone pull my collar back.

I looked up, and saw Kano gently pulling me back from attacking his father. My anger was slightly dampened when I saw Kano's expression, which had a mix of sadness and confusion. He looked hurt, to see his beloved master hit his father.

" Reina-sama, why did you hit father?" Kano asked softly, trying to calm me as he rubbed my back. I bit my lip as I almost painfully, had to take his hand from my back and step away from him.

" I'm sorry Kano," I apologised, before I turned towards Tatsuya, " but I have certain…, matters, to discuss with your father."

I saw hurt flash in his eyes, but he nodded obediently, causing my heart to tug slightly.

" I'll tell you why later, but right now, I need to confront him," I said, trying to at least lighten the confusing pain I had inflicted on Kano. He nodded in understanding, before he vanished to who knew where.

" You mind telling me why you hit me like some vulgar animal?" Tatsuya asked, as he slowly healed his bruising. I growled, and narrowed my eyes as I pointed at him.

" **You**. Can. **Shut**. The. **Fuck**. Up," I hissed, placing intense pronunciation into each word. He gaped, before he closed his mouth and looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

Every other Guardian Elder sat down, but confusion, shock and fear rolled off them in waves.

I looked at every single one of them, before finally letting my eyes land on Tatsuya. I tried to connect how Kaito and Tatsuya looked the same, but to me, it seemed like Akira and Kaito looked similar, as he had red hair just like Kaito did, only Kaito's was maroon.

" I'll get to the point, just now, I had the honour of meeting the human personifications of Magic," I bluntly said, " and as I locked away the dark magic inside of me, it seemed that my dark self decided to tell me about a certain incident with Kaito and Tatsuya."

I looked to see Tatsuya's hand clench on his arm rest, quivering with anger as he looked at me with a cold fury.

" You do not mention that god forsaken name in this room," he demanded, his golden eyes sparkling with a dark spark of fear and anger. And with that, I stepped forward, almost threateningly as if I was going to punch him again.

" Excuse me?" I asked indignantly, " then I guess you're not denying what you did to your son."

" He is not my son, and he will never be my son," Tatsuya denied, "he betrayed all Guardians, I have a right to be ashamed."

" YES, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR NEVER LOVING YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD," I yelled, my patience finally worn through. I gritted my teeth and I felt my blood boil as I glared viciously at him.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ACTING AS IF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HURT A CHILD'S HEART?!" I screamed, pointing my finger at him.

" I..,"

" Shut up!" I hissed, " don't you dare try and pin the shit on Kaito, because yes, he did a lot of wrong doings, and yes, he caused me a lot of harm, but who was it who never loved him, who was it that pushed him into finally accepting the deal the dark side of magic offered to him?"

A thick silence filled the room, with both me and Tatsuya glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow. Hah, at the rate that we're going, I won't be surprised if Tatsuya won't have a tomorrow once I'm done with him.

" He wasn't suppose to be born," Tatsuya grumbled, his fist shaking from the pressure he was using to clench his fist.

" Well guess what Sherlock, HE WAS BORN," I said, " you think he might be an accident who was never suppose to have even existed, but he was still you freaking SON."

" You wouldn't understand anything!" Tatsuya exclaimed, slamming his fist down onto his arm rest.

" I don't understand?! I WENT THROUGH ABANDONMENT AND A LIFE WHERE I WAS TREATED AS A FREAK!" I yelled, " the one who doesn't understand is you! You don't understand the pain and hurt a child feels, when they know that their own family doesn't even want them!"

And I knew Tatsuya couldn't deny that. Because it was the truth. The damn truth that he couldn't understand the pain a child goes through when they know they're not loved.

" How dare you try to act like some sick victim," I said, quivering in fury, " how dare you."

" But you don't know the humiliation that comes with being the father of that thing," Tatsuya retorted, causing me to finally lose it.

" HUMILIATION?! What, you're trying to make me laugh now?! Humiliation doesn't even compare to the pain and hurt one has to go through, humiliation pales in comparison when a child spends countless nights crying with a shattered heart!"

" So if Kano did something wrong, would you instantly abandon him and call him an accident?"

At that, Tatsuya stood from his throne, enraged at my question.

" HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION?!" he yelled at me.

" BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU DID, WASN'T IT?" I asked, stepping forward, " BECAUSE WHAT DIFFERENCE IS THE BLOOD BETWEEN KANO AND KAITO?!"

" Argh, fuck you Tatsuya. Fuck. You," I growled, throwing my hands in the air, " and here I thought you were better than this. But I guess I was right to assume that if someone is capable of killing thousands of mages with a curse, then he would have no problem with abandoning his child."

" That was a decision all of us made!" Aron protested, trying to defend his old friend, " you can't blame that on Tatsuya alone."

" So what, you can defend Tatsuya on that, but not about his abandoning of his own son?" I growled, causing Aron to step back in shock. I had never talked to him like that before, and it surprised him to see me so pissed.

" You think he did the right thing?" I asked, gaping, " you think it was right to just up and leave his own son?!"

" It's the code of Guardians to never accept dark magic," Hayato explained, " any who do, will be exiled. Just because he was the son of one of the Guardian Elders, does not mean he has exceptions."

" No, you know what I mean, when he favoured Kano over Kaito," I growled, causing the four Guardian Elders to look down in shame.

" You didn't do anything did you?" I asked, my lower lip quivering in anger and sadness. I gritted my teeth before turning around to where the two guards stood before some sort of giant door.

" Show me to Kaito Hamasaki," I demanded, the two guards dressed in white nervously looked at each other before glaring down at me.

" You do not have authorised permission to go through," one said, " we cannot allow you to pass."

I sighed and stepped back, causing the two guards to look at me in confusion.

" Well, I guess I should say this, but I'm sorry," I said, causing the two to gape at me, since everyone knows I never apologise for something I fight for. Which is very true, so that's why I held out my hand and in one swift movement, I summoned a sword made out of water and slashed the two guards down.

" REINA!"

" Don't worry, I only knocked them unconscious," I reassured, as the two guards slumped. I twirled my water like sword and looked back at the Guardian Elders.

" Well, aren't you coming?" I asked expectantly, " I mean, it's probably better for you to come with me just in case I do anything stupid."

" It's not like you haven't done anything stupid before," Hayato grumbled, causing me to give a rather subtle middle finger his way.

I tapped my feet against the floor in impatience as I inspected the giant, metal door.

" Well?" I asked, turning my head their way, " it might do you some good to actually get your buttocks off those high mighty thrones once in a while."

I walked to what seemed to be an underground passage, with the satisfying steps of the Guardian Elders following me. Two other guards stiffened as they saw me, watching me in both horror and awe as I simply bypassed them. The place was dingy, it was like some sort of medieval dungeon back in the feudal era. And there, in all his glory, was Kaito.

Kaito wasn't looking so good. His coat was stripped away from him and he only wore a dirty white shirt that was left open lazily, and black pants. His feet were bare and and I noticed that his clothing was also covered in blood. His hair was even messier than I remembered it and there was some dried blood on his lip corner.

" The great last mage is here," he weakly remarked, curling his lips into a small smirk. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired, defeated and his spirit only lingering slightly.

" If it makes you feel better, I punched Rin," I reassured, " it was nice to hear the cartilage in his nose break."

" I also punched your father over there," I added, causing Kaito to chuckle darkly.

" Nice job, I would high five you but I'm too tired to," he replied, as he lifted dark chains that were bound on his hands.

" They suck away my energy and magic so I can't escape," he explained, before he leaned back on the wall, " not that I have anywhere to go that is. My master has abandoned me and so I just gave myself up."

My eyes darkened at the thought of that disgusting coward Rin. I hated him, not only did he kill a human child, but he also abandoned the only friend Kaito had ever had.

" It's hilarious, I became a fallen guardian just for him," Kaito weakly laughed, " killing all those children and humans was horrible, but I thought if it meant the happiness of my master, then I shouldn't care."

I reached out to hold his hand and I almost pulled back at how cold his hand was. It was like he was dead

" What the hell are they doing to you?" I muttered, clenching his hand tightly to give him at least some warmth.

" Please get back, if you give him anything warm he'll have a chance to escape since he's a Fire Guardian," a guard said, trying to reach for my arm.

" BACK OFF!" I yelled, causing everyone to flinch, " HE HAS NO WHERE TO GO ANYWAYS, AND HERE YOU ARE HURTING HIM ALL OVER AGAIN."

" He's done so many horrible things to me, he killed the very first family I had but guess what, he wouldn't have done those things if you hadn't hurt him," I growled, glaring at Tatsuya, " know the fucking consequences before you act you asshole."

" He's killed your entire orphanage," Tatsuya growled in reply.

" And I don't forgive him for that!" I exclaimed, " but does that give me the right to hurt him? Does that give me the right to make his life a misery?"

" I can't forgive him, but I can move on, I can move forward," I continued, " I will always hold some sort of negative emotion to him for doing that. But I do not support this kind of hostility you are giving him. His been punished enough, he doesn't need to suffer anymore, he's served his punishment ."

" He's covered in blood, but you can always wipe off that blood with a little kindness," I muttered, as I used my finger to wipe off the dry blood on Kaito's lips.

What pained me, was that he looked at me as if this was the real kindness he's ever had in his life. And I know how long Guardians live for. So for hundreds of years, he's been alone with his hurt and pain.

" He's a criminal," Tatsuya continued, causing me to grit my teeth.

" And you're an asshole!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around to snarl at Tatsuya, " you want to do labels? Because I've got plenty in my head right now for you."

" Don't judge him without knowing how much pain he's felt, or how many tears he's shed, until you do, back off because you've never experienced what he's been through," I hissed, as the hand I held was now shaking. I looked to see Kaito crying softly, as he placed his other shackled hand up to his face.

" Thank you, thank you," he mouthed as he cried, his body shaking with tears. The hurt part of me understood him. I knew what it felt for my parents to never accept me. Or to never be the perfect image everyone wanted me to be. I was myself, and no one can be take that away from me.

" You've done some bad things, but you regret them right?" I softly asked, rubbing his head through the jail bars. He nodded, as he clutched onto me.

" Step away, you're giving him too much heat!" the guard before exclaimed, taking a hold of my shoulder. With intense fury, I bit his hand harshly and smirked in triumph when the guard leapt back with bright red teeth marks.

It was true, Kaito was having some healthy glow to his complexion, as he hugged me while he sobbed. A white glow appeared around him and I saw all the darkness from his soul slowly fade away, as if all his dark emotions were now being driven out for good.

" We know you're truly good inside," me and another voice said, as I realised it was my Light self speaking along with me. Seeing the warm light, Kaito clutched onto me as if he was eating chocolate for the first time, and that he never wanted to let go of this happiness.

" How do you know what he's been through anyways," Tatsuya boomed, " what do you know?"

" I know enough," I snapped back, " but if you're so sure you've done nothing wrong, I'm sure we can revisit the past. You have the power to look back at the past don't you? Then show me."

Tatsuya clicked his tongue in frustration and as his pride was on the line, he waved a hand over the floor and a bright blue light covered the dungeon.

 _" It's a boy!" a dark red haired woman cried out, as she held a beautiful baby boy in her arms. The woman had her dark red hair in a loose side ponytail which was tied with a blue ribbon. A part of her hair was dyed a cerulean blue as she cuddled her baby. Her eyes were a bright blue, and they glistened with joy._

 _" He has your hair," a younger looking Tatsuya said in surprise, " usually the child of a guardian would have the father's hair colour."_

 _" Oh just forget those silly things," the woman said, smiling cheekily, " he's our beautiful baby boy. Who cares if he's a little different to the rest, he's still our child."_

 _Tatsuya sighed in exasperation, before he smiled in happiness as well, as he also cuddled along with the woman and the baby._

 _" Kaito, 'Kai' does mean the 'sea' and 'to' means 'to soar', since he is the son of both a Water guardian, and an artist who specialises in painting skies," she explained, smiling at her baby._

 _" Do you regret leaving your past life?" Tatsuya asked, causing the woman to smack him on the head._

 _" How could you ask me that, of course I don't regret it," she replied, pouting, " you were my closest friend, my guardian, and now I'm your wife."_

 _" Well, you were an interesting water mage," he said, chuckling uncharacteristically, " you loved the sky more than you loved the sea."_

 _" Gerald was always friendlier than you anyways," she teased, " but you know that I'll always love my grumpy, best friend of a husband."_

" Who was that?" I asked, as looked at the current Tatsuya. He had a pained expression as he looked at his hands.

" She was, my past and first wife," he replied, " her name was Ayano and as a human, she was both an artist and water mage. She was different to those in her era. She had extreme tenacity and believed that women should be equal."

Tatsuya smiled softly in the fond memory of her.

" She was one of the first female artists of her time, back a few hundred years ago but she died at an early age because many didn't survive past their thirties back then."

Tatsuya's expression turned grim.

" But then something happened."

 _" AHHHHHH!" Ayano cried out, as she clutched her stomach. The past Tatsuya ran towards her, as she clutched the bed she sat in tightly. She had a pained expression, wincing in hurt before she soon calmed down._

 _" Mamma?"_

 _Out came a little boy, who seemed to only three years old. Kaito back then had his dark red hair and the silver streaks were more visible. His wide golden eyes looked up to his mother as he scurried towards her._

 _" Mamma?" he asked again, looking at her in curiosity and worry. Ayano smiled gently at her son and rubbed his cheek fondly._

 _" Mamma is going to fine," she assured, " why don't you play with your toys in your room?"_

 _Young Kaito nodded and scurried off, but not without hugging his mother._

 _As he ran off, Ayano laid back as she looked at Tatsuya both tired but also happy._

 _" He's grown so much," she whispered, smiling fondly. Tatsuya held her hand worriedly, tightly clenching it._

 _" How are you holding up?" he asked, " do you need anything?"_

 _Ayano pursed her lips as she looked at Tatsuya._

 _" You and I know the truth, I'm not going to survive," she bluntly replied, " it's something that can't be cured."_

 _" We don't even know what it is, you should be able to age exactly like me when you become my wife," Tatsuya said, " you can't die on my all over again. I can't lose you."_

 _" How funny, a ghost fading away," she laughed, as she held Tatsuya's hand._

 _" It only happens when a dead soul is being reincarnated, or if a Guardian Elder does something," Tatsuya said, " I don't understand what happened to you."_

 _Tatsuya knelt down beside her, shaking as he silently sobbed._

 _" Please, I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already had to," Tatsuya whispered, burying his face into her lap._

 _" Shhhh, it's all going to be alright," she cooed, stroking his hair softly. Suddenly, she began to drift into the air, small blue and red feathers replacing her body._

 _" No, please," Tatsuya cried, trying to clench her hand once more._

 _" Please take care of our dear Kaito," she whispered, and with that, she faded away with a wide grin and tears rolling down her face._

" So you lost your wife," I said, looking at Tatsuya.

" It was, a tragic moment," he replied, looking down at his hands, " I sometimes remember her touch that time."

He rubbed his fingers together, as if he was trying to catch the remnants of Ayano's touch. I looked towards Kaito as he bit his lip.

" I'm sorry," I whispered, patting Kaito's shoulder.

" I wish I can say, it's alright, but I miss her so much," Kaito replied, looking down at his chains, " I still remember her smile and her warmness."

The other elders also looked down at their feet, as if they too, miss her just as much as Tatsuya did.

" She feared nothing," Aron said, " when she first met her death, she simply smiled. When she first met us, she slapped Hayato for being a grumpy pants."

" Yes, I do happen to remember that," Hayato added, as he rubbed his cheek, " she really did hit as hard as she could."

A ripple of small chuckles spread across the room, before they quietened down into a deathly silence.

Tatsuya gulped and cleared his throat.

" We should continue watching the past," he said, as he turned to what seemed to be the next memory.

 _What looked to be a eight or nine year old Kaito sat alone in a plain white room, with numerous books all around the floor. He was writing something in a book with a determined tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth._

 _" Kaito?"_

 _Kaito looked up and smiled brightly as a five or six year old looking Kano came into the room._

 _" Yes Kano?" Kaito asked, speaking in a kind tone._

 _" Can you play with me?" Kano asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. Kaito looked down at his work, before looking at Kano. He looked as if he couldn't decide if he should continue his work or play with Kano._

 _" Sure."_

 _Laughter filled the garden as Kaito chased after Kano, who was giggling away. He zipped through bushes, his arms spread out as if he was a plane._

 _" I'm going to catch you," Kaito teased, as he reached out to tickle Kano. A small ripple of giggles escaped out of Kano's mouth, as he tried to squirm out of Kaito's arms._

 _" KANO!"_

 _The laughter stopped, the warm happiness vanished and all smiles were gone as the two looked up Tatsuya, who stormed across the garden._

 _" Why are you playing, you should be studying!" Tatsuya grumbled, " did your brother pester you?"_

 _" Papa..," Kano protested, trying to stand up for Kaito._

 _" What a troublesome child you are Kaito, disrupting your brother's study time," Tatsuya growled at Kaito, " apologise to him!"_

 _" Sorry Kano," Kaito muttered, as if this wasn't the first time he was falsely accused._

 _" Come on Kano," Tatsuya said, as he pulled Kano up from Kaito's arms, " your mother wants you for tea."_

 _Kano tried to reach out towards Kaito, but as Tatsuya was older and much stronger, and Kano was only a small child, he could only watch as he helplessly was tugged away from his brother._

I gaped at Tatsuya, as he blinked unbelievably at the memory.

" No wonder Kaito became a Fallen guardian, you freaking tore his family away from him and blamed him for nothing!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out, " is this the first time you've reviewed your memories?!"

I meant it as a sarcastic question, but when I saw the guilt and regret flicker in Tatsuya's eyes, I knew. This was his first time watching this.

" You blamed, you hurt, you inflicted pain onto him as a child, without even knowing his own reasons?!" I yelled, as I glared Tatsuya harshly to prove my point.

" You didn't even want to know why? You just blatantly blamed a kid without listening to anyone?"

" Reina…," Kaito said, before I whipped my head towards him harshly.

" And you, why didn't you say anything? You should protest, argue, negotiate, whatever you need to do to get your reasons across. Don't let others trample all over you with their dignity, stand up and fight!" I exclaimed.

" You did the same with Rin, you should've argued against him with his wrong doings, just because someone is your father, or someone is your friend, does not mean you let them walk all over your beliefs."

I breathed out slowly as I turned back to the memory.

" I should know, you shouldn't let others rule you, if you listen obediently to the wrong people you will surely regret it."

 _Kaito, now seemingly looking 16 or 17 sat alone in his room once more, wearing a red collared shirt and black pants. He flicked the page of his book, intently reading. There was chattering outside, laughter and what seemed to be a warm atmosphere._

 _" Kano, my boy, you are growing to be a wonderful guardian, and then, you can inherit my position as Water Elder," said a voice that seemed to be Tatsuya's._

 _" What about Kaito, he's older than me?" asked another voice which seemed to be Kano's. There was a pause, as if the question was so shocking._

 _" We can't have a fire guardian as the Water Guardian," Tatsuya finally replied, a cold tone to his voice, " besides, all he does is read in his room. He never studies and if he does, he just shows off his marks."_

 _" But.."_

 _" You're better than him, surely, don't you worry about that boy," Tatsuya reassured, " he's just an useless, lazy boy who has brought shame to his family."_

 _A small noise of protest escaped from Kano, but it seemed that Tatsuya had walked away, as a series of steps faded into the distance._

 _" Ayano only became sick when he was born," Tatsuya muttered, " he truly is a cursed child."_

 _With that, Kaito slammed his book shut, as he breathed in slowly, trying to calm down._

 _" Well sorry for being this unworthy, disgusting, cursed child," Kaito muttered, closing his eyes as if he was in pain._

 ** _" My my, what a horrible, selfish, terrible father that man is."_**

 _" Whose there?!" Kaito exclaimed, whipping his head up and turning his head side to side._

 ** _" Oh me? I'm the epitome of dark magic. How do you do?"_**

 _" Why are you here? What do you want?" Kaito asked, scrunching his forehead in confusion._

 ** _" Why, I'm here to help you of course!"_**

 _" Help me?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow as if he didn't believe what the voice had said._

 ** _" Yes, I mean, you don't want to be treated like this right? You don't want to stay in this forsaken place anymore than you have to, right?"_**

 _Kaito hesitated, but nodded nonetheless._

 ** _" Then let me give you a deal, it's a pretty good bargain if you ask me."_**

 _" What is it?" Kaito asked, as he cautiously listened._

 ** _" All you have to do is accept some dark magic, become a fallen guardian, and then wander about the Living world trying to find a mage so you could be their guardian for them."_**

 _" Wow, you're pretty blunt aren't you?" Kaito asked, " that doesn't sound too good."_

 ** _" Well, at least it won't be worse than your life here," the voice replied, " I mean, you're not doing anything and all you're doing is moping about, being insulted daily by your father. If you become a fallen guardian, then you don't have to listen to your father, and if you find a mage, you don't have to face any punishment."_**

 _When the voice putted it like that, Kaito could see the benefits of that proposal._

 _" Alright," Kaito replied after a long time thinking, " I've got nothing to lose, so why not go out with a bang?'_

 ** _" Haha, that's what I like to hear."_**

" You are literally kidding me," I started, my mouth wide open as I stared at Tatsuya.

" Rein…,"

" NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled, " HOW COULD YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN CHILD, HOW COULD YOU INSULT HIM SO BLATANTLY, SO CONFIDENT THAT HE'S NOTHING?!"

" YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

I widened my eyes as Tatsuya yelled, slamming his fist against a wall.

" I lost my first love and wife, and only after giving birth to Kaito, did she begin to die!" Tatsuya cried out, " and not only did he potentially kill her, but he shamed our family, do you have any idea how many people have looked down upon him and insulted me along with him?!"

" WELL BOOHOO, YOU GOT INSULTED!" I yelled back, " well guess what, you shouldn't give a shit."

" Your first wife loved him no matter what, SHE EVEN ASKED YOU TO LOOK AFTER HIM!" I exclaimed, pointing at him, " SHE WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, SHE'S PROBABLY ROLLING IN HER GRAVE, CRYING THAT HER HUSBAND WAS SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

I knew that was a low blow, but Tatsuya had to know just how wrong he was, how much he broke his wife's last wishes.

" You dare bring such a topic into this discussion?" Tatsuya growled, his golden eyes glowing viciously as he stepped threateningly towards me. I tilted my head up to match his icy gaze as I too, growled.

" I do. How dare you break your late wife's last wishes?"

And with that, I slapped him square in the face, causing everyone in the room to flinch in surprise and shock.

" Stop acting like a **child**. You cannot go blaming others for things they haven't done. You are a Guardian Elder and you are a father. Start acting like it."

That really got to him, as he held his cheek. The problem with people like Tatsuya, is that they can't accept the truth, the pain, the hurt. And so they lash out on others. They judge people who are different, and anything that isn't to their liking, they will immediately alienate it without a second thought. Hurting others along the way with their selfishness.

" Are you ready to start acting your age?" I asked, " or do I have to start calling you a petty child instead of old man?"

I pointed to Kaito's prison, and glared at Tatsuya.

" Apologise," I ordered, " care for your son like you're suppose to."

Tatsuya looked at Kaito, with Kaito looking at the floor as if he knew that Tatsuya would never place down his pride and apologise to him.

" I'm sorry."

Kaito whipped his head up as he heard the small, regretful whisper. I also, was shocked. I actually couldn't believe Tatsuya would say that so heartfelt. I thought he'd say 'My apologies' like the posh grump he is, but he actually said sorry.

" I've caused you so much pain," he whispered, " my son."

With that, Tatsuya fell to his knees and hugged Kaito through the prison bars. His coat touched the grubby floor, dirty and disgusting. But he still went to his knees and squeezed Kaito comfortably as if he was….

" His son," I whispered, smiling happily as Kaito clutched onto Tatsuya as well, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks as he half laughed, half sobbed.

" Dad," he croaked out, " dad."

" I'm so, sorry," Tatsuya said, " I see how much you've suffered, and I'm so, so, sorry."

With that, a small glow appeared, and there stood a ghostly figure of Ayana, the woman who was the first wife of Tatsuya, and the mother of Kaito.

" Aya…," Tatsuya gasped, as he gaped at her.

" Seriously Tatsuya, did I not say that even if he's different, he's still our child?" she asked, before her face broke into a gleeful smile.

" Thank the gods that you've finally accepted that he's our son," she whispered, " I can finally stop wandering the earth as a ghost, and finally move on peacefully."

As she knelt down beside both Kaito and Tatsuya, her body passing through the prison bars, she wrapped her arms around the both of them.

" You've grown so much Kaito," she said, " my little boy."

With that, a golden glow surrounded the three of them, as they all hugged each other. Tatsuya and Kaito cried, Tatsuya crying as he finally was able to hold his first love again, and Kaito who was overwhelmed with the amount of love he was receiving for the first time in hundreds of years.

" You've got lots of catching up to do with our promise," Ayano teased, " make sure to love him like you did when he was a little boy."

With that, she slowly faded away, smiling happily as Tatsuya and Kaito hugged each other for the first time.

I turned to see the other Guardian Elders, smiling peacefully at the exchange of Tatsuya and Kaito.

" You should return to your world," Gerald whispered quietly, " you've got your friends waiting for you."

I nodded, getting ready to wake up in the real world. Before I closed my eyes, I heard just one last thing.

" Thank you for waking up Tatsuya to the truth."

 **REVIEW, PLEASE, YOU CAN EVEN JUST TYPE IN THIS :D EMOJI AND I'LL BE HAPPY -**


	31. Mages, plans, and the new bitch

Chapter 31- Mages, plans, and how everything ties in together

 **Hello~ Yes...I haven't updated for a month...PLS FORGIVE ME I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME, I STILL NEED TO LIVE FOR NATHANAEL FROM MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, HE'S TOO FABULOUS FOR ME SO I CAN'T DIE I LOVE HIM OMFG, PLS DON'T KILL ME.**

 **So yeah, I haven't updated for ages * cue the awkward laugh and cicadas*. And I won't for a while either because EXAMS ARE COMING UP ONCE AGAIN, BECAUSE MY SCHOOL HATES US STUDENTS' LIVES AND WISH TO MAKE US SUFFER. SO YEAH...PRAY FOR ME.**

 **I hope I'll do well, and won't get killed by my parents...it's hard trying to prepare yourself for a harsh lecture and perhaps the first kitchen utensil that's going to be thrown at you...I dear hope it's a chopstick and not a knife. Anyways, that's what's happening. Exams, life...despair. IT'S ALL GOOD.**

 **BUT WITHOUT A FURTHER ADO, LET THIS NEXT CHAPTER SPIN FOR ANOTHER ROLL.**

 **ALSO...PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Third POV.**

You see, Rin had every intention of bringing Reina to the Hunter Association. The only problem, was that he had no idea where it was. He wasn't a hunter, and he knew very well that hunters kept their affairs away from the public ear. With that, he had no choice to bring Reina to his apartment.

He laid her on his bed, taking off her trench coat and letting her sleep in her hoodie and leggings. He watched over carefully, feeling oddly disturbed that he still found her to be the same individual she was a year ago.

Her black blue hair nestled her head, a few wisps in front of her face. She had unfortunately cut it, and is was now in a small ponytail that rested slightly on her shoulder rather than reaching her waist. Rin hesitantly brushed the wisps of hair from her face, revealing her face.

It wasn't angelic, or pure, or any of that cliché crap. No, her skin was slightly tanned and it had a few faint scars here and there. But even still, she looked like a warrior goddess who had just came from battle, and was now resting for the next.

She wasn't perfect, but in his and probably many eye's, she was the epitome of bravery and beauty. The brains and the looks. The personality and skills.

At the start, when he had orders to befriend Reina and to make her fall in love with him by Rido, Rin had thought it would be a breeze. Be a kind, encouraging, slightly cocky boy who was a kendoist, and make her love him. But all was not that simple.

She wasn't like any other kind of girl. Weird in her own way, stubborn and hard headed, kind and gleeful for those she cared about, and sassy and insulting to those she hated. In the end, Rin was the one who fell for her.

" If only we had met as humans," he whispered, " perhaps then, we wouldn't have all this trouble."

It had been a few days as she had slept, and Rin was starting to get worried. Was she dead? Did he need to take her to a hospital? But he soon realised that she was probably somewhere in another magical realm. It was odd, since he thought that if you visited another magical realm, you would disappear from your own. Perhaps it was because another being had possessed her, and that kept her body still in the human realm. Nonetheless, Rin knew he had to do something.

" Well, I've found out where the Hunter Association is, maybe I should take you there," Rin muttered, as he slowly carried her in his arms along with her sword.

He walked stealthily through the shadows, trying to avoid weird looks that came with carrying an unconscious girl. You know, because you obviously see some teenage boy carrying a sleeping girl all the time.

Anyways, Rin managed to pass by without catching the attention of the police which made Rin feel rather accomplished. He breathed in slowly, before locking his gaze on the pair of doors he saw in front of him.

" Let's hope I get out of this alive," he muttered, before he slowly opened the door to a room filled with expert individuals who knew how to kill vicious vampires.

" Oi, who are you?"

Rin looked to see a tallish man with ash brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white collared shirt underneath a black trench coat outlined in white. He narrowed his eyes at Rin and Rin flinched back when he instantly grabbed the hunter next to him's gun, instantly pointing expertly at Rin's forehead.

" Maybe I should rephrase that, who are you and why are you carrying an unconscious hunter of ours?" he asked once more, as he loaded the gun with a loud click. Rin gulped. When he was a mage he was very confident in his skills with combat, but now as a human against a vampire hunter, he was absolutely terrified.

" S..She was passed out on the ground and I thought I should bring her here," Rin said, his voice shaking, " I know she's a hunter."

" Ha, are you trying to make me laugh?"

Rin whipped up his head as the man in front of him snarled at him.

" Even though Reina can be blunt, sarcastic and immature, she's not stupid," the man hissed lowly so that the other hunter couldn't hear, " no hunter would be stupid enough to tell a human about their job. And she does a thorough job of not letting out that secret out."

What could Rin say, I know she's a hunter since I was told everything about her so I could make her fall in love with me so that we could become apart of a crazy psychotic pureblood's world? Rin didn't think that was how it went.

" Fujimoto?"

Rin whipped his head to see a sight he did not want to see. Standing there, was a rage fuelled Zero Kiryu, holding a gun. Rin gulped and started to sweat profusely. Killing Kiryu's best friend and perhaps even girlfriend was something one did not want to do.

" Oh Zero, you know him?" the ash brown haired man said, lowering his gun slightly. Rin exhaled in relief, before he felt his arms become lighter.

Zero had taken Reina from his arms and had carefully placed her on the ground. Rin had thought that Zero wasn't going to kill him, but that all changed once Zero had then clutched Rin's collar and pointed his gun to his throat maliciously.

" How dare you come here?" Kiryu hissed, painfully clutching Rin's collar, digging his gun into Rin's flesh.

 **Zero's POV.**

I had not seen Reina anywhere, and no matter how much I placed a stoic, cold expression on my face, I could not help but feel the intense worry and fear that plagued my body. Was she dead? Where was she? It's been days, almost a week, so where can she possibly be?

I had heard a commotion of sorts outside, and I eagerly looked outside to see if it was Reina. It was most certainly Reina, but she was sleeping in the arms of the guy who murdered her.

Rage filled me, the want to rip, shred, hurt, torture someone never occurred to me so much before. The want to kill Shizuka was only a fraction of what I was feeling. This was the man who killed her, the one who took her from me. With my fury overflowing my systems, I tried to calmly take Reina from his disgusting arms, and placed her down softly. I gave a small smile as I saw her sleeping face, before I remembered who was here.

" How dare you come here?" I hissed, as I shoved my gun to Rin's neck while clutching his collar. I almost smirked at the fear that emitted from Rin, it was satisfying to know that he had fucked up real bad. And had messed with the the wrong person.

" You think you can prance in here? After all you've done?" I asked, " Don't. Make. Me. Laugh."

" Zero, what's going on?" Kaito asked, frowning at my behaviour, " who is he?"

" He's Reina's murderer," I replied, digging the gun harder into Rin's flesh, " he's the one who killed her."

I watched as Kaito's eyes dilated in fury, quivering at the thought of him killing Reina. With just that, he and the other hunter on duty pointed their guns at Rin.

" What?!

" You've sure got some guts coming in here," Kaito growled, " but you sure won't have any once I'm done with you."

" No, there won't be a single piece of flesh once I'm done with him," I snapped, " I've been looking for you for too long just so I can rip your face apart."

I felt my anger rise inside of me, and I was so tempted to rip my fangs into his neck and drain him dry so the world could be rid of his existence. I would feel no guilt or remorse if I killed this man right here in front of me.

" What did you do to her?" I hissed, clenching my gun tightly. He gulped, his mouth shut.

" I ASKED, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled, shooting a bullet near his head, purposely dodging. He widened his eyes and stared at me in complete shock. Everyone was silent, and I could hear a stir happening in the Association's hall. That sure got the answer out of him.

" She was unconscious when I found her," he replied petrified, " I swear it, I swear it!"

Something told me that wasn't the truth.

" I gave you a warning Fujimoto," I growled as if I was an animal myself, " I do not think it'd be wise to lie to my face."

He gulped, swallowing deeply. Sweat started to profusely pour from his neck, and he stared at me with wide eyes.

" Some sort of dark being took over her," he answered finally, " and…she somehow managed to fight it off."

I widened my eyes in shock, turning around to Kaito. He seem to have gotten my message as he slowly took the other hunter inside.

" This is a personal battle for Kiryu," Kaito whispered, " in the mean time, we can get the Director."

" This is a personal battle to everyone," the other hunter hissed, " to everyone, Reina was some sort of light. She's helped my family by teaching my kids and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to take a swing at that murderer."

" She was my childhood friend," Kaito snapped, " you're not the only one who wants to kill that guy. But Kiryu was the first one to find her body and was there in her last moments. And you know how both of them looked at each other. If anyone has the right to kill that bastard, it's be Kiryu."

And with that, the two stalked away, the hunter glaring at the monster in my fists.

The boy in my arms looked terrified, squirming as if to escape his fate.

" I rather shred your face into ribbons and then rip you apart piece, to piece," I coldly regarded, tilting my head while pointing my gun at his forehead, " but I am trying to keep a good image here in the Association and I don't think you are worth my time."

My lavender eyes burned with a cold fury as I gave a cruel smirk.

" Well, I'll just put a bullet through your head and then we can see how you like that."

And with that, I cocked my gun and was about the pull the trigger…

" HOLD UP BITCHES, TAKE A CHILL PILL OR TWO, AND LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!"

I jolted in surprise, pulling the trigger nonetheless only to miss my a small millimetre. I turned to see Reina, standing in all of her glory with her hands on her hips and a determined glare plastered onto her face.

" Now…what the fuck am I seeing, or rather, hearing here Zero?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip onto Fujimoto.

" Exterminating the one who killed you," I growled out, glaring at the man by his throat.

He looked rather pleased that someone had managed to save his fate.

" And did I ask you to do that?" she asked once more, brushing off some dust rom her blue hoodie before walking towards where she heard my voice and the gun shot. I lowered my head and felt guilt well up in my being. Definitely not for the bastard but rather, but doing something that Reina wouldn't have approved.

" ..no," I replied reluctantly. She grinned in satisfaction, before fumbling around to try and find me.

" Damn, when it's not a fight that's a death or live situation, I seem to act like some idiot," she grumbled, " it's probs from sleeping for who knows for how long."

" A week," I replied for her, grumbling as I took her hand into my own. I dropped Rin during the process of this, who grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. She froze, widening her pale blue, soulless eyes. They held no light, but her gaping mouth and iron grip on my hand defied that thought.

" WHAT THE HECK, A FREAKING WEEK?!" she screeched, stepping forward as if to see if I was lying or not.

" Yes, a week," I reiterated, ruffling her hair to calm her down. She opened her mouth…and then closed it.

" Wat," she said, scrunching her forehead in confusion.

" I could've sworn I would've been out for one or two days," she muttered, " maybe it was because of my dark self. What a bitch she was, I'm glad I shoved her where she belonged."

I was now the one who raised an eyebrow in questioning. I think she sensed my confusion and waved a dismissive hand.

" Oh don't worry," she said, grinning, " I fixed everything up."

She then dropped her grin and gave a rather serious frown.

" But back to my point, I heard a gun shot," she continued, " and I'm pretty sure no vampire would be stupid enough to go in front of the Hunter's association."

She let go of my hand and crossed her arms.

" Care to explain Zero?"

And oh, did it take Zero to stop himself from beating the shit out of Rin as he had whispered a rather inconspicuous, " get busssssted."

After I explained everything to Reina about Rin, she surprisingly face palmed.

" Rin, I'm thankful that you took me here even though it took you a week to figure out how,"sheI said, sighing, " but for your benefit, I recommend you leave because even if I think I'd be able to control my anger for you, I am certain Zero will blow your brains out."

I nodded in agreement, before Rin give a bitter, 'heh'.

" I know you could've never loved me," he started, " no matter what I did to gain your attention, your gaze always stayed on Kiryu."

I felt the bitter sadness, hurt and tradegy in his voice. I turned to Reina, where shock was evident in her expression.

" Trust me, I'm far more tainted than you could ever be," he continued, sobs breaking into his voice, " I've known nothing but betrayal. So I guess that's why I was despicable enough to hurt you, Kaito, my family, every single child, woman and man that I've hurt so badly."

" But everyday, when you would light up with some sort of stupid joke or grin, I realised just how much hope this damned world had, " he said, " so thanks Reina. I've hurt you too many damn times, and I'm just some despicable, weak, power deprived coward that loved you."

With that, I saw with a flame of jealously, Rin give a soft kiss on Reina's head, before he nodded in my direction in respect. He slowly stepped away, a pained expression painted onto his face.

" You were one of my best friends Rin," Reina softly replied, " please don't forget that."

Rin froze, eyes widening and his hands clenching with intense emotion. He gave a small smile and chuckled.

" I won't," he assured, before turning away to continue on his path. And to my surprise, he placed an arm over his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he tried his best to not break down and sob.

" And yet here you are making me fall deeper for you," he whispered, before hurriedly rubbing his tears away and speeding his pace up. His eyes were still raw, and tears still rolled down his cheeks stubbornly. And so, that was the last time we saw Rin Fujimoto, the corrupt former Fire mage who fell in love.

 **Reina's POV.**

And so, it was time to get ready for war.

No, I'm not even kidding this time. The battle with Rido was something I wasn't prepared for and I had lost Ichiru and perhaps even myself in that fight. I wasn't going to let there be any serious casualties. I'm going to prepare myself for this time and I will do anything to make sure everyone I loved was going to get through this.

It had been a few weeks or so. And during that time, I learnt various things. For example, how Yuki had been arrested or some shit because Kaname was off killing god who knows how many purebloods. And how he's actually her ancestor and all that good stuff. And how Kaname just up and left her. He really pisses me off. If he was going to take Yuki away from her family, he should've kept her by his side, safe and side. I think I'll try to murder the shit outta him once I find him.

Anyways, and how Zero and Yuki are still I don't know, in this conflict thingy since she's a pureblood and he hates purebloods and blah blah blah, I just want them to get along with each other and that's that. I had been so sick of Zero glaring at Yuki, while Yuki would simply run away guiltily. Now Yuki has decided to remake the Night Class and try to find Kaname. Personally, she's doing something that will give her nothing. Even if she found Kaname, he abandoned her. He left her. No matter what fucking reason he had, he left her all alone.

I trusted him with Yuki, I never liked him and all that, but when Yuki fell in love with him and Kaname returned her feelings, I thought he would at least have looked after her. But noooo, like the dickhead I knew he was, he left her all alone, currently under custody of the Hunter Association. Yuki still trusted him though, it saddened me to see this but she still trusted him. She's going to get hurt in the end, but thank the gods that Yuki was going strong anyways. Nonetheless, I'm going to mutilate Kaname's pretty face when I see him.

Anyways, Zero was in charge of looking after all the vampires at the school since he didn't trust any of them. And I? Well….

I met Sara once more. She still sounded like the conniving, malicious bitch she was. And she told me how unlike Rido, who was stupid enough to try and storm the Academy. And Shizuka, who waited too long for the weapon to grow ( AKA me) which meant that I was strong enough to fight back. With Sara, she planned on destroying the vampire society and hunter society on the inside. And with that, she flourished off with some of her minions ( I may be blind but I know minions when I hear them) and surprisingly, Takuma.

" You just love betraying your best friend, don't you?" I had asked him, sneering upon him when I had met him. Sheesh, first Rido and now Sara? I can't believe him at all. It's not my problem anyways, I had decided then, if he wants to betray his friend than he can do that.

During the days of Yuki trying to find Kaname, Zero trying to see what's happening and the Headmaster trying to repent for arresting his daughter, I started to train in the Guardian world.

The Guardian Elders had told me something that I shouldn't have. That the war that was to come, and well….someone close to me was going to die. They didn't tell me who, because I'm not suppose to try and change time like that, but they wanted me to know that someone close to me will die. I was petrified, who in the hell could it be? Zero? Tamaki? Taka? Headmaster? Yuki? Anyone? I wasn't ready to lose someone, I had spent my whole life dreading the fact that someone close to me would be taken away.

No, I can't ever let that happen ever again. I lost my family at the orphanage, the Kiryu hunting pair who were parents to Zero and Ichiru. I lost Ichiru too, and Callum, and I almost lost Zero too many times. I won't let this dreadful life take anything away from me, and if it still does, then I promise to the high heavens where the rain pours down, I will avenge in my death.

Nonetheless, I spent god knows how long in my room, curtains drawn, just visiting between the Guardian World and the Living World. I trained nonstop in the Guardian World, and simply spent my days sleeping and eating in the Living world. I practiced my spells, and tried to use my magic without relying on my sight since I was you know, blind. I trained days on end, without stopping ever.

I mean, come on, if I slacked just one bit, how could I prevent anyone's death in the upcoming war to come. How was I suppose to be of use when I wasn't strong enough? I didn't know what was going to happen. Purebloods were going to be taking humans as slaves, and humans and hunters were going to fight against them. There would be a massacre of humans and vampires in this war. Not if I stopped it though.

You see, I'm the last mage out there. Like, even the Elders confirmed that there were no other mages out there. So with my ' superior power' I guess, I can change the balance of this upcoming war. That's why Sara Shuribuki and other aristocrats had apparently, wanted me. They seem to have been planning this all this time. Slowly gaining followers before they struck. Well, I sure as hell weren't going to let them do that.

So I trained, trying to hone my magic ( which I had discovered was still in me). I had no sight, making it very difficult to use my magic in the way I wanted to. So yeah, with Tatsuya and Kaito and the other Guardian Elders, they helped me use my magic effectively without needing my sight.

My training was going well, Zero and I decided to call us girlfriend and boyfriend, something which I adamantly refused to admit out loud. Time was flying right past me, with Yuki leading the Night Class, trying to find Kaname, Zero trying not to kill anyone, me trying to prepare for the war. Yeah…..that is until I found some female hunter who wanted to take Zero away from me.

So yeah, I paused my trips to the Guardian World and my training….so I could beat some sense into that bitch ^-^.

" Oh Zero, you're such a gorgeous hunk," I heard a silky feminine voice purr, causing me to grit my teeth.

" Gag," I heard Taka whisper to me, as he made some interpretation of what seem to be a demented seal being strangled to death by a squid. Since Taka did it in such a monotone voice, I couldn't help myself but bust out laughing.

" Oh my god Taka, how can you do that with such a straight voice?" I asked in between my gasping and laughing. Taka chuckled, trying to muffle it to seem professional.

I had found out the girl who wanted Zero, was called Miki…god even her name sounds annoying as hell. Taka had told me she had long voluminous black, wavy hair paired with piercing green eyes. She always wore low cut shirts and open brown, leather jackets paired with short as frick black skirts.

" So she's dressed as a slut?" I had asked that time, when I asked what the girl looked like. Taka had replied that she made sluts look like saints.

Over the course of the week, I heard her chatting to Zero all the time, flirting, blatantly using innuendos. I've been told I was dense to this sort of thing…..and so if I can figure out what she says then that means they're really, really, really bad.

She was a typical attention seeking bitch. You know, she reminded me of Akira's, the sadistic smirking Fire Elder, wife. Her personality was constantly trying to get into someone's pants. And to use money to buy her way through life. She had the audacity to say she'd pay me a hundred dollars just to let Zero and her be alone for a week. I told her that Zero was worth probably ten million dollars at the least, and that she could go and fuck off.

Now she's trying to seduce her way towards Zero. Which just ended up with me and Taka laughing our asses off most of the time since SHE FAILED.

It was a grey afternoon, perfect weather for rain. Zero, Taka and I were planning on getting some shio ramen for lunch, before Miki decided to shove in and join us. We didn't even ask if she wanted to come along, and we sure as hell didn't say yes to her actually coming.

So now, I'm slurping up some ramen without caring for the world, with Taka apparently sipping some tea, along with an uncomfortable Zero and annoying bitch.

" So Zero…"

" * sluuuuuuurrrpppp*."

" How about you…"

" * chew chew chew* * sssslllluuuurrrrrpppp*."

" And I…"

" * gulp* * chew chew chew* * sluuuurrrrpppp*."

Damn this ramen is delicious. And the prices are incredibly cheap! I should seriously come here more often.

" Excuse me Kaori-san…"

" * Munch munch* * slurp*."

" Kaori-san…," Miki continued, irritation clearly evident in her voice.

" Taka, take me back here for tomorrow lunch," I said to Taka, drinking some of my shio ramen soup, " I'll even pay half because this stuff is so good."

I can see why Zero liked coming here sometimes when we were younger.

" I'm sorry, Kaori-san but…"

" Sure," Taka replied, as I heard him sipping his tea a little less crudely than I would've, " but we then gotta go to the book store afterwards."

" Ugh, oh how I loooovvveeeee the book store," I drawled out sarcastically, " they don't even have pictures!"

" Yes they do," Taka replied.

" The front cover doesn't count," I grumbled, " and now that I can't read manga, LIFE JUST IS WONDERFUL."

" Re-Kaori you're making a scene," Zero said, fixing himself from his mistake since we were in front of Miki.

" Yeah Kaori-san," Miki retorted, " you should really start learning more class."

" I'll start learning more class when you stop acting like a deranged slut," I replied cooly, smirking as I drank some water. I could hear her splutter in disbelief.

" Do you know who my father is?" she demanded, anger and humility in her voice.

" Do you know who I am?" I asked as well, " I'm someone who reall doesn't give a shit."

" He can destroy your life," she growled, her teeth gritting. I smirked as I pretended to have a tear roll down my face, placing a finger at the corner of my eye.

" Aw, daddy going to fight all of your fights?" I asked, " what a pity."

I slapped down a bank note onto the table as I stood up.

" I thought that since you were so proudly proclaiming that you were such a great hunter, you had the pride and skill to back up your claim," I said, pulling my hood over my face a little more with a little grin. I had to hide my face under my hood and a navy blue mask when I'm with other hunters. Something about not letting anyone know that I'm Reina Izumo who died a year ago.

Hm.

" Well, I guess I was wrong," I said, stretching my back, " not that it matters. I'm still kinda wondering whether you're actually a hunter or not since I don't think the Association would bring in someone so…..dependent on someone's help."

" Bai Bai~!" I chirped, before heading to the door.

" You want to fight then?'

I chuckled and grinned.

" Well whattya know, she does have some pride."

 **REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA, CLICK DAT REVIEW BUTTON -**

 **( not entirely sure if your review button is where my arrow is pointing XD )**


	32. Bitch fight and Dilemmas

I turned slightly, a wide grin gracing upon my lips.

" You dare try and insult my work as a hunter, I will fight if I have to prove it," Miki growled, " I worked my ass off from the training, they didn't accept for nothing, you bitch."

I tapped my katana, feeling Kano glow slightly at the thought of a fight.

" Tsk tsk," I said, " I didn't know the hunting standard was so damn low. It's a pity to think that the old President even allowed someone like you to even step in the Association building."

" Why you…," she seethed, and I had a feeling she was about to scratch my eyes out. Not that it'd affect my sight that much anyways.

" Class, Miki, I thought you wanted to see some class," I leered, " you're most certainly not showing it."

" Calm down the both of you," Taka ordered, " you're both making a scene."

" Then let's take it back to the Association," I proposed cheerily, making my way to the exit.

" I'll humiliate you Kaori Himasaki," Miki hissed in a deathly tone, " in front of everyone and everything."

I smirked behind my hood.

" Well, we'll see about that then, shall we?"

We had made it to the association building, and I could already hear the massive commotion happening around the fighting circle. Miki and I were in the training rooms, using one of the fighting circles to stage our fight. Don't be excited over the fighting circle, it's seriously just a large ass circle drawn on the floor.

I had taken off my trench coat and kept on my hoodie and black leggings. I held onto my katana as a large smile stuck to my face.

" What's going on here?"

" Miki and the new kid are fighting."

" Woah, we're actually going to see that…..girl fight?"

" Don't underestimate Miki mate, she's got serious skills on those two daggers she has."

" Seriously?!"

" Then what about Kaori over there?"

" She's got a basic katana, pretty good weapon but it looks a little more used for decorative uses than fighting."

" Well, we'll actually get to see what Kaori is really made for, I mean, she is representing one of the other Institutes, isn't she?"

" Boys, I didn't know you had so much doubt in me," I said out loud, pointing my face to the direction of where I heard the conversation was taking.

" Of course not," I heard Taka cut in, " you should be pleased to hear I've betted on you."

Holy shit. Taka never betted on none of these fights between hunters. He used to say they were pointless and a waste of money. To think he'd bet on me, it sort of, touched me to say the least.

" Aaw Taka, I'd totally hug you right here and now, but I should probably do that after the fight," I said, taking my katana out of it's casing and twirling it around. I haven't fought in a while, but I could feel my practice, my skill and my talent coursing through my veins as I twirled my katana around my body,

" You're just a show Kaori-san," Miki said, " I'm sure you're just all bark and no bite."

Cat calls and wolf whistles scattered around the entire room as I heard Miki make her entrance.

" Damn, and I thought she couldn't look any more like a prostitute," Taka muttered, disgust and shock evident in his voice.

" What she wearing?" I asked, as I stretched my limbs.

" Would 'nothing' suffice your answer?" he sneered, causing me to bark in amusement.

" She's wearing, what looks like a black sports bra and….I think they're suppose to be bike shorts?"

I've never heard Taka seem so disgusted or horrified. This is so funny.

" Why don't we have a deal, since you seem to be so laid back on this fight?" Miki proposed,

confidence drenching her tone.

" Sure, why not?" I replied, cracking my neck to rid of the stiffness in it.

" If I win, Zero will date me, and if you win, I'll never go near him ever again."

That's when everything came to a dead halt.

" Are you seriously stupid?"

Spluttering was heard and multiple hearty laughs erupted in the crowd.

" Shouldn't you be asking Zero for his permission?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, " or, I don't know, become a better person?"

" Buuuuurrrrrnnnnnnn."

" Get shut down!"

" We need some ice, this burn is getting serious!"

" Daaammnnn guurrrrlll."

A joyous laugh erupted from my lips as I heard all these comments dot across the room. Trust me, I've read enough shoujo manga to see where these kinds of bets go.

" What, you scared?" Miki asked, as I heard the sharpening of what seemed to be her daggers.

" Hahahahahaha, that's a great joke darling," I said, snickering, " scared doesn't go into my vocabulary."

" Then you seem to have a rather primitive vocabulary," she retorted.

" At least I don't dress as a primitive Neanderthal," I shot back, and was pleased to hear that she had nothing to say.

" Whatever," I said, " I'll take the bet. It's not like I'm going to lose that easily."

" The rules, no killing and yes Reina, I'm talking specifically to you," Taka said, as he chose to be umpire, causing me to say a rather unsubtle, " dammit."

" No severe injuries that would impair the other fighter," Taka continued, pausing as if he was staring at me.

" I get it, I get it!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands.

" And no dirty tricks, you'd be stupid anyways, we have about one hundred hunters in here so you'd probably won't get away with it."

" Sounds good," Miki said, and I could practically hear her cocky grin, " I'm very ready to start taking Gorgeous over there."

" I'm very ready to enjoy some shio ramen without having to hear your annoying bitching," I replied back, readying into a fighting position.

" Three, two, On-…"

And then we charged.

I was blind, and all of the hunters knew it. That made them all vote against me, thinking some blind girl couldn't possibly match someone who was a skilled, seeing hunter. Ha, well they didn't train with the five elders of the universe and Toga Yagari did they?

My senses had been sharpened to the point that I could probably outdo my previous self, with vision. Without my sight, my sense of presence had been heightened and my sense of hearing increased. And seriously, who doesn't breath? So with that, I could easily detect both Miki's overbearing presence and breathing.

" I seriously thought you were better than this," I drawled out, blocking her aggressive attacks as if she was hitting me with a pillow. I wasn't even attacking, and I could hear her breathing become shallower.

I heard a rush of wind approach my left side so I swept down and knocked her off her feet. With that, Miki managed to try and swipe at my feet as she was already on the ground, but luckily, I jumped up and tried to swing at her face, which she managed to dodge.

I sensed something coming to my face, causing me to duck and perform a high kick to what I presumed was Miki's head. She managed to dodge the full impact of it, but I managed to kick a part of her cheek a little.

In the spur of a second, something jabbed at my face, which I dodged. Dropping to the ground, I tried to elbow her in the side, which I successfully did. The fight was starting to drag on, and as I hate to admit it, she wasn't that bad.

" Play time is over," I said, now expertly slashing at her, twirling my body to dodge and block her attacks, and using that momentum to slash at her. I could feel each powerful hit shake her daggers, as I felt the shuddering from her daggers each time she tried to block my attacks.

Zero's POV.

I don't think Reina knows this, but she's showing a little bit of blood thirst in her fight. A wide, cruel grin spreading across her lips as she continuously attacked Miki.

" Oh god, what is Kaori doing?"

" I think because she's blind and doesn't know how terrified Miki is now."

" The poor girl, she was the one to challenge her."

" Yeah, but look at her. It's a miracle that she hasn't dropped her weapons by now."

" I've never seen Miki so pale, she's looked like she's seen a ghost."

" Look at her, it's as if she's facing against a pureblood."

Reina kept on effortlessly slashing at Miki, each hit causing Miki to step back, as she was having a hard time blocking them. She was sweating so much, she was practically gasping for air from both exhaustion and fear. Her eyes were widened with terror and her usual flawless tanned skin was chalk white. She was facing against a very scary opponent, and she had realised just how much stronger Reina was.

" You know," Reina said, as if she was talking to any average person, " Zero isn't some trophy you can proclaim as yours. He isn't some inanimate object so you can show off."

I widened my eyes as more force was put into each slash.

" You may not know, but Zero is **mine** ," she hissed, " he and I have been through hell and back, and it seriously pisses me off seeing some bitch try to bribe her way into his pants. I'm offended that you think he's so easy to obtain."

Oh god, she's revealing her past. Every goddamn hunter is here and if she tells everyone she's Reina…

" I've had to endure the pain and suffering of always watching him fall for another girl, do you know how that feels?" she asks, as she twirled her sword, " always knowing he'd never want some dying, pathetic girl, I had to live with that for years. I had to **fight** my way to tell him I loved him, so what makes you think you can snatch him away from me in a week?"

With one final slash, Miki's daggers flew out of her hands and her knees gave out as she stared at Reina with a petrified expression. Reina paused and gave a dark smirk.

" I'm not going to let the guy I love be stolen away from me by some slut," she declared, " I spent far too long suffering and fighting for him to be beaten by someone like you."

And with that, Reina stabbed her katana deep into the ground just next to Miki.

" You're a hell's winter away from ever beating the Raining Ace," Reina said, as she ripped off her hood and her mask, displaying her features clearly.

And that's when all hell broke loose in the room.

" Reina Izumo?!"

" I thought they looked similar, but now that I look closely, they're the spitting image of each other!"

" I thought she died?!"

" Everyone thought she died!"

" No one has that kind of fighting style like Reina's though."

" Now that I see it, isn't that Reina's earring?!"

" Hang on, oh my god, THAT'S HER MAGE SWORD."

" REINA!"

" REINA YOU LITTLE SHIT, COME DOWN HERE AND COME HUG EVERYONE."

" YEAH, YOU WORRIED THE CRAP OUTTA EVERYONE."

" DYING ISN'T A FUNNY JOKE REINA."

To explain, Raining Ace was Reina's title. It sounds oddly enough like Reigning Ace, meaning she was truly, one of the leading hunters at the top of the Association. She was an Ace of course, an exclusive title to the best and only the best. Not like she didn't earn it with ease, she started to train when she was young like me, and she was a mage which just heightened her powers even more. Her title was play on words, as she loved rain and was incredibly skilled.

Toga Yagari's was One eyed Bullet since he only had one eye, but he was incredibly skilled with his rifle that he was known has the One eyed Bullet. Not only this, his mouth was legendary for being as sharp and quick as a bullet. Yagari-sensei was always known to have a knack for guns, even with his one eye.

The Headmaster, or Kaien Cross was known as both the Black Master and the Vampire without Fangs, due the the fact that his name meant Black Master, and because Kaien was born with abnormally high amounts of vampire DNA which every vampire hunter has a little bit of. Due to this, he stopped ageing and has an incredible amount of vampiric senses. He's a legend among hunters, and no one has not heard of his skill, even though he's retired.

Kaito Takamiya, he wasn't an official ace, but he had somehow earned him a title. Burning Ashes. It's a rather weird name in my opinion, since it's so basic. But due to both Kaito's ash brown hair and fiery temper that can be ignited if pushed to the edge enough, the title just stuck. Not to say that Kaito isn't a good hunter, but he isn't officially an ace.

Back to the subject at hand, Reina had taken her katana out of the ground, pleasantly hearing Miki splutter at her.

" W..wh..what,…how?" she stuttered, pointing a finger at Reina.

" You've somehow managed to not only piss me off but you've also managed to pick a fight with an ace," Reina said, narrowing her eyes, " doesn't look so good for you, does it?"

" You're suppose to be dead!" Miki spluttered out, " how was I suppose to know?!"

And with that, Reina snapped out of her dark, pissed off self and came to her bright, cheery self again.

"…ah shit, I just realised."

So without further ado, I stepped forward and swiftly swept Reina into my arms and began to carry her out of the room.

" Really Reina, I wasn't going to like anyone even if they forced me to date them," I assured, sighing. Reina pouted and crossed her arms.

" But I was pissed because I had spent so long trying to tell you I liked you, and seeing some bitch trying to steal you away just snapped me," she replied, as she placed her sword back into her sheath.

" You scared that poor girl to death," I continued.

" Good," Reina stubbornly said, " that's what she gets for trying to take you away from me."

I chuckled at her antics and kissed her lightly on the head, causing her to blush slightly and playfully punch me in the arm.

" Damn you," she muttered, but she couldn't stop a small smile gracing her lips.

" GET A ROOM YOU TWO."

" WE ALL SHIPPED YOU, BUT SERIOUSLY, TAKE IT OUTSIDE."

" Or inside if you all know what I mean."

" VINCENT, SHUT THE HELL UP THEY'RE ONLY 17 AND 18."

" I WAS ACTIVELY FLIRTING WHEN I WAS THEIR AGE."

" THAT'S WHEN YOU MET DEREK YOU DUMBASS."

" Well duh, he's my one and only."

" VINCENT, SHUT UP!"

" Aaaww, you're so cute like that Derek."

" Grrrr."

Reina and I laughed lightly at their actions, hearing as the hunters both shouted for the two of us to take our affections outside, while reprimanding Vincent, a hunter who was known to be rather flirty with his boyfriend, Derek.

Soon once we were out of the commotion, and on our way to the apartment in which she had bought for me, Reina began to droop her eyes, and finally, a soft breathing could be heard from her as she snuggled into my arms.

Perhaps Reina was crazy and nuts, but maybe that's why I loved her.

I walked through the empty streets, wistfully looking down at Reina's sleeping body. She giggled a little in her sleep, a gleeful grin gracing her lips as she rubbed against my arm as if she herself was a cat.

" Rei," I whispered, holding her close. I often didn't call her by her nickname, but it pleased me to feel the soft roll of her name on my tongue.

Suddenly, I heard the slight snap of a branch, causing the beautiful and serene moment to be completely shattered.

" Whose there?" I growled, protectively holding Reina closer to my body to make sure she won't be taken from me.

Shadowy figures danced across the empty streets, laughing and sneering our way.

" Hunter Zero Kiryu," one of the shadowy figure purred, " the killer of Pureblood Shizuka Hio and the man whom Kaname-sama defended."

Whipping out my gun, I held Reina with one hand while readying the Bloody Rose gun with my other hand.

" What do you want?" I spat, my lavender eyes glowing menacingly, " vampires."

" My my, so hostile," a female voice replied, " we do not mean to harm you or the weapon in your arms."

" Reina is not a weapon," I snapped, " insult her like that again and I promised the result will not be pleasant."

" Of course not," another vampire answered, " she is of course, an upstanding mage needed by us."

" Needed?"

" Why yes," the female vampire said again, " Sara-sama understands the need for her in the new era."

I narrowed my eyes and I bared by fangs at them.

" Sara Shiribuki can go to hell," I hissed, " what ever this new era you talk about is, Reina 1will not help your filthy deeds."

" Ah, this the reason why Sara-sama is so correct about her decisions," one vampire said, " she says that all purebloods and aristocrats should make humans our slaves. As an example, if we do not, there will be disobedient dogs such as yourself who will hinder our plans."

I widened my eyes and gritted my teeth in fury.

" That's taboo," I growled lowly, " and the world will go into chaos if we let any of you vampires lead this world."

" Well, it's a rather tiring process," the female vampire explained, sighing, " so if we manage to use the mage, we'd be able to control the humans a lot more easier and the likelihood of rebellion would be low if we have a powerful mage in our grasps."

" Ha!" I barked, holding Reina's sleeping body tightly, " what makes you think Reina would accept to do such a thing for you bastards?"

A ripple of amused laughs flittered across the street walls.

" A pureblood can do many things once a mage's emotions are weak, broken and distraught," a vampire explained, cackling, " once a mage's emotions are vulnerable enough, a pureblood has the power to control them. I'm sure if we do…certain things to our mage here that we will make it happen."

No, this was exactly what every other damned pureblood had wanted. Shizuka had tried once to force Reina into helping her with the exact same method. The thought of Reina almost dying and so pale and pained flickered through my mind. Rido had also forced Reina's family to abandon Reina and hurt her so she could unleash a dark power in which he planned on using to begin war with us.

And now, now these vampires planned on hurting Reina and using her to take over the world. Ha, like I'd let that happen.

" I'll protect her if it's the last thing I'll do," I boldly proclaimed, my eyes flashing between blood red and a furious lavender with anger and protectiveness.

Various pairs of glowing red eyes darted across the dark street.

" **We shall see about that**."

A small spark of satisfaction had ignited once I had managed to kill so many vampires with someone in my arms. Of course, I was heavily injured since carrying someone and fighting many vampires was not an easy thing.

However, many were still left, and they hissed and snarled at me with malice.

" We shall obtain the weapon," they growled, " and you shall fall."

As blood dripped from my forearm, I looked down at Reina. She was in such a deep sleep, probably from training so much and having a fight. Yeah, I knew she was pushing herself beyond her limits and how she wasn't getting any sleep. Of course she'd sleep, she'd had gone with almost a week and a half without much sleep.

" Argh!" I grunted out, as a vampire knocked me behind, kicking me to the stone ground. I I tried to get up and grab my gun, which had fallen out of my grasp. Sadly, my hand was stomped upon, causing intense pain to shot up my arm as I bit back a cry of pain.

" Give her to us young hunter," a vampire crowed, " we do not wish to take her out of your dead arms."

" You bastards," I hissed, protecting Reina by shielding her with my body, " you'll never get her."

The vampire smiled sweetly.

" Then death it is," he said, lifting his clawed arm above my head while the other vampires held me down.

" YOU ASSHOLES."

A wave of water slashed in a circular emotion around Reina and I as it attacked the vampires surrounding us.

Reina lifted herself from my body, turning me over to put me in a more comfortable position.

" Thanks Zero," she said, giving me a soft smile, " you didn't need to do that."

She grabbed her katana which glowed a bright cerulean, and her eyes contained a mixture of anger and determination.

" You idiot," I whispered, holding my wounds which were beginning to close up due to my vampiric genes, " of course I needed to do that."

" You're going to regret hurting him," she growled, water swirling around her as she lifted her sword, " I assure you, you **will** regret it."

The many vampires left gaped at her power, her ferocity and her anger. I smiled at her fury as she slashed at multiple vampires, even elbowing one in the face. However, there was one thing that she didn't count for.

" Drop the sword or lover boy dies," the female vampire from before barked, holding a sharpened nail to my neck in threat. I cursed at my wounds, and cursed at my vulnerability. Reina froze, her sword faltering and with that, chains were immediately slammed onto her, causing her to narrow her eyes in anger.

" DROP IT!" the female vampire screeched, a blood dripped from my neck. Reina hesitantly placed her sword on the ground, glaring at the vampires that still stood.

" Good," the female vampire said, a sick smile curled on her lips, " it is nice to know you are not brainless."

" Oh how kind of you to say that," Reina gritted out, " I'm flattered to know you think I'm not stupid."

" Well, I think you're pretty smart since you seem to have realised what those chains can do," the female vampire crooned, smirking in triumph.

" Magical resistance chains are forbidding me from using my powers," Reina growled, " I thought these chains were completely eradicated, how..,"

" You are not the only one to have books and resources of the many mages in the past," another vampire explained, " it was simple enough to obtain such a book and find out where to get some."

" It was rather simple to go to some mage slavery factory and…get a pair of chains."

Slavery? I looked at Reina who held a dark grimace on her face.

" Hundreds of years ago, mages were used as slaves. When we were in our prime, many mages flocked with humans and vampires in coexistence but many thought that we could be used as slaves. So with these magical resistance chains that were made by a rather horrible Mage and humans, many of us were enslaved," Reina hissed, " things have changed, but it disgusts me that you seem to know where to get these things."

" Anything for the new era," the female vampire replied, " now knock her out."

The many vampires pounced on her, and even though Reina managed to use her legs to kick and defend some of them, without her sword, her powers and her arms she was in a huge disadvantage.

" REINA!" I screamed, as one vampire had managed to knock her out. Heaving her onto his shoulder, the vampire glanced back at me in glee.

" Night night lover boy."

And as my vision was fading into darkness, I watched helplessly once more as Reina was being taken away from me again.


	33. Losing her all over again

Chapter 33- Losing her all again

 **Hey guys, NO TIME, NO SEE! I just want to say, WOW, WE'VE BEEN ON A HUGE ASS JOURNEY SO FAR HAVEN'T WE? You guys have all been reading along to this and have managed to make it up to chapter 33!**

 **I can not think and comprehend just how far I've gotten with this fanfic. Seriously, I thought I was going to ditch it after the 10th chapter and never look at it again. But here I am, sipping some hot tea, listening to some Nightcore and just typing away!**

 **It brings me so much joy to read your reviews and to have so many supporters just reading my work. I think I didn't drop this was because I remember there was one review where someone said, " don't ever drop this story." and I guess it kinda stuck.**

 **Anyways, we're nearing the end guy... 0-0. I can't believe we have only a few more chapters of this and then, BAM, RAINING WITH A LAVENDER FINISHES. Like damn, it's been so long since I've started this.**

 **Well, I guess I should get along with the story and just WARNING, MAYBE CONTAIN BLOOD, GORE AND A BIT OF OTHER NASTY STUFF. Not too bad, just...yeah be warned.**

 **LET'S GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE ^-^**

 **Reina's POV.**

I woke up with a jolt, before groaning as a shot of pain hit my head.

" Owie," I whined, rubbing my sore head. That was when, I felt weight on my wrists and realised what the heavy bonds were. Magical Resistance chains.

" Morning Princess~," a voice sang, sick amusement ringing in his voice.

I gritted my teeth and snarled at the direction of the voice. Dammit, these chains really do work. I can't use my magic at all, and it seems both my hands and legs are tied.

" My my, such a spirit," the voice mused, as I tried to get out of my situation by flailing around. It was strange, I wasn't wearing my favourite hoodie and my leggings. My legs felt bare except for what seemed shorts and I wore what seemed to be a teeshirt.

" What a shame, you are reduced to wearing such rags," the voice continued, " but no matter, it won't really change your situation."

A hand gently tugged at my hair, which soon fell onto my shoulders.

" There, you really do look beautiful with your hair down," the voice gleefully stated. The gentle hand soon became fierce, as it gripped my hair harshly and yanked my head up.

" Now, I suppose you should meet the one person you will be getting acquainted with."

With a sharp pain that attacked my mind, I was transported to a place that looked like an old Victorian tea room. I looked at myself and found myself wearing an old blue tee shirt and black shorts.

" What, where..? I started, looking around me.

" From an old friend," the voice said, " he was a mage and as he was dying, he gave me this wonderful amulet that allowed me to mentally travel into other minds."

I turned around slowly, shivering slightly at whom I faced.

He had short white blond hair that was brushed back. His intriguing dark blue eyes glinted at me in amusement while he folded his hands in his laps. He wore a white collared shirt paired with a simple navy blue blazer with a neat black tie. He placed his black clad right leg over his left as he sipped a cup of tea from a china cup.

" My name is Alistair Frost, you and I will be meeting quite often."

I touched my eyes to see if this was all real, which he seemed to notice.

" Well, it seems you cannot see in reality therefore I will have to show you in what I call the Mind room," he said, " it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance dear Reina Izumo."

I glared and was prepared to tackle to man before I was restrained by an invisible force.

" My friend was a powerful mage, and therefore, left me a powerful gift," he explained cooly, " we may be mentally transported into another dimension, but do not forget that this is my dimension."

" How..?" I asked, flailing my arms around the air trying to get out of the invisible force that chained me down.

He let go of me, causing me to almost fall to the floor. I managed to pick my self up, trying to see what kind of person this man was.

" Where am I?" I demanded. He chuckled.

" You have been captured by the organisation in which a pureblood called Sara Shiribuki leads," he explained, " we are vampires who follow her to create a new era where humans are our slaves and do our bidding while we rule on top like we did many centuries ago."

" And as for you specifically here?" he continued, " I've been given the wondrous job of breaking you dear Reina."

He calmly placed his tea onto his china plate.

" I have the abilities of psychological and mental movement, I can make other vampires do my bidding if I truly wished and I can read minds and tell when someone is lying. That is how I am able to wield such this gift of mental travelling so easily."

" I have the abilities of water, I can make small spheres of water if I truly wished and I can make someone embarrass the shit out of themselves by making them look like they pissed themselves," I retorted, folding my arms.

" Ahaha, what a funny child you are," he crowed, " it will make breaking you all the more fun."

A sense of dread shot at me but I forced it down.

" Who says you can break me?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. A cold smirk danced on his lips.

" I've made full grown vampiric men cry and beg for me to give them the blessing of death," he said, " I am very sure I can break you just as easily."

He sighed as he placed his tea cup and plate down beside the table next to him.

"Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio had tried to emotionally break you and Rin Fujimoto had tried to physically break you," he said, a wild glint in his eyes, " they failed. But I wonder what will happen if we do both?"

I widened my eyes as I was soon again, seeing black and feeling the cold dungeon floor beneath me. Sweat rolled down my neck as I felt him softly brush a wisp of hair from my forehead.

" Your soul, body and mind," he whispered in my ear, " I'll break all of them."

And with that, he kicked me violently in the ribs.

~Time skip~

 **Zero's POV.**

She was gone, and no matter how hard and far and wide I looked, I couldn't find her. That afternoon, I had been discovered by Kaito, who had been trying to find Reina and I. At the Hunter Association, I was patched up and asked where Reina is.

" She was taken," I had said. I elaborated on what I said, explaining the devious plot the vampires had with Sara Shiribuki and how Reina was kidnapped to be 'broken' so that they could control her. And I dreaded the thought of what they were going to do to her.

Now it's been two weeks. Two freaking weeks since she was taken. It was driving me insane, completely insane. I've been looking everywhere, threatening different people, asking certain connections, even going as far as to ask Kaito to look our for her for me when I was out on a mission.

" Of course I would you idiot," Kaito had huffed when I asked him that. It shocked me to see worry evident in his voice as he said he'd try to look for her as well.

The whole association was looking for their ace. Well, they had just discovered she was alive and to lose her again was something not on any of the hunters' agendas. Many asked around on their missions, some trying to get ahold on connections. One even had thought about asking an aristocrat vampire of all people to see if they knew where Reina was.

We were all in panic. Fear was apart of my daily day and night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work, I couldn't **breath** without thinking about what those sick bastards could be doing to Reina. She was getting broken, they had specifically told me that. Broken. God, I couldn't even comprehend what they could be possibly be doing to her to break her.

I decided to read up on why people had to 'break' these mages to use them. And I had found my answers in the Hunter Association library.

Mages and their magic connect with their emotions. That is why when a mage gets angry, they unleash a devious power.

If one can make a mage's emotions go on haywire, for example, create traumatic and scarring memories for such mage, a mage will break down. Once broken, a mage can unlock a serious, dangerous power that can, perhaps, destroy the world if broken enough.

Another thing that happens once a mage becomes broken, their minds and emotions become vulnerable. So vulnerable, that someone of high power such as a pureblood can take control of their mind.

I felt so horrible. Before, when I was an ignorant teenager, I had ignored and stayed completely unaware about the pain and hurt Reina went through. She powered on, trying to never let anyone take control of her.

Shizuka had mentally broken her with her emotions and memories, and in the end, she had almost taken her away from me.

Rin Fujimoto, god, he had tried to drive her to breaking point. Reina hadn't given in and it cost her life.

Rido Kuran, he had used Rin Fujimoto and Reina's family to try and break her. Every single damn one of them had hurt her to try and use her.

Reina was so strong, but there is always a point, when someone breaks. That very fact scared me, how much, is too much for Reina. I've always seen her as strong, powerful and courageous. Never had the thought of her breaking occur to me.

" She'll be fine, she's Reina after all."

I've always thought that, and until this dire situation, have I realised just how stupidly ignorant I was.

" The worst part of being strong is that no one ever asks if you're ok," was a quote from one of the animes that Reina used to watch, Railgun. I never really paid attention to her anime, but that quote really stood out to me. Reina's strong, is that what she really feels like?

I replay that quote in my mind, thinking about when a strong person breaks. Have I really been this ignorant? Have I really never asked Reina if she was okay?

And the answer was simple, I may have asked her to tell me her secrets, but never have I actually sat down and lend her a shoulder to lean on.

" God, what the hell have I been doing?" I had asked myself, " she's always supporting me and helping me. So where the hell was I?"

No where, the dark voice in the back of my head had replied, you were no where you worthless bastard.

" Were you always this hurt Reina?" I continued to ask myself.

Wouldn't anyone, the dark voice hissed once more, she's only human you idiot.

God, what was I doing with my life, taking advantage of Reina's care for me.

" I'm coming Reina, please Reina, just hold on a little longer," I whispered.

 **Reina's POV.**

I groaned in pain, trying to use the cool dungeon floor to cool the burns and wounds that I was sure covered my body. I felt blood oozing out of the many wounds I had, creating a puddle underneath me. I just laid here, fearful of what he was going to do next to me.

" Oh Princess~."

I flinched at the sick, condescending voice that echoed throughout the dungeon walls. My body ached to move, but I was in no shape to even move a single muscle.

I rasped out a breath, my raw, sore throat aching for water. Any water, I just want some of that damn H20 to drink. Of course, magical resistance chains locked onto my wrists and ankles, restricting me from using any magic. And only one cup of water was given to me to drink every three days.

" My my, I'm sorry you're in this state," he said, softly stroking my black blue hair. Each day, he'd torture me, try to break me, do everything in his power to snap my soul. And after every time he tried, he ended up simply brushing my hair so that it'd still be soft and smooth.

I didn't know why he would do such a thing, trying to keep my hair all neat and pretty. He was trying to break me so why would he need to manage my hair of all things?

" Of course, you'd be treated much better if you just agree and promise to come along," he cooed, " you'd live in luxury. Drink all the water you want. Eat however much chocolate you desire. You'd live like a Queen."

With an immense amount of effort, I shook my head stubbornly. He could send me to hell and back six times like Mukuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn had done ( yes he went to hell six times) and I wouldn't give in. Like hell I'm going to start a war just for these sick bastards.

" You're so strong willed Princess," he said, sighing as he continued to stroke my hair, " but that's going to be your down fall sadly."

I shuddered, bracing myself for the harm he would do. Our torture session for the day was done but it wouldn't be the first time that he'd hurt me twice during the day.

" Aaw, you're so scared," he crooned, chuckling sickly, " and yet act so strong. You mages have so much pride. Well that's what got my friend killed I suppose."

I widened my eyes at that. And it looked like Alistair noticed.

" Yes, he fell for a woman but it turned out she only wanted him for his wealth. But he was so in love with her that he was willing fight for her with the other man she was with. In the end, however, the man she was with had numerous men attack my friend and he was killed."

I gaped at how horrible the tale was, but Alistair only laughed.

" How foolish. He was too good of a man and should've sort to find another woman other than that wench."

After stroking my hair, he caressed my sore cheek. I was too tired, wounded, bound and broken to even turn my head away from it. I was terrified that he'd either give me no water or torture me again.

" I can see the resolve in your eyes dulling Reina," Alistair whispered gleefully, " so I'm willing to take my sweet time breaking the last bit of our soul, your body, and your mind."

" You can break my bones and body. You can break my mind by emotionally torturing me," I croaked out, feeling blood trickle from my mouth as I smiled darkly, " but I assure you. You will never break my soul."

There was a silence at my quiet yet bold proclamation.

" Haha, we'll see about that," Alistair said, before I heard his footsteps fade off with a resounding 'tap, tap, tap'.

How did this all began I wonder.

 _~ Flash Back~_

I coughed out blood, covering my rib cage as he had repeatedly kicked and punched me in the stomach. I felt myself being to fall unconscious but the pain kept jolting my system awake. He jabbed and kicked, hearing the cracking and popping of my ribs as he repeatedly attacked my ribs.

" I won't hurt your face," he said, giving a hurtful kick to the stomach once more, " I don't want to ruin your beautiful complexion or else you wouldn't look pretty."

He paused, cupping my face. With a humiliated fire in my soul, I smacked his hand away from my face. There was a piercing silence with only my breathing being able to be heard.

With that he continued to kick me. I screamed in agony, trying to fight back but to no prevail. My chains restricted me, my body was beginning to shut down on me as it kept on being assaulted like this. I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill.

" You monster," I hissed, biting back my cries of pain.

" I know~," he cheered, continuing to injure my torso. It hurt, you couldn't understand, he was just kicking and punching my stomach repeatedly but blood was dripping from my mouth as I tried to stay focus on the brighter things in life. Zero. Where were you?

" Good day I hope, Princess?"

I flinched in surprise and fear at his voice. After our first encounter, I wasn't so sure as to how to deal with all of this. The first day, he introduced himself before kicking the living shit out of me. Now, which was the second day, I'm not so sure.

" Go to hell," I spat, " you expect me to do everything you say? Dream on!"

I glared to where I heard the voice come from, my lips curled into a snarl.

" Well, we'll see after that I suppose," he sang, suddenly yanking at my hair. I hissed in pain, only to see myself in the aristocratic tea room I was in from yesterday.

I looked down upon me, seeing if I would be able to see how I looked. I seem to only see myself perfectly fine, wearing the old blue tee shirt and black shorts I remembered seeing.

" This is simply in your mind," Alistair explained, sitting in his seat once more, " I'm simply allowing you to see yourself and what you're wearing. I don't plan on seeing your injured body."

" See, I can always make you wear this…"

And suddenly I was in a Victorian style light blue dress adorned with small white bows and frilly lace. I gaped in surprise at myself, looking down as it reached my knees. There was a small apron on myself with a stitched heart in blue. I grimaced at the thought of wearing a dress, and looked at Alistair.

" Please do change me," I said, picking at my dress with disdain, " I prefer what I wore before."

He clicked his tongue in disappointment before clicking his fingers. I was immediately back into the light blue tee shirt and black short I was originally in.

" Aw, too bad," he whined, " you looked so adorable in that dress."

I cringed at the thought of myself being adorable but shook it out of my head when I realised just who this was and what he had done to me before.

" What, do you plan on doing to me?" I asked hesitantly, taking on a defensive fighting form. If he was going to attack me in my mind, then I better be ready.

" Well, not like that," he replied, twirling a wine glass in his hand. He raised his hand, making me stiffen into position. He smirked, and with a click of a hand, I was transported somewhere I hoped I'd never return to.

" No..," I whispered, tears springing from the corner of my eyes. My knees went weak, and I shivered at the very place I was in.

" Rei-nee!"

" Please, no," I whimpered, widening my eyes at what lay before me.

My orphanage. And not some random day where we would be so happy and joyful. No, it was that day almost 10 years ago. That horrible, dreadful day that haunted me like some sick stricken ghost.

The day where my orphanage was attacked.

" Yea?" my younger self asked, grinning gleefully down upon the young girl called Yui.

" Can we make cookies?" she innocently asked, giggling happily. My younger self faltered with her grin, and she continued to hang up the laundry.

We weren't well off and we were quite poor as many orphanages were. We usually had a rather watery soup with cheap vegetables for dinner. We didn't really have meat unless it was a special occasion and dessert was a luxury we could only dream of until Christmas or something incredibly worthy. Including cookies.

" Well, why don't you help me with the laundry and then we can see?" my younger self asked, ruffling the young girl's hair fondly.

" Stop, stop it," I pleaded, trying to reach forward to my younger self, " run away, get everyone out of the house, do anything to make them safe."

Distraught and fear coursed through my veins. They're going to get slaughtered.

" You know, I have just the thing!" the younger Reina exclaimed, smiling broadly, " I have some spare money from my part time job! We can go to the supermarket to get some ingredients and have some cookies!"

Back then, I was doing some extra work for the newspaper agency and running around planting newspapers at the break of day. Of course, I had planned on using the money for some of my own things but you know, I could wait while the whole orphanage had a treat.

" What's this about cookies?"

My younger self and I turned around and I widened my eyes at whom I saw.

" Hiro..," I whispered, clenching my fist.

" Hey Hiro!" Young Reina cheerfully said, " I was thinking of popping by the supermarket and getting some cookie dough to make some cookies for the orphanage."

He smiled at the thought, causing me to bite my lip .

" No, please, just get everyone out of there!" I cried, reaching out to Hiro, " please."

But my hand simply went through his body without any sort of resistance.

" Where are the others?" Young Reina asked, looking around curiously.

" Haha, you know George is trying to woo Jane with some of his stupid jokes while Jane is cooking dinner for tonight," Hiro replied, chuckling, " George is so head over heels for Jane."

" Cooking Jane?' my younger self asked incredulously, causing Hiro to nod his head.

" Ami is taking care of the younger ones," he added, " and I suppose you've finished the laundry?"

My younger self nodded, before pushing the laundry basket into Hiro's hands.

" Now you can return this, and get Yui to Ami while I go to the supermarket," I cheekily sang, mischief glinting in my eye.

" Ugh, fine," Hiro replied, rolling his eyes, " just be in time for dinner."

" You stay where you are Reina!" I yelled, trying to shake some sense into my younger self, " get everyone out of there!"

But all she did was nod happily and run off.

The scene changed, zipping by as if time itself was fast forwarding. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Dread filled my lungs as I noticed red glinting eyes greedily eying the orphanage that contained cheerful children.

" GET AWAY!" I screamed, trying to protect the entrance of the orphanage using my body and limbs, " BACK OFF!"

The vampires that night, of course, didn't care and didn't see. They licked their lips and sharpened their claws.

" Little wittle piglets ready for the taking," one cackled, tilting his head at the small children running around the house.

" What a feast Rido promised us," another vampire snickered, " I'll be sure to praise him."

" Of course."

I gaped at who I saw. It was Kaito, decked in his black coat with fire designs. Now that I look a him ten years ago, he looked malicious, evil, malevolent and a complete bastard. But under all of these negative emotions, did I see the guilt and regret building up in his eyes.

" Kaito, no," I pleaded, trying to get through him. But of course, he couldn't hear me and with one swift action of his hand, the orphanage blew up into flames. Children came running out, trying to run away from the dangerous fire. That, is when the vampires attacked.

I couldn't bear to see it all over again. Not again. Cries and screams on pain and agony filled the night air. I watched in complete horror as the vampires shredded the children apart, biting eagerly at their necks and sucking them all dry. Some that tried to escape were immediately killed, and then used for snacking by the vampires.

" GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!" I screamed, trying to rip the disgusting monsters away from my precious brothers and sisters.

" JANE!"

I whipped around only to see George, the orphanage prankster shielding Jane, a girl who usually cooked for the orphanage, from a vampire. He of course, was ripped apart by a merciless vampire.

" Run away Jane," he whispered, smiling sadly, before he dropped dead as vampires feasted on his blood. Jane nodded, and turned to run, but sadly, got caught by a vampire and was pierced through the stomach. I choked as I watched her try to reach George's hand, but went limp once the vampire that attacked her feasted upon her neck.

Tears poured down my face as I watched every goddamn child I knew and loved was ripped and shredded apart like some sort of meat.

" Stop it," I cried, falling to my knees, " stop it!"

Blood, screams, fire, lifeless bodies being shredded and ripped and torn and eaten by these monsters. They were so young dammit, how could they?

" AAAAAAAH!" I turned around at the awful scream, only to see Hiro clutching onto Yui for his life. The young three year old, however, was torn from his arms and eaten right in front of his eyes.

" YUI!" he screamed, trying to reach for her. He too, unfortunately, was torn apart as well, teeth digging into his flesh and blood spraying everywhere. He gurgled his last cry for help before lying dead.

" STOP IT!" I weeped, " DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, JUST STOP IT!"

I clutched my head as the cries and screams for help and plead drowned me. I couldn't relive this all over again. I couldn't bear to watch this without going insane. And soon, I was back lying in complete pain and sorrow shackled in magical resistance chains.

" How was that for a trip down Memory Lane?" the sick, condescending voice of Alistair asked, stroking my hair.

I couldn't stop myself from shivering and crying, replaying the uncontrollably vivid memories I had just saw in my mind. So much blood, so much screaming, so much desperation, so much death. Of those I loved, it was like a mental knife had stuck in my brain and was twisting around.

The broken ribs, the cracked lips, the parched throat, the sore body from when Alistair first began to kick the living shit out of me. It all didn't compare to experiencing that all over again.

 _~Flashback end~_

Alistair had done many things after those two first days. He would burn me with boiling wax. He'd slice my skin with a knife or even try to drown me in a barrel of water. He'd do anything that he would think that would break me.

Mentally, he'd make me experience the worst parts of my past all over again like Ichiru's death, my abandonment, when I died myself, or even just painful memories of the vampire attack on my orphanage.

He'd even make false scenes like precious people to me dying in the most excruciating way.

Ryu, my precious cousin dying.

Yuki dying by being stabbed by Kaname.

Taka, the sarcastic and hot tempered vampire hunter, killed by being ambushed on a mission.

The Headmaster being betrayed by his vampire students.

Toga-sensei, the one eyed gruff hunter, killed by some crazy ass vampire as well.

Even the Guardian Elders, killing each other in some fight against each others.

Kaito, the poor mislead Fire Guardian, dying by the hands of his father.

And Zero. Killed by the hands of a water mage called Reina Izumo.

So each day, day by damn day. A piece of me was ripped from myself, leaving a gaping, painful hole in my mind. Each day, day by day, a bone or body piece of mine would get damaged by the ruthless torture.

Maybe Alistair was right, that the resolve in my eyes was slowly dying away as the pieces of myself were literally and mentally being ripped away from me.

No, I have to be strong. There are so many people out there who are waiting for me. I can't do anything in my state right now, but I sure as hell can suck it up and toughen myself.

" My soul will never be broken," I whispered, " because as long as Zero is alive and well, I don't give a shit about what happens to me."

 **REVIEW GUYS, COME ON, JUST CLICK DAT BUTTON AND TYPE IN ANYTHING U GOTTA SAY. I don't mind ranting seriously, go ahead, I really don't mind.**


	34. The Loving Lavender

Chapter 34- The Loving Lavender

 **Hey guys! I haven't been updating coz of school and stuff and anime and bleugh XP. Anyways, someone called Viola reviewed about there being repeating plot about Zero saving Reina since she always gets kindnapped and I just want to thank her for pointing it out, but I just want to reassure her and all of you guys that please, I want you to wait because I am changing the pace a little. Thanks Viola ^-^.**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction after this and this is because I've been having ideas for fanfiction all the time because I get inspired really easily, but the thing is, I know for a fact that if I make too many stories, I will never update them and won't spend enough time on each of them. So I've forced myself into a policy that I will only write one fanfiction at a time to make sure I put my entire effort and time into completing one.**

 **So if you have any suggestions, please review them or pm me about them, I'd much appreciate that but anyways, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AS WELL!**

 **Also**

 **Zero's POV.**

It's officially been three weeks. THREE. FUCKING. WEEKS. And yet, there hasn't been some sort of goddamn clue as to where Reina was. Sara Shiribuki has ran away after the tablet incident where she spread tablets with her blood around the whole academy. The vampires became crazy and only Yuki's blood was able to calm them. After all that, Sara ran away.

Once I get my hands on her, I will shred her to bits, tear her apart, I'll kill her without a moments hesitation. Because it's because of her that Reina is god knows where. Because of her, Reina could be breaking down.

" Zero, you need to take a break," Kaien said, gently holding my shoulder, " you're going to deprive yourself of sleep and food if you keep this up."

It was true. I had been investigating and running around trying to fing Reina's whereabouts that I've ignored the necessities of sleep and food.

" But..," I protested, ignoring the disapproving look that I was given.

" What would Reina say if she saw you like this?" the Headmaster continued, " she would hate to see you like this."

My hair was disheveled, there were bags under my eyes and I looked like I hadn't met a bed or eaten a well earned meal for ages.

Maybe he was right, maybe I should take a long rest and actually eat a decent home cooked meal. I'll do that after I find Reina.

" I'VE FOUND HER!"

I whipped my head to the voice, my eyes widening at the news. At the entrance was a hunter panting, wide eyed and flinging around a piece of paper.

" Jesus, Dom, you look like you've been through hell and back," another hunter said, carefully supporting the panting hunter who was sweating buckets.

" Someone get some water for the guy!" I yelled, hurrying with the Headmaster, Kaien, to the tired hunter. After gulping down large amounts of water, the weary hunter looked at me.

" You have no idea how much you owe me Kiryu," he gasped out, closing his eyes as he breathed heavily, " I was almost killed trying to get this damn information."

" Where is she?" I blurted out, " where?!"

" Calm down Zero," the Headmaster said, " this man looks like he just ran a marathon."

" Damn straight I did," the hunter snapped, " do you have any idea what kind of place she's at?"

I leaned forward, desperate for any kind of information about where Reina was.

" She's in a goddamn castle Kiryu," he rasped out, " A CASTLE."

" Not only that, but it's guarded by a shit ton of vampires," he continued, " they all have weapons and the castle has a defence mechanism for intruders."

" How did you find out?"

The hunter being supported paled, instantly drinking some more water.

" Apparently, from one of my clients and a few connections I've been trying to get into contact with, a vampire aristocrat called Alistair Frost has taken in a new 'pet'," he explained, " do you have any idea who Alistair Frost is?"

I had heard of the name before but failed to remember who he was exactly.

" Alistair Frost has royal blood in him, like legit royal blood. Not a pureblood way, but in a human royalty sense. His family are upstanding aristocrats in the vampiric world and royalty in the human world," the hunter rambled on, " anyways, they're highly respected where ever they go. It explains the castle, which was a small thing built by the Frost family as a holiday house in the mountains. Yeah, I know, a freaking castle in the mountains as a holiday house. Rich bastards."

" Dominic," I hissed, clenching my fists, " to the point."

He nervously laughed and gulped.

" The Frost aristocratic family are specialists in mind reading, taking control of vampires for a short period of time, and psychological movement. Alistair Frost is a prodigy at that power."

This is where Dom started to really get nervous.

" Alistair is capable of getting information from any type of person, vampire or not, because he has a hobby for torturing."

The hunter looked me in the eye, slight fear and worry in his expression.

" If a pureblood wants to break a mage, such as Reina, Alistair Frost is a man you'd want on your side to do just the job."

Dread fell upon my body, as I realised just who we were dealing with. I quivered at what a man like Alistair Frost could be doing to Reina.

" I was able to locate the castle after digging up some info about our guy Alistair," the hunter continued, " when I tried seeing if I could get Reina out of there. Unfortunately, I was chased by damn vampires all over Japan. I managed to kill them but you know, I was never a damn runner. Hell, the only running I did was when I'm escaping cops after a bad drink."

I ignored him, my knuckles turning white from my clenched fists.

" What are we waiting for?!" I yelled, standing up with a slight hysterical edge to my voice, " the more time we sit here idly like old ladies drinking tea, the more time that sick bastard has time to hurt Reina!"

" We can't just barge in there though," Dominic sighed, " she's somewhere in the underground dungeons and the security is tight. A bunch of desperate hunters aren't going to cut it and we can't go making enemies with royalty and vampire aristocrats."

I bit my nail as I tried to rack my brain for any sort of plan. We've got the info, we've got the place and we have first hand experience how tough it's going to be. Just how we're going to do it was the problem.

" We got to think about this first Zero," the Headmaster said, " or else we might be causing further damage to Reina."

No, how could he say it so casually? She's hurting and why the hell should I just stand here and wait?

So I took matters into my own hands. I managed to pretend to go on a mission, but instead, stole the piece of information the hunter, Dominic, and used it to find the castle. I know I was being stupid, but I was scared stiff of what was happening to Reina.

With that thought in mind, I had packed my Bloody Rose gun with full ammo and snuck into the castle that Dom described. Like he said, there were guards at every corner, making it difficult to sneak around. However, with my stealth as a vampire and my experience as a hunter, I managed to locate where the damn dungeon was.

A huge scent of blood flooded my senses as I looked at the entrance of the dungeon doors. It overwhelmed me, the smell was so strong that it made me to the point of throwing up. As a vampire, blood should trigger my bloodlust, but this much? It sickened me. I wrinkled my nose, narrowing my eyes. The blood smelt familiar, and there was a lot of it.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I flinched at the scream, finally realising with a burning fury.

Reina.

How could she lose so much blood? How could she still be alive? With questions ringing around my head, I impulsively charged, shooting the two guards at the entrance of the dungeons. Leaving them, I jumped down the stairs, trying to reach the bottom as fast as possible.

The scent of blood grew stronger, and I gritted my teeth at the thought of just how hurt she was. I kicked down another vampire guard as he climbed up from the dungeons after seeing me rush down. I swiftly pulled out my gun, shooting him straight in the head, before turning to see the most horrible sight I had ever seen.

A man with slicked back white blonde hair and a dark blue suit clutched at a mangled body. And that mangled body was Reina.

Her face was intact, with blood however, dripping from her mouth. But her body, I almost gagged at how it looked.

Her wrists and ankles were shackled down by chains. The flesh underneath it was raw and torn, as if it was from struggling to get out of the chains. Blood ran down her wrists and ankles from the raw flesh that was wounded.

She wore a blue tee shirt and black shorts, but they were both drenched in blood and ripped apart. Cuts were evident around her entire body, some bandaged and some raw. There were notable burns every where as well, from her neck, her wrists, her legs and her ribs.

Oh god her ribs. It didn't take a doctor to realise that her ribs were broken and demented. Bone was sticking out her skin and slashes at her ribs were shown. The black and blue bruises could be mistaken for her skin, as there were more bruises than her actual intact skin.

One of her legs was twisted at an odd angle, and to my horror I realised that it had been purposely twisted to break her leg. It's demented form made me sick, the way it stuck out in such abnormality. I couldn't bear looking at her like that.

The strong, defiant, stubborn and cheerful glint that her eyes were once filled were drained to the point of exhaustion, shattered hope, hurt, pain and sadness. Reina wasn't who she was before, she had changed. No, she didn't change. She was being broken.

" My my, we have a visitor do we?" the man with white blonde hair mused, " I was wondering what the scent of blood and shooting was on about."

He had lifted Reina's shirt up to reveal her torn torso, and held a bottle of some liquid. He smiled sickly as he poured what seem to be alcohol onto Reina's bleeding and raw wounds. Reina gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming, but tears ran down her face as she chocked down her cries.

" Let her go," I demanded, snarling viciously at the man in front of me while pointing my gun at him.

The man chuckled, and poured the rest of the alcohol onto Reina's wounds before standing up. His eyes held cold amusement, no remorse or regret or guilt present in his orbs. Only a dark, sinister soul was seen in those eyes.

He wiped the blood from his hands nonchalantly on a white cloth, before turning to me with his dark blue eyes. He laughed at me, mocking me for my attempt in saving Reina. He looked far too amused for him to be sane.

" Zero..?" Reina croaked out, a look of relief and joy filling her expression.

" I'm going to get you out of here Reina," I firmly said, " right after I kill this bastard."

" Oh, and how are you going to do that?" the white blonde haired man asked, " because, I can always do… this."

With a snap of his fingers, I felt my body freeze completely. The Bloody Rose gun I pointed quivered in my firm hand as I felt my body begin to turn on itself. My hand turned, pointing my gun towards my chest.

I widened my eyes, trying with every fibre and power in my body to just turn my hand away from its body. However, it was as if mental dark puppet strings were firmly coiled around my arms, keeping them in place. The vampire covered his lips as he chuckled, almost as if he was a child who had performed a perfect trick on someone.

" Didn't you hear about me from the weak hunter that came by?" the man asked, " I'm Alistair Frost. I can order certain vampires for a short period of time on what to do."

He knew that Dom came around?

" Of course, I thought my vampires would be able to track down the pest, but it looks like my soldiers were just too stupid and inept to kill just a simple hunter."

His eyes glowed with malice, licking his lips in amusement.

" Well, you came along. So I guess it's time to kill you nuisance," Alistair said, " we wouldn't like disobedient slaves for the new world to exist do we?'

" NO!" Reina cried out, her eyes widening.

He paused, looking to see the usually strong and resilient girl actually beg. Reina was on her knees, even with her demented leg. She looked at us with fearful eyes, her lip quivering as she tried to get Alistair to stop. Only, his smirk grew wider, and it curled into a giant grin.

" Oh wait, this is the one and only Zero Kiryu!" Frost exclaimed cheerily, snapping his fingers in realisation, " I had fun digging into dear Reina's memories and discovering about you. It was certainly fun using the idea of the man she loved as some sort of torture device."

A dread of fear loomed over Reina's expression, her eyes widening at the thought of what could happen to me. She leaned forward, wincing at the pain of her severe wounds but nonetheless trying to reach out for me.

" I'll do anything, I swear!" Reina pleaded, " don't kill him, please."

It hurt me to see Reina grovel to a bastard like him, to beg for not her life, but mine. It looked like she would do anything to protect me and that's what scared me. How far would she be willing to go for me? I was the one suppose to protect her and yet, why is she the one protecting me?

" Ooh~ Then I suppose if the Princess is pleading I should listen to her first," Alistair pondered, lowering his hand. A sense of relief fell onto Reina's face, as she heard Alistair plan to listen to her request.

" BANG!"

I gaped down at my chest as my very own hand with my very own gun was forced to shoot me. I gritted my teeth at the pain and watched as blood poured out of my bullet wound. Reina's expression cried out in shock and pain as she heard the gun shot.

" BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Three more shots were shot into my two legs and my right arm, causing me to slump to my knees as a roar of pain erupted from my lungs. The searing, hot white pain stabbed at me, as I watched in dismay as the sick, condescending bastard, Alistair Frost calmly took Reina by the neck and pushed her forward from her dungeon cell.

" Do you hear his cries?" he asked, smiling cattishly, " do you smell the blood? Do you feel the horror and pain that he feels? Can't you just taste the blood that wafts in the air? You may be blind Reina, but I wonder would you like to see your beloved being shot slowly to death?"

" You're lying," she whispered, her lips parted with petrification and her eyes filled with fear and denial.

" Then I wonder why you can hear this?"

He waved his hand and once more, my very own arm was forced to shoot my leg once more. I couldn't bear it, I've never been shot so many times like this before. Since it was only in my legs and arms, along with the one in my chest, I was slowly dying of blood loss. However, this didn't stop the pain from being so unbearable.

The pain was excruciating, the dizziness and the welcoming of death was so close. I clutched onto life however. With that way Reina was, I couldn't bear to die knowing the fact that she'd have to deal with this horrible treatment.

With that, I screamed in agony, trying to unleash this pain in a more vocal way. The way Reina's face twist into horror and the way tears sprouted from her eyes pained me, but I couldn't do anything with this bastard controlling me. I glared at the revolting bastard that dared do this to Reina.

" Too bad you're a vampire Zero Kiryu," the man sighed, " I can only control vampires you know and this whole ' Mission Impossible' might've succeeded for you and you could've gotten out of here with Reina."

He smirked.

" Sadly, you were too impudent and reckless to even think of who you were dealing with and now you will have to pay the price for it."

" You're the one thing that holding Reina from giving in and I don't quite like that, soooo….bai bai~!

And with one last gun shot to my chest, I slipped into darkness.

 **Third's POV.**

Reina couldn't believe it. Maybe it was an illusion and Alistair was just giving her mind trip with all of this to see if she'd give in. There was no way that Zero could be dead. He wouldn't be stupid enough to just barge into this place by himself?...Would he?

The thought terrified her, petrified her into a state of frozen fear. Was this the prophecy? That she would lose someone that she held dear?

" My my, what a mess!" Alistair cried out gleefully, " I'll have to get the guards to clean it up~."

He tugged at Reina's chained hands, pulling them towards something. No matter how much she tried to wrench her hands away from the bastard, he placed them onto a still, blood drenched body.

" You can recognise this body, can't you?" he asked innocently, but malice and sick joy soaked his words like venom.

He was enjoying this. He hadn't felt this entertained or amused for years! His toys broke so easily and would give in just too much. Reina Izumo, however, was a challenge. A delightful challenge that he had fun trying to decode and break.

She was tough, he had to give her that at least. No matter how much she bled, or cried or was shattered, she would not give in. But he had fun trying out new techniques, new experiments that he hadn't been able to use on his past victims since they had either given in or died.

And now he had done it. Oh, the fool the vampire hunter was to just barge into the castle he owned. Taken, he was rather impressed the lone hunter had managed get past all his guards and Alistair was sure he had to replace a few incompetent guards.

Anyways, he had made his job so much easier. There was only one weakness to Reina Izumo and that was her compassion and love for those she was close to. Especially Zero Kiryu. So now that he had killed off the one love of Reina, she was certainly broken.

There was just something fun breaking a high and powerful being like the mage Reina Izumo was.

Reina trembled as she felt around the body, trying to see that it wasn't Zero. Not the boy who she spent her whole life protecting. Not the boy she spent her whole life trying to give a good life.

But nothing couldn't deny the silky, unique texture of his hair, his facial structure of his nose and lips, his numerous piercings that he had on his ears and the Cross Academy pendant that Zero carried around with him.

Nothing could deny the unique gun called Bloody Rose that Zero held onto like a religion, the unique engravings and the words of the name written onto the gun.

And nothing could deny the pouring of blood and the non existent breathing from the body.

" No.., no," Reina whimpered, trying to find something that would deny Zero's identification of the body. She practically gave up her freedom to the Guardian Elders for this boy, and she'd be damned if he was going to die trying to rescue her.

" Aw, his silver hair is all died red now," Alistair crowed, " what a pity."

The hunter's hair was still it's silver colour but Alistair had thought it would be fun to taunt the poor girl about the dead hunter.

Anger was suppose to fill Reina's body. Fury, raw, intense and spiteful rage that would swear to break and shatter every bone in this sick man's body. But then, where would she go after killing the appalling aristocratic vampire?

She couldn't live a life without Zero. It was simple as that. Call it cheesy, call it stupid, call it whatever the hell you want, it was the truth. She accepted the coarse contract that was a total rip off to be given a new life from the Guardian Elders just to be able to meet Zero again.

But if he was gone, what would she do now?

Suddenly, the war didn't seem to be so significant. Heck, life didn't seem to be so significant. She didn't see the point in living anymore.

That final string of resolve snapped.

And Reina couldn't see the triumphant cheshire cat grin that couldn't stop from appearing on Alistair's face.

" I'll ask again, take the contract with me," Alistair whispered, " live like a Queen meant to rule. After the war is done, I'll give back your mind. You'll even forget all the things that the new age has planned to make you do. It's the best deal you'll ever get."

She should've said no. Should've refused like all the times before he had asked the same question. But there was **nothing** to look forward to in the world she would return to after all of this.

There was no one to hold her to their chest to sleep soundly. There was no one to nag her constantly about her health and safety so much that they would force feed her. There was no one to walk down the streets with, blushing like crazy but holding hands nonetheless.

There was no one for her to love ever again.

And so, with a slight nod of exhaustion and broken heart, Reina felt the dark puppet strings attaching onto her mind and body as she finally, finally got a rest from this nightmare and fell asleep.

Sadly, there was no Zero, Guardian Kano, Guardian Elder or anyone who could bring her back.

No one and nothing.

The guards were ordered to take the body of Zero Kiryu outside, simply told to throw the body into the snow to rot slowly. The body was roughly tossed outside the castle, the white snow underneath Zero slowly turning red with the blood pouring out.

He looked almost beautiful there. The pale, cold, slowly bleeding hunter lying still on the pure, white, soft snow. Zero Kiryu's silver hair matched the snow, and the restful expression created a gentle scenery.

Zero looked like a fallen angel, a beautiful, yet destroyed angel that had failed his job and was shamefully casted out of heaven.

A fingerless gloved hand heaved the body onto their owner's body. A wisp of smoke drifted from the man's cigarette, and the notable black eye patch and cow boy hat on top of shaggy, neck length black hair was seen.

" You stupid, stupid boy," the famous Toga Yagari whispered, slinging his rifle and the body before walking into the shadows.

The Rain had ceased, having slowly stopped its gentle pitter patter and the Lavender had been thoroughly trampled upon.

 **REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW GUYS!**


	35. The Ruined Rain

Chapter 35- The Ruined Rain

 **Narrator's POV.**

And now, things didn't really go to plan. Reina was bound to a sadistic, cruel and malicious aristocrat and Zero is extremely injured.

Oh, you thought that this story was about happiness and joy? In case you haven't noticed, there's only so much brief joy these characters get. Have you been reading this story? Then you should know that Reina is a magnet for bad luck, and although she was gratefully supported by many, she will have to meet her match someday. She's strong, make no mistake for that and that's because she's been through hell and back, she's suffered trauma and heartbreak many times but even then, she's managed to salvage herself from these situation.

Like come on, she **died**. In case some of you haven't noticed. And she lived, knowing she'll **die**.

Combined with all of her unfortunate situations but managing to get out of them, I understand that some readers are starting to think that she has something called ' main character' plot armour. You know, how some main characters, despite their life threatening and extreme circumstances, they manage to get out alive and live a happy ending? I mean, there are countless anime out there that do this.

Well I'd like to say that this story isn't like that.

To some extent, this story does try to make Reina live through her days. I mean, we can't just go through the first few chapters and BAM, she's dead, end of story, thank you for reading. No no no, that's not how it goes. But to some extent, this story is extremely realistic. Well, realistic in the sense if this actually happened in the Vampire Knight universe. So of course, one day, Reina will have to meet a situation that she can't overcome.

It happens, and it's tragic to see that even with Zero's efforts, Reina couldn't get out of her predicament.

I mean, the author should just end the story here since there's basically no hope for Reina or Zero...

Wait, what's that running towards me, woah, what, Random, what are you...

Random punches Narrator-kun in the face*

" By God, why the hell did you have to start off so depressing like that?" Random asked, huffing, " you make it seem that Reina has no hope for her life!"

" She doesn't," I replied, rubbing my red mark tentatively.

Random promptly bitch slaps Narrator-kun *

" Shut up, I'm the author, I make the decisions around here," Random growls, " you can't go blabbering off about how Reina has no hope like that!"

" But you're the one who wrote it like that last chapter!" I protested, " and I'm basically explaining to the readers what's the situation right now is like!"

" Excuse me, we've got just a few more chapters to go on this story," Random hissed, " and I would like it very much if you didn't say anything about the ending. The readers and you don't even know how I'm going to end this and who knows, maybe I'll be feeling a little dark and kill off every character or maybe I'm feeling happy and excited and make them all live happily ever after."

" Ugh," I groaned, " but it's so obvious with your style of writing that Zero is going to save Reina like always and they're going to live happily ever after."

Random scoffs, flipping her hair dramatically.

" Weren't you just explaining the last chapter, I changed it up and made it where Zero couldn't save Reina and Reina finally got broken by one of the antagonist," Random explained, rolling her eyes, " now neither you or the readers know what I'm going to do next. It really depends on my mood on the day I write the ending."

" There's a reason why you haven't got a boyfriend," I muttered, causing me to get a big slap on the head.

" And I don't want one as of now," Random cooly replied, " anime, writing and school already have me preoccupied if you haven't noticed. Aren't you just bitter since you don't have a girlfriend?"

Well there's a certain random, anime loving, RWaL author who doesn't seem to get why I even took up this job.

" Now dear readers!" Random exclaimed, " please continue the story and remember to review!"

 **Please note- Narrator-kun is a fictional character and is unfortunately not in Random's actual life. Random just wanted to change her Author's Note a little and was feeling slightly loopy that day. Tee hee.**

 **Third POV.**

" Oh Reina dear, come over here will you?" Alistair cooed sickeningly, beckoning towards the doll like girl. The girl nodded her head dully, her eyes glossed over and her lips in a monotone, thin line.

Her dress was a baby blue, decorated with multiple white frills and lace. It had puffy sleeves, with lace fingerless gloves covering her hands. Striped blue and white stockings were worn, with black combat boots with blue laces donning her feet. Her hair was let out, smooth, straight and adorned with a blue ribbon. A dark blue katana hung by her side, but it glowed an frustrated, angry glow.

The original Reina wouldn't have dared worn a dress, an a frilly, lacy dress was out of the question. She wouldn't have worn black boots, she loved her blue converse too much for that. Her hair was always in a plait, and there would be a disarray of strands and wisps of her hair that stuck out all over the place. Her katana wouldn't be so furious, for it would simply stay by her side calmly.

It was painfully obvious that this, this doll, was not Reina. Reina wouldn't have listened to orders from people who she hated and she most certainly wouldn't have been so quiet.

" Is this your new doll?" another aristocratic vampire asked, looking at the doll curiously. Alistair smiled, combing his fingers gently through Reina's hair.

" Ah yes, she's my most prized one too," he replied, smiling, " she took me almost a month to crack."

" With your powers and torturing techniques?" another aristocrat gasped, eyes widening, " my my, there must be some proof as to how strong minded the last mage was."

" I even had to kill her most loved one to get to her!" Alistair exclaimed dramatically, " if her precious hunter didn't come for her, I was almost certain it would've taken me months on end!"

" My word, that is incredible," the aristocrat before hand remarked, " but we always knew you would be able to crack her."

" She's delightful, she follows me around so obediently and is just gorgeous," cooed Alistair, rubbing the tips of her hair between his fingers, " and her power comes into such great use. We've flooded many rebelling villages already."

" Excellent!" a vampire exclaimed, " Sara Shiribuki-sama was wise to choose you as to be in charge of the mission to take over Reina Izumo."

" So she was," Alistair replied, before checking his pocket watch.

" My my, look at the time, we've got places and some people to stop," Alistair tsked, " the only obstacles in our way of world slavery is the Hunter's Association and Kaname Kuran."

" But we will achieve our goal," an aristocrat purred, eyes glinting a bright, blood red, " we've fought very hard for this new world."

" Mm, Rido Kuran couldn't have dared hope to have achieved this much," a vampire sneered, " he, however, started the mess for Reina, while Shizuka cultivated the pain and hardship, and here we are, ripe for the picking to break her and take control of her."

Alistair stood up, setting his cup down gently. His eyes glinted red for a second, before turning their vibrant blue once more.

" Reina," he said, in a knowing tone as he looked towards her, " you know what we have to do."

Nodding dully, she raised her arms against the other aristocrats in the room, who looked fearfully and shocked at the outcome of the meeting. Creating two large water like swords to be attached from her arms, Reina sliced through the first vampire in one swift motion. Her swords looked menacing, sharp, and the colour of the water was no longer bright blue.

Her water was of pitch black.

" AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **Zero's POV.**

I woke up, blinking and instantly feeling a sharp, stabbing pain in y side. I winced, trying to sit up. I rubbed my head while groaning in pain. Looking down, I saw my arms, legs and abdomen all wrapped up in bandages. Bandages...injuries...pain. Pictures of Reina flooded my mind and immediately I bolted upright.

" Reina, WHERE'S REINA?" I yelled, ignoring the seeping of blood from my wounds and trying to get out from my bed. Fear and despair could be clearly seen etched on my face as I realised just what had happened. Reina, she was still at that hellhole. While holding my ribs to try and stop the bleeding, I bit back a cry of pain.

I couldn't believe I had left her like that. I'm weak, pathetic, a failure.

Flashes of Reina's dull eyes, her distorted limbs, her begs and cries for that sick bastard to not kill me, she was just so fucking **broken**. God, what have I been doing, just lying around doing nothing. Why, WHY?!

" Reina, rei...," my voice croaked out, as I barely stumbled towards the door in a bloody and frantic mess.

" Zero!" Kaien exclaimed, running in with both Yagari and Kaito.

" Where's Reina?!" I cried out, " she's still there, why are we still here?"

" Calm down!" Kaito exclaimed, " you're reopening your wounds Zero!"

" Fuck my wounds, I need to find Reina!" I protested, swearing just like Reina would.

Pushing past the arms of the three men, I continued my painful journey towards the door. I punched Kaito's head weakly, and tried to rip my arms from their holds. Even if they were my friends and family, I wouldn't let them stop me from trying to find Reina.

I wanted to see her smile, her relaxed laughing and her casual, ladiback, smart ass attitude. I missed it so badly, and all I wanted to do was see it again. Please, I begged, scrambling to the door in a mad rush, please. Life has already taken so much away from me, why can't you just let me be just be that much stronger to save her?

I was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, but the thought of seeing Reina all bloody, broken and distraught put me on the edge. I forced back the pain, and continued trying to get out of the bed while Yagari, Kaien and Kaito tried to push me back down.

" Open your eyes Zero!" the one eyed teacher screamed, " SHE'S GONE!"

" She isn't gone, she's trapped!" Zero exclaimed, " she's still in that hellhole with that bastard!"

" YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER ZERO!"

It hit me hard, extremely hard. I stopped fighting and slowly, they laid back on the bed.

" Shit, you don't have to remind me Kaito," I whispered, covering my eyes with my arm, " you don't have to tell me I failed her."

Reality really did hurt. I knew I had failed her. I already **knew**. I mean, why wouldn't I be trying to redeem myself by trying to get out of this room thats suffocating me with my own guilt. I just want to see her safe. Is that too much? I just want her in my arms, safe and sound.

" You're lucky Yagari knew something was up and found you in the snow," Kaien quietly said, " you were going to die Zero...how would Reina feel about that?"

" If it weren't for you being a vampire and Toga-sensei getting you back here as quickly as possible, you might've bled to death."

" You were being stupid Zero, what were you thinking when you..."

" BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY LET HER DOWN TOO MANY TIMES," I yelled, shutting all three up. I bit my lip trying to contain the profanities that climbed up to my throat.

How could I face these people? How could I face Reina? I already knew I failed her, just like how I've failed her all those other times. I didn't even know she was going to die at 21, I didn't help her when she was kidnapped nor when she had to leave the academy, I didn't do anything when she was off fighting Rin and I sure as hell didn't do anything when she died. Fucking hell, I've let her down so many times and for once, I thought I would be able tot save her and not the other way around.

But no, I didn't, and I sure as hell don't need other people telling me that I failed her.

" Just get out," I gritted out, trying to stop myself from breaking down in front of the three. I didn't want to seem weak, I already seem like a failure but a weakling?

" Zero..."

" GET OUT!" I screamed, my voice already growing hoarse from yelling.

They still stood there, as if they were unsure to either stay there to see if I was alright or to comply with my wishes seeing as I needed time to myself.

" Please," I gasped out, feeling the tears stinging my eyes as I tried to cover my eyes with my arms.

Only when did I hear the footsteps leave the room and echo out of hearing, did I allowed the tears to fall.

" I'm sorry," I cried out, " shit, Reina I'm so sorry."

I needed her, I really did. I missed her so much and it was painful to know that she was still hurting, still trapped, still broken while I was here, wrapped in comfort, bandages and warmth. I didn't deserve this, not with me being a monster. No, the one who should be here instead of me, should be Reina. It was me who didn't keep her safe when we were attacked.

It was all my fault.

Day after day, would sit in my bed, looking out the window with bags under my eyes and with an exhausted, dead look in my eye. Kaien would visit me each day, trying to see if I would try to escape. He was shocked I didn't try, as he opened the door cautiously.

I had accepted I was a failure. A failure to Reina. That was the worst thing I could be to her, but I was. I was just a freaking failure who couldn't do anything for her. And that's what plagued my mind each day, driving me from sleep and forcing me to put down my fork and say I wasn't hungry.

Failure.

It drove me mad, and I had accepted it. Perhaps, if I accepted it, it would go away.

" Zero?"

I turned and saw Yuki, with her long hair swishing around and her big brown eyes staring at me with worry. Her precious Kaname had disappeared and had left her to fend for herself. He was off killing every other pureblood, and Yuki was trying to find him, and stop him.

" What?" I asked, not looking away from the grey sky outside. She entered, dressed in a light pink collared shirt, black jumper and skirt. She stood in front of the window, as if she tried to get my attention. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape.

" Zero you look awful," she whispered, " have you eaten or slept in days?"

" Why would you care vampire?" I snapped, " it's not like you care about me."

" I do care Zero!" she protested, " you need to eat and sleep!"

" You left me," I said matter of fact, " you don't care, and I sure don't want you to care."

Her face fell, her expression contorting into pain. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but closed it for the better.

" I'm **sorry** Zero," she whispered, " I don't know what I can do to make you realise just how sorry I am."

I scoffed, finally looking at her and not the window.

" You're not sorry," I replied, giving a bitter smirk, " the love of my life died and what do you do? You abandoned me Yuki, you left me when I needed someone the most."

I don't think I had ever seen Yuki so livid. She looked like she was about to throw something through the window, and her anger was shown when the walls were starting to crack in her fury. My senses were heightened, and I was ready to attack her if needed, as she clenched her hands into fists as she glared at me with a face twisted in anger and hurt.

" It's Reina isn't it?" she hissed, " of course! You expect me to try and live up to the legend she was? Please, you and I both know that she was beyond any other kind of girl's dreams. She was strong, confident, skilful, funny, smart, witty. Everyone wanted to be her, and have you ever thought I wanted to be just like that?"

Her eyes flashed a dark red, anger feeling her rage.

" I was a hopeless, naive, little girl and the only one who cared and loved me more than that was Kaname. I had so much faith in him, and yes, I left the academy just to live with him and left you in your most vulnerable times. But what was I suppose to be? A replacement for Reina? I couldn't be half of what she was and I will never be. Don't expect me to be things I can't be, Reina will be Reina, and I will be Yuki."

Her face cooled down, the cracking of the walls finally stopping. The flashing in her eyes faded away and she unclenched her fists. Her expression changed to one of sadness, as she smiled at me.

" Ha, look at us. Our loved ones always leaving us," she bitterly laughed, " perhaps it's time we move on from them."

I widened my eyes as she placed a hand on my cheek, slowly weaving her fingers through my silver hair.

" I always had some sort of feelings for you and I knew you had some sort of feelings for me," she whispered, " let's just forget about Reina and Kaname. They've hurt us too much with abandonment. I know we'll never leave each other, nor would we hurt each other like that."

I tried to slap her hand away, but she pinned me down on the bed, and with my injuries and weak state, along with her being a vampire, I could not push her off.

" Yuki STOP!' I yelled, my eyes widening in shock, " I don't want to relive anything I had with you. I love Reina and I wouldn't hurt her like that!"

Yuki tightened her grip onto my hair, closing her face towards me. I stared into her deep wine red eyes while my lavender ones widened and tried to pull away from her. Our foreheads touched, and unlike me and Reina, when happiness and excitement coursed through my veins when we brushed our lips together, it just felt **wrong** , when Yuki did the same to me.

" She's gone Zero," she murmured, smiling, " she will become a long lost legend. I won't though, I'll always be there. You know you want to have this Zero, we've lost the loves of our lives. We understand each other."

She bent down to my neck, baring her fangs. I wrestled against her strength, but I hadn't slept, eaten and healed for the last few days. I was weak, and I couldn't stop her as I felt her fangs brush against my neck.

" I'll erase all those painful memories Zero," she said against my throat, " and we can live blissfully without having to experience abandonment ever again."

Delusion, almost craziness coated her words like sweet honey over a vanilla cake. I thrashed around in my bed, even attempting to try and kick her but to no avail. She pinned me strongly and no matter what I did, she closed in on my neck.

" NO, YUKI, STOP!" I roared, trying to struggle free against her iron grip.

Suddenly, as her fangs were just about to pierce my skin, my body erupted into flames, causing Yuki to screech and fall backwards. It was no ordinary fire, with the flames just tickling my skin instead of burning me. However, to Yuki, it was pure pain as she held her hand in agony.

" What the hell?" she hissed, " what was that?!"

I stared at my own body in surprise, staring as the bright crimson fire with golden flecks engulfed me. It was burning anything except Yuki, flickering outwards to her in a way as if the fire had a will of it's own.

" Get away," it spat, having human characteristics as it looked as if it was protecting me from her, " don't come near."

I saw her pink, burned hand quickly heal due to her vampire blood, but the looks of fury and pure frustration still lingered in her expression. And I was sure no matter amount of vampiric healing could soothe the burn of her dignity than her actual burn.

" Leave Yuki," I ordered, with a lot more authority and firmness in my voice, " I don't know what this is, but whatever it is, neither it nor I want you here."

Her face fell, seeing such an apprehensive, dangerous look in me. I didn't want this, and she had finally snapped out of her crazy delusion that since both our loved ones had left us, we could be together as we understood the pain. It was borderline crazy, and I felt almost insulted.

So I was only the second choice if Kaname didn't want you?

" Of course," she whispered, tears prickling her eyes, " why did I even try?"

She stormed out of the room, her boots clicking on the floor as she made her way through the humiliation and shattered dignity that hung heavily in the air. Her flowed after her, gracefully dancing in the air while she moved as quickly as she could out of the room.

" What was I even thinking, that I had a chance?" she asked herself, scoffing with spite and bitterness, before slamming the door closed.

A day or two passed, as I continued to heal slowly and had collapsed in bed from nights of constant insomnia. I had to eat, before I knew i would go blood thirsty and attack innocent people. And so, after that, looking through the window with tiredness and sadness, something happened.

" BITCH, GET YO ASS UP!"

Startled, I opened my eyes and flailed around as I saw a shadowing red figure in the blurriness of my tiredness stand beside my bed.

" Wha..."

" I said, GET YO ASS UP YOU LAZY BITCH!" The voice yelled, " I would call you a son of a bitch, but your mother was a very lovely woman and I wouldn't dare insult her like that!"

The randomness of someone saying my mother was lovely and the yelling for me to get up was causing me to become even more confused.

Wiping my eyes, I saw what seem to be a 40 year old man, with fire red hair with silver streaks. His golden eyes flashes angrily at me as he wore what seemed to be a a black trench coat with red outlines and buttons, paired with a black sheathed sword. He didn't seem very happy, as he had one hand on his hip and the other on his sword.

" BY THE LORD OF THE ELDERS, I have no idea what Reina saw in you, but who am I to talk, my wife is oddly enough a bitch to every single one of my friends but is actually just a bipolar tsundere who can be cute around people she cares about," the person continued, " BUT ANYWAYS, HELLO!"

" Who are you?" I asked, blinking my eyes rapidly and trying to comprehend how some random person with a sword appeared beside my bed and getting past the President of the Hunter's Association, and basically the whole association full of skilled hunters.

" Oh...right...you don't know who I am," he replied, " whoops, hello my dear hunter, I'm Akira, a Guardian Elder of Fire and I'm here to help you get Reina back."

Guardian Elder?

Gasping, I thought back to when Reina explained to me what had happened after she died, and realised that this guy, was one of the ones who made her life a misery. The one who placed the curse on her. The one who made her an object of hurt, pain and suffering.

" yOu bAsTaRd!" I roared, trying to lunge at him, only for him to use his sheathed sword to stop me by pointing it at my throat. I froze, my neck tense as the man in front of me narrowed his eyes at me with irritation and frustration.

" Look, I may have hurt your precious Reina before, I'm not going to deny that," he said cooly, looking at me with his intense golden eyes, " but she's the key to saving this fucking world and knowing I can't do anything with my powers personally is infuriating because she brought a very special light to the boring, tiring job of an Elder."

He smiled at me smugly, some sort of glint in his eyes as he tilted my head up.

" But, what I can do, is travel to the Living World for a short period of time and help another human get the job done," he said triumphantly, " I can't do it personally or else my uh...friends are obligated to banish me and make me a fallen Guardian and I ain't letting my son take my place until he's old enough so here I am, getting you to get up yo ass and help me save Rei-chan."

" I,...I don't know if I can," I honestly answered, " what if I fail again? What if I stuff up and make things worse? I can't even move and my wounds need to heal...I...I don't know if I'm the right person to help."

What I did not expect, was the guy to slap me hard across the face. The slap resounded throughout the silent room, as I held my red cheek wiht one bandaged hand. The look that was given me was filled with disgust and disappointment.

" You listen here you little shit," he growled, " Reina is in a very dark place, a place that not even us Elders are able to access for a long period of time. She's suffering, she's hurting and she can't get out of the kind of cage she's in. I need to get her away from that Alistair freak before I could be able to try and get into her mind. But as long as he has a strong, close connection with her I ain't doing that any time soon."

" I thought you would be the most willing to help her, but what was I even thinking?! You're not even willing to go, let alone help her. Failure? Don't make me laugh, that's a pitiful excuse you're using to hide the fact you don't even care anymore."

That made me snap, as I stood right up from my bed to grab the collar of this outrageous man, immortal, god or whatever. He had the audacity, to say I didn't care?

" How dare you, assuming I don't care?!" I exclaimed, " I'm the one who cares for her the most, and I don't need some random guardian or whatever, telling me I don't because you don't even know what we've gone through and the times we had to face."

" Then help me," he said, in a matter of fact tone, " you care? Prove it. You almost let that bitch of a pureblood to try and erase your memories of Reina. I had to save your ass by trying to burn her to a crisp. Too bad, she only got a few burns."

He yanked my hand away from my collar, tapping his sword rhythmically, smirking.

" You ready? Because we've got a Reina to save, an asshole to kick, and some of at famous McDonalds I've heard around because I only get to go to the Living world for a few days."

 **Guys,...you have no idea how sorry I am. It's honestly been ages since I've updated and it's been weighing down on me as I realised, holy crap, I have not updated. It had only hit me when after a really long time, I saw my chapters and my new followers that I remembered this fanfiction. Honestly, I got lazy. It's almost the end guys, and I was like, oh, I can afford to take a break...a break that turned into a month which then turned into a few months which honestly, I feel bad about.**

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will be posting and updating more. I've been watching Yuri on Ice currently and it's beautiful! I LOVE VICTURI, BEST SHIP EVER, AAAAAHHHHHHHH. So cute, and I''m planning on perhaps writing a fanfiction about** **them. Most likely a one shot collection.**

 **Anways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you still keep up and review :D**

 **SO GO AND TYPE A FEW WORDS INTO THE REVIEW BOX, I ALWAYS READ THEM AND LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!**


End file.
